Tokio Vampire Apocalipse
by Soley de Lioncourt
Summary: CROSSOVER SHAMANKINGSAKURACARDCAPTORS..Me has desgarrado con tus uñas, me has detenido el corazón con tus susurros apocalipticos, y has bebido mi sangre... aquella que aviva tu pasión.. y mi eterno errar...la perversa cronica vampirica ¡capi 11 arriba¡
1. Default Chapter

**_Tokio Vampire Apocalipse_**

Por: Soley de Lioncourt

Fanfic: Crossover: -Card Captor Sakura - Shaman King (por el momento)

Advertencia: los personajes están tomados de las siguientes series: Shaman king y Card Captor Sakura no habrá nada relativo al shamanismo esta historia, relativamente está basada en vampiros,¡ por lo tanto es una historia vampírica, pero aclaro que los vampiros de esta historia tienen algunos aspectos diferentes a los que ya conocen de estas criaturas, que daré más adelante; es dedicado y recomendado para aquellos que degustan de este tipo de historias, y también para los que no han leído ninguna y los que deseen leerla, es un Crossover (fusión de 2 series diferentes o más)... espero que te guste. 

**_"Estoy muerto y soy un vampiro. Y las criaturas morirán para que yo pueda vivir: beberé su sangre para seguir viviendo. Y nunca jamás volveré a ver a ninguno de los humanos que he conocido y amado... Beberé sangre y viviré para siempre. Y esto será exactamente lo que sucederá. Y lo que sucederá esta sólo empezando..." _**

**_Capítulo 1: " un Dios de las Tinieblas":_**

"Prólogo"

por: Soley de Lioncourt

Por la tarde, en una calle baldía en la ciudad de Tokio, se veía una casa, bastante grande y bonita por fuera, las bardas que la rodeaban eran de madera al igual que la construcción; de ella salió un chico alto, de cabello largo y recogido en cascada, de piel morena clara y una personalidad que transmitía tranquilidad pero al mismo tiempo una facha de chico despreocupado, vestía una camisa blanca, pantalones cafés y sandalias, caminaba despacio, su cabeza estaba agachada, miraba al suelo, poco a poco su rostro comenzó a levantarse, sus ojos eran de un negro azabache no muy peculiar, eran grandes y no muy expresivos y casi siempre mostraban una sensación de alegría... pero esta vez tenían algo diferente, la mirada que tenía era triste y algo deprimida, sus ojos estaban cristalizados,

Yoh Asakura no sabía hacia donde iba, solo se dejaba llevar por al camino que sus pies seguían, sin mirar a ningún otro lado; lo único que pensaba era en la tristeza y el enojo que estaba pasando, se trataba de Ana Kioujama su prometida(decisión que tomaron sus padres)...

Últimamente las cosas no iban muy bien entre los dos, a pesar de que la personalidad de Ana siempre ha sido fría e intolerante, Yoh siempre había hecho caso a sus caprichos, toleraba sus regaños y sus castigos pero a pesar de eso, ella siempre estuvo a su lado en los momentos más difíciles, lo apoyaba, y muy pocas veces se mostraba contenta con él, pero aún así se dio cuenta que su relación se había hecho más fuerte desde que vivieron el torneo de los Shamanes, desde entonces ya le había tomado demasiado cariño... aun que Yoh ya había renunciado completamente a ser un Shaman. Cosa que a Ana no le hizo gracia ya que ella se casaría con el rey de los Shamanes...pero para seguir con el...hubo una fuerza de por medio

Las ultimas dos semanas por las tardes, Yoh había estado preparando la cena, minutos antes, habían tenido una discusión...

Flash back

Ana entró a la casa con algunas bolsas con comida…

-He traído la cena, es Okonomiyaki

-pero Ana, ya la he preparado yo, hice Tallarines Okonodisu con salsa de soya, como me lo pediste esta mañana...

-¿y eso que?, puedes comerlos tú solo... o si no deshazte de ellos, sabes que no me gusta comer comida guardada del otro día...

Para este momento Ana ya le dirigía a Yoh su mirada de desacuerdo...

-¿Qué no puedo ser libre de tener un antojo?¡¡-

-Pero ana... Yo...

-Me estás contradiciendo

Yoh sintió por primera vez desde hace tanto tiempo, un coraje que le recorría las venas... quizá por que se desveló la noche anterior cociendo los dichosos tallarines, luego al llegar de la escuela tuvo un accidente con la olla en la que hasta se quemó una mano cuando la Express estalló frente a él, tuvo que ir al autoservicio a comprar más pasta, se cansó para cocerlos nuevos tallarines antes de que llegara Ana, para luego preparar la salsa especial con la que tardó mas de una hora por que ya no tenía Tomate y tuvo que regresar a los abarrotes a comprar algunos, cuando al fin acabó, tuvo que recoger la cocina y barrer la sala y el recibidor, además de limpiar los residuos de los tallarines derramados en el piso. Y todo para que ana ni siquiera le dé las gracias por lo que hace para cumplir sus caprichos... sin mencionar que él es el más afectado en el asunto... no espero más para dejar salir de su boca las palabras que nunca antes le hubiera dirigido a Ana... pero hoy sentía que ya no podía más... su paciencia había ido demasiado lejos...

-tu... tu... ¡Tú eres una mujer malagradecida, eres caprichosa, eres molesta, nunca he soportado estar contigo, te detesto, eres... eres simplemente insoportable¡¡¡

Estas palabras le cayeron a la chica como un balde de agua fría... no sabía que responder, simplemente Yoh la había enfrentado de una manera hiriente, como nunca nadie lo había hecho...

Bajó la mirada, realmente estaba molesto, pero no podía mirarla a los ojos, no creía lo que había hecho... sabía que a Ana no le importarían sus palabras y buscaría la manera de hacer que pague lo que dijo... pero el silencio invadió el lugar... el silencio lo decía todo... Ana... ¿habría reconocido su error?

Minutos después se rompió el silencio...

-como. ¿Cómo te atreves a gritarme de esa forma? ¡Gran estúpido¡

Nunca nadie había llamado a Yoh estúpido que no fuera alguno de sus enemigos... y esto fue lo que más furia hizo despertar en él...

-¡Te grito por que se me da la gana hacerlo¡¡tus actitudes ya me tienen arto hasta no donde más¡¡eres indeseable¡¡Te detesto Kyouyama te detesto_ ¡ no quiero volver a verte nunca entendiste NUNCA¡¡¡-_dicho esto Yoh salió de la casa, sin mirarla de nuevo, dejando a ana en medio del recibidor, pálida y mirando como se derramaba la comida de las bolsas en el suelo...

En esos momentos sentía que no quería volver a verla nunca, que debía largarse a vivir a su suerte, no le importaba que ella se quedara en su casa, el ya no quería verla...

Fin del Flash back

Por su parte, Ana se encontraba tendida sobre su cama, no se sabía si reía o lloraba, simplemente su cabeza reflejaba moverse con frecuencia, era la primera vez que se dejaba llevar por ese extraño sentimiento de culpabilidad, había que había cometido un error, jamás debió tratar así a Yoh, cuando el nunca le había tratado de esa forma, pero al mismo tiempo las palabras que él le dijo recorrían su cabeza una tras otra, repitiéndose como ondas, haciéndola sentir cada vez mas triste, triste como nunca, Yoh era la persona a la que mas quería, y de la que menos esperaba un -¡Te detesto¡, y peor aún fue que la llamó por su apellido y esto lo hizo todo mas difícil de soportar, además de "caprichosa", "Malagradecida", "insoportable" y "molesta"..."NO QUIERO VOLVER AVERTE NUNCA!", las lágrimas corrían por su rostro una tras otra, intentando imaginar que eso nunca pasó, nunca sucedió, que Yoh está en la cocina esperándola, y que cenarían esos tallarines combinados con Okonomiyaki... Pero la realidad era otra...

En esos momentos en un hotel de Tokio

-Buenastardes señorita, me pregunto si tiene una habitación disponible...

-Es solo para usted?

-Si, a no ser que quiera compartirla conmigo... -se ríe pícaramente...

-No se haga el gracioso por favor...

-alguna vez le han dicho que tiene unos hermosos ojos... y una mirada encantadora, sin añadir esas... esas... -es interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza que lo tira al piso de dolor...

-Maldito pervertido –le dice una chica de cabello azul cielo que acababa de golpearle la cabeza...

-discúlpelo señorita... es mi hermano... aún no madura bien... -agrega

-No se preocupe, últimamente así son todos los hombres... la caballerosidad ya quedó en los tiempos remotos... -agrega la recepcionista con una expresión de desaliento...

-ehhh, si, podría darnos dos recámaras... (_no dormiré en el mismo cuarto que mi hermano pelmazo_)-

-una misma cuenta?

-Sí por favor...

-¡Que rayos te pasa Pylyca¡¡... por que me pones en ridículo... -dice el chico levantándose con un enorme chichón en la cabeza... -¿con que rayos me golpeaste??¡

La chica lanzó una mirada de desaprobación al joven...

-¡Nunca vas a cambiar HoroHoro¡

Se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, mientras que HoroHoro no dejaba de lanzar miradas seductoras a la recepcionista...

-¿Qué piensas hacer primero aquí en la ciudad, hermano?

-ya te lo dije... tengo un asunto pendiente...

-Mientras tu "asunto" no sea ir a tomar a esos vulgares lugares o buscar prostitutas como todos los que van a las ciudades... entonces te dejaré ir solo... ¿o es algo de eso?

-Claro que no Pylyca – (se tornan rojas sus orejas)

-(Pylyca se da cuenta de ello, y mejor lo deja para ir a su habitación)

-Un momento... y tú que harás???

-buena pregunta... talvez iré a la alberca... nos vemos-(levantando su mano derecha, se aleja)

por las calles de la ciudad

-ya te dije que la ultima vez que lo hice sufría un horrible accidente del que no quiero acordarme... no quiero...

-¿Por qué no?

-por que NO ES NO

-Será en la noche, esta vez nadie te descubrirá, Lían Kami por favor. please...

-yo vigilaré que nadie pase por ahí, tiene que ser esta noche... debes traerme esa espada... no me importa como.._. y serás bien recompensado..._

-¿Con qué?

-ohhh, ye verás, tú solo hazlo...

-no, quiero saber...

-La mitad de lo que ganaré entregándole la espada ala persona que me pidió el trabajo...

-pero te lo pidió a ti...

-Pero tu me ayudarás... no deseo tener problemas por que hago mucho ruido y podrían descubrirme, en cambio tú, eres pequeño y silencioso...

¨

horas más tarde.......

A unos cuantos metros, de ese callejón oscuro, caminaba por la acera el chico de los cabellos castaño recogido en cascada, miraba al suelo, su cabeza estaba vacía, no sabía en que pensar... ni siquiera sabía en donde se encontraba...

-_tal vez sea momento de pensar a donde iré a pasar la noche... -_revisa sus bolsillos, para dejar ver un pedazo de tela bordado... no había mas que eso en sus bolsillos... -_caramba, no traigo ni siquiera 1 yen, que rayos voy a hacer ahora... -_miró con cuidado ese pedazo de tela, que ahora lucía bastante desgastado, -_no se desde cuando cargo con esto-_lo reviso hasta la esquina de la tela que decía con letras bordadas, con hilos de color púrpura-"_Asakura Yoh"--_este pañuelo lo bordó Ana, aquel dial hace 3 años cuando regresamos de los Estados unidos, el día en que el Torneo de los Shamanes fue cancelado... me dijo que no tenía nada que hacer y le dio por hacerlo... _ella nunca quería expresar lo que en verdad sentía, además de darme cuenta del empeño que puso, pinchando sus manos con la aguja cientos de veces, cuando ella nunca antes había hecho trabajos manuales, solo para este pedazo de tela, especialmente para mí... con mis iniciales... -_pensaba para si mismo el chico mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla nuevamente... -

Siguió caminando, por la acera inmensa en la que cada 500 metros se dividía en avenidas, que cruzar era un lío, talvez había estado caminando en círculos, pero no le importaba, talvez esperando encontrar por la calle algún callejón inhabitado, en el que no hubiera un vagabundo dormido o alguna pareja en la oscuridad, un espacio libre donde pudiera pasar la noche, ya que no tenía ni un centavo en la bolsa, como para ir a un hotel o por lo menos a algún lugar barato, aunque estuviera lleno de ratas, así se sentía, como un pobre y abandonado vagabundo, cuando podría estar en su casa, en un cómodo colchón. Un extraño sentimiento lo invadió de repente... como si alguien lo siguiera, lo miraba fijamente, sus sentidos como Shaman recién dejado, lo ayudaban a tener esa sensibilidad, se detuvo, miró hacia atrás, solo pudo ver personas. gente por aquí y por allá en la obscura ciudad de Tokio...

Paso frente a un bar de mala muerte por el que habría jurado que pasó frente a él 3 veces antes, se dio cuenta que mientras más obscurecía, varias mujeres, bastante tentadoras en la forma en que vestían, se había estado reuniendo, él seguía pensando en lo que iba a hacer respecto al problema con Ana, muy metido en su tristeza, se detuvo y recargó su cabeza en una pared, (precisamente la pared junto a la puerta de ese bar) no le importaba donde estuviese, el seguía pensando en su asunto, -_que voy a hacer, no tengo dinero, ni siquiera conozco bien esta parte de la ciudad, no tengo idea en donde estoy, será mejor alojarme en la calle... por lo menos esta noche, además estoy demasiado cansado como para seguir caminando..._

Estaba un chico alto, y algo musculoso, tenía el cabello castaño claro y muy largo, miraba suspicazmente a sus alrededores, para después hacer una serie de señas a la persona que se encontraba a 2metros de él, en medio de la oscuridad...

Reishin movió los dedos de las manos, señalando a Lían Kami el lugar...

-creo que no hay nadie en la casa, esta en penumbras... ¡mejor as

El chico delgado y rubio, se encaminó silenciosamente por la oscuridad, pensaba en que estaría alerta por si alguien lo tratara de descubrir, tenía de antemano la idea de lo que haría por si algo extraño pasaba, pronto llegó a la puerta de la casa, Reishin le había dicho que había otra puerta en la parte de atrás, así que se encamino hacia allá, lo mas rápido que pudo.

La portezuela se abrió lentamente, Lían, con sus conocimientos prácticos de cerrajería, pudo abrirla sin el menor esfuerzo aunque antes estaba bien cerrada con seguro. Todo estaba en silencio, y en la oscuridad total-_talvez salieron, no creo que haya alguien-_pensó. Pronto a su nariz llegó un olor irritante pero delicioso, que invadía el lugar-_esto es comida, pero entonces... talvez si estén en casa, preparando la cena... ¿Por qué estarán las luces apagadas- Lían _Kami comenzó a sentir como si hubiera algo extraño en ese lugar_-y si ya me han descubierto y se están escondiendo para tomarme por sorpresa-_ los nervios lo atemorizaban, rápidamente tomo su arma y se puso en posición de ataque, por si algo pasaba. Siguió caminando por la casa, encendió su linterna para poder divisar algo entre la oscuridad, ni siquiera los rayos de luna llegaban a la sala, en donde Kami sé encontraba-_debo apresurarme- _con la linterna enfocó en el piso, lo que parecía ser una especie de sopa, derramada, la tocó, estaba fría, pensó que talvez esa sustancia ya estaba ahí desde mucho antes, y que era de donde provenía el olor.

Subió las escaleras, lo más rápido y silenciosamente posible que pudo, hasta llegar al piso de arriba, había varias puertas, todas estaban cerradas, una de las habitaciones tenía la luz encendida, mientras que las demás estaban obscuras, tuvo curiosidad por ver si alguien estaba en la casa, no se escuchaba ruido alguno, así que supuso que talvez se encontraban dormidos los habitantes. La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que la deslizó lentamente para ver lo que había dentro. La luz provenía de una pequeña lámpara de pie que se encontraba en una repisa junto ala cama, sobre esta, yacía un cuerpo, lo único que Kami podía distinguir desde la puerta era uno de los muslos de aquel cuerpo, que sobresalían entre las sábanas, tenía una piel muy blanca, se veía muy bien formado, con estética especial, Kami supuso que se trataba de una chica, -_parece que está dormida-_ Al no aguantar la curiosidad de ver a la chica, y asegurarse que estaba realmente dormida, se encamino silenciosamente hacia la cama, al llegar junto a ella, pudo observar el cuerpo de una chica rubia, acostada de espaldas era delgada y el cabello le llegaba a la cintura, tenía puesto un muy escotado y semitransparente camisón de dormir, No tenía mangas por lo que sus piernas y brazos lucían perfectamente; Kami no pudo ver su rostro, el cabello lo cubría, -_¿Estará sola?, según Reishin hay alguien más que vive en esta casa... pero no hay señal de esa persona, no importa, debo seguir con mi trabajo... pero... -_Kami se dio cuenta de que lo que buscaba en ese lugar, se encontraba precisamente frente a sus ojos...

-_ahí está... la chica tiene entre sus brazos el objeto que estoy buscando... ¡vaya¡ después de todo no tuve que buscarlo por toda la casa... fue más fácil de lo que creí... -_

Kami hizo una mueca de gusto, pero ala vez de preocupación, talvez por que no sabía como hacer el movimiento perfecto para extraer la espada que la chica tenía abrazada, sin que ella se despertara...

-_a quien se le ocurre dormir abrazando una espada, apuesto a que al amanecer, la chica apareciera muerta con la espada atravesada en alguna parte del cuerpo... -pensó, _y lento, aproximo sus manos hacia la chica, escuchaba su respiración, sus dedos alcanzaron la espada que la chica poseía entre los brazos, al tenerla sujeta del extremo del filo, cuidadosamente intentó tirar de ella, pero se dio cuenta que la chica la sujetaba con mucha fuerza, como si estuviera muy apegada a ella, no sabía como hacerlo, se comenzó a preocupar, espero frente la cama más de 10 minutos, y la joven no se movía nada. Comenzó a desesperarse, pasaba las manos sobre su rizado y rubio cabello, pensando si debía esperar más a que por lo menos se moviera la chica o debía acudir a tener que forzarla a moverse, se decidió por la segunda opción, ya que estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo ahí parado...

-_Tal vez Reishin se esté preocupando por mi retraso. debo darme prisa... aunque... no sé ni siquiera por que estoy haciendo esto, a estas horas de la noche... no sé porque me involucré de nuevo en los robos... había jurado que no lo volvería a hacer desde que salí de ese horrible reformatorio... -_

Estaba decidido a salir de ahí con esa espada mitológica que no sabía para que la querría su amigo Reishin...

Se acercó a la chica, tomó su brazo, y lo trató de separar de la espada... pero era inútil, la chica la retenía con mucha fuerza, pero el no quería darse por vencido... lo intentó de nuevo, pero cuando sujeto de nuevo el brazo de la rubia, el sonido de lo que parecía ser un teléfono rompió el silencio, perturbando aún mas el nerviosismo de Kami, era seguro que la chica despertaría en cualquier momento, pero había una parte buena y otra mala, la buena, que mientras la chica va hacia el teléfono el podría tomar la espada y salir de ahí rápidamente y la mala era que si no encontraba donde esconderse pronto, será descubierto y esta vez... ¡Que haría?...Se deslizó por debajo de la cama, su complexión tan esbelta le permitió entrar con mucha facilidad y esconderse ahí mientras la chica se despertaba y salía para ir a contestar la llamada...

Enseguida escuchó a la chica levantarse de un salto, y sus pasos hacia la puerta de la habitación, desde debajo de la cama la vio salir, en un movimiento rápido salió del oscuro espacio y supo que la oportunidad de robar la espada había llegado, así que al mirar sobre la cama descubrió con rabia que la espada no estaba ah

-¡Esa chica se la llevó¡-frunció el entrecejo, estaba muy fastidiado tenía que hacer algo pronto-¡y ahora que¡ no tengo otro remedio que tomarla por la fuerza pero no me iré de aquí sin ese objeto¡¡¡-

Salió de la habitación, el teléfono ya no estaba sonando escuchó:

-¡maldita sea¡¡¿quién podía estar llamando a las 12 de la noche?¡,ni siquiera pude alcanzar a contestar... y si talvez... ¡Yoh¡...

De repente un terrible olor a humo cubrió el lugar... había fuego dentro de la casa... Kami no podía irse sin la espada....ese objeto tan valioso...Reishin acababa de entrar a la casa a consecuencia del retraso de Kami, a los pocos minutos, Ana calló al suelo en un intento de escape pero todas sus salidas estaban obstruidas, el fuego la había asfixiado.

Reishin tomo a Lían por el brazo, sin insinuarle palabra alguna, y lo saco de ahí ...

-¿La espada?¡Dónde está la espada???¡

-Kami no dio respuesta alguna ya que Rei se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban vacías...al final los dos lograron salir de ahí, y detrás de ellos el fuego cubría la casa de Ana...

en la Tv. A la mañana del día siguiente

-Y en otras noticias, en la parte oeste de la ciudad, pasando el pequeño río de Shinhuiko, en las afueras de la ciudad, se descubrió esta mañana un terrible incendio en una casa, el lugar quedó en ruinas y al costado de lo que antes fue la entrada, se descubrió un cadáver completamente calcinado y desfigurado de una mujer, se asegura que se trata de la persona que vivía en esa casa, se determino que tenía la edad de unos 16 años aproximadamente, lugar poco conocido por sus baños de aguas termales, llamados "fumbari", aún no se sabe la razón del incendio, ocurrido a horas de la madrugada...pero todo indica que solo se hallaba una persona dentro de la casa en esos momentos, recomendamos a los televidentes, no acercarse por el paso de Shinhuiko ya que se ha cerrado debido a la investigación del caso y al arreglo de algunos postes de luz que se averiaron con el incendio...en otras noticias las tro...-

-¡hiaaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué ha sido eso???¡¡¡

-ese sujeto salió corriendo, como si hubiera visto un fantasma...

-¡¡o quizá por que NO PAG" LA MALDITA CUENTA¡¡¡ DETÉNGANLO¡¡

Los clientes de la fonda, miraban la escena con estupefacción, mientras un policía corría tras ese extraño sujeto....que corría en la avenida arriba, más rápido que una bala de cañón...

-_NO...NO...NO...ese lugar...ese lugar...estoy seguro que es ese lugar...no tengo idea donde estoy pero debo llegar ahí, tan rápido como me sea posible...NO ANA NO...NO...NO...¨¡POR QUE FUI TAN IDIOTA DE DEJARLA SOLA¡¡POR QUE DISCUTÍ CON ELLA¡¡QUE TODO SEA MENTIRA POR FAVOR...O...NOOO¡¡-_El chico, cuyas ropas estaban sucias y desgarbadas al igual que su aspecto, corría hacia donde fuese posible, en busca del camino a su casa... y en huída de aquél policía que ya iba acompañado por otro más...

La casa estaba vacía, rodeada por cintas amarillas de _"prohibido el paso",_y se dio cuenta que efectivamente, las imágenes en la televisión de las noticias que había visto esa mañana en una fonda, eran de ese mismo lugar, su casa, de las "_aguas termales Fumbari"_ , donde la noche anterior había visto a Ana Kyouyama por ultima vez, a su prometida, la mujer que en unos pocos años se convertiría en su esposa, y que ahora podría ser que haya perdido para siempre...Ese lugar estaba completamente en ruinas, todo estaba quemado, lo que antes había sido una casa grande y bonita de madera ahora eran tablas chamuscadas, todo era cenizas....se alejó de ahí, irritado, llorando, a buscar el lugar a donde pudieron haber llevado el cadáver...

Sus sandalias de madera estaban muy desgastadas, y pesadas, tropezó más de dos veces en su camino, se adentró en la ciudad de nuevo...en su rostro, las gotas de sudor se mezclaban con lágrimas, y la tierra de su rostro manchado, su culpabilidad...ya que no sabía exactamente y no podía recordar casi nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior..._había entrado a ese bar, dos chicas estuvieron con él ...había sido seducido a beber alcohol...cosa que nunca antes había hecho, ya que Ana se lo tenía prohibido...se había emborrachado y lo ultimo que recordó, fue la imagen de una habitación vacía...y una de las dos chicas quitándole la ropa, mientras la otra besaba su cuello...una fragancia a violetas dulces en Los cabellos que rozaban su piel esa noche...y despert cerca de un bote de basura, en un callejón oscuro, en la parte trasera de un hotel, y fue entonces cuando se dirigió a aquel lugar, donde el hambre lo había conducido...y entonces la noticia...Ana...¿Qué le sucedió a Ana?..._

Al atardecer, en el horario diurno, en una preparatoria llamada Shikigate"

_La fría brisa azotaba su cara, mientras ella corría tan rápido como sus pies la dejaban, sabía que algo extraño estaba sucediendo ahí, alguien o algo la perseguía, tenía que correr, tenía que escapar, el demonio que iba tras ella, mostraba sus blancos y estremecedores colmillos, había sangre en ellos, era demasiado rápido para ella...talvez si se dejaba atrapar, su muerte no sería tan dolorosa y al contrario sería rápida...pero no...una piedra hizo que tropezara, en el suelo de esa calle deshabitada había sangre, sangre, sangre por todas partes...¿de quien era esa sangre?...su corazón estaba al borde de un colapso...pronto la criatura tenebrosa la tenía entre sus brazos...ella lloraba desesperadamente...no me hagas daño...pero aquel ser, con sus labios fríos como el hielo, beso su boca...no iba a matarla, en medio de la oscuridad, el rostro de la criatura era un misterio, en los pequeños rayos de luz que la luna irradiaba solo podían mostrar, el color de sus cabellos y el perfil de ese hermoso rostro...no me dejes...no me dejes...soy tuya...no me importa morir si muero en tus brazos...quiero que la muerte me cobre pero en tus brazos... _

-señorita Kinomoto... Señorita Kinomoto¡¡¡¡

-Sakura, Sakura...

Sakura solo vio los ojos del profesor de Física mirándola furiosamente y a todos sus compañeros mirándola con aire de burla...

-¡quizás sería más útil su presencia si estuviera poniendo atención a lo que se le pregunta en lugar de estar mirando la ventana distraídamente¡¡

-lo siento profesor Kenya... yo solo

-le voy a dar una ultima oportunidad de responder a mi pregunta...¿A que se le llama radiestesia?...

Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que Sakura no tenía la menor idea de lo que hablaba el profesor e intento susurrárselo y al mismo tiempo ponía sobre su banca el libro con la respuesta...

-_La radiestesia es el arte mental de buscar objetos, lugares o personas, con la ayuda de cristales o metales..._

-Bien contestado...¿Quién ha sido?...

El resto del grupo en el aula, miró hacia la puerta, donde se encontraba parado frente a todos, un chico cuyos ojos y cabello eran de un hermoso y tenue verde aguamarina, y al igual que eso, su rostro era de lo más encantador...

El maestro, cuya atención había quitado de Sakura (que aún seguía de pie), la puso en el chico...

-o, lo siento ...el..El es su nuevo compañero, nos acompañará este semestre en la preparatoria, su nombre es...

-mi nombre es _Lizerg Daisel_ , vengo de Inglaterra, es un placer estar en este grupo, espero que nos llevemos bien- dice el chico interrumpiendo a su profesor

Lizerg parecía un chico salido de un cuento de hadas, su rostro parecía el de un príncipe, era muy atractivo, Su piel se veía tan extremadamente blanca, era alto y portaba el uniforme de la preparatoria.

-Siéntate allá en ese lugar vacío de la fila frente a la ventana...

Sakura Kinomoto siempre, desde la primaria, había sólido sentarse frente a la ventana, quizá por que en los días calurosos podía tener siempre cerca el aire fresco de afuera, o talvez era su motivo de inspiración, o de distracción en las clases, a veces, solía quedarse dormida, cual niña pequeña que se aburre, era una chica de buena estatura, cabello castaño hasta los hombros, y unos bellos ojos verdes esmeralda que irradiaban siempre incomparable belleza a ninguna otra, excepto esta vez, en la que estaban cristalinos, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar...

esa noche....en otro lugar....

La fría brisa entraba por la ventana desgarrada como si un animal con garras la hubiese roto, en el helado rincón de esa habitación, había manchas de sangre en el suelo, algunos muebles rotos... todo era silencioso, y lo único que rompía el silencio, escuchando más aya de lo que los oídos dejaban, se escuchaba un murmullo... no un murmullo cualquiera, parecía un sollozo... botellas de alcohol rotas con algunas pequeñas gotas aún en el interior y embarradas en los vidrios... pedazos interinos de periódico y otros objetos igualmente rotos, ahí, en el más lejano rincón, con las manos ensangrentadas todavía, se encontraba un chico de rubios rizos, con las piernas y los brazos ocultándole el rostro, tenía la ropa desgarrada, varios moretones, sus pantalones estaban en El suelo, igualmente ensangrentados, y desgarrados, su aspecto en ese lugar le daba un tono triste y tétrico a la vez... lentamente los brazos dejaron al descubierto su rostro, mojado, con sangre y las lagrimas sudorosas seguían resbalando por sus blancas y tersas mejillas...era Lían Kami, el mismo chico que apenas hace algunas horas había estado involucrado en un robo... su hermosura era opacada, no era la misma de la noche anterior, antes del asesinato... sólo tenía 16 años, lo suficiente para entender algunas cosas que suceden en la vida, que además de la muerte, era verdad que no tenían remedio... su vida ya había sido antes un tormento del que no quería acordarse, pero lo sucedido la noche anterior había bastado para que sus mas profundos traumas regresaran a atormentarle, haciendo vivos cada vez más sus deseos de morir, de acabar con todo... incluyendo el dolor que sentía con todo lo que había vivido desde que era apenas un niño...

Cuando tenía 6 años, su padrastro mató a su madre a golpes de una manera brutal, ya que era alcohólico y todo se salió de control cuando ella quiso defender a su pequeño hijo de las garras de su actual esposo, ya que años atrás el verdadero padre de Kami había fallecido, él quedó solo, bajo la tutela de su tío Liang Hinsho, al principio todo estaba bien pero 3 años después, su tío perdió su trabajo y comenzó a comportarse extraño, y llegó el tiempo en que indujo al pequeño a drogarse junto a él, diariamente, para que lo acompañara en sus penas, cosa que a Kami le daba miedo, un día al llegar de la escuela, lo encontró bebiendo en el sofá, con los ojos enrojecidos y la habitación llena de ese asqueroso hedor a droga, Liang Hinsho tomó a Kami del brazo hasta levarlo cerca de él, lo miró de una manera muy extraña, y le dijo que era un niño muy hermoso y lentamente comenzó a quitarle las ropas hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo, y cuando lo hizo, abusó de su cuerpo, de la manera más terrible en la que se puede abusar de un niño de 9 años... y sí, eso era, un pequeño niño, indiferente a cualquier conocimiento impuro y sucio, del cual había sido testigo por primera vez en toda su vida, y el cual le había hecho conciencia de la maldad de la gente...

Después de este incidente, y del terror y el dolor que había sufrido, intentó huir de la casa del su tío, más sin embargo, cuando Liang lo encontró, como castigo lo golpeó hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente, y volvió a abusar de él, una vez incluso, lo apuñaló con una navaja y lo mandó al hospital, pero regresó... el pequeño estaba horrorizado, tan mal que intentó huir de nuevo a los 10 años, pero esta vez, jamás fue encontrado por su tío, en su intento de libertad, entró en un templo lugar que jamás había pisado antes en su vida y el sacerdote, le dio resguardo y lo convirtió en monaguillo de la templo católico, cuando hubo dinero, lo enviaron a un monasterio para que concluyera sus Estudios y para bien, a los 14 años pudo terminar la secundaria, y al salir de ahí, se fue del templo, y trató de buscar un buen trabajo, y cuando lo encontró, creyó que su vida iba a cambiar y que por fin sería libre para siempre (Se podría decir que lo que menos quería era volver a ver a ese hombre que le hizo daño, y olvidarse para siempre de su niñez.

Poco después conoció a un chico, de su misma edad, quien lo obligó a unirse a una pandilla de ladrones, junto con ellos volvió a probar el éxtasis de las drogas, bebió alcohol hasta casi llegar a un infarto... una noche, en la que cometió su primer robo, a una casa de personas ricas, iba tan letalmente alcoholizado que cay en la alberca del patio trasero de esa mansión y fue descubierto por la policía además de casi haberse ahogado. Le enviaron a un reformatorio para menores, y fue realmente el peor lugar donde pudo caer en toda su vida.

En el reformatorio "Fuyiro", a todos los presos menores de edad, eran tratados muy cruelmente, además de que él ese lugar Kami volvió a sufrir mas traumas terribles, él siempre había sido un chico muy bello, tenía unos ojos azul claro, y un cabello rubio como el sol, rizado, su piel era blanca y tersa, y su constitución delgada y bella, en si todo él era una escultura, y fue lo que seguramente, además de su inocencia y debilidad lo que atrajo a un grupo de sus compañeros reos, a tenderle una emboscada una noche de luna llena que jamás olvidaría. Nunca hubo justicia para él.

A los 16 años salió de ese lugar, atormentado, delgado y sin dinero, al intentar volver a su antiguo trabajo, gracias a su expediente de ladrón, no fue aceptado en ningún buen lugar hasta que llegó a ayudar a un mecánico, era mal pagado y apenas y tenía dinero para estar en una suite de mala muerte... fue entonces, cuando en un bar, conoció a Reishin, un chico de 18 años, tosco, musculoso y alto, tenía el cabello largo y castaño oscuro, comenzó a tratarlo, y a pesar de que no veía en el maldad alguna, creyó que por primera vez tendría un verdadero amigo... pero se había equivocado, y no se dio cuenta de eso, hasta lo ocurrido una noche antes...Reishin golpeó a Kami al llegar a casa, casi lo deja sin vida, en el suelo retorciéndose como gusano...por el allano motivo de no haber traído la espada, que seguramente se había consumido junto con la chica y esa casa....

Kami estaba muy mal, se levantó, y miró su rostro en el espejo del baño, tocó la herida algo profunda que aún sangraba en su tórax, y que le dolía demasiado como para poder salir a buscar un doctor, furioso y débil, casi al punto de desmayarse, había manchas de sangre en él, su ojos azules como el cielo estaban apañados por las lágrimas... se miró una vez más, con su puño golpeó el espejo, y había sido tanta la fuerza con la que lo hizo que se hizo añicos al contacto...

_-quiero acabar con esto... no puedo seguir... en este mundo solo gobierna la maldad... deseo acabarme... no me importa nada... no lo intentaré de nuevo... nunca más..._

Del suelo tomó algunos pedazos de espejo y entre ellos busco el mas filoso, que le abrió una pequeña cortada en el dedo... lo acercó a la muñeca de su mano...

En un rápido movimiento, de unas primeras pequeñas gotas, la sangre que fluyó de él se fue haciendo mas emanante... un cuerpo flácido calló al suelo, contraccionandose de pies a cabeza...

En sus últimos segundos de agonía, Kami escuchó cerca de su oreja una voz que le hablaba... cálida y sensual, pero no comparándose al frío de la piel de unas manos que apretaban su muñeca con fuerza para hacer más lenta la fuga de sangre.

Unos labios fríos rozaron su garganta, y pronto su mejilla, y la voz le dijo:

-No quieras hacer mas corta tu llegada al infierno... desperdicias el agua de todas las aguas... desperdicias furtivamente la vida... ¿Así que deseas morir?

Kami, con sus últimos aspiros de aliento, y sus ultimas fuerzas, con su vista borrosa, alcanzó a percibir una sombra, una sombra que con los rayos de luna provenientes de la ventana, parecía reflejarse, era una piel tal blanca, tan casi fluorescente de noche y a la luz, pero a la vez era una presencia tan lúgubre y exquisitamente atractiva...

-Sólo dilo... ¿Vale tan poco una vida para ti?....¿vale tan poco la humanidad para ti?...juzgas... quieres justicia... deseas justicia?

-la justicia. la justicia no existe... la bondad no tiene significado... déjame ya...

La sombra lo tomó con aún más fuerza entre sus brazos, levantó la mano de la herida de Kami y pasó su lengua cálida a diferencia de su piel, por la herida, en un exquisito saborear de su sangre, después, su mano fría recorrió el rostro de Lían Kami y lo tomó por el cuello...

-Sólo pídelo... y te daré la justicia que pides... esa justicia tan abnegada que solo posee un verdadero hijo se Satán... un hijo de oscuridad... en la que tu solo reinarás... sobre todos los mortales... pídelo... querido mío... que tu sangre es demasiado atractiva para mí... hazlo rápido, para que este fulgor por ti me invada y nos haga uno solo...

Los sentidos del chico no comprendían esas palabras, solo sabía que se desangraba y que pronto moriría... esa mano fría seguía apretando con fuerza la vena de su muñeca...

-Tú harás la justicia... tu serás el que decidirá la vida de los mortales...serás lo mas cercano a un Dios, eso serás **_un dios de las tinieblas_**... solo a cambio de una cosa...

-cuál?...

-Entrégame tu vida mortal y yo te daré la eterna... _muerte y sangre por vida eterna y sangre..._

Unos filosos colmillos se enterraron en la herida de su muñeca abierta, como púas, haciendo el dolor casi tan insoportable como el hecho de la muerte... no pudo gritar, sentía como su cuerpo iba perdiendo toda la sangre, pero la sangre no corría en el piso... la sombra se alimentaba de él... y su corazón comenzaba a contraccionarse... la respiración se le cortaba rápidamente... después de unos segundos, la sombra apartó sus labios de La mano de Kami, y rodeo con su lengua los residuos de sangre alrededor de su boca...

- has estado bebiendo...

Se acercó al rostro de Kami...

-Sólo pídelo, hijo del cielo... te daré lo que tu necesitas... lo que tanto deseas... y conviértete en ángel del infierno...

-no... -dijo Kami casi al punto de colapsarse-no... eres un lu. lunático... yagh¡... -el dolor hacía casi imposible mover sus labios, había palidecido rápidamente...

-eres tan terco... solo necesitas pedirlo... te deseo Kami... debes decir que sí...

La sombra hizo un extraño pero rápido movimiento, y de su cuello comenzó a brotar sangre... se había herido...

Rápidamente, apretó el rostro de Kami contra la herida de su cuello...

-bebe¡¡

Al mirar esa sangre, Lían Kami sintió dentro de él mucha sed, una sed que jamás antes había sentido... estaba a segundos de morir...

-....si...

La boca de Kami se apretó aún con más fuerza al cuello de la sombra, sintió como esa sangre saciaba con un éxtasis indescriptible esa sed... esa sed de sangre de vampiro... y mientras esa sangre recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, tuvo un éxtasis de fantasías...era como viajar por el tiempo, como ir en un sueño...a su mente llegó un _..._-_ese es tu nombre, amado padre.. tu sangre es el regalo más hermoso… Courth...no me dejes...que esto nunca termine..._

Cayó al suelo...La sombra había desaparecido, con la misma rapidez con la que había bebido toda esa agua, esa agua de todas las aguas , de ese manantial maldito...

Continuará....

Notas:Je, je, je...¿Qué tal les esta pareciendo la cosa? Y las cosas se pondrán mejores.

Tome la Transformación muy al tipo de Anne Rice..y .Cómo se podrán dar cuenta, me tomé la libertad de añadir personajes de mi cosecha... y si bien resultó la cosa espero que les esté gustando el fic, y en especial si gustan de las historias sobre vampiros... pues bien después de mi rollo, me presento por ahora como "Soley de Lioncourt"... Mi correo, para cualquier cosa, duda, comentario, petición, reclamación, demanda, contratación, o incluso para amigos por mail,o para ofrecerse como voluntarios para que pueda alimentarme de su sangre es: soleydelioncourtyahoo.es o , y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "ángeles de la obscuridad" : capitulo 2:El segundo principio: "la revelación", recuerden que este capítulo es solo el comienzo, donde se plantean todos los objetos, cada una de las cadenas, cadenas que se cruzaran o no traerán el mismo resultado...(para los que se pregunten sobre los demás personajes....paciencia que poco a poco irán apareciendo...


	2. revelations

Por: Soley de Lioncourt

Fanfic: Crossover: -Card Captor Sakura - Shaman King

**_(CAPI 2¡ ACTUALIZACIÓN Y MODIFICACIÓN POR SEGUNDA Y DEFINITIVA VEZ del capi dos,hecho EN ABRIL DEL 2005 nn �¡_**

**_n/a: ESTE CAPITULO LO MODIFIQUE, TRATANDO DE DISIMULAR UN POCO LOS ERRORES AL MOMENTO DE TRANSPASAR EL FICHERO A FANFICTION, TAMBIEN LE CAMBIE ALGUNAS COSAS, MUY POCAS EN REALIDAD, LA MAYORÍA EN LA CONVERSACIÓN ENTRE ERIOL Y Lizerg, y separe mas cómodamente las escenas para evitar confusiones, con letras negritas y cursiva... espero se entienda mejor...aunque ya vamos en el capi nueve, este arreglo debía ser obligatorio.)_**

**Tokio Vampire Apocalipse**

**Capítulo 2: "una revelación "**

" _Presa del ultimo pánico de la noche, se encontraba corriendo, muy abatida, con el cansancio mas grave, sentía que su corazón latía tan apresuradamente que casi se detenía, sabia que en esos momentos tal cosa no parecía un sueño, era casi tan real , eso era ¡Un sueño real�, el demonio mostraba sus brillantes colmillos detrás de ella, era muy veloz, tenía la vista fija en su presa, debía ser su presa; los ojos esmeralda, brillaban con intensidad, las lágrimas de cristal recorrían su rostro lentamente, su muerte sería rápida, sin dolor si se dejaba atrapar.._.

_Los labios del vampiro, besaron la boca de la aterrada mortal, ella sabía que ese rostro le era muy familiar...¡No me dejes�¡No me sueltes�¡te daré mi sangre�¡Soy tuya ¡ no me importa lo que seas...llévame de aquí...llévame lejos..."_

Sakura despertó sobresaltada, había ya amanecido, sabia que había tenido un extraño sueño, no lo recordaba bien pero se preguntaba por que se sentía sobresaltada...

El despertador sonó instantes después, aún tenía la vieja costumbre de poner un despertador cuando recordó que no era por que debía ir ala escuela, por que iba al horario vespertino¿Entonces para que debía levantarse tan temprano?...

Sakura...Sakurita, buenos días- La cabeza de Tomoyo asomaba por la puerta, en esos instantes,-¿recuerdas nuestra práctica de Tenis antes de la escuela?...¡vamos, levántate¡

¿práctica de Tenis?...-dijo aún somnolienta.-OH...si lo recuerdo...recuerdo una pelota pequeña y blanca y 2 paletas...

no, no ese es ping-pong... y no son dos paletas, Sakura..., en el Tenis son raquetas... o sea ¡ Hellooou�¡... vamos jovencita, levántese, por que después iremos a desayunar algo delicioso¡Yo invito¡... -Replicó Daidouji, y entró completamente a la habitación, parecía haberse levantado antes que Sakura, traía ya puesta su pequeña faldita, su playera y su chaleco blanco, que hacían juego con sus tenis, en realidad a su figura esbelta le quedaba muy bien ese atuendo... -que haces, ven, mas entusiasmo, antes eras tú la que tenía la iniciativa en todo...

**_Esa tarde, En la preparatoria "Shikigate"_**

Dicen que la luz del sol puede destruir a un vampiro con solo tocarlo la primera vez...

¿Por qué solo estas hablando de esas fantasías?

Acaso no has visto las noticias... dicen que encontraron varios restos de conejos en una granja cercana a _GRIHTIN _y cada uno de ellos poseía marcas cerca de la cabeza, y ninguno de ellos tenía la más mínima gota de sangre en sus cuerpos... eran unos veinte...

¿Y creen que fue un vampiro el que los atacó¡Por favor!...talvez fue obra del chupa cabras...

el chupacabras no existe... los vampiros son un poco más realistas

pero ellos solo atacan personas...

Ellos atacan a los mortales o a cualquier ser vivo con tal de obtener su alimento...

no me digas que crees que es un vampiro el que los atacó... es absurdo... los vampiros son solo fantasías inventadas por los británicos... esas historias comenzaron ahí...

¡Puede que no sean fantasías¡

¿Por qué habría de haber vampiros en Japón?-se aclaró la garganta y dijo-¡LOS VAMPIROS NO EXISTEN¡ Solo son cuentos para niños inventados por los británicos que no tenían una mejor cosa que hacer...

No solo están en Inglaterra, y no precisamente fueron inventados en Inglaterra los hay por todo el mundo, ellos son eternos, existen desde mucho antes de la primera civilización, existen desde mucho antes que se construyera la primera pirámide en Egipto, y lo único que puede destruirlos es la luz del sol y el fuego...por eso solo despiertan en la oscuridad de la noche...-dice Soki ante la indirecta de Nagumi...-Los hay por todo el mundo, siempre los ha habido...desde mucho antes de las primeras civilizaciones, desde mucho antes que se construyera la primera pirámide en Egipto...ellos son eternos, y lo único que puede destruirlos es la luz del sol y el fuego...

Todo es verdad, excepto eso último...-Añade el joven Eriol quien acababa de escuchar atentamente la discusión entre Soki y Nagumi, mientras los demás escuchaban con atención-Los vampiros, si pueden vivir bajo la luz del sol, cuando ya tienen mas de tres días en que el proceso de la muerte los hace más fuertes y mientras eso no suceda no pueden salir al sol también en la noche, especialmente... y son indestructibles...después de todo, como pueden saber los humanos como pueden ser destruidos si nunca han visto uno...nadie puede asegurar su existencia, son un misterio para los mortales...

¿Dónde has leído eso joven Eriol?-pregunta Soki una chica muy parecida a Naoko y fanática de las historias de terror...

no lo ha leído en ninguna parte...es solo cuestión de lógica muchachos, perdón por la interrupción ,pero es verdad que nadie mortal sabe como se puede destruir a un vampiro, hay muchos mitos de cómo hacerlo, pero ninguno es real...bueno al menos eso creo...es un misterio ya lo ha dicho el joven Hiragizawa...-dice El joven Lizerg, adentrándose en la conversación después de escuchar el debate entre ellos...

Hay quien dice que las estacas y los ajos...-agrega un chico más ...

NI LAS ESTACAS, NI LOS AJOS, NI EL FUEGO ,NI EL SOL, NO EXISTEN LOS VAMPIROS¡-DICE YA CASI AL PUNTO DEL COLAPSO Shaoran, que de por sí ya estaba casi arto de escuchar aquella platica sin sentido de sus amigos

_-_¿De que están hablando?-pregunta llegando la chica de los cabellos castaños y los ojos verdes, tímidamente...

sobre vampiros

¿vampiros?

Un tema bastante absurdo ¿No crees?-le responde Shaoran incomodo de esas conversaciones que para él eran solo fantasías-vamos Sakura, ya es el receso, acompáñame al patio por favor

El chico, tomando el brazo de su novia se alejó de los demás que aún se seguían debatiendo... , y en seguida abandonó la estancia, dirigió una mirada fúnebre al joven nuevo, y otra a su novia Sakura, y se fue del brazo con ella quien iba a regañadientes ...

Seguido de este acto, mientras los demás miraban estupefactos el arrojo de Shaoran, el joven Lizerg, con un gesto indicó a sus nuevos compañeros que volvieran a su asunto...

creo que fue descortés de mi parte, entrometerme así en su conversación, pido una disculpa, aunque ya lo saben, mi nombre es Lizerg, he venido desde Inglaterra, y espero que seamos buenos compañeros... creo que podríamos ser amigos ...-añade el joven nuevo frente al conjunto de amigos a su alrededor...

¿En serio?...Hiragizawa también es de Inglaterra-comenta Seiya muy amablemente al caballerito Inglés...

Eriol miró a los demás, pero en realidad, sin poner atención a como lo miraban en señal de que dijera algo, sus sentidos se vieron esclavizados bajo la presencia de el chico nuevo, ese Lizerg, había algo en él que era diferente para él._..-"esa presencia...su rostro me es muy familiar.."_y siguió observando a Lizerg, en cuyos ojos verdes por unos instantes pudo ver un pequeño rayo de color púrpura, y le seguía sonriendo, le seguía sonriendo y su rostro era muy hermoso...demasiado inexpresivo y pálido para ser ...

¿Hiragizawa?...mucho gusto...-le expandió la mano...-así que también vienes de Inglaterra...

_-Había dicho mi nombre desde mucho antes de saberlo...-_pensaba Eriol, extendió su mano y estrechó la mano cálida de aquel chico:-MUCHO GUSTO...Lizerg...-Una sonrisa que solo ellos dos podían entender...y podían dirigirse...

**_Oooo-Por los pasillos de la preparatoria Shikigate...-OoOOo_**

No comprendo por que aun estando en preparatoria hablan de esas cosas tan absurdas, son solo patrañas a mi manera de ver...-dijo Sahoran, asu novia ojiverde.

¿qué es un vampiro¿Por qué estaban hablando de eso?

Solo se alteraron por que en una granja en las afueras de Tokio encontraron una estancia donde a veinte conejos blancosles sacaron toda la sangre y creen que fue obra de un "vampiro", hay tantas razones lógicas para lo sucedido...no sé porque comienzan a inventar cosas...

¿Cómo cuales?

no lo sé, hay muchas...

¿Qué es un vampiro?-pregunto con inalterable inocencia la joven Sakura.

Según lo que yo sé unas espeluznantes y horribles criaturas que deambulan por la noche y se alimentan de la sangre de las personas y algunos animales...pero no te preocupes son solo cuentos británicos para niños...ya no hablemos de eso...

**_Detrás de ellos, en uno de los pasillos..._**

Conque para ti los vampiros son solo fantasías y patrañas...¿No querrás encontrarte con uno verdad?...hay tantas cosas que debes aprender... amigo mío...-dice para sí la voz...

Puedo saber que es lo que planeas con él... -pregunta una voz, detrás de él...

¿Yo?...

Sabes que no debes tocarlos...

¿Por qué?...y que tal si lo deseara tanto...tu como _vampiro..._debes entenderme...jaja...-dijo, en un tono extrañamente burlón.

Hoy en día los humanos buscan causas lógicas para todo fenómeno...es una pena que los vampiros de este siglo no podamos tomar victimas humanas hasta la muerte sin tener que esconder el cadáver bajo tierra...o quemarlo...ellos lo encuentran...no podemos ser descubiertos...-contestó el de los ojos aguamarina.

nadie ha dicho que sea necesario matarlos, es preferible alimentarse con gentileza, si muerdes con cuidado no encontrarás demasiada resistencia...

es algo cierto... pero no es necesario jugar... con el poder mental es mas que suficiente...creo que eres un libertino...proscrito...

quizá... pero eso no te importa, es un truco bastante útil, y al mismo tiempo placentero...las prostitutas son el platillo principal...cuando no quieres pasarla alimentándote de asquerosos animales..-Lízerg suelta una carcajada estridente.-¿Quién habrá sido el estúpido que dejó esa evidencia en _GRIHINT _?...te juro que si alguna vez lo encuentro soy capaz de destruirle...

tranquilo, té seguro que esa pobre criatura aún no sabe muchas cosas sobre el hecho de ser un vampiro de esta época... o simplemente no quiso matar a nadie...esperemos que no..y si lo hizo...espero haya quemado el cadáver...me preocupa...

¿Sabes quien es?

si lo sé...lo hicieron anoche...

¿Quién lo creó?

Courht

¿Courht¿conociías a Courht? Tu acabas de llegar de Inglaterra... y esa persona es conocida por la mayoria de los que como tu y yo deambulamos nocturnamente en Tokio...

se puede decir que conocerlo fue una casualidad, anoche... cuando hizo al nuevo...

¡Pero entonces... si Courht lo hizo...donde está él...?...

sí ...lamentablemente nuestro querido Courht ya se consumió...sabes que cuando un vampiro decide transferir sus poderes, a no ser que sea un vampiro de milenios poderoso...o se entierre o duerma muy bien en su ataúd, para regenerar sus poderes y su sangre, se destruye...y eso según creo, a travez de las voces internas de nuestros hermanos, hizo Courht, al parecer ese pobre humano...ya vampiro...está solo y no sabe nada...

¿Courht no era milenario?

...bueno...eso no lo sé...pero si no lo era o ya se murió o se enterró en algún lugar mientras sus poderes se regeneraran solos...o el mismo se dejó consumir...ya sabes no?...

¿Cómo se llama el novato?

Se llama Lían...

¿Quién irá a verlo?

¿Quieres acompañarme, al salir de la escuela?

no puedo Lizerg, tengo un pequeño compromiso...

¿Con aquel chico...ese Lí, verdad?-dijo, leyéndolo en la mente de su interlocutor

sí...tengo algunos planes...no te entrometas...

te dije que no deberías tocarlos...eres algo libertino verdad...

ya me lo habias dicho... y... En Inglaterra siguen con esa costumbre, cierto?...pues aquí no, es por eso que vine aquí... En la asamblea según se, por que jamás de los jamases me pararía en ese lugar... solo hay algunas pequeñas precauciones... y tu has hecho lo mismo...

tranquilo, tranquilo, la de matar a los bandidos, aun esta en pié, le hacemos un favor a los ciudadanos, hasta ellos mismos se preguntan sobre la desaparición de los maleantes y siguen buscándolos afanadamente, sin saber que ya ni están vivos... y respecto a la asamblea... ¿En donde está ese lugar?

...en las afueras de la ciudad , al sur...puedo advertirte que...a esos sujetos no les gustan los extraños... al escuchar a mi alrededor cuando duermo...puedo escuchar mucho...-dijo eriol con una mirada un poco ensombrecida- espero te tomes tu tiempo..."colega"

en verdad... no tomas tus riesgos...-dijo Lizerg con una sonrisa extraña...-aunque creo que esta noche no estara para mas decirte que te abstengas... de...

no soy un tonto-interrumpió Eriol, sersiorandose de no dar a demostrar aquella debilidad de sus pensamientos en esos instantes ¿Se le habría escapado algo?-así que te pido que no te metas conmigo... acabo de conocerte y no es cortés...

esta bien, esta bien... tranquilo, Eriol, después de todo son tus problemas , tuyos-retomó el joven Daisel (Diethel) aun sonriendo-y sobre tu susodicha secta. vampírica... espero conocerla esta noche, después de visitar al chico...

Eriol se aleja por el pasillo con cierto disgusto, y hubo estar a mucha distancia de Lizerg y susurró mas para sí... –"_idiota"...no sabes en que nido te acuestas..._

**_Por las calles de tokio_**

****

Supongo que vas a decir lo mismo de siempre, no Sakura, que el día estuvo aburrido..., es tu frase favorita...-le comenta una chica de cabello largo y negro a otra de cabellos castaños mientras caminaban camino a casa por las calles de Tokio...

Pues tampoco te puedo decir que estuvo interesante...sabes que no me gusta la idea de estar estudiando en Tokio todavía...

La única razón Shaoran, Eriol y yo estamos contigo es por que no querías estar sola...y estudias en Tokio por que esta es una de las mejores preparatorias que hay, recuerda que en Tomoeda-chou la única preparatoria que había fue derrumbada por aquel terremoto...

No me recuerdes ese maldito terremoto...recuerda que por su culpa perdí a mí hermano...

¡es por eso por lo que has estado tan melancólica desde que el curso empezó¡ la muerte de Toya no puede cambiarte así, debes seguir adelante�¡...no hagas lo mismo que Tsukishiro...-se detuvo Tomoyo a l decir la ultima frase...

Él amaba a Toya...esa locura lo impulsó a suicidarse entiéndelo Tomoyo...además; No solo estoy por eso, mi padre está en México, tan lejos de aquí, en una de sus excavaciones, nuestros amigos también estan lejos...todo lo que me hacía felíz se derrumbó...incluso, mi unica compañía en casa, de repente desapareció...no he vuelto a ver a Kero desde ese día ...cuando supe lo de Toya, estaba destrozada, y sin medir mis acciones, discutí con kero...se fue.. y ya no regresó...y tú incluso...¿Acaso no extrañas a tu madre?...

Claro que la extraño...pero tu no estás sola, me tienes a mí, a tu novio Shaoran y a Eriol, somos amigas no?...recuerda que siempre estaré contigo Sakura...la vida es joven...además recuerda que en las vacaciones de navidad, regresaremos a Tomoeda...tu padre ya estará ahí Sakura.

donde quiera que esté...espero que esté bien...

Las dos chicas, siguieron su camino hacia su actual hogar, un Pent House lujoso (conseguido por Sonomi la madre de Daidouji Tomoyo para que las chicas vivieran bien en Tokio)...aunque Tokio no esta muy lejos de Tomoeda. En esos momentos, en que salieron del colegio, ya era de noche...( recuerden que están en el turno diurno en esa preparatoria)

**_cuando el sol se ocultó ese mismo día...en otro lugar..._**

****

Me pregunto cuanto tiempo me estará pasando esto tan horrible...estoy tan helado...y estos dientes...que me desangran con solo tocarlos...no pude salir de aquí esta mañana...el sol me lastima, la he pasado aquí encerrado en el baúl toda la mañana y tarde...ya obscureció..¿Qué es esto¿Qué me pasó¿Qué fue lo de anoche¿Por qué no estoy muerto como debería ser?...¿Por qué todas aquellas heridas de anoche ya no están?...¿fue real aquel sueño, aquel éxtasis que sentí, aquel ser en la oscuridad¿Este modo en el que veo las figuras, los colores, como escucho los sonidos...los pensamientos de muy lejos¡Mis ojos, mi reflejo, esta sed¡...

El sonido de la puerta en el apartamento interrumpe sus palabras para sí...

Tock, tock,tock...

¿Kami¿Estás ahí Kami¡soy yo¡ soy Rey

El chico de los rizados y bellos cabellos, se levanto de un salto que no supo como al escuchar la voz de aquel mortal que le llamaba detrás de la puerta...

Es Reishin...tengo sed...¿qué es esto que siento?...sed...

Hey chico�, ya no te pongas tus moños y abre...sabes...lo de ayer, ya sabes...no fue en serio...solo estaba jugando..sabes que me gusta jugar...Hey por favor...

Pero Lían Kami no estaba ahí realmente, aquel mortal débil y pequeño, ya había muerto, y en su lugar había otro ser...un ser muy diferente...que comenzaba a sentir sed, con solo escuchar al mortal detrás de la puerta...había un lado asesino dentro de él...pero aun, seguía su espíritu de mortal debatiendo sus sentimientos...

¿Conque jugabas eh? Jugabas a matarme...-dice el chico dentro, sin abrir la puerta, con sus rizos sobre la cara, cual daba la impresión de un Dios griego, o talvez un ángel con colmillos...

¿A matarte¡C"MO CREES¡ soy tu amigo Kami...sabes que...solo me descontrolé...me dejé llevar...no sé que me pasó...¿Eh? ya olvídalo...nunca mas volverá a pasar...no seas injusto...

¿Conque "injusto"?...bien...-Kami abrió la puerta lentamente ...

Reishin tenía en el rostro la expresión más altiva e hipócrita, que fue borrada al ver el aspecto que su pequeño amigo tenía...

Kam...creí que...bueno...tus heridas...tu sabes...¿Eres tú?...viejo...

¡Entra Rei...�¡Acaso no querías entrar?-algo lo impulso a tomar por el mentón a Reishin, cosa que antes no hubiera logrado, y con asombro vio que sus nuevas fuerzas, fuese lo que fuese , eran verdaderas así como había jalado hacia adentro a Rei, casi rompiéndole el cuello...

Ahhhhhhhh...viejo...¿Qué te pasa?-se quejó Reishin al haber sentido de esa manera lo altivo de Kami..., quien cerraba la puerta con cerrojo en esos instantes...

¿Qué me pasa?...en lo absoluto nada...¿Cómo has estado?...-Dijo Kami con una expresión tan fría e impaciente en el rostro, moviendo las manos detrás de su espalda, con las llaves en ellas, dibujando una sonrisa de maldad sin saber porque en su faz.

Reishin tembló un poco al mirar el aspecto de Kami...ese no era Kami...

Viejo...vaya...te vez muy...muy ...

¿Diferente¿Espectacular?...o talvez...�¿MUERTO¡

¿muerto?...Hey...Kami...-tembló un poco más cuando Kami comenzó a acercarse con su expresión lúgubre en el rostro- ...viejo...das miedo...¿te sientes bien¿No has dormido?...Querido Kami...-insistía Rey casi

Kami...tu "amigo" Kami...ESTA MUERTO...lo único que queda de él es su asqueroso espíritu mortal...que es casi tan repulsivo como TÚ...

Reishin ya temblaba hasta las rodillas...el miedo le invadió, y aquélla criatura ya lo tenía agarrado del cuello con una fuerza impresionante...

pero tranquilo...he visto que te gusta mucho jugar...'¿Por qué no jugamos, Rey?...y el que gane...podrá seguir viviendo...el que pierda...hará un pequeño viaje, todo pagado al mismísimo infierno...¿Estas de acuerdo?...

Hey viejo...ya no juegues...tranquilo...nos sé que te pasa...mira...si quieres voy a comprarte algo de comer...estas muy pálido, bueno...no puedo decir lo mismo de tus fuerzas...-decía Reishin entrecortadamente a causa de la presión que Kami ejercía sobre él en su cuello, le cortaba la respiración, ...ya lo levantaba del suelo...-Ahhhhhhhh�¡...Kami...suéltame...ahhhhhhhh

¡OBSERVA ESTO MALDITO�¡OBSERVALO IMBÉSIL¡-Los labios de Kami pusieron sus dientes al descubierto, estaba irradiando una furia muy grande-OBSERVAME BIEN...DE NO SER POR QUE CASI MATAS A ESE Kami MORTAL NO TENDRÍA ESTE GLORIOSO ASPECTO Y AHORA VOY A DARTE TU AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL...- Una gran carcajada, surgiendo de su furia, estalló en su boca, y se hizo mas grande cada vez, el nuevo tono de su voz era sorprendente, casi hacía estallar los oídos de Reishin, quien temblada y mascullaba maldiciones, se retorcía sin lograr soltarse, gritaba, y gritaba...pero era casi inútil...Su pequeño amigo intentaría cobrar venganza...estaba muerto...era casi el mismo diablo...

...güi...aghgh..¡ERES EL DIABLO¡...ghhh...AHHHHHHHHHH�¡...

Kami sostenía entre sus manos el cuello de Reishin, apretándolo cada vez con más fuerza...en un instante se dio cuenta de que tenía sed, mucha sed, e intentó probar la sangre humana...sí , eso era...quería su sangre...Reishin sería su primera víctima humana... y pronto, ya tenía a Reishin apretado contra su pecho, y hundió sus colmillos en el cuello de este; la sangre estaba ya en su boca, era cálida y deliciosa... como ningún otro líquido, era casi tan delicosa como la sangre de su creador...-ohh Courth_...tomaré a este pobre mortal en tu honor..._

Instantes después, el cuerpo flácido de aquel chico llamado Reishin yacía en el suelo...

_si... eso parece...parece que soy el demonio...después de todo...no fue tan difícil...esta fue mejor idea que destazarlo miembro por miembro...pero aún siento sed...no he salido desde anoche, y al amanecer descubrí que el sol me quema mucho, hacía que estuve conteniendo el hambre dentro de ese baúl...la oscuridad es hermosa...la sed fue la que anoche me llevó a aquella granja...y aún as no he podido consumar por completo la sed...-_pensaba para sí el demonio de los hermosos ojos azules-_pero creo por hoy es suficiente...ya vi todo lo que puedo hacer...es como tener poderes nuevos..._

Kami observo su reflejo en aquel pedazo de espejo de nuevo, sabía que la única luz que no le molestaba era la de los focos, en sus ojos podía captar distintos destellos violetas y negros, si se hacía una pequeña herida con sus colmillos o alguna de sus uñas que eran muy filosas a pesar de no estar crecidas como garras sanaba en cuestión de segundos...era mas maravilloso de lo que podía imaginar

**En otro lugar... de tokio...seguramente...**

¿Cómo dice que se llama?

Yho Asakura...

ahhhhhhhh, si...gracias por esperar todo un día para poder ver el cadáver, esta área solo se abre estos días que puedo venir, joven...seguro ¿cree que es esa chica su prometida?...

Ahí a estaba él, de pie junto al cadáver quemado y ensangrentado de su prometida, al menos era lo que pensaba, se negaba a darse cuenta de que era ella, estaba totalmente irreconocible...no parecía la misma Ana bella, que el había visto por ultima vez la noche la que había discutido...no podía ser ella...pero sin embargo, lo era, la realidad era que ella ya estaba muerta y el no podía hacer nada por ella...

bueno joven...haría favor de dejar de abrazar ese cadáver...de verdad, lo siento mucho...pero así es la vida... haga favor de acompañarme para registrar el cadáver...supongo que tiene mas familiares ¿verdad?

Yho se alejó de Ana, aún con lágrimas en la cara...pero había algo en él que lo detenía, que lo resistía a hacer una locura a consecuencia de haber perdido a Ana...un buen rato después de estar frente a una de las amplias ventanas del hospital, mirando la luna y las estrellas como antes solía hacer cerca del cementerio, se dio cuenta de que debía llamar a su familia, a los Asakura que vivían aún mas lejos de Tokio...para que supieran lo sucedido con Ana...

****

**_en otro lugar en esos instantes_**

****

gracias por aceptar venir ...Hiragizawa

no hay por que...y respecto a eso...te preocupas demasiado...

ya lo sé...pero...-Shaoran observo a Eriol unos instantes, haciendo una pausa... y agregó..-por cierto...¿Te encuentras bien?

por...¿Por qué la pregunta?

Te vez pálido...¿No vas a ordenar algo?-le preguntó extendiendo la carta de aquel restaurante.

Eriol rechazó con la mano la cartilla que le pasaba Shaoran...

¿Seguro?...se supone que te invité para cenar...¿Vas a rechazar mi invitación?...

Vamos joven Lí, ese no es el motivo por el que me invitaste, no me gusta ser convenenciero, ordena tú algo y yo lo pagaré, en este momento no apetezco nada...gracias-dijo Eriol cambiando el tema de los alimentos..., el mesero se alejó habiendo anotado la orden de Shaoran...

mira, respecto a Sakura, toma también en cuenta que en estos últimos años su vida no ha sido muy fácil de sobrellevar, perdió a su hermano el año pasado, y a Yukito Tsukishiro unos días después, su padre y ella estaban que no los calentaba ni el sol, y ahora se encuentra lejos de su hogar, y de su padre, en Tokio...aunque estemos junto a ella, talvez eso no es lo único que la éndela...

la comprendo...pero lo que quería pedirte es un consejo...ya que eres el único amigo con el que puedo hablar aquí...-retomó Shaoran hacia Eriol...sus ojos pasaban del borde de la mesa al techo, parecía que se le dificultaría hablar...

¿Qué consejo?...-preguntó Eriol mirándolo atentamente

es...se trata de...bueno...-se dio cuenta de que seguía mirando a el borde de la mesa, pero miró a Eriol a los ojos segundos después...-Se trata de mi madre, de mi familia...ayer mi madre llamó por teléfono, antes solo hablaba para saber como estaba, pero esta vez, había algo diferente en el tono de su voz; parecía de verdad enfadada, no me dio una mejor explicación, solo me ordenó que me quería de regreso en Hong-Kong, me dijo que como representante legítimo del clan Lí,(ya que soy el unico varón de mi familia y mi padre ya ha muerto) debía atender un asunto urgente, no es para más, pero ya casi cumplo los 18...y antes no había pensado en las grandes responsabilidades que tendr después de cumplir esa edad, para con mi familia...y creo que ya debería haber tomado una decisión...-Shaoran hizo una pausa, miró hacia la izquierda, donde se encontraba la ventana y prosiguió, volviendo de su somo-una decisión...sobre la mujer que será mi esposa...

Eriol asintió con la cabeza, como si desde antes se hubiese imaginado que se trataba...

conozco bien a tu Clan, Lí, y según la tradición los 18 es la edad máxima para haber ya contraído matrimonio para ser nombrado jefe de tu clan...quieres decir que...¿Quieres contraer matrimonio con Sakura?...-dijo Eriol, esperando una respuesta de parte de Shaoran,(Eriol es pariente lejano de Lí, por lo tanto conoce de su clan)

yo...precisamente eso es lo que me preocupa...hace ya bastante tiempo que debía hablar a mi familia de Sakura, decirles que era mi novia...tengo miedo...ante el enfado de mi madre...se puede decir que no lo hice antes por : inseguridad-Dijo Shaoran, con algo de disgusto en su expresión, se llevó las manos juntas, como para hacer oración, pero en su barbilla

¿inseguridad?...-Eriol miró hacia la misma ventana que Shaoran segundos antes, el mesero se acercó a la mesa, con la orden de Shaoran el una charola de palta, y le sirvió al joven

su orden joven, Cheese L'e grimmiant, monsieur ...-y acercó la charola ala mesa, y destapó el plato, el aroma dulce de ese platillo francés-en un restaurante francés en Tokio obviamente-llenó el ambiente enseguida, Eriol pareció hacer una discreta mueca de desagrado...

gracias... -miró al mesero y luego a Eriol-¿Seguro no quieres nada, ni agua, ni café?-

no muchas gracias... este día... estoy convaleciente del estómago... de veras... -replicó Eriol

Shaoran miró su exquisito plato, pero sus tripas se sentían retorcidas por la angustia del asunto que abordaba su mente...

¿Sigues inseguro?-pregunto Eriol

de eso quería hablarte... no es inseguridad ahora, tal vez antes si... pero ahora, supongo que es otra cosa –jugueteó con el tenedor en el pedazo de carne que había cortado, pero no se lo llevó a la boca-creo que ella nunca aceptaría casarse tan chica... ha cambiado mucho... de verdad ha cambiado... y quiero decir, si no encuentro pareja antes de regresar a Hong-Kong, mi madre se verá obligada a buscarme una esposa... y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en Mei Ling... ella era mi prometida, rompimos nuestro compromiso cuando la dije que quería a Sakura, hace años... además... se que no debería casarme con alguien a quien no amo... pero Sakura... Ella... jamás lo entendería... su padre no aceptaría que me la llevase mas lejos de lo que ahora está de él... -en su rostro hubo angustia, verdadera angustia...

¿La amas de verdad?-preguntó Eriol a Shaoran, quien se quedó en silencio, como meditando su pregunta –dime... ¿De verdad quieres casarte con ella?

Que si la amo... yo...

o lo único que quieres hacer es casarte con ella ni siquiera estando seguro de lo que sientes de verdad, solo por que estás obligado a hacerlo...

pues no me gustaría que me eligieran a alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco o a quien no amo... no lo soportaría...

eso era... lo ves... si te la vas a llevar solo por obligación familiar, entonces es preferible que le dejes, que te elijan a alguien... Sakura sería la que no podría ser feliz y tu conciencia tampoco�¡-exclamó Eriol, interpretando cada gesto de Shaoran...

De los ojos del chico comenzáron a brotar lágrimas...

¡No quiero�¡No quiero afrontar esa responsabilidad tan grande�¡ he estado en preparación desde pequeño, implica muchas cosas, viviré por siempre atado a esa vida sin libertad, a lo mismo de todos los días de mi futuro�¡... -En los ojos de Shaoran había mucha tristeza-¿Y que tal si no soy lo que ellos esperan¡si no lo sé hacer bien�¡... a veces quisiera jamás haber nacido en esa familia... ¡La odio�¡-se arrojó encorvado en sus propios brazos, tratando de tapar sus gemidos de angustia, -lo siento... no pude contener las lágrimas lo siento... que incomodo...- Eriol solo se limitaba a mirarlo seriamente, y de pronto cambio la expresión de su rostro, levantó su blanca mano derecha y acarició los suaves y castaños cabellos de Shaoran...

que...pasaría si te desprendieras de esa debilidad...de ese futuro escrito...-dijo suave y como en susurro a Shaoran...

Entonces sería un milagro de Dios...¡imposible¡...-contestó levantando lentamente su cabeza...

no un milagro de "Dios"...-Eriol lo miró, dibujando fantasmagóricamente una sonrisa con los labios, su piel parecía de porcelana clara, pálida y contrastante con la luz mortecina de ese restaurante francés...-Shaoran...acompáñame...

Li parecía abrumado, y a la vez le había causado sorpresa que Eriol lo llamara por su nombre, cuando solo se había limitado a llamarle Lí, o Li Shaoran, pero ¿a dónde quería que fuera con él?...¿Por qué?...

Hiragizawa...-secó sus lágrimas con la servilleta de su mesa, en ese momento recordó que no había probado bocado desde que le llevaron el plato, talvez ya estaba frío, supo que verdaderamente no tenía hambre, o la había perdido a causa de la angustia...

vamos, sígueme...-insistió Eriol, levantándose de la mesa, fue hacia el mesero, pidió la cuenta y pagó la orden de Lí.

No tenías porque...

olvídalo, vamos...

Segundos después ya estaban fuera , en la calle, alumbrados por esas lámparas en lo alto, la noche les daba su resplandor negro, la luna se alzaba sobre la calle y más allá...

a ¿a dónde ...- intentó preguntar Shaoran, siguiendo los pasos de Eriol por las calles, en completo silencio. Eriol no le respondió, parecía como si se concentrara en sí mismo, como si pensara profundamente en algo, la mueca de su rostro, era como de decisión y a la vez preocupación...

Llegaron a una calle abrupta, después pasaron frente a un bar, y al final llegaron a lo que parecía un gran edificio, sin duda eran apartamentos, subieron las escaleras, hasta él ultimo piso, fue algo cansado, Lí termino agitado ya que iba detrás de Eriol y este parecía no haberse cansado un poco aunque iba mas rápido que Shaoran...

Abrió la puerta, era bastante amplio su apartamento, amueblado, con finos cuadros ingleses...

Este es el lugar donde vivo ahora, toma asiento, espero que te sea agradable...-le dijo, prendiendo el foco.

...es agradable sin duda...tienes buen gusto por las decoraciones y todo...pero...

¿Quieres algo de beber...?...yo creo que sí... los human...todos nos cansamos algunas veces...

¿Por qué me has traído aquí¿Qué motivo tienes?...

Shaoran...

no recuerdo que me hayas llamado antes por mi nombre.

No hay nada descortés en ello... quisiera que me llamaras a mí por Eriol...después de todo...quisiera que en adelante fuese así...

¿Por qué?

ya lo verás...-El chico inglés sonrió al otro muchacho...

Shaoran miraba fijamente a Eriol, con curiosidad obsoleta...

¿Qué no vivías con Akizuki y Spinel?-preguntó Shaoran al joven de cabellos azulados y finamente largos...

sí...pero ahora vivo solo...¿Algún día debía independizarme no crees, nunca había vivido solo, siempre –en forma retórica-me han dado todo en charola de plata, y creo que hacer todo por mí mismo, tomar mis propias decisiones ya sea en mi favor o no, incluso hacer lo que yo quiera sin preocuparme por nada ni nadie me parece una experiencia muy excitante...-recitó el joven Eriol, sirviendo a su amigo una copa...

Lí miró La copa con Champagne como si no se la creyera...-¿Creí que me darías agua?...

¿Para qué..., deseo que disfrutes ya sea por primera o ultima vez esta bebida de mortal...

tómalo, no te va a hacer daño...ya no eres un bebé...-replicó Eriol

esta bien...¿Y tú?...

Yo estoy bien...bueno te acompañaré con una...

Son las 10:30 PM...-repuso Shaoran al mirar su reloj...

Olvídate ya de esos monstruosos aparatos del hombre, que solo sirven para avisarnos cual próxima puede estar vuestra muerte, que te intenta recordar cuando acaba un día y se hacen menos...el tiempo no existe...

no para ti...

Tienes razón...-lo miró mientras servía una copa más de Champagne...-...no para mí...

Tienes un carácter muy misterioso...ahhhhhhhh, que buena está...-replicó al probar su bebida-jamás había tomado ...algo así...

Eriol miraba la copa en sus manos, luego la levantó y miró a través del vidrio, parecía muy entretenido...

ahora sí me dirás ¿ qué te traes?...

Paciencia amigo, paciencia, aún no has terminado tu Champagne...

¿Intentas Emborracharme?...

yo no en lo absoluto, serías tu mismo el que te emborracharas si sigues bebiendo...

Ahora veo por que estas tan loquito...¿haces esto todas las noches..¿Te deleita beber, tan joven..?

no me juzgues...por supuesto que no, si pudiera tener tus mismas debilidades te apuesto a que si lo hiciese...

¿debilidades?

Si, por ejemplo, las debilidades de todo hombre...: las mujeres...

no me digas...entonces mejor me voy por que ya me diste miedo...¡no te gustan las mujeres¡

no debilidades para mí en ese sentido, a las mujeres las adoro, las deseo pero no como tu las deseas, lo que yo siento es diferente.

¿Por qué?...

Eriol lo miró y pareció entrecerrar los ojos mientras sonreía con los labios, lentamente se sentó justo a lado de Shaoran en el sof�:

Shaoran...yo no soy lo que tu crees que soy

¿Me vas a decir que eres gay?...no juegues...

No...quiero decir...quiero que me observes bien, atentamente contra la luz, mírame completamente date cuenta...-y lentamente se quitó las gafas de los ojos..

¿Para que?...-Hizo Li un gesto de elocuencia..., y entonces sin más fijó sus ojos en los de Eriol, o lo que parecían ser sus ojos, dos círculos obscuramente azulados, no tenían brillo alguno, no reflejaban vida, solo el reflejo de Shaoran frente a él, pequeñas llamas que eran en realidad destellos púrpuras, con la pupila dilatada, parecían los ojos abiertos de un ser sobrenatural, esos ojos parecían los de un demonio, pero si embargo eran hermosos...; miró su pálida piel, Eriol comenzó a limpiarse el rostro, era maquillaje pálido lo que quedaba en la tela, cuando terminó, su piel parecía reflejarse son la luz del foco y era de verdad pálida , tan blanca que Li pudo ver como transparentándose cada vena de su rostro, era una visión intolerante..., miró sus labios, Eriol había abierto la boca completamente y hasta ahora Lí, no se había dado cuenta de que siempre había hablado sin abrirla completamente, y hoy lo había hecho, unos discretos colmillos en los costados de sus incisivos parecían crecer poco a poco, y se dio cuenta de que Los ojos de aquel ser lo miraban, y parecían acecharle...

Hizo una mueca de terror, y sintió que por cada poro de su piel, el sudor frío lo llenaba, un escalofrío que le recorrió cada centímetro de la piel...

...�¿Qué eres tú, maldita sea¡-exclamó Shaoran...

Lo que tu crees que solo son fantasías...-Eriol comenzó a reírse, sin apartar sus ojos de la visión aterrada de Lí.-se que lo estas recordando...se que piensas que esto es una ilusión, pero así no es, lo soy: **_un vampiro._**

****

**_Mientras tanto en la carretera..._**

****

"_...en el espejo se refleja un perfil..._

_y al verte ahí, mi corazón triste se rompe¡_

_...Tu eres algo inalcanzable para mí..._

_y en mi dolor repetiré tu nombre..._

_...deseos que imaginé..."_

Yho se alejaba de la ciudad en un autobús, sentado en un solitario asiento, con la cabeza contra la ventana, sus audífonos en las orejas, tarareaba tratando de recordar la letra completa de esa canción que estaba en la radio, esa canción que Ana solía cantar desde la regadera, y que Yho podía escuchar desde fuera, su canción favorita...era uno de los pocos recuerdos que ahora le quedarían de ella...

_"...palabras que pensé jamás te las diré¡no hay ilusión¡_

_¡hoy lo sé�¡sufriré...�¡_

_...mi dolor superaré, la vida seguir_

_¡Atrás no volveré�¡Empezaré de nuevo a vivir¡_

_¡La tristeza olvidaré�¡Mi corazón jamás de nuevo entregaré..._

_¡Ya lo he decidido�¡..._

En esa melodía todo parecía hablar sobre su sufrimiento, seguía sin entender por que a Ana siempre le había atraído esa melodía, y más aún no le llegaban en claro las cuatro ultimas estrofas...hablaba de un dolor, y al final de algo parecido a resignación...

Resignación?...

Miró a la ventana de nuevo, no observaba el paisaje, miraba el vacío, hacia el vacío inmenso que sentía...iba con rumbo hacia su hogar natal, con rumbo a Isumo, alejándose de Tokio, lugar que ahora en adelante le causaría dolor recordar...si sus cálculos eran correctos en unas pocas horas estaría de nuevo a lado de sus abuelos, y de su padre, de sus demás lejanos parientes que ya no veía desde hace bastante tiempo; después de avisarles por teléfono el incidente de Ana, desde aquel hospital, le respondieron que ya lo sabían, habían sabido que algo así pasaría esa noche fatal, que habían llamado a la casa de Ana pero nadie contestó, lo hicieron para avisarles pero lamentablemente fue tarde; bajo las ordenes del señor Miki-Hisa, padre de Yho, y los padres de Ana, desde ese hospital de Tokio, trasladarían el cadáver de La rubia sacerdotisa Ana hasta el lugar donde vivían, ahí la enterrarían, en el cementerio de la familia Asakura...

Tal vez mañana por la mañana estaría de nuevo frente al cadáver de su prometida, por ultima vez, para verla hundirse bajo Tierra en una ataúd de hierro, desaparecer, para decirle adiós para siempre, y echarse a llorar por ultima vez, pensando; talvez echándose la culpa de su muerte, atormentado por no haberse reconciliado con ella de esa pelea, por no haberle dicho nada...

Lentamente cerró sus ojos tratando de olvidarse de aquellas escenas que habían recorrido su mente desde que había abandonado la casa de Ana aquella noche, aquella ultima vez que la vio, tan hermosa con su cabello rubio sobre los hombros, con su blusa blanca, y su falda azul, así como la vio esa noche, y sus ojos obscuros, su mirada fría, y su rostro haciendo una mueca de disgusto...-"_mi bella Ana...mi rubia perfecta...mi Angel descomunal...ahora con su luz apagada..."-_con la lagrima recorriéndole el rostro, la luz de la Luna ante él, siguió sentado allí, sin poder dormir ni un poco, esperando a que el camión se detuviera cuando llegase de nuevo a su hogar...

**_Continuará..._**

****

Notas: Hello¡ soy yo de nuevo, Arigatou por leer este segundo capítulo del fic, solo espero que sea de su agrado. Tambien espero que no les resulten largos estos capítulos; también sepan que dedico este fic a todos los que gustan de las historias de vampiros, y sobre todo de estas dos series que son de mis favoritas: Sakura Card captor y Shaman King, parece extraño juntar las series pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, y de verdad me gustaría sus opiniones, comentarios etc., etc, en soleydelioncourtyahoo.es ya que espero que les este gustando...

Cambios: he sometido a cambios algunos aspectos que ustedes talvez sabían sobre los vampiros, para que no piensen que soy excéntrica les diré en que los cambie:

Los vampiros de esta Historia, no son como los que muchos conocen, en algunos aspectos como en la transformación sí, pero en eso de que no pueden salir a la luz del sol, lo anulé, para hacer la cosa mas divertida...ji, ji... claro que salir al sol tiene sus consecuencias

Sobre la destrucción de los vampiros, como dijo Eriol, ningún humano lo sabe, solo ellos lo tienen como su secreto...mas adelante lo revelarán... aunque puede ser que el que no supiese nada fuese Eriol... y por eso dijo eso jajajaja.

ahhh y sobre todo estos vampiros, a los tres primeros días de su transformación no pueden salir al sol ya que los quemaría, y pasando los tres días cuando su cuerpo se hace totalmente vampírico, se hace fuerte, entonces si pueden salir a la luz del sol, pero con gafas obscuras, ya que lo único que el sol les lastima son los ojos... la verdad que mis explicaciones están muy jaladas lo sé..por eso hice estos cambios, hay que ponerle un poquito de fantasía ...

**_the vampire princess kai-doh -maru_** : gracias por tu review y por que te gusten a l igual que ami los libros de Anne Rice, espero sigas mi fic hasta el final, ya que me agrada recibir reviews.

el próximo Capítulo **" lo que sucedió en una noche"**..bien, me despido por ahora

Sayonara...NO OLVIDES dejar reviews¡


	3. encuentros

Por: Soley

Fanfic: Crossover: -Card Captor Sakura - Shaman King

Los personajes están tomados de las siguientes series: Shaman king y Card Captor Sakura

**_Team: vampires_****__**

**_Capítulo 3: "Encuentros entre vampiros"_**

Ring....ring...ring.... el teléfono 

-Moshi, moshi…

-Tomoyo?

-sí, disculpe ¿Quién es?

-oh, Tomoyo me alegro que estés bien, se que no se oye muy bien mi voz, lo que sucede es que tengo algo de gripe, habla Fujitaka...

-Que gusto escucharlo señor Fujitaka¡¡, Sakura se pondrá muy contenta cuando lo escuche¡¡

- ¿cómo se encuentra ella?

-Bien en lo que cabe, pero sigue con sus descontroladas depresiones...ya sabe...enseguida le diré que conteste,

-gracias...

Tomoyo dejo descolgado el teléfono y se dirigió a la habitación de Sakura, para avisarle de la llamada...

Tock,tock,tock...-Sakura ¿Estas ahí?, tienes una llamada..

Pasaron unos segundos pero Sakura no abría la puerta; Tomoyo intentó abrirla pero tenía el seguro puesto.

-!!!!!!!!Sakura¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-pero la puerta siguió sin abrirse...-¡Sakura, ¡es tu padre, te llama por teléfono ¿Acaso no piensas contestarle??¡Sakura¡

Segundos mas pasaron...y Tomoyo decidió, con algo de vergüenza, disculparla con el señor Kinomoto...tomo de nuevo el teléfono inalámbrico en sus blancas manos:

-¿Señor?

-Si...

-Perdone, pero Sakura está dormida, se veía tan tranquila que creí que sería mejor dejarla descansar, verá, ha estado con fiebre, algo enferma, y no ha descansado lo suficiente, los siento mucho señor...

-oh, no te preocupes, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, de todas formas, intentaré llamarle mas tarde, saludaba de mi parte quieres, y cuídate mucho, cuídala a ella, te la encargo, gracias Tomoyo...

-de nada señor, espero que siga bien, y usted cuídese igualmente, hasta luego.

Colgó el teléfono, se sentía apenada por tener que haberle dicho mentiras al señor Fujitaka, aunque también podía de verdad estar durmiendo, se sentó en el sofá, mirando directamente un óleo muy hermoso de un paisaje en la pared; el ruido de una puerta abriéndose se escucho ,Sakura estaba ahí, asomada, de la puerta, con una cara despreocupadamente cínica.

-Sakura, ¿Estabas ahí?, llamó tu padre por Teléfono.

-lo s

-¿Y entonces por que demonios no contestaste?, no sabes que vergüenza pasé para poder encubrirte, además esta tarde estabas diciendo que lo extrañabas, ¿Qué te pasa?

-nada

-a mi no me mientes Sakura te conozco muy bien

-¡Eso no es verdad¡¡ tu no me conoces ni la mitad, no sabes quien soy realmente¡¡

-pero Sakura...-En ese momento en su arranque de ira Sakura cerró la puerta azotándola, Tomoyo siguió ahí sin ninguna idea de lo que le sucedía a Sakura..

Afuera, La noche aún era Joven....

En el apartamento de Eriol...

-la noche es joven amigo mío...y así será por siempre en adelante....-Decía Eriol, despegándose unos decímetros del cuello de Shaoran, para susurrárselo; los labios fríos del vampiro Eriol rozaban la piel de Shaoran, su aliento y sus roces provocaban algo extraño en Lí, como una espacie de excitación...después Eriol volvió a morderlo.

El vampiro soltó el cuello de Shaoran, y su cabeza cayó en las piernas de Eriol, Lí sentía que algo paralizaba sus labios, no podía sentir que pudiera moverlos, solo miró a Eriol fijamente con sus ojos mortecinos a la luz del tibio foco que los alumbraba.

-Eso sucede por confiar tus penas a un vampiro...-Eriol se rió con fuerza, mirándolo ahí, justo debajo de su mentón, apoyado en sus muslos-...era un chiste; como te dije hace tan solo unos minutos, te voy a dar la opción que yo nunca tuve...te he revelado mi verdadero ser, no porque confíe en ti, si no por que hacía mucho tiempo que no probaba la sangre humana...déjame decirte que la tuya es deliciosa, por lo que predije, y te hice acompañarla con Champagne, ya que así es la única forma en que puedo beber...-acarició la suave pero ahora sudorosa frente de Lí- ahhh, como decía, esa opción....la unica manera de aliviar esa pena que te carcome en estos momentos, es mi sangre, me refiero, puedes elegir entre mi sangre o LA MUERTE ...

-...u..mu...uerte?-esta palabra se formo en los labios de Shaoran, asustado, temblando y casi sin tener fuerzas para hablar, Eriol había saltado sobre él, sin darle la oportunidad de forcejear, sus fuerzas eran casi extraordinarias...

-si lo has oído bien; fue tu decisión venir hasta aquí conmigo, al hogar de un Vampiro. Fue tuya y de nadie más, y ahora que te he vaciado bastante, no falta mucho para que mueras, no me gustaría verte muerto, incluso...¿Qué diría tu novia?...Tu familia Aunque puedes irte olvidando de ella ¿Tus amigos?...además tu cadáver sería una terrible evidencia, así que si decides morir es probable que termines en una hoguera, enterrado, o bajo el agua, o quizás en una ciénaga...en cambio si decides la vida eterna, que yo ahora poseo, serás como yo, inmortal, podrás olvidarte de todas esas responsabilidades futuras y esclavizantes que te depara tu destino y que no deseas....

-Mal.-di...to¡¡-dijo Lí, tratando de hablar, por que se le cortaba la respiración....

-bien...- acercó su rostro sobrenatural hasta que su nariz toco la del moribundo Shaoran...-¿Eternidad o muerte?¡¡¡-acabó de decir en un susurro.

-Ma.......di...to¡-dijo entrecortadamente el joven de Hong-Kong-...riol...

-te estás muriendo....-se llevó una mano a la sien derecha, como imitando ver una comedia trágica...-solo dilo...no te va a esperar mucho tiempo este demonio...

-m...uerte...

Cuando menos lo pensó, y a pesar de la negativa de Lí, Eriol ya se encontraba apoyando a Lí contra su cuello, quien bebía de la sangre que manaba de él, El vampiro inglés se había desgarrado con un pedazo de la copa filosa que se rompió al dejarla caer Shaoran cuando Eriol se había abalanzado contra el para morderlo...unos eternos segundos después, Lí estaba tendido en el suelo, convulsionándose lentamente, y Eriol recargado el sofá, debilitado, esperando a que su herida se cerrara y observando lujurioso a su amigo...

-_Ser o no ser… He ahí el dilema _

_¿Qué es mejor para el alma; Sufrir insultos de Fortuna,_

_ golpes, dardos, o levantarse en armas contra el océano del mal,_

_ y oponerse a él y que así cesen? _

_Morir, dormir… Nada más; y decir así que con un sueño damos fin_

_ a las llagas del corazón y a todos los males,_

_ herencia de la carne, y decir: ven, consumación, yo te deseo_

_. Morir, dormir, dormir… ¡Soñar acaso! ¡Qué difícil! _

_Pues en el sueño de la muerte_

_ ¿qué sueños sobrevendrán cuando despojados de ataduras mortales_

_ encontremos la paz?_

_ He ahí la razón por la que tan longeva llega a ser la desgracia..-_recitaba en voz baja

Eriol mirando la dolorosa transformación de Shaoran¿ya terminaste?...-Se dirigió a Shaoran

Estaba en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, y de ellos brotó una lágrima del dolor que sugió en sus entrañas..., había sudor en su frente, su piel de palidecer, cambió su tono, a un terrible y fantasmagórico color claro, muy claro, sus venas del cuerpo se hinchaban, hasta parecer reventar, y volverse tan visibles a través de su piel, ahora tenía unos colmillos blancos y mortífagos, sus ojos ahora podían ver las cosas de distinta manera, los colores eran mas vivos, y el rostro de Eriol le pareció hermoso, le pareció infernalmente angelical...pero él lo había transformado en esa terrible cosa, que él nunca pidió ser...

-Que me has hecho?¡¡ ...eres un maldito mounstruo¡-dijo, aún en el suelo, de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de sangre...

-solo te he hecho una fantasía para niños inventada por gente que no tenía otra mejor cosa que hacer...te he hecho inmortal, te he hecho mas bello, te he hecho un demonio de la noche, un bebedor de sangre, un ser sin responsabilidades humanas, sin nada humano...invencible, eterno...¿Qué más podrías pedir?...-Eriol lo miraba, al terminar su frase, y Shaoran seguía en el suelo, mirándolo con rencor...

-¿Por qué...?..no me dejaste morir...-susurró Lí, pero aún así Eriol lo pudo escuchar con su oído agudo....-...por que a mí??, contesta antes de que me levante e intente descuartizarte en pedazos...

-Por que a ti....por que desde hace tiempo te deseaba, necesitaba tenerte como te he conseguido esta noche, y como ahora te tendré por siempre....así como eres, con tus bellos ojos miel, tus cabellos castaños, por que ya no seguirás creciendo, no envejecerás, ahora eres eterno....

Lí no respondió, continuó gimiendo silenciosamente...y Eriol siguió ahí sentado, mirándolo, parecía no haber remordimiento en su mirada,...

_-¿Pues quién podrá soportar los azotes y las burlas del mundo, _

_la injusticia del tirano, la afrenta del soberbio, _

_la angustia del amor despreciado, la espera del juicio, _

_la arrogancia del poderoso, y la humillación _

_que la virtud recibe de quien es indigno, _

_cuando uno mismo tiene a su alcance el descanso _

_en el filo desnudo del puñal? ¿Quién puede soportar _

_tanto? ¿Gemir tanto? ¿Llevar de la vida una carga _

_tan pesada? Nadie, si no fuera por ese algo tras la muerte _

_—ese país por descubrir, de cuyos confines _

_ningún viajero retorna— que confunde la voluntad _

_haciéndonos pacientes ante el infortunio _

_antes que volar hacia un mal desconocido-_¿Ya has terminado?...o recito otra de Hamlet...

-Se lo que piensas, puedo leer tu mente...Tomé la decisión de darte mi don oscuro a ti, por que creí que talvez dejarías de sentirte miserable...después de todo, pensabas quitarte la vida, lo supe mientras hablábamos en el restaurante...no quería que murieras...yo te quiero...-Dijo Eriol, en tono sentimental y sincero, mirando al recién nacido Vampiro en el suelo; se acercó a e´l, y le extendió un brazo para levantarlo de ahí, Pero Shaoran no le hizo caso...-Te he querido siempre, y me dí cuenta de eso hasta hace apenas un año, cuando regresé de Inglaterra...

-Yo no sé la rara forma en la que dices quererme... -respondió Li

-No en la forma que imaginas, No amor físico...es un amor de vampiros, que tal vez algún día entiendas. Cuando regresé , ya era un vampiro Shaoran, yo nunca pedí serlo...pero eso ya no importa por que ya sucedió, y no hay forma de revertirlo, solo que, en aquel lugar hace rato, cuando dudaste en querer a Sakura, cuando dudaste de ti mismo, cuando te negabas y rehusabas tu nacimiento, supe que un dolor humano interior, te haría perder conciencia alguna en cualquier momento....y yo no quería que tú......por eso lo hice, no por egoísmo, perdóname Shaoran....-dijo, acercándose a Lí, arrodillándose a su lado, él seguía en el suelo, con lágrimas sanguinolentas resbalando por sus tersas mejillas...-lo siento...solo quiero que te quedes conmigo...

-¿Qué clase de cosa soy ahora?...¿Ya no podré vivir como antes?...-Preguntó Lí; mirando a su interlocutor a su lado... por una parte sentía furia y terror, pero por otra algo raro lo mantenía ahí, junto a Eriol, sin querer uhir de aquello...-¿Qué...

-Levántate Lí...-apoyó su cuerpo en los brazos del vampiro inglés, quien lo levantó del suelo con tal rapidez-lo que eres ahora ya no te atará más a ese futuro vacío que temías....no es tan malo, diría que es mejor ser así...

-Espera...¿Qué quieres decir?...

-¡Date ahora por muerto Shaoran ¡ya no eres humano y pronto perderás todo sentimiento de culpa, todo remordimiento humano, toda sensibilidad humana que aún quede en ti¡¡olvídate de todo....quédate conmigo, vivirás eternamente...ya no tienes ninguna obligación...ya has muerto¡¡;ahora podrás hacer lo que desees con tu nueva vida,(si se le llama vida), no tendrás que regresar a tu Clan, no tendrás que hacer nada de eso, ¡Eres libre de toda atadura al reino de los vivos¡¡

-¡ no entiendo el significado que le quieres dar a todo esto... es que como dejar todo lo que le logrado como mortal de la noche a la mañana...¿Y nuestros amigos?, Sakura Tomoyo... la escuela... mi familia, mi hogar....

-Es que no mortal nadie logra nada por que al final es como si hubieras perdido todo y esa es la realidad...te darás cuenta de esto, cuando hayas terminado de morir como ser humano... ahora **_eres un vampiro_**...

-No pedí serlo...

-Ahora me... lo que querías era nunca haber nacido como lo que eras, querías intentar matarte por que creías que tu vida no tenía sentido, que no querías un destino escrito, querías formarlo tu solo ¡Ahora puedes hacerlo¡...¿Qué más quisiera un ser mortal que eso?...

-dijiste que no querías que muriera...

-y eso es... por lo que quise compartir mi don oscuro contigo, para que te quedaras, para que sintieras lo que era estar conllevado a una vida que de verdad no tenía sentido pero que puedes transformarla en lo que deseas....es la verdadera amargura que muy pocos vampiros pueden soportar, solo la fortaleza ayuda entiendes o no lo que es tener que vivir toda una eternidad....no morir....solo ver las épocas humanas pasando y pasando, ver envejecer a los mortales, verlos morir...así como verás a los demás...

-ya estamos muertos...

Eriol hizo un gesto de arrogancia y tomó a Lí por el brazo fuertemente hasta que estuvo totalmente de pié, él tenía en el rostro la misma mueca de coraje, como si quisiera decir mas cosas, ¡Todo fue tan rápido¡ ¡No hubo opción¡...

-te mostraré sobre la maravilla de lo que ahora eres y serás...- Lí no opuso resistencia ante el jaloneo de Eriol, no dijo nada, su cuerpo era como un maniquí ligero que podía moverse pero que no parecía tener conciencia, dejó que Eriol lo guiara hasta que se perdieron en el umbral de la puerta, que se cerró de golpe...afuera la luna llena resplandecía a todo su fulgor....

En otro lugar

-vamos no seas tan duro...apenas eres **un vampiro** recién nacido...esta es tu segunda noche no?

-ya te dije que no te conozco, no te importan mis problemas...

-y yo ya te repetí mil veces que mi nombre es Lizerg, L-í-z-e-r-g, y solo quiero ayudarte....tienes que venir conmigo Kami...

-¿Por qué debo obedecerte?¿Cómo me conoces?

-A estas alturas tu nombre es conocido por la mayoría de los vampiros que estamos en Tokio, y mañana tal vez en otras partes del mundo, eres el predecesor que nos ha dejado Courht, uno de los vampiros mas antiguos en el Nipón, yo he venido desde Inglaterra, llegue apenas hace unos días, y he comenzado una rutina como mortal en este lugar, me he encontrado con vampiros ingleses en la ciudad, y tu eres uno de ellos, tu no eres Japonés....lo único que te ato a este lugar fue tu madre que era japonesa, y fuiste criado aquí por tu tío ¿No es cierto?...

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Dijo con algo de rabia y sorpresa

-pude verlo en tus pensamientos anteanoche, antes de que Courht te encontrara, tus deseos de muerte lo llamaron y a mí por igual, así como tus antecedentes como ladrón como chico malo...a los vampiros nos gusta la sangre de los malhechores sabes...pero Courht me ganó la partida, estábamos dispuestos a cazarte, pero solo me limité a observar por la ventana...tenía sed, y tal vez tu hermosura hizo a Courht perder los cabales y convertirte en lo que eres...pero para sorpresa de todos desapareció...no tenemos rastro de él...ya que es posible que se haya consumido...pero no vine a hablar de eso...

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-mira Lían Kami, tu aún no sabes nada de tu nueva naturaleza, ayer mataste por matar, dejaste unas terribles evidencias, de no ser por el chupacabras no se que hubiera pasado, este lugar no es seguro para ti, esta sucio y huele a muerto...-Señala el cadáver del que antes fue Reishin en el suelo-¿Dónde has pasado el día?...porque supongo que te diste cuenta que un pequeño rayito de sol te escocía la carne...

Kami señaló un baúl junto a la pared...

-buen comienzo...pero no es eso lo que necesitas....deberás pasar los tres primeros días escondido del sol, después ya veremos...-Lizerg observó a Lían un momento-vaya que eres divino¡¡....es solo un piropo no te enojes...; bueno ven conmigo, hay que deshacernos de ese asqueroso cadáver , y te llevaré aun sitio seguro...-Kami retrocedió unos pasos con algo de desconfianza, mientras Lizerg le tendía una mano blanca...-...vamos...no pienso hacerte nada, solo te sacaré de este lugar en el que corres peligro, recuerda que ahora eres un vampiro, sé que estás solo, ven conmigo...

Lizerg tomó a Kami por la cintura, fue un movimiento tan rápido que no pudo saber como pues un segundo antes estaba apenas frete a él

-Vamos...luz naciente del infierno, sígueme...

Ambos cruzaron el umbral en la oscuridad de la noche, parecía que volaban entre los edificios, como mezclándose con la noche, sus movimientos eran rápidos, Lizerg traía puesta una capa negra, una camisa aguamarina con olaje y unos vaqueros blancos, cargaba a Kami en los brazos cual frágil niño, solo que tenía casi ya 17 años, era delgado y algo pequeño, parecía una porcelana frágil que pudiese romperse con facilidad si se dejaba caer; se detuvieron cerca de un lago, donde Lizerg cavó un hoyo con sus habilidades de vampiro, cavó profundo que parecía tan hondo como un pozo y sepultó el flácido cuerpo del que antes fue Reishin, entonces después se alejaron de nuevo, hasta llegara a lo que parecía el comienzo de una tañada larga de árboles, un bosque espeso, que parecía estar en los límites de la ciudad de Tokio, al mirar atrás, a lo lejos se podía vislumbrar la torre de Tokio, y mas alejados los enormes edificios de las oficinas de gobierno.

-Ves aquella torre, detrás hay un templo en ruinas, vamos, se que has de poder sentir esa fuerte presencia...es de muchos vampiros, ahí dentro, ese es el lugar que busco, y al que te llevaré, aún debes aprender muchas cosas, y además me da mas fuerza venir contigo, me da la impresión de que a estos vampiros no les agradan mucho los extranjeros....ya que están llegando extranjeros de otros países, no es algo muy común...incluso algunas veces ellos mismos asesinan a otros vampiros si no les dan buena impresión, y eso sucede en los linderos del bosque...me pregunto quien será el jefe de esa secta...-dijo Lizerg, y continuaron a paso rápido, tan rápido que parecían recorrer kilómetros en pocos segundos, las piernas vampíricas de Lizerg eran veloces, y Kami se pregunto si él también podría hacerlo.

Se detuvieron en la oscuridad, ese lugar transmitía un asqueroso olor a muerte, que no todo vampiro soportaría, era efectivamente un antiguo templo, estaban frente a las escalinatas largas y desgastadas que los guiarían hasta la puerta principal; cruzaron los dos enormes postes que sostenían un doble y enorme techo que duraba tres escalones y terminaba de nuevo en el cielo al descubierto, subieron hábilmente los altos escalones de piedra, y llegaron a una puerta enorme adornada con dos desgastadas figuras de roble en forma de dragones con colmillos, parecían mas bien dos serpientes entrelazadas con grandes colmillos pero por las pequeñas patas se sabía que eran dragones, la construcción de veras era deprimente, parecía que tenía siglos ahí, pero mas que por fuera las paredes largas que lo rodeaban eran unas ruinas, se sorprendieron al notar que por dentro no había ruinas si no una verdadera y majestuosa mansión Japonesa con sus techos rojos y bien labrados, piso y paredes de madera, con sus entrelazados, confusos y larguísimos pasillos; y eso lo vieron cuando un hombre algo anciano y vestido como un monje de Templo, les abrió las puertas al interior, les hizo una reverencia y les pidió que le siguieran. Efectivamente aquello era una verdadera maravilla, parecía no ser un lugar para vampiros si no el hogar de un terrateniente Japonés poderoso y rico, notablemente rico, entraron por la consiguiente puerta de entrada a la mansión, la luz de velas iluminaban tenuemente los dos pasillos principales que se abrían justo después de la puerta, esa iluminación le daba a la mansión un aspecto tétrico, ni había señal alguna que en ese lugar hubiera algo de electricidad instalada, o algún foco.

Caminaron por minutos abriéndose paso por mas y mas pasillos, encadenados en un silencio atormentador que una que otra vez era interrumpido por el crujir de alguna tabla en el suelo de madera, así paso algún rato, hasta que por fin el monje se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera de granito, adornada de mármol en pequeñas proporciones y con su voz ronca y apagada por los años dijo:

-mi señor los está esperando señores, pueden cruzar esa puerta.

-¿Su señor?...¿nos ...espera...? a nosotros...?? pero caray...se ve que no pasamos desapercibidos...bueno, vale-y tomando suavemente a Kami por el brazo, quien se hizo a un lado con desconfianza en los ojos, pero accediendo segundos después ante la arrogancia de Lizerg, -gracias monsieur...fue un placer tener este recorrido con usted-agregó con una reverencia de joven Inglés, mirando al monje de la cabeza desnuda, quien ya se había estado alejando a pasos rápidos por el otro pasillo. Entonces abrieron la puerta y decidieron entrar.

-no se lo que vaya a pasar después pero estate alerta...-le susurró Lizerg a Kami mientras se adentraban a una nueva oscuridad...

La estancia se iluminó poco a poco como si de magia se tratara, las velas se fueron encendiendo una a una, en el fondo, había una chimenea, y vuelto hacia ella un sillón tapizado en rojo descansaba , a los costados había otros dos sillones, en una de las paredes un enorme imagen en óleo con la figura de un ángel con alas de demonio surgiendo de entre las llamas, y debajo de esta imagen una mesa, pegada a la pared, con pergaminos, libros y tintas revueltos.

-bienvenidos, caballeros ingleses...-dijo una voz masculina en tono fuerte, la voz sonaba algo ronca pero fría en su tono, y una mano larga y muy blanca se vislumbró a la luz de esas velas, surgiendo del otro lado del sillón central rojo. Sus uñas parecían cinco pedazos de cristal brillante en una superficie de piel pálida y amarillezca. El hombre que se encontraba sentado al otro lado del sillón se levantó, y se dio la vuelta, dio unos pasos y quedó visible entre las luz mortecina y justo detrás de él estaban las llamas en la gran chimenea, que ardían tranquilamente, y eso le hacía parecerse al ángel del óleo que surgía de las llamas, solo que este "**vampiro**",tenía algo un poco menos angelical, tenía un rostro desfigurado, y demacrado, su cara era como la de una calavera, cubierta solo por una delgada capa de cuero pálido, lleno de cicatrices, y solo tenía cabello lacio y blanco a los costados de su cabeza. Sus ojos eran de un color castaño, su nariz algo ganchuda y sus labios pequeños, e intensamente rojos. Era alto pero algo encorvado. Se acercó lentamente a los dos...

-Perfectos...casi perfectos-dijo mirando a Lizerg para luego pasar sus ojos a Kami, y extendiendo su brazo se limitó a acariciar uno de los rubios y suaves rizos de este, Lizerg apartó con un movimiento rápido la mano del viejo vampiro, quien lo miró con desdeñosidad y se alejó unos metros. Se aclaró la garganta –los estaba esperando...

-sí...creímos que esto era una comitiva de vampiros y solo está usted...su sirviente...aquel monje...

-no, no sabe lo que su amo es en realidad, respetan mi privacidad...y mi nombre, para ustedes dos, "Masaki "...-sonrió mostrando sus colmillos

-¿es usted el dueño de este lugar?¿Es usted el líder?¿Dónde están los demás vampiros...?-preguntó con impaciencia Lizerg.

-Soy el dueño de este lugar, pero no soy el líder, y en cuanto a tu ultima cuestión, están muy cerca de aquí...

-Hemos venido a...

-¿A conocer que clase de asamblea de vampiros (_en cuanto a la asamblea, es un tipo de asamblea diferente a la conocida en las obras de Anne Rice detalles al final)_ es esta?, si lo supuse...

-este chico con el que he venido, lo crearon anteanoche, está solo, el que lo creó desapareció...-dijo Lizerg

-lo ya es cenizas, así que ni se tomen la molestia de buscarlo, creo que dejarás al chico, aquí, yo me convertiré en su maestro, Courht era el jefe de la asamblea, un vampiro muy antiguo, y dejó indicado que este joven sería su sucesor, por lo tanto es necesario ser bien preparado... antes de que el día del holocausto llegue...

-¿Holocausto?-preguntó Lizerg, después de echar una mirada ala cara sorprendida de Kami.

-los **_"caza vampiros"_** querido...¿Sabes el riesgo que corremos?...creo que no...sin embargo andas tan tranquilo por las calles, conviviendo con mortales, bajo la luz del sol, exponiéndote a que alguno de** _ellos_ **te reconozca....es por eso que los extranjeros que no respetan las reglas en Tokio nos desagradan...todos los que son como tú deberían irse...

-¡No me convertiré en un abnegado como los demás¡......entonces porque hay vampiros en tokio que salen al sol...si no es permitido...

-¿Has visto alguno?

-claro...pero....

-malditos SEAN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡seguramente es un extranjero se atreven a hacer eso si no es permitido....pero un día los vamos a....

- solo buscamos la libertad, libertad que había hace apenas medio siglo...

-¡Y QUE SE HA SUPRIMIDO POR CULPA DE **_ELLOS_**¡...que intentan descubrirnos y están en busca de nosotros para intentar destruirnos...

-¿y como lo harían?¿Cómo se mata a un vampiro?

-...-la cara del vampiro masaki, hizo una mueca grave de disgusto, sus arrugas se acentuaban más y lo hacían ver mas viejo y decrépito...

-¿Por qué no contesta? Si entonces no saben como destruirnos,¿Qué amenaza representarían para nosotros?...

-no mas preguntas¡¡...ahora síganme...los llevaré a las mazmorras...

Kami, que no dijo ni una palabra durante esa charla entre los otros dos, se preguntaba si aún le faltaba mucho que aprender sobre ser vampiro...debía ser algo difícil, con sus pros y sus contra...

Bajaron escaleras de piedra muy largas, nadie dijo nada durante el descenso a través de varias puertas de roble que parecían ser interminables, hasta que al fin llegaron a lo que parecía ser una enorme estancia, iluminada solo con velas y daba un aspecto acalorado y fulminante al lugar, adornado con pinturas al óleo, todas ellas con una imagen significativa, alguna de diferentes demonios con colmillos, demonios que parecían humanos pero fantasmagóricamente inexpresivos, algunos con sus bocas de fuego cerradas, pero el color de sus diferentes ojos los revelaban como sobrenaturales, era una escena fascinante contemplar aquellas imágenes, demoníacas a la luz miserable de un centenar de velas, sobre repisas alrededor de toda la estancia; pero había un detalle que no pasaba desapercibido, a los alrededores de la larga estancia a 2 metros de distancia de cada uno había alrededor de unos 18 ataúdes negros, todos hacían mas fúnebre el lugar, como si 18 muertos yacieran en ese lugar, como si fuera un santo sepulcro.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una consiguiente puerta, que era mas grande que cualquier otra que hayan visto y entraron...

Al fin la presencia de todos esos vampiros que se había ido incrementando se dio por vista, en esta siguiente estancia, nuevamente bañada por la luz de las velas, estaba decorada con nuevos cuadros, pero ya no de vampiros, estos eran paisajes comunes y corrientes, de bosques, de selvas pero todas de noche parecían haber sido pintadas y en los sillones tapizados de rojo, frente a otra enorme chimenea se veía extraña siendo que estaban en las mazmorras de una norme mansión , se encontraban sentados unos 18 vampiros, a los que seguramente les pertenecían esos ataúdes anteriores.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a Masaki y de él a los dos extraños que venían con él, nadie parecía hacer ningún gesto o comentario, sus miradas eran vacías y en cada uno de los rostros parecía haber muchas similitudes, todos pare´cian mascaras iguales, pálidas, inexpresivas, con labios violetas y muy demacrados...a ninguno parecía importarle la presencia de los dos, nuevos pues se limitaron a no decir nada...

Masaki tomó la palabra

-Ellos son Lizerg y Kami Líang...-dijo con estrépito...

Lizerg se dio cuenta que en ningún momento anterior recordaba haberle mencionado su nombre o el de Kami a aquel viejo...pero lo había hecho por seguridad...y se preguntaba si lo había leído en sus mentes, ya que era talvez lo más obvio.

-¿Más extranjeros Masaki?...-preguntó uno de los vampiros sentados, tenía el cabello negro y despeinado, era delgado y muy larguchon, su rostro era joven pero demacrado.

-eso supongo-contestó masaki

-¡No, no lo supones, has permitido que estos extranjeros entren¡¡¿qué tal si son...

-no, no lo son Riu, yo puedo leer sus mentes...

-nunca vas a cambiar, eres tan confianzudo con todos...

-el joven Kami se quedará con nosotros....ya saben...el sucesor de Courht-les guiñó un ojillo.

-ohh¡¡ es él¡¡-miraron a Kami, el anterior vampiro Riu, se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia él, acarició una de las suaves mejillas del chiquillo y luego uno de usus rizos, Lizerg alejó las manos de Riu, como antes lo había hecho con Masaki...

Ante ese gesto, Lízerg dijo:

-solo son ustedes...creí que habría más vampiros...aún puedo sentirlos...donde....

Unos brazos fuertes tomaron a Lizerg por el cuello y lo rodearon tapándole la boca , esos brazos eran de dos vampiros más que habían salido de la nada, y lo llevaron a rastras por el suelo, antes de propinarle un fuerte golpe el el estómago, era tan inmenza la fuerza con que lo atrapaban que le resultaba difícil liberarse, pudo alcanzar a mirar detrás, como 5 vampiros más, vestidos de negro tomaban a Kami, quien se defendía de las manos que lo sujetaban, comenzó a gritar, a mirar a Lizerg con súplica sin saber porque....aquellos vampiros no eran lo que pudieron imaginar antes_, seguramente los matarían- pensaba Lizerg_, quien trataba de liberarse mientras era encadenado en lo que parecía ser una celda como de cárcel, pero aquella celda estaba llena de olor a podredumbre y de cadáveres humanos en descomposición...no podía soportar aquello...el olor era demasiado y totalmente intolerante para un ó a gritar con su fuerte volumen espectral, pero las puertas se cerraban, los vampiros reían, él estaba ahí, pero Kami...¿Qué se proponen?...

En esos momentos

Tomoyo había salido a caminar, justo después de asegurarse que Sakura estuviera dormida, habían discutido por un buen rato, y ella no entendía porque Sakura se estaba comportando de esa manera, ya eran casi las doce de la noche, pero la preocupación por su amiga no la dejó conciliar el sueño, cerró la puerta de entrada al depa silenciosamente, y apresuró sin saber porque, su paso entre los faroles de calle, no sabia a donde iría, su mente simplemente la llevaba por ahí, sin sentido, solo improvista de sensación. había pocos autos a esa hora, junto a ella pasó un grupo de chicos y chicas, vestidos con batas blancas, y supuso que se trataría de estudiantes de medicina o algo así, saliendo de la universidad diurna, pero que importancia tenía fijarse en cosas tan simples...

Entre la penumbra y la luz, llegó al parque mas cercano a donde vivían, y se sentó en una banca, observando fijamente un arbusto alumbrado y adornado con florecillas blancas, cada rama estaba cubierta por espinas, y talvez esas espinas hacía ver al arbustillo mas temible de lo que parecía, que cosas tan simples,- _las cosas pequeñas son también capaces de defenderse-_su pensamiento en cosas pequeñas fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban por la acera principal del parque, la oscuridad del no todo alumbrado lugar, dejaban a visión solo una silueta alo lejos. Sintió frío en las piernas, solo traía una faldita mini y un suéter grueso para cubrirse, a esas horas la temperatura tendía a bajar en Tokio, levantó su vista al cielo nocturno, y la luna se alzaba con todo su resplandor, una redonda canica blanca flotante, eso era esa luna, y de repente la imagen de su madre Sonomi le vino a la mente....

-_soy una cursi_-se dijo rechazando la imagen en su cabeza...

Se habían dejado de escuchar esos misteriosos pasos y supuso que talvez era el velador del parque que se alejaba.

-_¿velador en el parque?..no es el parque nacional, es solo un estúpido parque pequeño....este parque está muy solitario...y mas a estas horas de la noche-_en su reloj ya eran las doce y cinco. El ruido de los arbustos detrás de ella, la hizo levantarse casi de un salto, pero antes de que pudiese mirar hacia atrás algo grande la derribó, su débil cuerpo cayó, y su cabeza golpeó el filo de un extremo de la banca en la que había estado sentada, sobre el suelo comenzaron a caer gotas de sangre obscura, sus ojos se cerraron y termino por resbalar hasta quedar completamente en el suelo, a la miserable luz del farol a 3 metros de distancia.

Frente a ella la silueta obscura que la había derribado, era la de un hombre, alto, pero la oscuridad era su aliada a la poca luz que alumbraba, en un movimiento ágil, la silueta se abalanzó contra ella, capturó el cuerpo de la débil presa que sangraba con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Arrastró suavemente el cuerpo de Tomoyo , tomándola de los brazos, hasta la luz mortecina del farol, ahí, se dejó al descubierto su rostro, su piel pálida, su rostro delgado hasta casi los huesos, sus venas se hinchaban a pesar de la delgadez de su piel, y sus ojos eran castaño claro al igual que sus cabellos algo largos y en esos momentos despeinados. Su boca tenía al descubierto sus dientes acompañados de aquellos terribles colmillos acechadores que parecían tener el doble de tamaño que los colmillos normales de humanos.

Su rostro hizo una mueca de asombro terrible, como si lo que viera fuera una aberración, como si no aceptara tal cosa entre sus manos...

-_Tomoyo....es Tomoyo¡¡¡-_observando como la sangre goteaba de la nuca de la bella joven de los rizos negros, se limitó a hacer un gesto de excitación ante esa sangre, pero después se reprochó por hacerla, su instinto vampírico quería esa sangre, quería poseerla, pero ese estúpido instinto humano no quería hacerle daño. Se aseguró de que estuviera aún con vida la joven, y sintió alivio al saber que sí. pero..._¿Qué hacía Tomoyo en ese lugar, sola y a esas horas?..._

Un ruido sordo se escuchó detrás, la sombra de otro vampiro se proyectaba en el suelo...

-¿Es chico o chica?-preguntó el que acababa de llegar... se comenzó a reir

-chica-respondió el de los cabellos castaños, con la voz entrecortada como si tuviera un nudo...-rizos negros, ojos azul violeta, piel de nieve...y sangre resbalando por su nuca...

El otro vampiro cesó su risa, aquella descripción le cayó como balde de sangre fría, una imagen vino a su mente, y violentamente apartó a su interlocutor para quedarse entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la joven...

-que pequeño es el maldito y mundano mundo...¿pero que maldita sea tenía que ser ella?...

-te ves molesto Eriol...creí que tu no tenías remordimientos humanos...que no te importaba la desgraciada vida humana...-comentó Shaoran con sarcasmo...

Eriol hizo una mueca mas grave de disgusto y miró a Lí de la forma mas fría, este le respondió con la misma mirada...

-no te burles bebe vampiro...que tu aún no sabes nada...esto no es disgusto...solo la casualidad de las coincidencias...-dejó de mirar a Lí para fijar sus ojos en Tomoyo, que yacía como una diosa dormida en sus brazos, el suéter desabrochado por los bruscos movimientos, dejó al descubierto una camisa blanca algo transparente, por lo que se podía apreciar parte del sostén; la pequeña falda de la diosa dejaba ver sus bien formados muslos blancos, esa visión tan seductora casi dejaba sin aliento al vampiro que la sostenía ante el farol-_el fruto prohibido yace hoy en mis manos...-_pronunció en tono muy débil que solo el pudo escuchar , por unos instantes por su mente paso una idea, una idea volátil e infalible, sobre haber escogido a quien sería el vampiro correcto, si no se habría equivocado con Lí, nunca desde su regreso había concebido la idea de ver así a Tomoyo, nunca había sentido ese deseo de poseerla, tanto como deseaba a Lí desde su regreso a Tokio... pero al instante rechazó la idea...su cansancio y debilidad que sentía en esos momentos le impedían concebir esa idea, además de que tenía claro que esa chica no lo comprendería y talvez nunca se atrevería a separarse de Sakura-_y solo estoy a un paso de poder poseerla..._

-crees que Sakura esté por aquí...-interrumpió Lí, a Eriol en sus pensamientos fugases...

-no lo sé...no me importa...pero lo que si es un hecho es que no puedo , no puedes y no debemos alimentarnos de Tomoyo...debemos llevarla a un médico, el golpe solo le abrió la cabeza, pero no está muerta, talvez no sea algo grave, le pasa mucho a los niños ...

- si no me hubieras empujado de esa manera a hacer algo que ni siquiera sé y que me repugna solo de pensar,¡¡esto no habría pasado...

-¿te vio?¡¡¡

-no lo creo....pero nosotros solo vimos su espalda...

-yo que rayos iba a saber quien era, diablos¡¡¡...llevémosla a un hospital, no digas ni una sola palabra, y evita pararte cerca de algún foco...ayudame a llevarla Lí...-exigió Eriol algo nervioso...-y después....si no hay mas tonterías...te llevaré a cazar, hasta que te des cuenta que ser vampiro es mucho mejor que una vida de mortal...

mas tarde....

-que noche¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-dijo Eriol acomodándose en un sillón justo después de cerrar la puerta del apartamento. Habían pasado la mayor parte de la noche vagando por la ciudad, Eriol cazando, terminó con la vida de un chico, y dejó a 2 más moribundos, Lí sentía repulsión solo de mirar toda aquella sangre, sin embargo Eriol necesitaba alimentarse por la sangre que perdió al hacer a Lí vampiro, y esa noche antes del amanecer debía enterrarse o permanecer en un lugar cerrado y oscuro para recuperar sus fuerzas durante tres días, a sí como Lí por igual, para hacerse mas fuerte y resistente al sol después de su transformación.

-tenías que hacerlo??

-si te refieres a aquel chico...ya no creo que sufra más, después de todo iba a terminar muerto por el exceso de alcohol...además si lo hubiera hecho de otra forma, no te habría gustado ver...debes aprender a ser autosuficiente Lí... a cazar tu solo...pero ya te he dicho que no es necesario que los mates si no quieres...hay otras formas..solo que hoy fue la excepción, que no hayas querido hacerlo no es ya mi culpa, el hambre te llevará a hacerlo cuando ya no lo aguantes, es un instinto, una necesidad...

-no puedo creerlo....

-para los humanos somos muertos, pero no somos mas que otra forma distinta de vida, parecemos sólidos pero todo depende de los ingredientes que se nos agreguen: todo en una sola cosa: _el vino de la vida, un cuerpo tibio y palpitante, su sangre_

-no querías estar solo en tu amargura verdad?, y por eso me maldeciste a mi también...que sentido tenía??¡¡-replicó con algo de amargura Lí.

-el sentido de que te he salvado de tu maldito destino fracasado, y de que ahora sobreviviremos lado a lado...

-¿Me estas diciendo que me quieres a tu lado?¡para que?¿Qué propósito tiene?...en el fondo sabes que seguirás solo aun que yo me quedara...

-si te vas te será más difícil sobrellevar el hecho de ser vampiro, solo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, te mostraré lo que yo sé sobre nuestra nueva naturaleza, nuestros nuevos poderes como lo que somos, iremos por el mundo juntos...

-¿Tu renunciaste a todo?¡Tu familia en Inglaterra??¿Akizuki y Spinel???¿Por qué volviste con nosotros, por que sigues en una preparatoria?-

-a eso amigo se le llama mezclarse con los humanos...no creerás que me la iba a pasar encerrado solo...tenía que salir-dijo Eriol recobrando su postura sonriente y risueña-...bueno, en el día y en la noche uno siempre debe tomar precauciones para pasar desapercibido por los curiosos que rondan en la calle y que son capaces de notar algo extraño en tu la luminosidad de nuestra piel, es por eso que uso un poco de maquillaje translúcido los extraños destellos en nuestros ojos, y los colmillos deben ser disimulados, ya que cuando estamos muy hambrientos tienden a ser mas vistosos y parecen aumentar un algo su tamaño...PERO ALGO QUE DEBES TOMAR EN CUENTA ES QUE NUNCA DEBES REVELARLE A UN HUMANO TU SECRETO Y DEJARLO VIVIR PARA CONTARLO...TE EXPONDRÍAS Y NOS EXPONDRÍAS A TODOS....actualmente nos ha costado trabajo en estos tiempos a los vampiros, poder ocultar bien nuestras identidades...

-maquillaje....estas loco...

-que Kawai no crees?

-siento sed...me duele el estómago....y aun siento como si algún cosquilleo estremecedor me recorriera las venas...

-paciencia...tu nueva vida te pide alimento...así me gusta Lí; Dices eso por que estas en plena transformación unas veces te sentirás seguro y otras melancólico como hace unos momentos...ahhh y como decía; te preguntarás por que puedo salir a l sol...

-¿Cómo lo...

-Lo sé por que puedo escuchar tus pensamientos...no es difícil....dentro de tres días, cuando estés casi totalmente transformado verás que puedes, ah, por eso, decía, en tres días no vas a poder salir al sol ya que podrías quemarte, solo saldrás en las noches, y al cuarto día, podrás ver el día de nuevo, pero si vas a exponerte es necesario que cubras tus ojos con unas gafas obscuras de preferencia, o mirar al sol directamente podría quemarte los ojos...y no solo los ojos...estos son el reflejo de nuestra esencia y el sol no debe penetrarlo ...

-hablas demasiado...

-tienes razón, pero es lo único que puedo hacer por el momento, debes aprender a resignarte, debes saberlo, y tu única fuente de alimento es LA SANGRE, no precisamente humana, pero incluso la humana es mas reconfortante que la animal, esta se enfría muy rápido, por cierto después de esto me temo que tendré que dormir por 3 días o un poco más, te he transferido mi don oscuro y necesito recuperarme, he quedado débil....

-vamos...a matar necesariamente??-preguntó Shaoran como si la sola idea de pensarlo le aterrorizara...

-para empezar, supongo que sí...pronto ya no te quedarán remordimientos mortales, pero tendremos que deshacernos de los cadáveres...pero mas adelante....te mostraré amigo...a beber con gentileza...y eso cuando no es necesario que los mates...ya que sería un problema para siempre tener que quemar cadáveres...

-a eso te refieres con que a los vampiros de ahora les es difícil ocultar su identidad..¿¿a los cadáveres humanos???

-si, los humanos son muy curiosos, si encuentran esas marcas que dejamos en algún cuerpo, y los cadáveres con poca sangre, son capaces de ponerse a investigar...y a pesar de que nos creen mitos, podrían empezar a sacar conclusiones muy rápido...¿Entiendes Li?...pero ya te he mencionado que hay otras alternativa...

-y cuáles son esas otras alternativas?

-solo sé paciente...eso se podría englobar en una sola palabra "jugar"... quiero que antes, aprendas varias cosas...pero por ahora...es hora de dormir, pronto amanecerá, y el sol no puede tocar tu piel aún, ni la mía...

-donde duermes...

Eriol llevó a Lí a una de las tres habitaciones principales, y dentro, todo estaba vacío, a excepción de que en el suelo, en medio de la estancia había una obscura caja de muerto...

-un ataúd?-preguntó Lí con cierto temor en la mirada...-yo no...

-lamentablemente es el único lugar donde un vampiro puede descansar mejor, y como yo solo vivo aquí, este es mi lugar principal, en los demás cuartos están mis cosas personales, este lugar esta solo diseñado para que yo pueda descansar, y el ataúd no permite la entrada de la luz cuando dormimos, porque solo dormidos...el sol nos puede destruir...

-ohh...pero yo no quiero dormir en uno...me aterran...

-ya estás muerto recuerdas, solo esta nueva forma de vida puede descansar aquí sin temor...

-¿solo hay uno?

-que te preocupa?, es algo amplio, y cómodo si es lo que te preguntas...

-no estarás insinuando que yo...no voy a dormir contigo...

-¿quieres dormir bajo tierra?, no es muy cómodo...-dijo Eriol sosteniéndole a Lí una sonrisa...

-...no....

Eriol sostuvo a Lí por el brazo, y lo acercó al féretro, ayudó a Lí a recostarse dentro, y cuando estuvo al contacto con la textura del tapiz acolchonado rojo, que cubría el interior, sintió como si ya quisiera caer dormido con la tapa cerrada, unos segundos después, Eriol ya estaba acomodándose junto a Lí, en el un poco amplio ataúd, el espacio no era tan grande, pero fácil cabrían dos personas, pero algo apretadas, así que Eriol pareció ponerse de lado, hacia Lí...y cerró la tapa.

Lí se sentía algo abrumado debido a la proximidad del cuerpo de Eriol, pero había algo en él que lo atraía profundamente. La mano de Eriol, en un intento de acomodarse un poco mejor, accidentalmente se posó en laguna parte cerca de la entrepierna de Lí, lo que hizo que este se sobresaltara, quien no se había dado cuenta era Eriol, quien al escucharlo, gemir del movimiento la retiró.

-estaremos aquí por un poco más de tres días Shaoran...-Shaoran no contestó...

Eriol se dio cuenta de que Shaoran ya estaba dormido, consumido en un profundo sueño, y lentamente, movió su cuerpo de manera que quedó su rostro frente al de Lí, y mirándolo en la oscuridad con sus ojos de vampiro, comenzó a acercar sus labios a los labios del chico, y plasmó en él su beso, un cálido y tierno beso, y se desparramó sobre su pecho y quedó al igual que Lí, profundamente dormido, no sin antes susurrar para Shaoran aunque no lo escuchara:-_esto es solo el principio de nuestra historia...mi ángel del infierno..._

Al amanecer...en otro lugar....

Yho despertó, sobre una cama de dosel, aquella habitación le recordaba un lugar, que somnoliento como estaba no podía recordar; quizá Ana había olvidado despertarle y llamarlo flojo, para luego volver a salir por la puerta de la habitación, o talvez se había despertado temprano...pero lentamente recobró sus sentidos, y recordó que no estaba en Tokio, en su casa de madera, con su Ana.

Había llegado de noche, a la mansión de la familia Asakura, no recordaba más que el borroso momento en que bajo a cuestas del autobús, y el cansancio lo hizo caer al suelo, dos brazos fuertes lo levantaron y llevaron por un largo y estrecho camino, rodeado por árboles, al llegar a una puerta, unas personas con rostros borrosos le daban la bienvenida pero él estaba casi al borde del colapso, no había dormido ni comido bien en dos días, se había desmayado en el recibidor y despertó al día siguiente, a la luz de un sol abrumador y triste al mismo tiempo, al menos a su manera de ver, y Ana no estaba en esa casa, recordó que ella ya había muerto.

-Buenos días señorito Yho

Yho se levantó sobresaltándose, miró a la puerta ahí estaba una de las mucamas.

-solo quería saber si se le ofrecía algo más además de su desayuno...-observó que la mucama traía en las manos una mesilla con el desayuno para el...

-déjelo...¿por qué no puedo bajar a desayunar con mis familiares?

-bueno...señorito...en la sala y el comedor están recibiendo a algunas personas...el señor Yomei pensó que sería mejor que tomara su almuerzo en la habitación...

-mi abuelo?, podrías llamarlo por favor...-pidió el joven a la señorita

-enseguida señor, dejaré aquí su charola, ya está preparado su baño...

-gracias...

-de nada señor, con permiso.

La empleada salió de la habitación, Yho miró a su alrededor, todo en aquella habitación estaba igual a como lo recordaba la ultima vez que estuvo ahí, en la que acudió a su abuelo para tomar un riguroso entrenamiento en una cueva para estar preparado para tener una batalla de Shamanes con Leane Tao; solo que habían tapizado de nuevo los muebles, pero eso no le importaba. bajó de la cama, esa no se parecía a aquel _futón_[1][1] donde estuvo durmiendo en Tokio. Se dirigió al baño, se mojó la cara en lavabo y se miró en el espejo, se dio cuenta de que vestía un camisón blanco, pero su cuerpo seguía sucio por los días que había pasado en la calle, también del cabello y las manos, sus ropas sucias anteriores estaban en una silla al lado de la cama. Pesadamente se quitó lo que traía puesto, corrió la cortina del baño, y vio que la tina estaba preparada para su aseo, entonces cuando estuvo sumergido, dejó que el agua se llevara la tierra, la suciedad del cuerpo, y de su alma atormentada, además de sus ultimas lágrimas, ya que había derramado muchas y esa misma agua le hacía recordar esas lágrimas que había derramado por Ana, por él y por la miserable culpabilidad que en parte sentía, ya que esa noche él la dejó sola, enojada, ni siquiera se hubieron reconciliado,lo ultimo que le oyó decir justo cuando salía por la puerta esa noche fue-"_Has lo que quieras_".se prometió nunca volver a llorar por ella al fin y al cabo no tenía ningún sentido, de alguna manera aquella melodía se lo comunicaba..._mi vida seguirá, atrás no volveré, empezaré de nuevo a vivir...la tristeza olvidaré, mi corazón jamás de nuevo entregaré..._-talvez eso, seguir adelante, después de todo ella ya estaba muerta, su prometida en unas horas estarían en tierra. Habían mandado traer el cadáver desde Tokio para ser enterrado en el cementerio privado de Asakura´s.

Fría soledad hecha espuma de mar

_Tímido silencio sumergido en la distancia..._

_-buenos días¡ -dice a su padre una chiquilla de 15 años_

_-Buenos días ,¿estas bien hija?-contesta su padre al ver en su rostro una sombra de tristeza..._

_-No... no es nada no te preocupes, me voy ala escuela.-responde con aspereza_

_La pequeña de ojos verdes sale de su casa, su padre se pregunta ¿qué pasa?_

_-sin desayunar se fue, solo espero que esté bien...- se dice a sí mismo..._

_Vá por la calle patinando como de costumbre, el día es soleado, pero talvez a ella no le apetece un helado..._

_Pasó frente al parque pingüino, eso le trajo un recuerdo perdido..._

Una vida atrapada en las entrañas

_De la tierra de la nada..._

_-Por que me siento tan triste, mi corazón no lo entiende -se dice a si misma al mirar aquellos columpios, aquellos columpios...¿ aquellos columpios ?_

_Se aleja cada vez más, decide a la escuela, lo más pronto llegar._

_-Buenos días Sakura-chan ¡¡ –le dedica al mirarla, una chica de piel muy blanca_

_Parecía distraída –ohh, lo siento, buenos días Tomoyo – chan- le contestó al darse cuenta de su distracción..._

_-¿ que te pasa hoy?- la chica de cabello negro pregunt_

_-no es nada, es solo tu imaginación – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa Sakura_

_Un chico de cabello castaño se acerc era alto y bastante guapo, a Sakura miró con bastante atención..._

_-Sakura-chan, buenos días- le advirti_

_-Buenos....-Sakura de pronto se sonrojó- ...Días Shaoran-Kun_

_un amor se queda encerrado en una estrella;_

_a veces mirarla de lejos duele, solo duele cuando es larga la espera,_

_la ilusión se pierde , pero la esperanza hasta la muerte..._

_Sakura miraba hacia la nada, puestos sus ojos en la ventana, no sabia ni ella lo que le pasaba, mientras el profesor la clase daba..._

-¿Cómo estás?

-bien, solo fue un golpe, fueron 5 puntadas, nada grave...

-¿Pero como fue'¿Qué hacías en la calle a esas horas?

-solo salí a caminar, estaba en el parque, algo me golpeó y caí...ya no recuerdo nada...

-algo te golpeo?

-supongo que una persona...

-eso está raro...¿Escribes algo?

-sí....algo sobre ti.

Sakura tomó la hoja de papel de las manos de Tomoyo, quien se encontraba recostada en una cama, estaban en el cuarto de un hospital. Comenzó a leer los versos del escrito.

-Tomoyo...pero esto fue lo que pasaba aquel día...el día en que hubo ese terremoto en Tomoeda, cuando murió Toya... Por qué lo escribes?

-porque siempre recuerdo ese día en mi mente...aquel día en que desde entonces no has sonreído nunca...

-aquel día estaba comportándome así porque desde que despert aquella mañana había tenido un sueño....que me atormentó...

-¿Qué sueño? Acaso fue ese sueño lo que te comenzó a cambiar...

-¡¡¿Cambiar?¡¡, yo no he cambiado...di eso cuando ande por la calle drogada, mal vestida o en una esquina para venderme¡¡-dijo Sakura alzando la voz

-es tus cambios constantes de humor, tu forma de ser, tu melancolía, tus elocuencias...tu lo sabes...no quiero que discutamos de nuevo

-¡Yo no discuto¡ Tu sigues INSISTIENDO CON LO MISMO¡¡SIEMPRE¡¡, entiende que hagas o digas lo que digas yo soy yo, nunca podrás cambiarme si es lo que quieres¡¡-exclamó Sakura, comenzaba a irritarse.

- a eso me refiero¡

-TÚ NO ME CONOCES...NUNCA ME HAS CONOCIDO, NO DIGAS QUE SABES QUIEN SOY...NO LO SABES...NO PUEDES CAMBIARME¡, TU NO vives lo que yo he vivido, no sabes el sufrimiento por el que paso, no tienes sueños extraños que de pronto se realizan y te hace infeliz saber que pudiste evitarlo y no haberlo hecho por arrogancia¡ y para luego ver alucinaciones -exclamó Sakura alterada

-¿Sueños?¡Soñaste la muerte de Toya....-pronunció Tomoyo como tratando de tranquilizarla con su dulce voz...

-Sí¡¡-dijo Sakura y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla-y no pude hacer nada, a pesar de que lo ví...vi el derrumbe, vi como el corrió hacia la puerta con Yukito desmayado en sus brazos, herido, y se sobrevino el techo sobre el, y empujó a Yukito afuera, al pavimento, él quedó dentro, aplastado, por las ruinas...¡Estaba muerto¡...y yó...no pude pedir un consejo a Kero...a pesar de que siempre me decía que hiciera caso a mis sueños extraños, ya que muchas veces como Card captor había tenido premoniciones, no esa vez, tuve miedo, no dije nada, no hice caso, no hice nada por evitarlo...tuve la oportunidad...la dejé ir...¡Fue mi culpa¡¡¡-comenzó a llorar histéricamente, Tomoyo la abrazó y Sakura echó a llorar sin contenerse...

-sabes que no es verdad Sakura...tu no tuviste la culpa¡¡, era eso...eso fue lo que te hizo cambiar...hay muchas veces que el destino no se puede cambiar...lo sabes...lo has vivido...

-el destino...si...el maldito destino...cuando supe lo de su muerte, me volví loca, me sentí tan triste...lo intenté todo, las cartas Clow, le pedí al cerezo de Tsukimine que me ayudara, pero la carta "_regreso"_ no funciono , Kero me llamó loca, histérica, me advirtió que no usara las cartas Sakura ,me dijo lo mismo que tu sobre lo que no se puede cambiar...aquella noche discutí con Kerberus, se enfadó, y yo aún más, trató de tranquilizarme y le dije cosas horribles, en esos momentos ya nada me importaba, todo me daba igual...me sentí como una tonta , no tome en cuenta lo que me decía mi padre, mi guardián, por el sueño, ese maldito sueño que no pude cambiar...y a la mañana que siguió de aquel día, Kerberus ya no estaba, el libro de las cartas tampoco...mucho menos mi llave de la estrella, y nunca más regresó...fue por eso que además perdí a Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki....todos..,y la confianza de mi padre, hice muchas cosas de las que hoy me arrepiento, y la única que no me abandonó fuiste tú, Lí y después Eriol...dijiste que talvez si me iba de Tomoeda algún tiempo se me pasaría...pero que nunca me abandonarías porque eres mi amiga...aun lo recuerdo...

-y eso es verdad Sakura, yo nunca te abandonaría, es por eso que me duele que nunca antes me hubieras dicho esto...esto que te atormenta, entiende que no es tu culpa...el destino estaba escrito...es por eso que no pudiste evitarlo ni con las_ cartas Sakura..._

-pero...¿Por qué se fue Kero?...él era mi apoyo, mi consejero...siempre me ayudó...y de repente me abandonó...en mis momentos difíciles...yo quería pedirle perdón...era también mi amigo...¿O todo lo que viví de niña fue un sueño?...y lo peor de todo....esas _visiones, _esas alucinaciones...lo veo, desde que murió lo he visto muchas veces...lo veo mirándome con rencor...y a veces creo que regresa para atormentarme por su muerte...

-¿Ves a Toya?...

-sí....lo veo...la ultima vez que lo ví, fue ayer...antes de que sonara el teléfono, estaba encerrada en mi habitación, escuchando música...escribía en un cuaderno la tarea...y al mirar a la ventana...vi su rostro, su figura en la ventana...me asusté, me quedé pasmada, solo me miraba, con su rostro pálido, tan delgado hasta casi llegar a los huesos, y su traje negro...el mismo traje negro, con el que enterramos su cadáver... me harté y después de mucho tiempo decidí por fín tener el valor de decirle algo...pero el seguía mirándome "¿Por qué lo haces Toya?¿Por qué siempre me estas atormentando?", le dije, pero solo siguió mirándome, parecía no escucharme, pero esta vez.... en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa , su mirada inexpresiva, parecía un ser diabólico, acechándome, me hizo temblar, los dientes me castañearon, me heló el viento, cerré los ojos, oculté mi cara tras la almohada, abrí los ojos, y ya había desaparecido...fue entonces cuado te escuché en el teléfono, con el recuerdo de Toya en la mente, que parecía maldecidme, como siempre lo ha parecido cuando me vé, estallé en furia al saber que era mi padre el que llamaba...por eso no contesté, me arrinconé en la habitación pensando...tratando de no esperar que Toya volviese a aparecer en la ventana...

Tomoyo hizo una mueca grave de preocupación, no dijo nada, solo siguió abrazando a su amiga quien volvió a echar a llorar...

-"_Lerathdum"-_mencionó de repente Tomoyo, con la mirada perdida y casi en un para sí misma, mientras Sakura lloraba angustiosamente y ella no la escuchó...

Fuera del mausoleo de mármol, diecinueve personas aguardaban, era un cementerio extenso, constituido por los sepulcros delos antepasados de Asakuras, y aunque Ana no había llegado a ser formalmente una de ellos, la colocarían como si lo hubiera llegado a ser en ese cementerio. Todos aquellos congregados, parecía tristes, vestían túnicas negras, a pesar de no ser un día feliz, el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor de medio día, pero debajo del cielo estaban de luto. El ataúd gris plateado bajó de la carroza, dentro yacía el cadáver o lo que quedaba de la sacerdotisa Ana , 3 hombres grandes lo dirigían hacia aquel mausoleo, en cuyos costados de la puerta se encontraban esculpidas dos estatuas , una de ellas era la de un ángel mujer con alas de ángel y a su derecha la de un hombre con alas de demonio, era una visión grotesca para ser de un sepulcro, pero estaba hecho tal y como Ana deseaba que fuera. Abrieron paso a los hombres, y algunos minutos después el ataúd se encontraba dentro de la fosa, Yho estaba ahí dentro, acompañado de los abuelos, su padre y la madre de Ana, mirando como era sepultada mientras los congregados esperaban silenciosamente fuera del mausoleo, a excepción de algunos que no dejaban atrás los comentarios en voz baja...

_-era una buena chica, sabía como portarse, como tener el control...hubiera sido una excelente esposa para el joven Yho _

_-estaba en la flor de la juventud, porque pasan estas cosas?_

_-su madre debe estar destrozada_

_-y no solo su madre...¿Qué dices de su pobre novio?_

_-escuche que a pesar de no estar casados, ya vivían juntos...se tomaron el noviazgo muy a pecho_

_-estarían muy enamorados..._

-_talvez a él fue a quien más le dolió..._

_-PUES Yo creo que estuvo mejor así...-_Se oyó decir a una joven cuya cabeza estaba cubierto por una mascada negra al igual que su atuendo, y portaba unas gafas negras, por lo que no se dejaba distinguir su rostro y enseguida se alejó de entre la multitud, quienes la observaban desagradablemente como si hubiera cometido un pecado imperdonable-_dejemos la hipocresía de lado..._-dijo como ultimo para seguir alejándose del lugar.

Dentro del mausoleo la tapa que cubría en el suelo, el sepulcro fue puesta y asegurada, comenzaron a salir del mausoleo y fue cerrado con un candado de oro y reforzado, fuera los congregados acompañaron a los Asakura y a la señora Kioujama, quien era casi idéntica a Ana, muy hermosa, esbelta, rubia, ojos grandes y perfectos, casi con la misma actitud mezquina, pero un tanto menos por la tristeza, su esposo había fallecido cuando Ana tenía 5 meses de su nacimiento, y se había quedado sola, había decidido regresar a su país natal a acompañar a su madre y a su padre que aun estaban con vida y vivían ahí.

Después del entierro la gente se despedía de la familia, dándoles su mas sentido pésame, y deseándole a Yho que Ana lo querría ver feliz, que siguiera su vida , pero Yho, como se prometió no había derramado de nuevo ninguna lágrima por ella. La atención del muchacho Asakura fue robada por una presencia extraña, la presencia, muy alejada de la multitud de congregados de una persona, vestida de negro, tapada con una mascada su cara, y unas gafas obscuras, su cabello también era cubierto por otra mascada...la persona parecía contemplarle, pero en un parpadeo del muchacho, ya no estaba, había desaparecido.

-¿Te sientes bien hijo?

-si...claro padre...me iré a caminar...

-creo que prefieres estar solo...¿no?

-sí...

Yho se alejó de ahí, comenzó a caminar sobre la vereda, unos buenos minutos, las nubes tapaban el sol y los árboles por igual, el camino estaba rodeado de hierva, y del otro lado de esa vereda se encontraba la gran hallada de los Tamamura, la familia vecina de Asakuras.

Pero no se atrevió a entrar, no se sentía con ánimos de merodear por ahí en un día como ese, además le traía el recuerdo de años atrás, cuando una niña bajo el templo, lo saludaba con su vestido rosa, sus cabellos eran rosados, y sus ojos de un rojizo hermoso; junto a ella recibía los entrenamientos de su abuelo Yomei, no era muy progresiva como Shaman, siempre jugaba con ella en los ratos libres, aunque muchas veces terminaba haciéndola llorar con bromas pesadas, como solía hacer igualmente con Ana... pero hacía varios años que no veía a esa chiquilla, y era probable que ya no viviera ahí y ese lugar bajo el templo estuviera vacío.

-buenas tardes, ¿Buscabas a alguien?

Una joven alta de preciosas facciones lo miraba enfrente...

-oh...lo siento..solo caminaba, y sin querer me quedé parado aquí...perdón...¿Aun residen aquí los Tamamura?

La joven tenía un cabello largo y negro, sus ojos eran rojizos y brillantes, era hermosa, y vestía de negro, era una falda muy corta y una camisa de manga hasta el codo...

-Los Tamamura ya no residen aquí desde hace dos años, el templo esta vacío...solo quedé yó, a cargo de el.

-oh...bueno..gracias..disculpa las molestias...

-pero eso no quiere decir que ya no venga a visitarme como antes ¿Yho?

Yho escuchó su nombre, aquella chica lo conocía pero él no sabia quien era...¿o sí?...

-..Ta...Tamao??¡

-creí que no me recordarías joven Yho...

Le estrechó la mano cariñosamente...

-pero...perdón por no haberme dado cuenta, ese no era el color de tu cabello, pero ahora que lo veo sigues teniendo unos hermosos ojos...

-gracias-se sonroja un poco- y ahora que puedo hablarle mejor..quiero darle mi mas sentido pésame...

-gracias....-Yho asintió con la cabeza, un poco condolido-pero es algo que ya no quisiera mas recordar...

-pero...¿Cómo fue que...

-..sucedió todo?...-Yho bajó la mirada al suelo, sus ojos vacíos irradiaban aún tristeza...

-ohh... los siento... creo que prefiere no hablar de eso....perdóneme por mi intromisión...-se encorvó un poco a causa de la pena.

Hubo silencio...

-disculpe... aquí esta comenzando a helar...y eso que es casi la una y media...¿gustaría entrar a mi morada?, Prepararé para usted una comida de bienvenida¡... claro... eso sí esta de acuerdo y de humor...

-OH, muchas gracias Tamao...casi olvido como eran tus deliciosas comidas...me encantaría...pero...hoy no...pasaré mas tiempo con mi familia ya que no los he visto desde hace mucho y me gustaría estar con ellos...si no te importa...¿podría ser otro día?

-cuando usted quiera joven Yho, será bienvenido... -los ojos de Tamao parecieron muy sensuales bajo la sombra arboleda.-siempre y cuando tanga la oportunidad de volver a ver en usted aquella sonrisa de siempre...

-te parece el próximo viernes...-dijo Yho, algo gusto...

-entonces... hasta luego-Yho sonrió sin darse cuenta, como no lo había hecho desde su pérdida, pero en los ojos de Tamao había visto, no ya a esa aprendiz de la familia Asakura, aquella niña inocente de cabellos rosados... no, ahora era una mujer, su cabello era largo y negro y sus ojos hermosos por igual, su cuerpo tenía las mas bellas formas desarrolladas de una mujer, era diferente, era bella, era sensual.

Yho se encaminó de regreso, se sentía un poco mejor, y pasaría el tiempo perdido con su familia de nuevo.

En esos momentos en las afueras de Tokio...

-¿van a matarlos?...o nó...Masaki...

-¡Claro que no¡, nos hemos decidido por el jovencito sucesor de Courth

- Ayer recibí una llamada de Koeiru /dice bajando su tono de voz/

.¿Sobre qué?....¿Aún no...-lo interrumpe

-No, no aun no ha habido movimiento... pero hace tres noches fue raptada una chica....bueno no exactamente raptada...ella era una de "Ellos"...pero "ellos" se la llevaron porque corría peligro, era una mujer poderosa, y valiosa para ellos....no podían dejarla...

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?

-que esa chica tiene una misión muy especial... para "Ellos"....una misión que aun no me ha sido revelada...Koeiru dice que le ha costado trabajo pasar por uno de ellos...

-¿Y que hay de nuestra "princesa"?

-ella está ahora segura, lejos de Tokio....

-¿Dónde?

-en –susurra al oído de su compañero-..."Isumo"...

-en aquel templo?...no hay peligro...¿Qué hay de sus familiares humanos?...

-...ejecutados... como lo ordenaste señor...

-perfecto... entonces...**_"Lerathdum"; _**guarda bien "eso"-señala un portafolios de satín negro con bordes dorados y broches de oro, que su interlocutor traía en las manos...

-sí, claro... esta noche estará donde debe... - dijo Lerathdum, y refuerza en sus manos el portafolios... se aleja de Masaki con tono serio, sus cabellos negros bailaban con el movimiento de su cuerpo... antes de llegar a la salida se coloca unas gafas obscuras y se aleja, abrumado excesivamente con la luz del sol, tapándose un poco el rostro...

Cuando caminaba por la calle, al llegar a Tokio, sintió una presencia terrible detrás de él, sabia que si no era discreto, ese portafolios corría peligro, en especial por lo que guardaba dentro de él, así que apresuró el paso, pero actuando como un ser normal. La presencia le era familiar... giró hacia la derecha en la acera, y la presencia lo siguió, luego en dos calles mas adelante viró con furia a la izquierda y la presencia parecía tener el mismo camino que él... lo perseguía, encontró una calleja cerrada, se aseguró no ser visto y trepó por el muro con su habilidad vampírica, era muy fácil si no tuviera ese pesado portafolios, pero hizo el esfuerzo, la presencia quedaba por debajo de él, detenida, sin saber para donde seguir. El llegó a la azotea de una vecindad, no había personas ahí, solo varias cuerdas con ropas colgadas y lavaderos... talvez no había humanos ahí, pero detrás del, había alguien... alguien cuya presencia le recordaba el miedo...miedo que no había presenciado años antes durante su vagabundancia ...

_-parece que gustas de mirar en las intimidades de los humanos..._

Lerathdum miró hacia atrás, frente a él se encontraba un ser, un humano simple pero no común y corriente, era un humano con energías sobrenaturales, dotado con un poder para emprender su trabajo...

-buena tarde para cazar... -dijo Lerathdum, tratando de ocultar su miedo con palabras retadoras.

-¿Lo crees así?-pregunta ardiente aquella persona, asegurando sus anteojos negros, y acomodando el saco de su ceñido traje negro (Venía vestido casi idéntico a Lerath, a excepción por el corbatín en su pechera –yo no sé como no le molestaba el calor que hacía-y tenía menor estatura que Lerath)

-...por supuesto... -contestó con aire de desafío el vampiro.

-¿Qué llevas en esa butaca?-señala el ser, desafiando los sentidos de Lerathdum...

-no te incumbe... mundano humanoide... -contesta Lerathdum sin dejar de enfriarse...

-pues alguna vez, tu también has sido humano ¿No es verdad?...-replica con sonoro el sujeto frente a Lerath.

-si fuera algo sin importancia lo dirías... entonces creo que es lo contrario...

-¿y si fuera así? ¿Qué?...

-podría tomarlo de la manera más fácil... si tuviese importancia...

-eso si fuera fácil... _Azofred... -dijo su nombre, leyéndolo en el saco de este-un bordado diminuto en la parte del bolsillo frontal--._

-....mejor aún si cuesta algo de empeño... vampiro...

-_ ja,ja,ja,ja ¿En serio crees conseguir tu cometido?..._

-no me subestimes...vampirito...podrías lamentarlo...

-¡pruébalo¡ cazador... Ja,ja,ja -rió Lerathdum, poniéndose en posición defensiva, y con retadora mirada.

Azofred sacó de su bolsillo una filosa estaca... y dio un salto hábil para llegar a Lerathdum... quien esquivó a este otro dando en si mismo un doble giro mortal sobre sí, cayó sobre Azofred, derribándolo, Azofred empuñó la estaca en el suelo, y al esquivarlo Lerath cayó al suelo pero volvió a levantarse, y pisó con su zapato la espalda de Azofred , este dio la vuelta en si mismo para quedar cara a cara con Lerath, quien ya le había arrebatado la estaca con habilidad.

-sigues subestimándome Lerath...-dijo el caza vampiros bajo el pie de Lerathdum-te he perseguido todos estos años, he averiguado tus intimas debilidades Lerath...siempre esperé el momento de encontrarnos...

-¿De que estás hablando? ja, ja ,ja ¡yo no tengo debilidades, mi querido cazador...soy un engendro del demonio, nada tan parecido al Señor como yó.... ja,ja,ja -esto hizo desatar la furia de Azofred, a través de esas gafas obscuras apunto de resbalar se podía sentir su fuerte mirada...hacia a Lerath...

-y te ríes... talvez te rías igual cuando tu querida hermana esté en el infierno... -de la cara de Lerath desapareció la sonrisa por unos momentos... pero después se convirtió en una terrible y diabólica carcajada, su tono vampírico hizo temblar algunas ventanas y romperse algunos cristales, pero nadie seguía sin acercarse a la azotea donde estaban...

-¿Es una amenaza?... tu no sabes en que clase de lío te estás metiendo Azofred... y no... no me conoces como quisiera, así tendría el valor de dejarte con vida... ja, ja ,ja ....no olvides que al que no debes subestimar es a Lerath...

Lerath tomó a Azofred por los cabellos y acercó sus labios a aquella garganta descubierta, y sumergió sus incisivos en aquel mar de sangre fresca y deliciosa, sangre como no había podido probar hace tanto... la sangre de su cazador. No se percató de que aquella vez, la víctima no haya puesto resistencia a ser mordida _–"talvez se lo esperaba_"-pensó Lerath. Cuando hubo tomado de aquella sangre la suficiente para saciar su sed y comenzaba a perder el control, se detuvo, separó sus labios de aquella garganta, y recorrió con ellos la suave piel del bello Azofred... Azofred tenía el cabello grisáceo plateado, la piel blanca y suave, los labios rosados y finos y , era delgado y bien parecido, tenía un frágil aspecto, y aquel aspecto de Azofred la traía a Lerath el recuerdo ya casi muy lejano de una persona, aquella piel suave y blanca , los cabellos, que alguna vez en alguien lo hicieron desbordar su pasión...pero eso fue ya hace mucho tiempo...e hiciera lo que hiciera con Azofred, él no era aquella persona del pasado, y aquél pensamiento lo hizo sufrir en su alma.

Lerathdum se alejó de Azofred... quien yacía en el suelo, convaleciente y sangrante, le costaba hablar, pero levantó un brazo jalando de cuello de la camisa a Lerath...

-si te conozco... mas de lo que te imaginas... y quería encontrarme contigo...te busqué...-Azofred lo jaló de la camisa hacia él, se quitó las sucias gafas /que de por sí estaban ya hace un buen rato apunto de caérsele de los movimientos bruscos/ y lo miró a los ojos, posó una de sus manos blancas sobre la sien de Lerathdum y lo acercó más hasta que sus labios se juntaron, en la boca Lerath aún tenía sangre derramada , sangre que se fundió en los labios de los dos, en aquel beso sangriento...y en esos instantes Lerath recordó esos labios, como los que hace tanto tempo había probado alguna vez y aquel recuerdo se convirtió en una realidad...

Al separarse, Azofred tenía una lágrima en los ojos...

-...me olvidaste... **_Toya... _**-dijo Azofred, mirándolo con los ojos cristalizados, de Lerath se había borrado toda expresión, solo seguía serio, pero segundos después por fin habló...

_ en Isumo en aquel momento___

-bien, bien...¿Y cual es ese asunto?-preguntó el joven Yho, al muchacho que se encontraba frente a él...

-¿Por qué no me invitas primero a entrar?-Entre la sombra no podía distinguir muy bien su rostro.

Extendió la mano y abrió por completo la puerta, adentro no había nadie. Se sentaron en la sala desierta. Yho pudo distinguir unos ojos negros que lo miraban fijamente, y debajo de la nariz fina una gran sonrisa, sus cabellos le llegaban a los hombros, lacios, y de color azul cielo, vestía un traje negro, con una corbata roja.

-¿Y bien?¿Acaso no me has reconocido?-Yho lo miró con detenimiento, no podía recordar a esa persona si es que antes ya la conocía.

-..m...no...

-Pero Yho ¡Soy yo¡

-nombre...

- Horo Horo te suena?

-Ne...E...-Yho lo miró con desconcierto...¿Horo-Horo?...torneo de los Shamanes en Tokio, hace 3 años...-Horo Horo

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sí¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, creo que fue natural que no me reconocieras rápido, ya que me he puesto demasiado guapo¡-dijo aquel muchacho riendo para él mismo.

-Hola...

-Amigo, ¿Es todo lo que dirás? ¡Después de estos años¡-dijo propinándole un abrazo que casi lo deja sin aire...

-¿Qué mas quieres que diga?-dijo regulando su respiración.- ¿cómo fue que...

-¿Qué cómo llegué aquí?...muy fácil, te he seguido... fui a Tokio por que quería verte, claro que no solo para verte nada más... hubo otro asunto que me trajo ...y es por lo que quiero hablarte...-dijo el joven, tomando un tono serio...-dime algo...¿Piensas volver a Tokio?

-no-dijo Yho desviando la mirada...

-por lo ocurrido con...

-Ella ya está muerta... ¿Para que seguir en Tokio?

-...mira... mejor llegaré al punto... esto es para ti...-Horo salió rápidamente de nuevo por la puerta, y volvió a entrar con un estuche largo, de aproximadamente un metro y medio. Lo abrió frente a Yho, era...

-Harusame... ¿de donde la sacaste?...-dijo Yho al fín, atónito, de encontrarse de nuevo con aquella vieja espada...

-Es por eso...que necesito que regreses a Tokio...

**_Continuará..._**

_notas de la autora_: holaaa.... hello¡ espero que este capítulo no haya sido algo meloso... a pesar de todo y viéndolo de otra manera, mi fic sigue siendo puro e inocente... je, je- talvez un poco así que si eres un menor de edad o algún tipo de persona puritana....no esperes que todo el fic sea meloso, tierno, romántico. etc... -de todo un poco-... yo me entiendo...

antes que otra cosa, para los que han captado la idea, una amiga me hizo reflexionar sobre el carácter formas de ser de Sahoran li, creo que el punto es que en esta historia parece como si Eriol pudiera tener dominio sobre este joven,(bueno, por otro lado puede que la gente cambie en el transcurso de los años y su corazón se haga débil eso depende de lo que suceda después ) ..pero no es así, por si lo parecía... solo quería decirlo ...¿Contenta Kirsche? niu por tu culpa tuve que cambiar algunas palabras del capítulo Niu¡ 

_Y por cierto,lo prometido es deuda:_

ASAMBLEA, Convención O COMO LE QUIERAN LLAMAR , DE VAMPIROS: en esta historia, la asamblea juega un papel importante, por si recuerdas en las obras de Anne Rice, como en "_Interview with the vampire", en el teatre de lés vampires _, era un teatro gobernado por vampiros, que hacían sus propias obras, y entre ellos, tenían algunas reglas como por ejemplo castigar al que intente matar a otro vampiro y cosas así...tenían un lider, el cuál era Armand,....aunque me salgo del tema....al principio, esta asamblea, no era otra cosa mas que el refugio de muchos vampiros debajo de las murallas de un enorme cementerio en la que su regla era no salir a la civilización de los humanos, y mantenerse todos encerrados en un mismo lugar y solo algunos escogidos saldrían a buscar vampiros por la ciudad que desobedecían reglas para ellos no conocidas y los llevan para juzgarlos y destruirlos por sus actos...y eso era solo antes de que Lestat les abriera los ojos, sobre mezclarse con los humanos y vivir esa forma de vida, que ellos tenían prisionera en el hambre y la locura, la esclavitud_ (detalles de esto en "Lestat el vampiro " de anne Rice)_....etc...etc...no quiero salirme del asunto por si no has leído algo de Anne Rice, en conclusión, para mí se puede decir que es como un tipo de "Procuraduría general de justicia" pero de vampiros, y en esta historia estos miembros de la comunión de vampiros, tienen como objetivo primordial advertir a los suyos y protegerlos de aquél holocausto(o así lo llaman ) de "**_ellos"_**(caza vampiros)y deshacerse de todos aquellos que no recaten las reglas, como aquello de los extranjeros libertinos....etc. etc.....lo demás...se menciona dentro de la historia, y para no seguir con mis rollos....dispénsenme los que no conocen de Anne Rice(deberían) o de Nancy Kilpatrick, Bram Stoker o talvez de alguna película de vampiros...o de algun otro autor de novelas de estas fabulosas criaturas que son los vampiros....

**Notas de la autora: quizá alguien ya se dio cuenta de que esta historia ha sido brevemente modificada en cuanto a nombre, y ha sido publicado con anterioridad en otra sección de fanfiction, este capitulo tres en realidad se dividía, por lo que este es el capi tres y el cuatro unidos, lo hice para que cada capitulo fuese mas largo y un poco mas cargado (eso me gusta)... y esto lo hago para que pronto alcancemos el capitulo siete, que es en realidad en el que voy en esta historia, esto solo es mi comentario, ahora estoy enclaustrada con el capi ocho del mismo, y los capitulos consiguientes en mis otros fics por lo que pido paciencia**. No tengo mas que decir que gracias por leer mis elocuencias .Gracias si te interesó y te recomiendo seguirlo hasta el fin... y please, dejen reviews, (si pueden por capítulo)(¡¿Qué les cuesta?¡) ó escríbanme¡ para cualquier cosa¡ 

soleydelioncourtyahoo.es

Review:

**_GabZ_**: Igualmente te agradezco muchísimo tu review y matar tu curiosidad, actualizaré pronto, y como pueda. En cuanto a la muerte de Ana, si creo que fue drástica, pero con el tiempo verás que cada cosa tenía su por qué, y estas cadenas comenzaran a enlazarse y desenlazarse, resultado algo completamente diferente a lo imaginado siquiera bajo el yugo del pensamiento del lector. Y en cuanto a Lizerg...solo puedo decirte que... efectivamente lo verás inmiscuido en varias, digo "cositas"...bueno...para que digo... debes seguir la historia para saberlo...jajaja...y como es uno de mis consentidos vba a parecer mucho mucho... no te preocupes...super Gracias por tus felicitaciones y espero ansiosamente un nuevo review tuyo cuando leas este capi, te lo agradecería mucho, así como tus comentarios sobre Lizerg u algo mas... siempre respondo reviews.jeje. y antes que nada, también he leido tu fic, y me parece muy interesante la trama que le pusiste, y las situaciones de relación (niu...para esto mejor te dejo un review mucho gusto...

**_Mari:_** muchas de verdad muchas gracias por atreverte a leer mi elocuencia infinita, y por matar la curiosidad de ese sumario (que mala soy con los sumarios),y no os preocupeis pues actualizaré lo mas pronto que pueda, jeje gracias por decir que esta interesante y por tus felicitaciones, recibir reviews me enorgullece mucho y me hace poner mas ánimo en lo que hago por que lo hago por que me gustan los vampiros, y me gusta hacerlo y mejorar en cuanto a técnica de escritura. Espero fervientemente un nuevo review tuyo cuando leas esto, y que el capi te haya gustado a si como a mi me satisface recibir sus apoyos. Gracias.

Bueno...el próximo **_Captítulo 4: "Eternos cambios " _**no olviden escribirme-Sayonara¡¡

[1][1] Colchón que usan los japoneses (tipo bolsa de dormir)para dormir en el suelo.


	4. eternos cambios

Por: Soley de Lioncourt

Fanfic: Crossover: -Card Captor Sakura - Shaman King

CAPÍTULO 4:"Eternos cambios"

_"YO TE CONOCÍA...PERO NO LO RECODABA..._

_INCLUSO HABÍA OLVIDADO...LO MUCHO QUE TE AMABA..._

_HOY VUELVO A MIRARTE...NO HAS CAMBIADO EN NADA..._

_SOLO UNA MIRADA Y ME ENCUENTRO QUE YO YA DE ANTES..._

_AHORA NO SOY NADA..."_

En alguna azotea en la ciudad de Tokio... esa tarde...

-sabía que no eras un caza vampiros desde el principio...por la forma tan fácil en que te vencí...además una estaca no hubiera servido de nada...por eso no te maté...-**Lerath se apartó bruscamente de Azofred, como si el solo hecho de estar cerca le repugnara...de pié se sacudió los pantalones si ningún comentario o acto de Azofred hubiera sido válido...**

-¡No dirás nada¡...te he dicho que te busqué todos estos años, me he dado hasta por muerto para poder buscarte, y ahora que te encuentro, no dices nada...¡ACASO SI ME HAS OLVIDADO _Toya_¡... y no te importa siquiera haber roto tu promesa...-**exclamó Azofred, mientras Lerath, lo seguía mirando inexpresivo...******

-en todo este tiempo...que he sido lo que soy, he cambiado...ya no soy el mismo...por eso es que no tienes porque ocultarte de tus antiguas cadenas..._Yukito_...ya no hay ningún motivo...

-ese motivo eres tú¡...he errado por encontrarte, aquel día en que desapareciste creí que no te volvería a ver, hasta creí en tu muerte,, porque no fuiste por mí como prometiste, no cumpliste ninguna de tus promesas...mientras que yo seguí y he seguido amándote como loco, sin saber hacer nada más que pensar en todos esos recuerdos...hoy que te encuentro, vampiro o no, _te amo_, con otro nombre o no te he extrañado...¿Quién eres ahora Toya?...aun siendo lo que eras, confiaste tu secreto en mí, secreto que he guardado todo este tiempo, fiel a que algún día regresarías a mí de alguna u otra forma...¡¿Ya no me amas?¡¡-**indagó con exclamación Yukito, mirando firmemente a Toya a los ojos...******

-en todo este tiempo solitario, he aprendido a ser acompañante de mi soledad y de mi oscuridad, ese Toya en el que tu crees, al que amas, ESTA MUERTO, porque yo solo soy un cadáver, otra cosa muy distinta, ahora soy Lerathdum el vampiro, lo único a lo que yo amo y se amar es a la muerte, mis sentimientos se han borrado...YA NO TENGO CORAZ"N...

-ESO NO ES CIERTO¡¡¡¡¡, SI NO TUVIERAS SENTIMIENTOS NO TE DARÍA IMPORTANCIA SEGUIR VIGILANDO A TU HERMANA QUE ESTÁ VIVA, NO LA SEGUIRÍAS VISITANDO PARA ATORMENTARLA, POR QUE ESO ES LO QUE HACES, ATORMENTARLA Y HACER DE SU VIDA UN FIAMBRE¡...por que ella esta trahumada con tu muerte, siente una culpabilidad inexistente que tu alimentas cuando la miras....

Toya (Lerath) miró al cielo, sin ninguna expresión mas que de soberbia, pero en realidad no veía al cielo...pensaba en su respuesta....

-tu nunca entenderías los motivos que tengo para hacerlo...ya no entiendes nada...nunca entendiste nada...estas vacío Yukito...

-¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?, ¿Por qué no le hablas? ¡Tienes mucho que decir¡¡incluso a mí¡¡

-¡YO YA NO TENGO NADA QUE EXPLICAR A NADIE¡¡ENTIÉNDELO, YA NO SOY EL MISMO...y será mejor que te largues de mi vista para siempre...no vuelvas nunca a buscarme...NO eres nadie para mí...NADA¡¡

Yukito se quedó mirándole estupefacto y dolido, se secó las lágrimas sintiendo por dentro un fuego consumiéndole el corazón...

-voy a matarme....

-no eres capaz ni de actuar como un verdadero caza vampiros...siempre fuiste un débil, un distraído...ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que Tu otra personalidad te haría morirte...sin mi nunca fuiste nada...NO ERES NADA...

-¿Por qué dices esas cosas Toya?...-**preguntó dolido...**

-además...tu habías jurado que estarías con Sakura para protegerla..la dejaste sola...a sí que no y tienes cara para reclamarme nada...y digo esto porque eso fuiste siempre...es la verdad...Y DE JA DE LLAMARME "Toya"...-**lo miro a los ojos**-deja de mirarme así, y lárgate de mi vista...si me vuelves a seguir TE MATO...escuchaste¡ TE MATARÉ¡¡

Yukito se levantó lentamente, se limpió los labios manchados se su propia sangre que Toya le había pasado con el beso, se acomodó los cabellos y se tapó con la mano el agujero de la garganta sangrante...se alejó de ahí sin volver a mirar a "Lerath"...pero este ya hacia bastante tiempo que había desaparecido con el portafolios en la mano.

en otra parte

Aquélla tarde Sakura había salido el hospital con Tomoyo, juntas se fueron a cenar a un restaurante francés –el mismo en que Eriol y Lí habían estado antes solo que ellas no lo sabían, es solo un detalle - y al salir de ah fueron a rentar unas películas y regresaron al departamento en la zona residencial en donde vivían, al llegar Tomoyo se dio un baño y se cambió la ropa, se fue a sentar al sillón donde Sakura había puesto una de las películas que rentaron : "_Entrevista con el vampiro"_, a Sakura le había llamado la atención el nombre de la película porque el día de ayer Shaoran le había descrito lo que era un vampiro de una manera muy sarcástica, y creyó que la mejor manera de entenderlo era verlo –esperando que no fuera una película de terror-cosa que Tomoyo, fanática del cine que ya la había visto alguna vez le aseguró, que mas bien era una historia novelista, algo romántica y trágica...sobre los sentimientos de un vampiro sobre la oscuridad de su ser... No sabría describirlo muy bien , ya acomodadas en el sillón, con palomitas sobre la mesilla frente al televisor, se dispusieron a ver en silencio la cinta. ninguna dijo nada, hasta que Sakura se sobresaltó en una de las escenas, _-en la que Lestat aparece frente a Louis en la puerta, de regreso, después de su supuesto asesinato, e intenta ahorcarle-, _Tomoyo puso pausa en la escena, encendió la luz y miró a Sakura con ojos de "_hagamos un receso"_...

-Pero Tomoyo...no tenías que...¿Por qu..

-no lo hice por ti Sakura, es que quería decirte algo...

-¿Qué?

-Sakura...cuando dijiste que veías a tu hermano...¿Cuántas veces lo has visto?...y ¿De que forma?

-o por favor Tomoyo, no quiero hablar de eso...mejor dime tú ¿Por qué estabas anoche a medianoche, en la calle, en el parque sola...? ¿Fue por mi culpa?

-Oshhh¡ Sakura...no me hagas esto...puede que sea importante lo que me respondas...

-esta bien...solo no pienses que soy una paranoica, o que estoy esquizofrénica...no quisiera estarlo...de verdad es real, y tu eres la única que lo sabes...

-pero solo quiero saber...¿De que forma se te aparece?, ¿Siempre igual? ¿No te habla?, ¿En que tipo de lugares?...

-¿A donde quieres llegar?, piensas que no es un fantasma...que está vivo y me persigue solo para ver lo que hago...-**Sakura reventó en carcajadas...-**quizá la loca no soy yó...

-bueno nó...es solo...que es una pequeña suposición...nunca viste su cadáver cuando murió ¿Os í?...¿Lo ves de día?

-creo que nó...quemaron todos los escombros, y según ellos él estaba dentro, tambien estuvo el testimonio de Yukito, de que se había quedado atrapado y ahí no había otra salida...mis recuerdos sobre eso son confusos...y no solo lo veo por las noches, por favor ya no sigas con esto...no tiene sentido...es solo que estoy demasiado trahumada, o no sé... y nó...

-bueno...el velador del edificio vio a un hombre grande y extraño, merodeando por aquí anoche...

-¡por favor¡ ¿tu crees que si hubiera sido él habría escalado 4 pisos del edificio para ponerse frente a mi ventana que esta muy alta?¡

-mmm...tienes razón...talvez estoy sacando conclusiones tontas...la verdad es que no me gustan los misterios Sakura...

-ya no te vuelvo a contar nada...

-okey...

Tomoyo apagó las luces de nuevo, afuera ya era de noche, cerró las cortinas de la ventana principal de la salilla, y se sentó en la alfombra, recargándose en el asiento del sillón-le parecía más cómodo- agarró un puñado de palomitas y se las metió a la boca antes de quitar la pausa –_en la televisión aun seguía la cara asustada de Louis, en pose de ¡maldición Lestat¡,-_, tenía el volumen bajo, y mientras Tomoyo buscaba el control debajo del sillón para hacer al manejo del aparato más cómodo, Sakura dijo

-mm,.que raro...

-¿Qué es raro?-**agregó Tomoyo, con la cabeza agachada buscando algo entre los cojines**

-Shaoran no me llamó en todo el día...

-será por que no estuvimos en casa...

-bueno, todos los fines de semana me habla, ayer al salir de la escuela, se fue tan rápido que ni nos despedimos, al igual que Eriol..., además he cargado el celular...

-talvez tiene mejores cosas que hacer....-**Sakura le puso cara de molestia**- era broma...talvez se le pasó o estuvo ocupado...

-bueno...quizá si le llamo...

Tomó el celular de la mesilla y marcó el teléfono de la casa de Lí...no contestaban, dejó un recado en la contestadora, y marcó el celular por si las dudas, y estaba apagado.

-márcale mañana...además, tienen que llamar...él y Eriol...quedamos que iríamos a ver una película mañana...¿Lo recuerdas?...-y encontró por fin el control y subió el volumen, se acomodaron y siguieron mirando la película... mugres huevonas

En algún lugar del estado de Isumo... en esos momentos...

Sobre el templo se alzaba una luna de cuarto menguante, que parecía un pedazo de la ostia consagrada, blanca y fina, en medio de la negrura del cielo...

El vampiro tocó a la puerta y la chica del cabello castaño abrió, el vestido rojo sangre que ella portaba combinaba con el negro profundo de sus ojos...

-oh...eres tú el chico llamado Lerathdum...

Lerath asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada y sin quitar su expresión seria...

-he venido a hacer una entrega a la princesa...

-oh...¿Tamao?...pero no es una princesa...no tiene nada de princesa...no es mas que una...

-¿Está o nó?-interrumpió Toya...

-claro...esta un poco ocupada, pero yo creo que si la esperas dentro unos momentos no va a pasar nada o sí?

Lerath movió en negativa la cabeza, pero la chica volvió a insistir en que entrara...y lo hizo solo para no soportar su necedad, la chica lo hizo sentarse en un sofá tapizado en rojo...

-con que la princesa...si ella esperaba a alguien, yo creo que en seguida viene...por cierto Lerath..¿Puedo decirte así?...si no aún así lo haré, creo que eres un chico muy enigmático...además de atractivo...-decía la chica, mientras, de un frigorífico que se encontraba debajo de una manta en forma de mesa, sacaba un frasco que contenía un líquido rojo, y llenó dos copas con el. La chica tenía unas facciones finas y bellas, su piel era muy blanca y translúcida, sus venas se hinchaban alrededor de sus pómulos, tenía ojos negros azabache y sensuales al igual que sus delgados labios. era esbelta, y sus pechos eran protuberantes, tenía una bien formada figura de mujer, pero en realidad aún era muy joven...

Acercó a Lerath la copa, y él la miró con desconfianza...

-una buena cosecha, combinada con vino tinto de la mejor marca....exquisita...-**dijo, era sangre y Lerath supo que ella era también un vampiro**.-vamos Lerath ¡No te estoy envenenando¡...además no te morirías aunque lo hiciera...eres demasiado fuerte...-**Lerath tomó la copa y sorbió un poco, aquella era sangre humana, y desde el momento en que paso por su garganta el dulce sabor del vino, en la sangre conservada en el frigorífico, lo hizo sentir una amarga necesidad...pues recordó la sangre de Yukito, que apenas hace unas horas había probado...******

-llegué aquí apenas esta mañana, mi nombre es Mili Anne, sé que mi nombre es cursi pero...así fue...tengo 15 años, y hace apenas dos años me quedé sola, mi hermana Emy murió, y como era una vieja amiga de un miembro de los Asakuras, encontré este lugar y ahora soy ayudante de la cuidadora del templo Tamamura...

-¿Asakura?

-es la familia que vive a 5 minutos de aquí, cruzando la arboleda, es una familia reconocida por el Shamanismo, Tamao fue su ultima discípula, dicen que la familia se está rompiendo, solo tienen un hijo, y su prometida murió hace poco, y tardarán mucho en encontrar una esposa digna del chico, la cual solo puede ser descendiente de la misma familia, y ser una buena Shaman...

-¿shaman?...¿qué es un Shaman en terminos especificos?-se preguntaba Lerath..

-pero creo que tu no quieres escuchar eso...talvez, nos podamos des aburrir en otra cosa, ¿No crees?...-**agregó la chica, Mili se sentó junto a Lerath en el sofá, se sentó muy próxima, y se subió discretamente la falda hasta que quedó un poco mas arriba de la media pierna...******

-¿Cuánto va a tardar?-**comentó Lerath fingiendo que ella no estaba tan próxima...**

-ojalá lo suficiente...-**dijo con voz sensual la chica...**

-lo suficiente ¿para qué? –**preguntó Lerath, pero Mili ya estaba sobre él, rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos vampíricos, y acercándole su rostro. Sus labios se tocaron y ella comenzó a besarlo, segundos después Mili se acercó al cuello de Lerath y en él trató de hundir sus dientes, lo que fue evitado por la mano fuerte del joven...******

-¿Qué intentas?....

-...lo siento...fue un impulso....tu energía me atrae mucho....

Lerath se levantó rápidamente, dejando la copa en una repisa y sintiendo que ahí no era un buen lugar para esperar a Tamao...

-si quieres diversión, hay mejores maneras de conseguirla...pero no me incluyas en tus juegos, niña tonta...-se alejó a paso lento hasta llegar de nuevo a la puerta, salió, y se recargó en la pared de la entrada.

-maldita sea....¡no soy una niña¡-**exclamó Mili , asomando su cabeza por la puerta y observando a Lerath ahí afuera...******

-¿Y que quieres que haga yo?...Si no eres una niña tonta entonces no sé lo que seas...

-¡ca...-**ella estuvo apunto de gritar algo más a él, pero fue interrumpida al observar que Tamao se acercaba a ellos desde afuera, cuando miró a Lerath, lo saludo con una reverencia, y con una mirada le indicó a Mili que cerrara la puerta y ella volvería al rato; condujo a Lerath a paso lento hasta la entrada del templo principal...******

-Veo que la ha traído..-**dijo Tamao señalando con sus ojos el portafolios...**

-Así es, el señor Masaki le recuerda sus deberes ante este objeto sagrado...

-Sí, por supuesto, lo sé perfectamente... y.¿Cómo está el señor?

-ya sabe...ocupado...casi sin fuerzas...y dos siglos no es para mucho...

- ¿Y mi señor Courht?

-Ahora que lo menciona...no sé nada de él...solo he podido ver a Masaki...hubo rumores de que había dejado un sucesor...pero de él no hemos tenido noticias...

-Satanás sagrado¡...¿Lo dice en serio?...digo....¿Y quien es el sucesor?-**preguntó Tamao con sorpresa...******

-No tengo por encargo dar testimonio de aquellos asuntos secretos...solo puedo decirle que algo muy extraño sucede y que quiero que tenga cuidado...

-¿Cuidado de qué.?-**dijo ella con preocupación....**

-Tuve una plática muy interesante con uno de nuestros espías..., él cree que aun que tomemos todas las precauciones que queramos, "ellos", nos tiene vigilados...es por eso que debe cuidar este objeto tan importante...El día del holocausto se acerca, es por eso que vampiros de todo el mundo están congregándose en la ciudad de Tokio...y cazadores por igual...

-Lo sé...gracias por su alerta...señor Lerathdum...

-Sayonara...-**Dijo Lerath con su porte serio y se alejó de ahí en silencio hasta que se perdió de vista entre la oscuridad...******

Tamao entro en el templo, que estaba en silencio, solo iluminado por algunas velas a los alrededores, se colocó en el centro de la estancia de madera, y levantó una trampilla oculta en el suelo, se metió dentro cuidadosamente y bajó unas escaleras largas, y en el oscuro pasillo que se avecinaba debajo, caminó silenciosamente entre el hedor a muerte que había en ese lugar, llegó a una final puerta oxidada y desgastada al girar la perilla, escuchó un ruido detrás, un murciélago paso volando rozándole una mejilla, y entró en la estancia con ella...

-"Alain1" ...-**dijo ella, dirigiéndose a aquel murciélago**...-¿Por qué me haces sobresaltarme así?...-**y le sonrió...El murciélago solo revoloteó amistosamente sobre su cabeza, y se posó en su hombro aguardando sus grandes alas negras...Ella lo acarició suavemente.******

Dentro de aquella habitación, Tamao encendió una vela, frente a ella había una enorme efigie con la forma de alguna especie de animal, mitad demonio mitad humano, era de bronce, y estaba algo desgastada, Tamao colocó con cuidado el portafolios en una mesilla, lo abrió y sacó de adentro un bulto cuadrado, envuelto en una manta negra, y sin sacarla de la manta negra lo colocó en las garras de la estatua, hasta que se sujetó fuertemente y era difícil de nuevo sacarlo...

-trabajo hecho...es solo cuestión de esperar...-de frotó las manos, y sus ojos se dirigieron a la estatua...y un escalofrío la recorrió...-que horrible animal... si se le puede llamar as ¿Cómo es posible que esto haya estado oculto aquí por tantas generaciones y alguien no se haya muerto de un susto?...de verdad que esto ni en una pesadilla terrible podría verse...-le quitó la vista a la estatua..-vamonos de aquí "Alain"...-ella y su murciélago salieron de ahí...

****

Lerathdum lleg a un hotel, el único aceptable que había encontrado en Isumo, recordó que ya era e noche y se quitó las gafas obscuras. Se encontraba agotado y a pesar de que apenas comenzaba la noche, necesitaba dormir para reponer sus energías.

Llegó a la habitación asignada y cerró la puerta con cerrojo, las cortinas gruesas de la única ventana grande que daba a un pequeño balcón, también las cerró, solamente dejando la ventana abierta al balcón unos momento para que entrara aire, debía asegurarse de no ser molestado de aquí a mañana, ya había cumplido su encargo, solo deseaba paz, Se miró en el espejo, pero recordó que era intolerable a el reflejo de sus propios ojos sobre el luna, así que se apartó, se sentó en la cama y se quitó el saco, para después comenzar a desabotonarse la camisa, cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de aquella habitación...

-He dicho que no quiero que me molesten...-**exclamó Lerathdum, pero nadie contestó afuera, no le importó y siguió con lo suyo, tras haberse desabotonado la camisa, la apartó de sí, aventándola en una silla cercana y se recostó en la ó a divagar en sus recuerdos...******

#Flashback# 

La puerta única del gimnasio se cerró de golpe...

-Ya estoy aquí¡...-**exclamó el joven de las gafas y los cabellos plateados.**..-¿Qué querías decirme?...-**agregó, mirando hacia todos lados, donde no pudo divisar a alguien sin embargo sabía que él estaba ahí, podía sentir una fuerza extraña a su alrededor**...

-Yuki...-**dijo una voz, miró hacia atrás, y ahí estaba él, tan alto y guapo como siempre, el grandulón de los cabellos obscuros, que hoy se veía mas apuesto que nunca...**

-Toya..-**El chico le sonrió y le dirigió una mirada de ternura...dirigió su blanca y frágil mano a la mejilla de su amigo..**.-Que bueno que...-**fue interrumpido cuando el dedo índice de Toya se posó suavemente sobre sus labios...******

-Sólo escúchame...Yuki, debes saber algo muy importante que talvez te sea difícil creer...

-¿Qué cosa Toya?-**preguntó con aire de preocupación...**

Toya miró a su alrededor, mientras lo hacía, Yukito lo miró fijamente, confundido contemplando el rostro de su amigo, que hoy lucía algo pálido, y mas inexpresivo de lo normal..

-Pero...antes de eso...-**dijo Toya y volvió a dirigirse a Yukito,, tomándolo por los hombros y acercándose a él un poco**-quiero que me prometas...-**lo miró fijamente**-que no te alejarás de mí Yukito...

Yukito lo miró extrañado, y algo nervioso le contestó...

-Esta bien...aunque...-**Yukito volvió a ser interrumpido por Toya...******

-y sobretodo, en caso de que lo hicieras...antes debo hacer algo...-**dijo él...**

-¿Qué...-**Iba a decir Yukito, cuando sorpresivamente Toya ya tenía apretados sus labios contra los de él, y cuando sintió aquél beso de su boca que tanto había anhelado, Le correspondió con ternura, hasta lograr que el beso se prolongara por varios eternos segundos... luego se separaron, pero ahora Toya abrazó el frágil cuerpo de su amigo, y lo apretó contra su pecho...los anteojos de Yukito cayeron al suelo...******

-no quiero que nunca te separes de mí...Yuki....por que no sé lo que haría...Y ahora que te he dicho esto,

-pero antes yo también quiero que me prometas lo mismo....Que nunca te vas a ir de mi lado tu tampoco....

Toya lo miró con decisión y ternura...

-te lo juro...

Los dos se sonrieron...

- debes saber Yuki...que...ya no soy el mismo...

-¿De qué hablas Toya?

-De esto...

Toya se volvió a acercar a Yukito, y lo empujo suavemente hasta dejarlo contra la pared...

-¿Qué ha... -**Toya acercó sus labios al cuello de Yukito y le hundió los dientes, Yukito no gritó, solo hizo una mueca de no saber que hacer ante aquello... él podía sentir como Toya tomaba a tragos algo de su cuerpo, y sintió un poco de debilidad, escuchando segundos después como la respiración de Toya y la suya propia se agitaba, Aquella mordida le hizo sentir un calambre placentero que le recorría cada parte de su cuerpo y se detenía en su entrepierna haciendo la sensación más difícil... hasta que Toya lo soltó...Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, El chico grande lo miró de nuevo, y volvió a besarlo en los labios, de una manera mas apasionante y prolongada, agitando aun mas sus respiraciones...Esto era nuevo para los dos, y solamente se dejaron llevar.******

Pronto Toya dejó de besarlo y comenzó a quitarle la camisa, desabotonando cada botón de ella cuidadosamente, cuando se la hubo quitado la tiró al suelo, y abrazó contra él aquel pecho suave y desnudo, para acariciarle la espalda y los brazos, comenzó a besarle el cuello....Pronto los dos, yacían en el piso de madera, y Toya no dejaba de besar el cuerpo de su frágil amigo. Ahora era turno de Yukito, y este quitó con rapidez la camisa de su grande amado, no sabía que mas se tenía que hacer, él no era un ser humano ordinario, y por lo tanto aquello era algo nuevo que nunca había experimentado...

-estás muy frío Toya...

Sin hacer caso a su comentario, Toya se quitó los pantalones, sin dejar de besar a su amigo, y se quitó lo demás hasta quedar desnudo ante Yukito, y repitió la operación con este, quien no replicó nada, solo dejándose llevar por las caricias que Toya le daba.

El cuerpo desnudo de los dos se fundían al contacto como dos llamas, y se regalaron caricias mutuas, viviendo cada parte de sus cuerpos, la pasión los dominaba como algo que no podían parar, o siquiera cuestionar, era algo nuevo, excitante y grandioso en lo que englobaron el amor que sentían mutuamente en cada caricia y en cada beso....

En esos momentos para ellos no existía el tiempo, y no sabían que era lo que los había llevado a llegar a ese punto... pronto llegó el momento, y Toya penetró en Yukito hasta lo mas profundo de su alma... y él solo pudo gritar de placer, conteniendo los dolores de aquel irrumpimiento en su morada secreta...

_interrupción de fic – nota de soley:este es el intento de lemon mas corto y cursi que he hecho... no lo elogie hasta ahora, en que corregía la segunda edición... pero no se preocupen... los lemons de ahora en adelante serán completamente distintos...(ya que no puedo alterar la edición de este capitulo UU))___

Rato después se encontraban los dos, lado a lado, agotados, sobre su propia ropa, Yukito abrazó el cuerpo húmedo y agotado de Toya y él le respondió rodeándolo con su fuerte brazo...

-Esto ha sido lo mas bello que he vivido contigo Toya...-**Le susurró al oído el joven de los cabellos plateados...-No sé que sea esto...pero nunca lo olvidaré...******

Toya no respondió, y se levantó del suelo, y comenzó a buscar sus ropas para ponérselas de nuevo...

Yukito hizo lo mismo....y cuando se terminó de poner la última prenda...

-Ahora quiero que sepas algo...-**le dijo Toya, acercándose de nuevo a él...-**yo...

En esos momentos el suelo comenzó a moverse fuertemente, miraron a su alrededor, el marcador, sobre el gimnasio, que se utilizaba para señalar los puntos de los equipos en los partidos de Basketball, se movía, al igual que los postes de las canastas...no paró el movimiento, se comenzaron a escuchar gritos lejanos de chicas y chicos que bajaban de los edificios de la Universidad...

-debemos salir...Es un temblor....-**El suelo aumento su intensidad de movimiento, el piso de madera sobre el que estaban comenzaba a cuartearse, y el liso techo que los cubría también...******

Corrieron a la puerta, Toya quitó el cerrojo, la intentó abrir, pero estaba muy atascada...

-¡Ayúdame¡...-**comenzó a patear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, parecía no dolerle aquellos golpes, alo que Yukito se sorprendió, él también intentó empujar la puerta pero se daño un brazo; Mientras se revisaba, noto que su camisa estaba manchada de sangre de un hombro, y se tocó el cuello, e lugar donde Toya le había mordido antes, sangraba, y goteaba manchándolo, ¿Qué era eso?...¿Qué le había hecho Toya?...se puso a reflexionar, observando como su amigo hacía torpes esfuerzos por abrir la única puerta del gimnasio... Yukito, y se acercó a Toya que estaba contra la puerta sudando, y con mirada preocupada mirando el techo que comenzaba a tirar sus primeros pedazos...******

-voy a sacarte de aquí Yuki... pero tal vez a mí ya no me volverás a ver...

-¡¡¿Qué estás diciendo?¡¡¿Qué pasa contigo?¡¡

-escucha...yo ya no debo estar aquí, por eso debo despedirme...

-pero hace unos momentos me dijiste que...

-pero ya no¡... olvídalo...esto es algo que debo confrontar yo mismo...he cambiado mi opinión, debes quedarte y cuidar a Sakura, no debo llevarte conmigo...

-¡No quiero¡ ¡me has prometido que nunca te irías de mi lado¡¡¿No sé que te pase¡ pero estas diciendo cosas sin sentido¡¡ hace poco me dijiste que me querías por siempre a tu lado y ahora....¿Qué sucede?

-Dejémoslo así...

-¡¡No¡¡ no voy a dejar nada así por que no se que debo dejar así por que yo TE AMO TOYA¡¡¿Qué hay de lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros?¡¡-**exclamó Yukito, mientras se sostenía de Toya para no caer**...-¡¿Qué no significa nada?¡-**lo miró con súplica e los ojos...**

Toya se alejó unos metros de la puerta y corrió velozmente hacia ella, hasta que logró tirarla de un golpe...para esto, el techo se caía en grandes y pesados pedazos de cimiento.

Salió rápidamente, y se detuvo...

-vamos, Sal de ahí, debes salir¡¡-**le dijo Toya a Yuki quien seguía dentro, de pie, tambaleándose.**

-NO- dijo él, sus labios apenas se movieron....-**no porque aun no me has respondido Toya...******

Toya regresó con él...

-YA TE LO DIJE...ESQUE ME VOY A IR¡

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Por qué?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-**gritó Yukito con desesperación...Toya no contest**-y si vas a irte, entonces ¡quiero ir contigo¡¡-**agregó con decisión Yuki**...-no puedes dejarme-una lágrima brotó de sus ojos...

-No puedes¡

-Entonces conviérteme en lo que eres ahora¡¡-**Toya no supo con claridad lo que Yukito le había dicho y como era que se había dado cuenta....hasta que recordó la mordida...******

-¡No puedes ser lo que yo soy¡

-¿Por qué no he de poder?

-SAL DE AQUÍ¡¡ o quedarás atrapado

-tu lo pediste-la actitud de Yukito cobró arrogancia, una arrogancia que nunca antes había tenido...-O me llevas contigo o me quedo aqu esperando ser sepultado por estos cimientos¡¡¡¡¡

Toya no supo que hacer, recordó que poco antes le había hecho una promesa a Yukito de la que no podía deshacerse, pero lo que había decidido ahora estaba fijo en sus sentimientos, debía irse....

Yukito cayó al suelo de repente, y era porque encima de él había caído un enorme y pesado dedazo de techo...Toya lo quitó con facilidad, Yukito tenía una herida en el tórax, y lo ultimo que vió antes de cerrar los ojos fue la imagen de Toya levantándolo del suelo... su herida comenzó a sangrar, él lo cargó y lo sacó de ahí, dejándolo en el suelo, fuera del gimnasio que ahora se caía en pedazos, el terremoto no cesó, Toya sabía que su amigo estaba seguro bajo el árbol...y se alejó de ahí, seguro de que nadie más lo veía largarse...sintiendo que su corazón se rompía en pedacitos al darle el último adiós a Yukito, él sabía que no lo volvería a ver en adelante, y también estaba casi seguro que todos lo darían por muerto y aquello le sería mas fácil para alejarse de su pasado...y comenzar un diferente tipo de vida...que no era una vida de vivos...por que el Toya Kinomoto, ya había muerto y lo único que quedaba de él era un cuerpo, que pronto perdería su alma mortal para vaciarla de sentimiento alguno....

Pero el remordimiento era grande...quizá su padre y su hermana menor lo necesitarían...que tal si no estaban seguros...especialmente Sakura...¿Por qué no seguir cuidándola?....¿Por qué no hacerle saber que su presencia aún estaba con ella?....¿Y que tal si un día lo necesitara?....¡no¡....se alejó de Tomoeda, huyo para siempre sin ningún sentimiento fijo en su memoria...

fin del Flashback

-Yuki....-**susurró Toya casi para si mismo, en tono bajo....**

-¿Me llamabas?...

-si

-¿Qué quieres de mi?...

-tenerte entre mis brazos...volverte a besar...volver a amarte de nuevo...

-¿Para qué?....me has rechazado...rompiste tu promesa, y con ella mi corazón...

-perdón....

-¿Qué?

-perdóname...

-no debo perdonarte nada...nunca debí seguirte...nunca debí buscarte...

-Entonces me dejarás para siempre...

- no, dejarte no...abandonarte....sí...

-tienes razón... porque yo no soy Toya...

-no

-entonces quien soy?

-Lerathdum....

-¡qué?'-**nadie contestó...**

Toya abrió los ojos, y se reincorporó de la cama...¿Aquello era la voz de Yukito?...¿Lo había escuchado en realidad?...y a su lado no había nadie...La ventana estaba tal y como la había dejado, la puerta cerrada...¿Aquello fue una ilusión?...

**Dos días después...de noche******

La celda donde Lizerg se encontraba fue abierta, tres sujetos entraron, y lo despertaron de su terrible sueño...

**_(nota de soley_**_: perdón, solo queria decir que Lizerg me roba el corazón en esta escena imaginármelo encadenado y sucio y famélico con una carita de ¡sufro hasta mas no poder¡ ¡Lizerg te amo¡)(quien ame a Lizerg a igual que yo háganmelo saber y nos ponemos de acuerdo para hacer un club de fans ¬¬¿sera para tanto?..bueno...siquiera para intercambiarnos ficheros de él.)(jeje)****_

-vamos¡¡-**con una patada en la espinilla...******

-¡¡¿Quién rayos son?¡¡¿Qué van a hacerme?¡¡¿Dónde está el chico?¡¡-**exclamó el joven vampiro de los ojos verdes...******

Le fueron quitadas las cadenas que lo habían sujetado durante eternas docenas de horas...

Al salir aun podía sentir el terrible hedor a podredumbre que se había quedado en su cuerpo, aquel encierro con cadáveres en descomposición fue un martirio...

Lo llevaron sujeto, y débil por el largo pasillo, por el que una vez había entrado...

Recorrieron el mismo camino que el había recorrido antes con Lían Kami a su lado...y al llegar a la entrada, por la gran puerta, lo tiraron a la calle, como si fuera una bolsa de basura pestilente...

-¡Un momento¡-miró hacia atrás, ahora aquellos sujetos se acercaban de nuevo...

Se tapo el rostro, no se avecinaba nada bueno... era seguro...

Uno de aquellos sujetos, se colocó encima de él, sentándose sobre su estómago...otro le aprisionó los brazos, y el tercero los pies, él que se encontraba sobre él, le desgarró la camisa, hasta descubrir su pecho...y en él , con una especie de cuchilla marcó un especie de signo extraño, que volvió a remarcar tres veces más hasta que la sangre surgió...

-puedes largarte¡...-**otra patada en la espinilla, rodó escaleras abajo hasta topar con el suelo, fuera de aquella mansión asamblea de vampiros...aquellos se rieron de él...******

Lizerg se levantó del suelo, ya no podía escuchar a aquellos vampiros, decidió que tal vez era mejor dejarlo todo como estaba, no entendía la razón de aquel encierro, el rapto de Kami, ni mucho menos aquella marca...en esos instantes solo podía pensar en una cosa: Sangre. Estaba hambriento, después de todo lo vivido, no le importaba otra cosa. Se tocó la herida y se chupó los dedos, saboreando su sangre un poco descolorida, caminó lentamente, alejándose de ahí....al fin y al cabo, aquel chico no era nada suyo, y lo que hicieran con él le daba lo mismo, no quería mas problemas, ahora que su vida urbana en Tokio, había comenzado...

esa misma noche

-¿Este es tu departamento?

-Acogedor ¿Nó?...me siento muy satisfecho con haberte convencido de regresar a Tokio...

-Si pero aún no me has explicado nada....¿Qué tiene que ver esto con...-**El joven frente a él, le tapó la boca...******

-Todo a su tiempo Yho...la paciencia es una virtud...

Yho dejó sus maletas sobre el suelo, la sala era amplia. Estaban en un departamento, en la parte alta de un edificio agradable.

-Como mi estancia en Tokio se iba a prolongar, mi padre decidió que me independizara por un buen tiempo, y fue que busqué este lugar para no seguir pagando hotel...así que estará perfecto que te quedaras a vivir conmigo...porque....tu antigua casa...tu sabes ....¿Aceptas?-**Yho lo miró confundido...**-no me gustaría estar solito...además...no muerdo...soy tu amigo ¿Nó?....-**agregó Horo Horo, poniendo ojos de súplica...- tiene baño, tres recámaras, una vista agradable, cocina, sala....**

-¿Esta bien que lo haga...digo...??

-Claro...si quieres...además iremos a la misma preparatoria....-**dijo el joven alzando el índice con orgullo.-no te preocupes....ya te lo dije yo y te lo dijo tu padre...era mejor que siguieras con tus estudios en Tokio... y no por capricho quedarte en tu casa viviendo como un hongo., hay que seguir adelante Yho...seguro que esto era lo que hubiera querido Ana-Yho bajo la mirada-oh...esta bien...ya no la mencionaré-Agregó HoroHoro. Le pidió a Yho que se sentara...******

En esos instantes la puerta del apartamento se abrió, y entró una jovencita de cabello azul cielo como Horo Horo, muy bella y alta, sus ojos también eran negros. Vestía una falda corta de color negro una playera de tirantitos roja y una chamarra azul marino de mezclilla.

-Hermano¡¡¡¡¡¡-**gritó, al mismo tiempo en que se abalanzaba contra HoroHoro.**

-Pylyca... por favor no hagas esto...-**dijo entrecortadamente, zafándose de su hermana...miró a Yho-olvidaba decirte...mi hermana...¿La recuerdas?-******

-...eh..si...Hola-**saludo Yho...**

La joven se acercó a él y le extendió una mano...

-ha crecido mucho el joven Asakura, hermano...-**dijo, apretándole la mano en su saludo...**-¿vas a vivir aquí?-**se dirigió a Yho**

-Ehhh....sí...

-supongo que va a ser agradable...-**le dijo y su sonrisa era muy parecida a la de Horo Horo...******

Pylyca Se alejó de ellos, y se dirigi a una de las habitaciones que estaban frente a ellos, pasando la sala, por un pequeño pasillo.

-Yho- **dijo HoroHoro, cuando Pylyca cerró la puerta de su habitación**-no te preocupes...ella solo vino de vacaciones... afortunadamente solo la soportaremos por un corto lapso de tiempo...espero no te cause muchas molestias...hay algunas cosas de ella...bueno...olvídalo...-**Horo Horo caminó hacia una de las ventanas junto a la sala...**-¡cielos¡ ¡tengo hambre¡...¿Tu no?

-Sí...-**dijo con algo de pena...**

-Pues...que te parece si esta noche vamos a cenar en celebración de nuestra nueva vida en la ciudad¡¡-**levantó el índice de nuevo** _(nota: ¡uy como se me figura a Sorata¡)_

-no...bueno...esta bien...-**contestó, y sonrió por primera vez desde que había pisado ese lugar.**... _de nuevo en Tokio... -_**pensó.**

**En esos momentos...en otro lugar... ******

El vampiro abrió los ojos, los cuales brillaban con mucha nitidez en medio de la oscuridad que había a su alrededor...Poco a poco comenzó a recordar todo lo que había ocurrido antes de caer dormido en aquel sueño profundo...Se sobresaltó de repente...¿Qué hacía ahí?¿Todo había sido verdadero?...miró a su izquierda, había algo a su lado, algo que lo rodeaba con su brazo. La oscuridad parecía dejar que la atravesara con sus ojos, con sorpresa se dio cuenta que podía mirar en la oscuridad con mucha claridad, podía ver a su alrededor. Movió su mano, la cual se encontraba a torada en medio de él mismo y el cuerpo que había a su lado, la empujo hacia arriba, y destapó con facilidad el ataúd...quiso levantarse, aventó el brazo de aquel ser hacia un lado, pero sus piernas estaban aprisionadas bajo una de las piernas del otro ser; Comenzó a forcejear, sin tomar cuidado de no despertar al sujeto, cosa que ocurrió...El cuerpo se movió a su lado perezosamente. Shaoran, lo miró, el ser abrió los ojos y él se dio cuenta que aun tenía entre sus manos aquélla pierna que soltó rápidamente con algo de sonrojo.

-Kiaa....

-Buenas noches Shaoran...

-Kiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tuuu...Hiragizawa...

-¿Qué?-**Se levantó rápidamente, había un espejo en la habitación se miró en él, esto nunca le había sucedido, parecía como si la piel de un blanco coral, se le hubiera pegado a los huesos completamente, sus venas del rostro se hinchaban a través de la delgada capa que la cubría, perecía un cadáver...Se miró con horror...******

-bue...bueno...esto se arregla fácil.................creo-**dijo por fin Eriol en tono serio- no te preocupes...seguramente pasó esto por que te transferí mucha de mi sangre para la transformación, y a pesar de que después bebí lo suficiente, creo que....no fue de gran ayuda...por cierto-añadió, dirigiéndose nuevamente a Lí, quien seguía observándolo con repulsión**-tu estás igual.

Li Shaoran se llevó una mano al rostro...y dijo...

-tengo sed....-**se salió del ataúd...**

Eriol miró sus ojos, y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro...

-demos signo de vida entonces compañero...

Shaoran sonrió de una manera extraña, por primera vez desde que se había convertido en un vampiro.

Eriol sin acomodarse la camisa, que estaba tan arrugada como sus pantalones, salió rápidamente de la habitación, Shaoran lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que el joven desapareció por la puerta principal del apartamento...en algunos instantes, le parecía una fiera desesperada que iba en busca de su presa...

Minutos después regresó, y cerró la puerta de un golpe, parecía algo sofocado... pero su respiración agitada no se debía a cansancio, se debía a una desesperación. Sobre sus brazos traía cargando a una mujer de cabello corto, bastante obesa, parecía de unos 50 años.

-¿Crees que esto baste por ahora?-**preguntó Eriol a Shaoran**.

Shaoran se acercó rápidamente, su mirada era diferente, su respiración comenzó a agitarse mientras mas se acercaba al cuerpo de aquella señora desmayada...Eriol sabía que él tenía hambre...ya no era el mismo Li de hace tres noches...se llenó de orgullo. Cuando menos lo pensó, en un parpadeo, Li ya tenía los dientes contra la piel de aquel cuello grueso, intentando desgarrarla para comenzar a beber, parecía una hiena feroz y hambrienta.

Eriol también le hundió los dientes ala victima, y los dos bebieron hasta que ala mujer se le detuvo el corazón.

Se separaron del ahora cadáver.

-creo que era la señora que cobraba la renta...-**dijo Eriol, mirando el rostro de la señora en el suelo, ahora con dos profundas marcas, una a cada lado del cuello.-**creo que no me fije...aunque por otro lado...me salvaré de pagar la renta por un buen tiempo...-**Sonrio**

-como la atrapaste?-**preguntó el joven Lí, mientras exploraba sus colmillos con las yemas de sus dedos.******

-fue un accidente...bueno...mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras del edificio, ella estaba barriendo su entrada en el segundo piso, vio mi cara y comenzó a gritar como loca, creí que no habría nadie ya que son casi las once de la noche y fue entonces cuando recordé el aspecto que tenía yo en esos momentos, pero tenía sed, no pude resistirlo, le tapé la boca con las manos, ella tomo la escoba y quería golpearme, así que la solté y la muy torpe resbalo y se pegó en la cabeza con la pared. Se desmayó y no tuve mas remedio que traerla. Lo tuve que hacer rápido, ya que los vecinos pudieron escuchar sus gritos y ....bueno...lo logré.

-y ¿Qué haremos con el cadáver?

-no sé...-**contestó despreocupadamente.-luego vemos eso....que te parece si salimos un rato...aun tengo hambre**.-le sonri

-El señor Wei debe estar preocupado...

-¿Todavía sigue vivo ese viejo?

-sí... Solo por que mi madre le pidió que me acompañara, ella cree que no es bueno que viva solo.

-Crei que te quedarías...

-¿Para qué?

-lo mismo te pregunto, ¿Para qué regresas? ese señor Wei puede descubrirte...y no solo él....recuerda que ya no eres como ellos.

-pues eso se vería muy extraño...¿Acaso no lo habías pensado?

-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

-ya verás- Shaoran se abalanzó contra Eriol, intentando ahorcarlo.

Shaoran se dio cuenta de que el cuello de Eriol era duro como una roca, casi imposible de oprimir, Eriol solo lo miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa.

-Así no puedes matarme...Shaoran.-**Un poder sobrenatural empujó a Lí fuertemente hasta quedar contra la pared del vestíbulo. Eriol tenía la mano levantada..**.-no a Leed Clow.¿Lo recuerdas?-**En un parpadeó de Lí, Eriol ya estaba frente a él, tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocaban. Eriol lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, y con su mano recorrió la fina piel de la mejilla del chico. Shaoran no dijo nada. El silencio los atrapó bajo su manto.******

-¿vas a irte Shaoran?

-si.-**Respondió, sin parpadear, solo mirando las pupilas de Eriol, parecían tener algo mágico que lo hechizaba. Quería tener sus ojos ahí, frente a los suyos, si se podía, para siempre. Pero luego apartó su mirada, como rechazando aquel pensamiento. En esos instantes, Vió como Eriol comenzó a cercarse aún más, hasta que pudo sentir su nariz pegada a la suya propia. El ruido de algo los sacó del trance, por que eso parecía, los dos en un trance. Eriol se levantó, era el teléfono. Lo descolg**...

-Sí?

-¿Eres tú Eriol?

-..emm..sí...¿Tomoyo?-**Shaoran sintió un vuelco extraño en el estómago.******

-sí...Hola

-hola, que agradable escuchar tu voz...

-Perdón por llamar tan tarde...te tratamos de localizar el fin de semana pero no contestabas, ¿Estás bien?....

-sí...gracias...

-recuerdas que quedamos de ir al cine el domingo con Sakura y Lí, pero ni tu ni el joven Lí llamaron. Y Hoy no asistieron a clases.

-oh...ya veo...de verdad discúlpenme, tuve un asunto que arreglar muy urgente en Osaka y me fue imposible comunicarme, llegué esta mañana tan cansado que me dormí y por eso no pude ir a clases...-**mintió Eriol**-y en cuanto a Lí, él esta bien, está en su casa, me acompañó a Osaka, no fue culpa de él, no tuvo mas remedio que acompañarme, es un buen amigo. Estuvo angustiado por no poder comunicarse con su novia...también llegó cansado, así que yo creo que está descansando...-Shaoran lo miró con desconcierto...Minutos después colgó el teléfono...

-No nos queda mas remedio...vamos...

Eriol llevó a Shaoran hasta su casa, las luces estaban encendidas, Shaoran tocó la puerta. Wei abrió, estaba mas viejo y arrugado, tenía una cara llena de angustia, que se borró al ver a su joven Lí, llegar.

-Joven Shaoran¡¡...¿Pero donde ha estado?...

-Cállate Wei...-**le dijo al hombre, y entró en la casa, jalando a Eriol para que también entrara.******

Su casa era muy grande, pero casi no tenía decoración. El piso de madera crujió fuertemente, cuando el cuerpo flácido de Wei, cayó en él.

-Shaoran...-**dijo Eriol con sorpresa, Shaoran tenía la misma mirada fría y furiosa como cuando mordió a aquella señora, ahora mordía del cuello de Wei, sin compasión, el hombre forcejeaba por que lo soltara, pero Lí lo aprisionaba. Durante varios minutos bebió, hasta que lo hizo lentamente, y finalmente se detuvo cuando Eriol lo tomó del brazo...******

-¡¿Qué haces?¡

-aun está vivo, ¿quieres?...-**preguntó Shaoran a Eriol..**.-voy a acabar con él

Eriol tenía una gota en la frente...

-¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual lo haces?- **Dijo Eriol, mirando a Wei agonizando, entre los brazos de Shaoran... no dijo nada más...******

Wei estaba en el suelo, no se movía, tenía los ojos cerrados, y Shaoran se apartó de él...

-¿Me vas a enseñar...esas técnicas?-**le preguntó a Eriol**

-...ah...¿Quieres?

-sí.-**le sonri**- pero antes, me gustaría hacer algo...

Shaoran se dirigió hacia las escaleras, Eriol lo siguió. Entraron en su habitación, era bastante amplia, solo había una cama grande, con una colcha de color verde, a los costados de estas dos mesillas de noche, un closet frente a la cama, y junto, una ventana con cortinas blancas, corridas, había una puerta dentro, que seguro daba a una baño privado, frente a la cama un librero, casi vacío, y en la pared estaba colgada una foto, a quien Eriol reconoció, como Sakura. Eriol se sentó en la cama, Shaoran abría su clóset, sacó un poco de ropa y la colocó en el colchón.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Shaoran entró por la puerta que había dentro de su habitación, entró, era en efecto un baño privado. Pasaron dos minutos, Eriol, dejó de observar la habitación de Lí, y se comenzó a impacientar, podía escuchar, el ruido del agua caer, dentro de la regadera, y el choque que producía al dar con el cuerpo. Otro minuto, se levantó de la cama, y caminó hacia aquella puerta. No tenía cerrojo, la abrió.

Shaoran estaba dentro de la regadera, detrás de una cortina, la luz del foco, dejaba ver la silueta de su cuerpo a través de aquella cortina semitransparente. Shaoran, no escuchó el ruido de la puerta cuando se giró la perilla, estaba, de pié, dejando que el agua le cayera encima, no sabía si pensar en algo, en realidad ni siquiera había tocado el jabón, solo disfrutaba del agua tibia. De pronto sintió algo en su espalda, al principio se sobresaltó un poco, y sin voltear hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo... Aquello que se encontraba detrás, comenzó a enjabonar su espalda, con una suavidad indescriptible, el jabón formaba círculos por toda su espalda, hacia abajo, cerca de sus glúteos, comenzó a sentir una especie de sensación reconfortante. Se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir simplemente así, sabía quien era talvez el ser que estaba detrás, pero aún así quiso mirarlo... Era un joven, en cuyo cuerpo desnudo y claro, era acariciado por las gotas de agua que caían, sus ojos se veían hermosos bajo el manto de aquella lluvia artificial, eran de un azul profundo, Shaoran sintió que en ese manantial quisiera ahogarse... pero rechazó aquel pensamiento, Eriol, le había hecho de nuevo aquella especie de hipnotismo con su mirada... pero no era aquello lo que lo inquietaba, el joven que estaba frente a él, después de dirigirle una sonrisa, cerró los ojos, y se pasó ambas manos por los cabellos negros azulados, dejando que el agua lo humedeciera. Shaoran miraba aquella escena, en otra circunstancia, le habría gritado que se largara, y lo dejara solo en su privacidad, pero no podía hacerlo....o ¿no quería hacerlo?...pero no dijo nada...

Eriol tomó el jabón de nuevo, que había colocado, en una pequeña repisa, dentro de la regadera, recorrió su pecho con él, suavemente, bajó hasta su estómago, se detuvo, y acarició ahora sus hombros, Shaoran no se movía y no dejaba de contemplar aquel espectáculo, de pronto Eriol le pareció el ser mas sensual de la tierra, su instinto vampírico, le hacía sentir que ansiaba tocarlo...

Levantó lentamente su brazo, hasta que su mano se posó sobre en hombro desnudo de Eriol, este, abrió los ojos, y detuvo su aseo, correspondió su mirada, con mucha inexpresividad. Shaoran se acercó más a él, no parpadeaba, tenía los ojos fijos, posó su otra mano en el cuello de Hiragizawa, lo apretó un poco, con menos fuerza que la ultima vez que lo intentó, pero esta vez no intentaba horcarlo... Sus ojos mostraban un brillo siniestro, se acercó a Eriol, hasta que sus labios tocaron su oreja, sacó su lengua que estaba fría, y recorrió con ella la piel blanca de él, hasta posarse en su yugular. Sintió necesidad...pero la mano de Hiragizawa lo separó de su cuerpo, él lo miró, y Eriol tenía en su rostro una sonrisa...

-goloso... Shaoran...

Shaoran parpadeó, se alejó de Eriol, al percatarse lo próxima que estaba su desnudez, parecía de nuevo haber salido de una especie de trance...

-Todo a su debido tiempo... -**agregó Eriol, sin desaparecer la calidez de su mirada...**

-¡¿d-de que habla Hiragizawa?¡...-**preguntó Shaoran, pegado a la pared, mirando a Eriol como si este lo acechara...******

-...de... nada... -**contestó sin quitar su sonrisa, aquello irritaba a Shaoran tanto como su mera desnudez frente a él, en la regadera... Los ojos de Eriol se posaron sobre el hermoso cuerpo de Lí, y lo recorrieron, aquello incomodó al joven..**.-...por cierto Shaoran... nunca ví antes un miembro tan exuberante como el tuyo...-**soltó una pequeña carcajada, Shaoran se puso rojo y casi le sale humo por las orejas, puso una mueca de grave disgusto, se tapó "ah" con su mano. Eriol tomó de nuevo la pieza de jabón, pero Shaoran se la arrebató de las manos con disgusto**...

-¡¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?¡¡ No recuerdo haberte pedido que te bañaras conmigo¡¡¡-**Lí se veía muy molesto**- Y no solo eso...¡A ti que te importa como sea mi ......¡ Maldito cerdo¡ ¡Sal de mi baño Yaaa¡¡

-tranquilízate Shaoran... -**dijo Eriol con tranquil**idad-...no es bueno desperdiciar el agua...además, no le veo nada de malo, no voy a hacerte nada...-**Shaoran ya no lo soportó más, y se salió de la regadera, tomó su toalla, la cabeza de Eriol se asomó por la cortina...******

-¡¿Por que eres tan malhumorado?¡

-¡ ¿Por que no respetas mi privacidad?¡-**contestó a forma de pregunta Lí, con enfado, rodeando con la toalla su cadera.******

-¡Me tenías allá afuera esperando, yo también quería darme un baño¡

-¡Pues lo hubieras hecho después¡

-¿No podías invitarme? ¿Acaso no somos amigos? ¿o me tienes desconfianza?

-¡No tenías que tocarme¡

-¿Tiene algo de malo que te enjabone la espalda?...creí que no, por que no dijiste nada...-**Eriol se puso algo enérgico**-¡Por lo menos no me puse a lamerte¡

Shaoran no dijo más, recordaba con claridad cuando lamió a Hiragizawa, sin entender por qué lo había hecho, salió del baño en silencio y aún con la mueca de disgusto.

Eriol salió un minuto mas tarde, Shaoran ya estaba mas calmado, o al menos eso parecía, ya se estaba vistiendo, se terminaba de ajustar los pantalones...

-Tomé una decisión...-**dijo Li**

-¿Cuál...

-ahí esta la ropa... pontéla -**Shaoran le señaló la cama, ahí había un pantalón negro de mezclilla, una polera sin mangas, de color blanco, y una gabardina...**-supuse que sería tu estilo...y si nó, al menos te verás bien...

-gracias...-**dijo Eriol, acercándose al lugar donde estaba la ropa**...-pero...-Shaoran se ajustó la camisa, se acercó al espejo, y se pasaba el cepillo por los cabellos...

-vamos, vístete...no tenemos toda la noche...-**Shaoran seguía peinándose con cuidado**-bueno, en cierta forma sí, pero en este caso nó...

Eriol se apresuró a vestirse, no entendía el cambio de humor se Sahoran, pero le parecía que era lo mejor. Se veía como ansioso. Pronto Shaoran salió de la habitación sin decir palabra.

-¿Y bien?-Shaoran había regresado, después de varios minutos...

-Ah, solo enterré a Wei en el jardín...

-¿En que lugar?

-bajo el cerezo... ¿Crees que haya problema?...-**contestó con inquietud...**

-no... no creo...-**contestó algo asombrado ante aquella expectativa...******

Shaoran volvió a sonreír fríamente... ¡Qué vacío¡

en otro lugar

-¡Esta ha sido la mejor cena que he probado en años¡...al menos desde que fuimos a México...

-¿Fuiste a México?-**preguntó el joven Yho, a Horo-Horo, mientras caminaban por el parque, habían ido a cenar a un restaurante japonés, frente a la Torre de Tokio, Pylyca iba con ellos.******

-Ehmm...sí, ¿Recuerdas Pylyca?...

-¿perdón?-**Preguntó la chica******

-Acaso estas distraída? ...te digo ¿que si recuerdas cuando fuimos a México?

-¡Oh, Sí¡, hace dos años, exactamente, -**se dirigió a Yho-**Fuimos a visitar una plaza muy famosa de la ciudad, y mi hermano no paró de comer hasta que casi vomita¡-**se rió con sonoro, Horo-Horo se sonrojó un poco...-**al otro día le dio diarrea...

Los jóvenes amigos se rieron, y charlaron por otros dos minutos, Yho ya estaba tomando confianza, no hace poco tiempo había abandonado Tokio por causas que no quisiera recordar, aunque mas aún, el misterio que Horo Horo le tendía lo había hecho volver de nuevo a esta ciudad...

Pronto legaron a una calle, donde se alzaba la bella luminosidad de las letras que anunciaban el nombre de un Antro...

-¡¡¡Hermano¡¡¡Vamos a bailar¡¡-**Horo-Horo solo la miró fijamente, mientras ella tiraba de su brazo**-¡Por favor¡****

-Pero ya es tarde, además ya te llevé a cenar...y esos lugares solo sirven para sacarnos mas dinero¡-**le contestó Horo-Horo******

-¡Lo que pasa es que eres un aguafiestas amargado¡¡un codo¡-**Pylyca miró a Yho con aires de súplica**-¿verdad que tu también quieres ir Yho? ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

Yho quitó los ojos del letrero...

-pues la verdad, nunca he ido a un lugar así...

Pylyca tenía una mueca de ¡¿En serio?¡ -Ahí lo tienes hermano¡ Yho ha de tener muchas ganas de entrar como yó, y talvez hasta te deteste por aguafiestas¡

Yho tenía una gota en la cabeza...

-Pero Pylyca...-añadió Horo-Horo

-¡Le diré a papá que no me trataste bien¡ ¡Le diré y te irá mal¡-**Horo-Horo frunció el ceño**-o ¿Es que sigues teniendo...."problemas" con las...

Horo-Horo tenía las mejillas rojas, le tapó la boca a su hermana...

-Eres una caprichosa y Esta bien cállate, y no es por eso...

-no digo...-**dijo soltándose la chica del cabello azul cielo******

-Eso no es verdad¡ Te lo voy a demostrar¡

Horo-Horo jaló a del brazo a Yho y a su hermana, y entraron a ese Antro.

Adentro el ambiente estaba muy agitado, había demasiadas personas, en su mayoría adolescentes que abarrotaban la parte de la barra, y la pista, la música estaba a todo su volumen y como siempre dificultaba las conversaciones, había mesas distribuidas en todos los costados del lugar, era amplio, con muchas luces, la iluminación era perfecta y tenía muchos efectos que hacían el ambiente algo abrumador, tenía dos pisos, pero arriba, mas que nada había mesas. Mientras se instalaban en una de las pocas mesas vacías, Yho no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor, en realidad nunca había pisado un lugar como aquel, sabía que en ese tipo de lugares podía suceder de todo, y seguramente en otras circunstancias Ana le hubiera prohibido determinantemente pisar ese suelo. Pero ella ya no estaba...y aquel hecho, podía significar muchas cosas, entre ellas, el descubrimiento de su libertinaje. El cual había estado atrapado durante mucho tiempo bajo la custodia de su exigente y enérgica prometida.

-¿Y bien?

-¿qué?

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-bueno

-yo voy a bailar-anunció Pylyca, levantándose de la mesa, casi inmediatamente un chico se acercó a ella y la llevó a la pista.

-Voy a ir por las bebidas Yho...-dijo Horo-horo

-¿Y yo que hago?-Yho parecía nuevo, o mas bien dicho un indio apenas bajado del cerro.

-¿Cómo que qué?...¡¡divertirte¡¡¡disfrutar¡ ¿Sabes lo que es "-dis-fru-tar"?-**Horo-Horo le sonrió aun que aún parecía algo nervioso...-yo ahora vengo-se alejó de la mesa y mas lejos agregó-** no tardo¡¡

En ese mismo lugar, había dos sujetos muy atractivos recargados en uno de los barandales del segundo piso del Antro, observando tranquilamente la pista, o nó mas bien la pista, a los seres que se congregaban en la pista...

-¿Qué opinas?-**preguntó uno de los dos, tenía el cabello negro azulado...**

-solo quiero verte al acecho...

-¿Quieres hacer un trío?

-¡¡Claro que nó¡¡ solo quiero ser testigo...

-No creo que a esa persona le agrade que nos veas... y no participes...

-¡Un momento¡ ¿A que te refieres con "trío"?

-que agresivo¡

-¡vete al carajo entonces¡

Juntos bajaron las escaleras que separaban al lugar...Eriol Hiragizawa seguido por Shaoran Lí..

Eriol pasó sin dificultad entre la montonera muchedumbre de la pista, se detuvo justamente frente a una pareja, susurró algo al oído de la chica, y esta lo siguió de regreso, el joven que había estado con ella, se quedó desconcertado, y ´prefirió no impedir aquel arrebato.

-ella se llama...-**dijo Eriol pero fue interrumpido...******

-Pylica-dijo, y extendió su mano hasta el joven del cabello castaño.

-mucho gusto.-**dijo Shaoran con inseguridad.**

-¿Quieres bailar, preciosa?-**preguntó Eriol**

-claro...

Se la llevó de nuevo a la pista, dejando a Li, de nuevo, solo, solo esperando y él odiaba a Eriol por todo esto y ya de antemano por hacerlo un demonio. ¿Por qué habría de estar esperando?...¿Por qué debía hacer lo que un ser como Eriol le decía?¡...No más, él no era un idota, incluso, ahora que era superior a cualquier ser humano, ¡No debía recibir órdenes de nadie¡... ¿Por qué no...hacía algo entretenido?... ¿Por qué no...?...Shaoran se metió una mano a la bolsa del pantalón, y caminó entre la muchedumbre de nuevo, perdiéndose de vista entre tanto barullo...

Mientras tanto, el joven Yho, seguía en la mesa, esperando a Horo-Horo con esas malditas a desesperarse...unas tremendas ganas de ir a un baño para deshacer sus necesidades fisiológicas le llegaron de repente...Cinco minutos...no llega Horo-Horo...

-lo siento...me voy-dijo para sí, y al levantarse cayó al suelo su cartera, se agachó a recogerla, al levantar la vista estaba ahí su amigo, algo retrasado, pero con dos vasos en las manos. Parecía tener la mirada perdida...

-¿Qué sucede?-**le preguntó Yho, Horo-Horo, no contestó, aún tenía la mirada fija, sin parpadear un solo segundo, parecía observar algo, sin brillo alguno en los ojos...Sus labios se abrieron instantes después, sin quitar los ojos, que veían en dirección a la pista, hacia la muchedumbre...******

- eso... eso está...-**estrujó su vaso, sin talvez, percatarse de ello, de una manera muy violenta, pero sin hacer gesto alguno...******

-¡¿Qué ocurre contigo Horo-Horo?¡-**De pronto, ya su mirada era la misma, observó a Yho, y se percató de la humedad en sus pantalones...******

-¡¡Kaaa¡¡ ¿Qué rayos...?-**la bebida se había derramado en su ropa...******

-¿En que piensas?-**dijo /Yho, sonriendo un poco hacia el otro...******

-¿Yó?... ohh, lo siento, no, en nada...-**y se comenzó a reír a carcajadas**-...es solo que me pareció ver algo así como una alucinación...no es nada... ajjajaja...

-¿Alucinación?...¿de qué?-**preguntó, sin hacer caso omiso a esas carcajadas, sorbiendo un poco del otro vaso que estaba en la mesa...******

-... a ...jajajaja...-**y se sentó frente a él en la reducida mesa redonda.******

**_Fin del 4to capítulo. _****__**

Notas de autora: Je, je Hola Koñañachiwa (a no así dice Kero-chan)¡¡¡ aun no termina la historia, Tokio Vampire Apocalipse en el siguiente episodio:

**Capítulo 5 "_Azares nocturnos":_** Mas cuestiones surgen HIP con la llegada de nuevos personajes... tal vez conocidos... tal vez no, HIP cuyas personalidades han dado un giro de 360. En honor a cierta persona, HIP la personalidad de cierta protagonista también dará un giro radical. Habrá mas contenido Yaoi, -por que ustedes lo pidieron- y las cosas se obscurecerán... –bien dicho, les tengo muchas sorpresas, no esperadas, que espero sean de su agrado y si nó, da lo mismo, HIP ya que...

Ah y por cierto, Siento que este episodio haya estado mas largo de lo normal ¡Oh Dios¡ ¡es que hay tanto que decir¡.

Y espero que esta vez si dejen reviews,(mejor si son por capítulo) pues créanme, me gustaría comentarios y si pueden, peticiones, HIP además de piedrazas.

**GabZ:** gracias mil gracias por seguir mi fic, y claro que me encantaría que la siguieras hasta el fin, sobretodo agradezco que te haya interesado, y que este capitulo te guste, Yo me siento muy feliz de recibir sus reviews, ya que eso me alienta mucho a la hora de escribir. XD no se que mas decirte, ¿ya te dije que que me gusta recibir sus reviews? XD, espero que los isga recibiendo, hasta pronto y suerte con tu Fic.

**Mari:** Fiel mari, tambien te agradezco que leas mi fic, de veras muchas gracias por apoyarme, ya que, saber que hay personas que leen lo que escribo me hace sentir Happy¡.Que bueno que esta vez si tuviste tiempo ...jeje... gracia por decir que te gusta como escribo, jeje, ( y yo creia que no servia para esto) y que te guste todo, espero que asi siga siendo. Y actualicé, tranquila, trataré de no tardarme mucho.Espero tu nuevo review y que te haya gustado mi capi cuatro. Jeje.XD...creo que te va a gustar la siguiente temporada...espero que te guste un poco de Yaoi...(le pido a dios que si...)XD

**Rene-kun: **Holas, gracia spor leer mi fanfic, por tener la delicadeza de leerlo ajaja, que hayas dedicado un poco de tu sagradísimo tiempo para hacerlo. Y aque me hayas dejado un lindo review..ajaja...(eso si no te obligo XD¡)(ajajaja) y aporvecho para decirte que siento ser una niña mala...ajajaja...y que mi fic te guste.y que hayas leido mis otros fics. Nunca lo olvides, a pesar de lo que suceda siempre TQM.

Atte: Soley de Lioncourt _XD¡¡XD¡¡(¡¡¿¿Que Rayos quiere decir eso??¡¡) –si tienes la respuesta, instrúyeme-_

1 El nombre de "Alain", fue tomado en honor a un demonio al que creo ¿ciegamente amar?..¬¬...


	5. AZARES NOCTURNOS

Por: Soley de Lioncourt

Crossover: Shaman King-Card captor Sakura

Simbologia: "/.../"- telepatía entre los vampiros...o sea, mensajes que se transmiten entre ellos con la esperanza de ser escuchados... y " ... "pensamientos

Capítulo 5: Azares Nocturnos

_-Pacto..._

_-nee?-preguntó para no sabia quien la joven_

_-pacto Apocalipse_

_-¿Quién habla?_

_Miró a sus alrededores, todo parecía normal, en un campo lleno de hongos silvestres, cada uno con cuatro espinas, y en sus manos había otra más... su ropa era de un blanco perla, impecablemente limpia a simple vista, pero viéndolo desde otro ángulo, era de color rojo...tenía dibujos en color rojo, flores rojas, pensó ella, deslizó su dedo índice por la textura de la tela, su dedo quedó pintado, esto no es pintura, no es un dibujo, se dijo en voz alta, pensándolo bien, creo que es sangre, agregó tranquilamente, más sin embargo un frío le recorrió la espalda, el campo se ensombreció, comenzó a correr con pánico, como no podía ver entre tanta oscuridad, los hongos parecían crecer, pues a cada zancada una espina le rozaba la piel un centímetro cada vez mas arriba, hasta que chocó con una espina enorme, la cual alcanzó a atravesarle el estómago..._

_-nee¡¡¡_

_La gran espina que la sostenía comenzó a subir, hasta que sus pies se despegaron del suelo, y de pronto se vió entre las nubes rojizas del amanecer...se sentó en una nube, despegándose de la espina, que comenzó a volar sola hasta perderse en el infinito..._

_-gracias por traerme aquí...-dijo antes de perderla completamente de vista..._

_había frente a ella un sol que apenas irradiaba con energía, pronto se vio frío ante su presencia y se apagó de la nada, arriba de él estaba alguien, cuyos cabellos castaños revoloteaban gracias a ningún viento que ella podría sentir. Pudo reconocer a una persona que no era nadie, y voló hacia ella, hasta el sol apagado que ahora mas bien tenía aspecto de Luna. Corrió hacia sus brazos y este ser la abrazó, ella pudo sentir como si sus manos atravesarán su ropa, sobre su propia piel...Pero es que ya no tenía ropa, ahora estaba desnuda, y su único cubrimiento era el abrazo del sujeto...Pero a pesar de la sorpresa, no sintió vergüenza alguna, creía ciegamente que aquel pastor la llevaría a la verdadera y única purificación...cerró los ojos, sintiendo como aquellas manos frías, le proporcionaban caricias cálidas..._

- no sentirás mucho dolor...

_-¿Nee?-ella se separó, aquel ser no tenía un rostro que sus ojos pudieran distinguir...los cerró, ahora si podía mirarlo claramente.-llévame...-una mordida en el cuello la llevó en un viaje de retroceso, se extasiaba de .sentimiento..._

_Pronto se vio de nuevo, en una calle desierta...no sabía como había llegado ahí, pero era seguro que tenía que correr...¿Pero por qué?...La cacería comenzó y ella miró de nuevo toda aquella sangre...eso era, había sangre en al suelo, en las paredes todas iguales, en todas ó...hacia ninguna parte...la tomaron de la cintura..._

El arcángel Gabriel tenía rizos como el sol, y le miraba desde un caballo blanco frente a ella, le tomaron por los senos, el arcángel Gabriel se alejaba cabalgando...le mostró sus colmillos mientras se alejaba más y más, a ella le cortaron el cuello...su cabeza rodó por el suelo, y pudo ver figuras de colores a su alrededor, y su propio cuerpo ahí, yacía bajo los brazos del verdugo encapuchado...

_-Jajajajaja...jujujuju-disfrutaba ver su sangre en el suelo, combinándose con la demás ya regada, quería ver más, quería verla correr, surgiendo y enfriándose al contacto con la heladera terrestre...-jujujuju...._

La joven de las dos verdes esmeraldas despertó sobresaltada, aún tenía en su boca esa sonrisa maldita, medio adormilada se levantó de la cama, su habitación estaba en penumbras, sin tanto soslayo, abrió la puerta, y caminando en medio de la oscuridad del apartamento llegó a la cocina, abrió un cajón, no veía nada, así que prendió la luz, y buscó hasta encontrar su objetivo...

-Ju...jujuju...- un corte de viento, una gota tras otra-queremos más...-otro corte de viento-deliciosa...-se chupaba los brazos, en cada muñeca de las manos tenía un corte largo y rojo, de los cuales surgía un líquido rojo, pronto dejó caer el cuchillo sobre la repisa del mueble junto a la cocineta, manchado...-sin sabor...deliciosa...sin sabor...si esto fuera un alimento...quiero mas...-decía entrecortadamente, parecía no dolerle nada, seguía lamiendo con su lengua cada nueva gota que surgía a la superficie de su piel...aún tenía los ojos entrecerrados, apagó la luz, llevándose consigo el cuchillo, entró de nuevo a su habitación y cerró la puerta lentamente.

Se acostó sobre su cama, la tibia luz de la luna reflejaba la iluminaba tenuemente a través de la ventana. Sin dudarlo más, comenzó a quitarse la ropa de dormir, que era una playera sport y un pantalón suave, hasta que quedó desnuda. Quiso sentir de nuevo aquella calidez de sus carisias, pero, aquel ser de su sueño, ya no estaba ahí, ella creía seguir soñando, no quiso esperar más, pasó aquel objeto punzo cortante por su muslo, dio un gemido de placer, con la mano embarró la sangre que de la herida surgió y se la llevó a la boca, chupándose los dedos, se hizo otro rasguño, ahora un poco mas profundo, otro gemido de placer, y pronto sus manos en su entrepierna, dando suaves masajes que de pronto se convirtieron en carisias extaciantes y ó a agitarse, y gimió de placer para sí misma, jamás había experimentado aquello, pero supo que necesitaba algo más...aquello era muy vacío para ella... tomó su arma filosa y la hundió en sus adentros, agitándola con fuerza, un poco mas profundo, y aún no había dolor, comenzó a surgir sangre como agua de catarata, llenando sus manos de pudor, y sus sábanas blancas de manantial... levantó la vista, en la ventana estaba una persona, que la miraba fijamente, sin expresión alguna esa sombra fue alumbrada por el resplandor de la luna, y vio en él, aquellos cabellos negros y esa figura grande, que hizo que su corazón saltara de asombro... Sakura cerró los ojos, se vio devuelta al sueño, olvidando cada escena hecha en su subconsciente, despegándose de la realidad nuevamente...

en algún lugar

-Nunca había conocido a un chico que besara como tú¡-dijo la chica y le pasó la mano por los sedosos cabellos negroazulados...

-entonces no has tenido buenas experiencias Pyly...-dijo cariñosamente el joven apuesto, que la tenía abrazada contra la pared

-¿Y tú sí?

-aún no lo sé...

-¿A que te refieres?

-voy a descubrir la respuesta esta noche...

-¿Y que va a suceder?-dijo con suspicacia la joven de los cabellos azul cielo...

-tampoco lo sé...

-hablas de una forma muy confusa...

-¿Lo crees?

-entonces, también vas a descubrirlo...-El chico, se quitó las gafas obscurecidas, y las puso en el bolsillo de su gabardina, volvió a besar a la joven, apretando su lengua la dejó penetrar en la boca de su presa y jugueteó con ella, hasta tocar el fino paladar suave, le pasó la mano por la espalda, bajando más hasta llegar a los glúteos... Pylyca no opuso quejas, y el joven siguió con lo suyo...y mientras lo hacía aún tenía la sensación de un tercer par de ojos presentes... no le tomó importancia...

Minutos después, cuando sus respiraciones iban a tal precisión, el joven se separó de ella, y le susurró...

-¿Por qué no nos vamos a otro lugar?-La chica tenía el lip stick embarrado alrededor de su boca, sus ojos parecían dos llamas encendidas, le sonrió en respuesta, este le tomó de la muñeca y la condujo por el estrecho pasillo, a unos metros aún estaba el alto sonido que cubría el antro de ambiente embriagador, aún había mucha gente en la pista, sus sudores se combinaban evaporándose hacia el techo, entraron en otro pasillo...

-Eriol...

-espera un segundo Pylyca...-Eriol se alejó dejándole de pié en aquel pasillo, se unió al ambiente de la gente, sus ojos parecían dos ciruelas púrpuras en trance, dilatadas a un cien por ciento, mirando hacia cada lugar con detenimiento, buscando...

-/¿a dónde te largaste?/-se dijo en su mente, tratando de enfocar la imagen de aquel a quien deseaba que lo escuchara. Y nada, debía probar nuevamente...

-/¿a dónde te largaste?/-no hubo respuesta, solo el lejano eco de algo...

-/ Soy yó, no es tu imaginación, por lo que más quieras, piensa en mí y responde Shaoran¡/-insistió Eriol...

-/no me molestes¡¡¡/-una voz en su cabeza le respondió...

- /¡¡pero ya cayó, la presa¡¡tu me dijiste que querías hacerlo.../

-/¡Vete al carajo¡ preferiría beber del trasero de un cerdo, a ver tu cara de nuevo¡/

-/Pero Shaoran¡-aquellas palabras sin sentido le dolieron en lo profundo del alma a Eriol, no sabía por qué exactamente, pero Shaoran le ingercía debilidad...

Ya no escuchó más, se sentía demasiado dolido...

¿Dolido?

Dolido por su querido Shaoran...

¿Eso era?

Estaba enamorado...

¿En serio?

Sí, era eso, amaba a Li Shaoran completamente, y el solo verlo le inspiraba sensaciones mas allá de lo sobrenatural...

¿No?

Seguramente aquel fue solo un momentáneo ataque malhumorado de Lí...

...pero ya se le pasará...

Por ese motivo, lo hizo como él...

¿Por qué le ama?

Él mismo lo dijo, pero ahora era demasiado real para volver admitirlo...sus sentimientos le salpicaron con amargura...¡él no quería perder a su Shaoran¡ ¡él era su dueño¡¡él era un presa¡...de pronto un maremoto lo hundió en su cabeza, y escuchó la voz femenina de alguien...era un recuerdo, un pequeño detalle que parecía derrumbarlo todo...

-Sakura...

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, quería desquitar aquella impotencia... pero eso, había una sagrada fuente de alimento esperándole, tibia y fresca, palpitante, que pronto yacería bajo sus colmillos como una rosa fresca u naranja dulce cuyo jugo exprimiría hasta dejarla sin gota alguna...

Se encaminó de regreso, con el cejo fruncido, había olvidado ponerse las gafas, y no cayó en eso, hasta que dos jóvenes pasaron, mirándolo con pavor, sus ojos estaban reflejando las luces del lugar de una manera fuera de lo normal...había ya recuperado un poco su apariencia normal, con la sangre que le brindó la señora en el edificio, pero no era suficiente, incluso Shaoran ya había bebido un poco más que él esa noche. El joven vampiro se quitó la gabardina obscura, y se la cargó al hombro, estaba preparado, disfrutaría de esa noche un buen banquete, y además una pequeña dosis de algo más. Pero... ¿Dónde estaba Shaoran?...-_lo buscaré mas tarde, me será muy fácil...mientras no haga algún tipo de exhibición, todo será bien...pues me interesa más saciar mi sed.._.-pensó para sí... ¿ O no?...

Pronto, llegó al lugar donde le esperaba Pylyca, pero ya no podía verla, ahora había un gran círculo de personas alrededor de algo, ¿o alguien?...eso podría significar muchas cosas...pero antes de especular decidió ir a echar un vistazo, debía encontrar a la chica, antes que nada, ahora que tenía la oportunidad...

Entró en el círculo, entre empujones, casi tirando de un golpe a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, una pequeña gota de sudor recorrió su rostro desde la sien: ahí yacía la que sería su presa, derrumbada en el suelo, tan pálida como un muerto. Se agachó y le sostuvo la mano, aún tenía pulso, pero parecía muy grave, la chica tenía la camisa desabrochada, cerca del pecho izquierdo tenía marcas rojas, aún frescas...parecía no tener mucho tiempo de haber sido atacada, volvió a apretar su puño, seguramente esa no era su noche, aparte de su problema con Shaoran, ahora había también perdido la oportunidad de alimentarse de esa exquisita joven que él vio primero: alguien le había arrebatado la oportunidad... alguien se le adelantó... alguien a quien seguramente le arrancaría la cabeza cuando le viera... otro _estúpido vamp_iro¡¡

Cerró los ojos, mientras a su alrededor, las personas hablaban y le tocaban el hombro en señal a que dijera algo, no las escuchó, se levantó de nuevo del suelo, dejando ahí a Pylyca, aún frunciendo el cejo, y apretando los puños, _SINTI" LA PRESENCIA_, una débil presencia, que antes seguramente no hubiera podido sentir ya que era muy débil,...pensó él, pero ahora con la poca fortaleza de aquella sangre, ya se podía sentir mas claramente...su mirada se posó alrededor del círculo de personas, la presencia se alejaba lentamente, mezclándose entre toda aquella muchedumbre, sus ojos pudieron ver a través de la espesura...aquel ser era solo como una sombra, ahora un poco más fortalecida. Caminó entre la gente, rechazando cada expresión de la gente hacia él, ahora ya no le importaba ese casi cadáver en el suelo, Le importaba encontrarse con aquel ladrón de sangre.

Caminó más rápidamente, esquivando a cualquier ser humano estúpido, ahora su presa era otro, y sus ojos se encendieron de ansiedad, aquélla presencia, ya abandonaba aquella discoteca, Eriol pensaba en la cara de satisfacción de aquel ladrón, y como se le borraría al encontrarse cara a cara con él asaltado... quien le haría pagar por su estupidez. Siguió a paso firme tras el ser, salieron a la calle, el sujeto ya daba la vuelta a la esquina. La piel de Eriol brillaba bajo los faroles, pero iba tan ágil y rápido que era casi imposible fijar su mirada en él por mas de dos segundos, aunque para el vampiro era como si caminara normal. Pronto dobló la esquina también, su gabardina al hombro hondeaba y su figura varonil tan bien formada atraía a mas de un par de ojos cuando podía ser enfocado, él ya no iba tan lejos de aquel sujeto, de un momento a otro lo vería entrar en su guarida y ahí le sorprendería. Por un momento el sujeto se detuvo, Eriol hizo lo mismo y pudo sentir cada uno de sus movimientos, como el hecho de haberse tambaleado un poco, y tres segundos después ya estaba en la copa de un árbol, y de la copa del árbol llegó a la azotea de unos locales, Eriol hizo lo mismo, pensando que talvez, el sujeto ya se habría dado cuenta de que era perseguido... y seguramente quería jugar, Eriol estaba dispuesto a jugar también...

-¡Pylyca¡-gritó un joven entre la multitud...

-¿Usted la conoce?-preguntó un chico alto, de cabellos castaños que llevaba en sus manos cargando a la chica del cabello azul cielo

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?¡¡-preguntó el joven con cierta severidad en el rostro...

-¿La conoces?

-¡Es obvio que sí¡, es la hermana de un amigo ¡ suéltala¡¡necesita un doctor¡-exclamó el joven, arrebatando el cuerpo inconsciente y cargándoselo en los brazos, el chico alto le siguió entre la gente...

-te ayudare¡-dijo el joven desconocido...

-como quieras..-respondió el que cargaba a la chica...

Después de varios minutos de búsqueda...

-¡¡¡¡¡Yho¡¡¡¡-gritó un joven más, de cabellos largos azul cielo, y se acercó corriendo hasta ellos...-¡Pylyca¡

-Horo-Horo¡, yo salía del baño y ella estaba ahí en el pasillo, inconsciente, había muchas personas observando...

-¡¡¿Pero que le pasó?¡¡

-No tengo idea... pero está muy pálida... deberíamos llevarla a un hospital...

-¿Y tú quien eres?-Preguntó con enfado Horo-Horo al joven extraño que estaba junto a Yho

-un amigo... solo quiero ayudar...

-¡Ayudarás más si no te metes en lo que no te importa¡¡-le gritó Horo-Horo, tomando a su hermana en brazos, y jalando a Yho del brazo para que le siguiera...

-¡Me importa¡-contestó el joven...- mi ayuda les sería útil, ¿Piensan llevársela así de aquí hasta el hospital?...porque...no traen un aúto ¿o sí?...

-¡Déjanos en paz¡¡qué maldita sea quieres¡¡¿¿Tú le hiciste esto a mi hermana??¡¡-gritó enérgico Horo-Horo, muchas caras extrañadas les miraban por el alto volumen de la voz...-¡Maldito cerdo estúpido¡

-deberías calmarte...-le contestó el joven

-¡Y supongo que tu me ayudarás¡¡Voy a partirte la &#...¡¡¡-Horo Horo casi avienta a Pylyca de no ser por que Yho la sostuvo, jamás había pensado ver de esa manera a Horo-Horo, que casi siempre estaba sonriente y bromista, de verdad parecía furioso, y es que para él su hermana era una joya valiosa que nadie debía tocar, y parecía también querer desquitarse con el primero que se le pusiera en frente...Horo-Horo se abalanzaba ya contra el joven desconocido, quien de un rápido movimiento lo esquivó, Horo-Horo se puso rojo de enfado, se veía realmente peligroso, las personas de alrededor comenzaron a retroceder, Yho le gritó que se detuviera, pero éste hizo caso omiso a la voz de su amigo...

-grrr¡¡¡-Se abalanzó de nuevo, pero fue detenido, cuando un fuerte golpe en la cara lo tumbó al piso...

-yo solo quería ser amable... no tenías que insultarme- dijo con proverbio el joven desconocido de los cabellos castaños, frotándose con suavidad la mano con la que había golpeado a HoroHoro...-sería mejor que te calmaras un poco-Para esto Horo-Horo yacía también inconsciente en el suelo, tal había sido el fuerte golpe de aquel joven que pudo causar estragos en él.

Pronto el joven se cargó al hombro a Horo-Horo, y con una seña indicó a Yho que le siguiera...juntos salieron del antro, sin prestar atención a las miradas curiosas...

Salieron en un auto, del estacionamiento, en dirección a algún centro de salud cercano...

En el auto...

-Disculpa...-dijo el joven Yho, quien en sus brazos llevaba el pálido cuerpo de su amiga, en el asiento de a lado yacía Horo-Horo , también inconsciente con una enorme bola rojiza que se hinchaba en su mejilla...también tenía un poco de sangre que salía de su boca...

-ohh...es verdad...perdóname por hacerle eso a tu amigo, pero la verdad no es bueno tratar este tipo de asuntos con gente histérica...aunque la verdad tampoco permitiría que me insultara...por lo general dejo las cosas por la paz...pero..esta vez, creo que se me pasó un poco la mano...de veras lo siento...

-ohhh..seguro fue lo mejor...por que Horo-Horo nunca se había portado de esta manera...yo soy el que lo siento...

-OH, es cierto, pero seguramente se puso así por lo que le pasó a su hermana, y tal vez ella es su punto más débil..

-sí...

-oye hermano... ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a la señorita?

-no tengo idea...-contestó-pero... su palidez no es muy normal...estoy asustado...talvez debí acompañarla en aquel lugar...

-podrías por favor, revisar su cuello...

-¿su cuello?

-sí, su cuello...

-¿Para qué?- dijo con extrañes...

- ¿no tiene alguna especie de marca?-preguntó el chico, viendo desde el espejo interno del carro hacia la parte de atrás, donde estaba Yho.-¿algo extraño?

Yho accedió a revisarla con algo de sonrojo...

-no tiene nada-contestó, sintiendo con espanto al mismo tiempo como el cuerpo de Pylyca se estaba enfriando poco a poco...-esta empeorando...¿Podrías darle prisa?

-Eso intento, pero este maldito tráfico, y eso que ya es casi las tres dela madrugada...-dijo alzando la voz, y asomándose por la ventanilla, pitando como podía para que se apresurara el paso en la avenida...-a estas horas esto es casi anormal...

-¿Para que querías que le revisara el cuello?-agregó Yho

-...mmm...por nada en especial...solo curiosidad...

Yho frunció el cejo un poco, se sentía desesperado por aquel incidente y un tanto más por este loco que tenía facha de bailador striper...le dio un viro girache al imaginarse la escena...

Esa noche no estaría cerca de aquel odioso Eriol, ahora quería solamente hacer lo que se le placiera individualmente, le pasó por la cabeza una idea magnífica, esta era la noche en que era un vampiro ya completamente, y ahora padecía una superioridad nunca antes imaginada, llegó al lugar que había estado buscando durante casi una hora, había subido las escaleras de aquel edificio tan ágil y silencioso que se sorprendió de lo fácil que seria ser un ladrón en esas condiciones, llegó a la puerta, ese debía ser el apartamento, según recordaba, la última vez, que había ido a acompañar a su novia desde la preparatoria, cargándola ya que se había falseado un tobillo justo a mitad de la calle...

#flashback#

-siento la molestia Shaoran...

-no te preocupes Sakura-una sonrisa de ella iluminó lo que se había obscurecido su mente desde la terrible noticia de su asignatura reprobada... recordaba aquel beso con claridad, antes de abandonarla en el sillón de la sala, ya que un caballero no puede quedarse solo con una dama...

#fin de flashback#

Pero él ya no era un caballero... no se le podría llamar de alguna manera así en específico... él ya no existía... solo era carne y un alma errante que era invadida por el deseo de la sangre sin importar ética o moral si se trataba de matar... no podía acaso pedir por favor la sangre... no ...Eriol le había enseñado que pronto tendría un alma que querría averiguar él mismo, siendo cierta o nó...

en aquellos instantes

-¡¡tú¡¡¡¡-exclamó con sorpresa y disgusto Eriol, quien ya después de varios kilómetros de correteadas al fin se vió cara a cara contra aquella presencia, y según reconoció, justo encima de la azotea del edificio donde residía...

-¿Esperabas a otro?

-¡Según recuerdo te había exigido que no te metieras conmigo¡ y me refería excéntricamente a todo, incluyendo mi cena¡-dijo Eriol con disgusto, apretando el puño, lleno de decepción y exasperación, tenía un poco de sudor sanguinolento en la frente, el cual mojaba un poco sus cabellos lacios y negroazulados...

-yo no le ví etiquetada con tu nombre...

-¡Pero era mi presa¡¡ y tú eres un miserable estúpido¡(con lo difícil que es conseguirse una presa de esa manera)-arremetió contra aquel ser, ceñudo, y observando con detenimiento aquel cabello aguamarina acompañado con unos bellos ojos de ese color, recordó su ultimo encuentro con él hace poco, en la preparatoria, reclamando que no se metiera en sus asuntos... solo que ahora el aspecto de aquel ser era cansado, ya no el angelical aspecto, tenía la piel mas pálida de lo normal, y se veía débil... estaba sudando el doble que él, y estaba un poco sucio de tierra, además de tener manchas de sangre en la camisa. Lizert de pronto se tocó el pecho con la mano, y se lo apretó fuerte, parecía dolerle algo, aún jadeaba de agotamiento...

-creí que eras un vampiro mas resistente...-dijo Eriol con mofa...

-...lo..soy, sí... en algunas ocasiones... ocasiones especiales...-agregó en respuesta Lizert, tratando de sostenerse en pié, para no aparentar debilidad frente a Eriol...pero no resistió más, y fue a dar al suelo, cerrando los ojos...

Eriol pensó en dejarlo ahí, y desaparecer...y se odió por no poder hacerlo...

¡¿Además de robarle el alimento ahora porque ayudarlo?¡...minutos antes aún estaba dispuesto a matarlo...Pero aquel sujeto logró injertar en Eriol, algo de lástima, en verdad se veía mal, y el no era de esos hombres a los que le gustaba apuñalar por la espalda- en forma retórica- no podía matarlo mientras estaba inconsciente- aquello debía ser luchando, y en los 5 sentidos...

-será mejor que lo pospongamos por hoy...-dijo serio, y siguió odiándose por aún conservar en sus adentros algo de humanidad...y cargó en sus hombros a Lizert, jurándose no volver a hacer nunca algo así por alguien como él...De cierta manera Lizert hacía sentir a Eriol una especie de "algo" que no pudiese llamarse afecto, si no algún tipo de comprensión pues el también era extranjero, y apenas hace poco había llegado a Tokio...

-Que asco me doy... ¡ayudando al enemigo¡...recordaré pedirle a Shaoran que me dé una patada en el trasero¡...-mientras bajaba las escaleras de la azotea para llegar a la sección de los apartamentos en el alto edificio

-tiene que regresar... él aún está fresco... -agregó Eriol, mientras sin dificultad, daba una patada que abrió la puerta de su apartamento, que se encontraba en el ultimo piso del edificio, con Lizert en brazos entró sigilosamente. Vio las llaves en la mesa de centro, por la emoción de salir con Shaoran las había olvidado ahí.

Su apartamento constaba de tres recámaras, era bastante amplio, en una de las tres recámaras tenía su ataúd, en otra, una alcoba normal, donde tenía sus objetos personales, un clóset, un librero, y una cama individual para descanso habitual, en la tercera un pequeño estudio, donde archivaba papeleo, sus montones de libros que ya no cabían en el librero de su alcoba, tenía su computadora y hacía sus tareas de la Preparatoria...además de leer cuando no tenía nada más que se le antojara hacer.

Entró en la habitación de la alcoba normal, hacía mucho que no usaba la cama, por lo que las colchas estaban impecablemente puestas y acomodadas, todo era un orden total, en la cama arrojó el frágil cuerpo de Lizert, sin el menor cuidado, aún estaba inconsciente y tenía sudor en el rostro y el cuerpo, comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, se encontró con una desagradable herida, que aún sangraba, entre la piel blanca y desnuda de aquel joven vampiro, esa herida, más bien parecía una especie de marca, una especie de signo extraño que no pudo descifrar, no le tomó importancia, el rojo de aquella agua surgiente le introdujo el deseo de sangre, aún tenía sed, sed que Lizert le incitaba fervientemente... pero estaba algo demacrado, muy delgado y pálido, podría dejarlo muerto si se alimentaba de él, una oportunidad deliciosa de quitarle de su camino...él era una miserable amenaza, pero ...

Bueno... y ahora ¿Qué debía hacer con aquel?, ni siquiera sabía por que le había traído hasta su apartamento.

Siguió contemplando aquel cuerpo, sin resistirlo, agachó su cabeza hasta que su lengua tocó la herida del pecho de Lizerg, y comenzó a lamer las gotas de sangre que seguían emanando, aquella sangre era deliciosa, pensaba él, y sería maravilloso degustar el banquete completo...

_"El banquete será mas delicioso si esperas a que esté listo..."-_una vieja frase, resonó en su cabeza de pronto, palabras que usaba su guardiana Nakuru Akizuki, aún recordaba con que cinismo lo repetía una y otra vez, hace años mientras intentaba cazar al hermano de la guardiana de las cartas... Pero eso ya no le importaba, odiaba el pasado, tanto como la visión imaginaria de su mero futuro... solo le interesaba el presente... y disfrutarlo como era, sin limitaciones. Sin detenerse un segundo siguió lamiendo hasta que comenzó a succionar, dejó limpia la herida y ahora quería más... pero una mano blanca y fría le tomó de los cabellos suavemente, en petición a que cesara... seguramente aquellos lengüetazos terminaron despertando al infortunado Lizert.

-...sí será mas... delicioso si tienes un poco de paciencia... -estas palabras salieron de la boca del chico de los ojos aguamarina, (seguramente pudo leer sus pensamientos) que lo miraba como si implorara clemencia, Eriol se separó de él, un rubor recorrió su rostro por unos instantes, se sintió incómodo con la firmeza con la que Lizert lo miraba, parecía querer decirle algo, o pedirle algo, sus labios carmines parecían querer abrirse, pero solo seguía así en silencio... Eriol prefirió mirar hacia otro lado.

Media hora después Eriol ya había vendado el pecho de Lizerg, pero su aspecto enfermo no desaparecía.

- me harías sentir muy bien si te largaras de una buena vez... Ya hice por ti lo que podía... -dijo Eriol, mientras acomodaba unos libros en la habitación...

-...

-no me escuchaste...-agregó con firmeza el joven vampiro de los cabellos obscuros...

-debiste dejarme en la azotea... entonces...

-eh?

- tú me has traído...

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?...ya te he dicho que te vayas, tu presencia me irrita...

-siento lo de aquella chica...

-Bah¡...tu no sientes nada, la próxima vez te voy a arrancar la cabeza-dijo Eriol, sin dejar de

quitar la mirada de sus libros...

-no lo hice a propósito... realmente era una urgencia... no me había alimentado en días...

-¿Y eso a mí que me importa?

-...los vampiros de la asamblea... nos dieron un buen recibimiento... se han llevado al sucesor

de Courht... y me torturaron... -dijo Lizerg, esperando que Eriol le diera alguna importancia...

-así son ellos-dijo después de hacer una pequeña pausa al escuchar las palabras de Lizerg-... de todas formas, a mí no me interesa lo que hagan o nó esos sujetos...

-pero... no lo entiendes...

-SI ESTÁS BUSCANDO UNA EXCUSA PARA HACERME PERDER LA PACIENCIA, YA LO HAS LOGRADO-exclamó Eriol, con algo de enfado, interrumpiendo las palabras de Lizerg-TE HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES¡¡-Eriol tomó un libro y lo arrojó contra Lizerg, se estaba poniendo muy enérgico. Lizerg desechó la idea de pedirle un poco mas de ayuda a Eriol, sabía que Eriol era el único vampiro que como él no había nacido en Tokio, y al único al que conocía por el momento que no fuera Kami Lían o aquellos de la asamblea, a quien quería recurrir, y en ese instante lo había necesitado, necesitaba su sangre, sangre de un vampiro fortalecido que le pudiera brindar un poco de lo suyo, pero optó por no hacer nada más... Eriol realmente parecía molesto, y no quería empeorar las cosas, lo compadecía, antes ya le habían robado la cena. Se dio la media vuelta, sus ojos se ocultaban bajo el mechón de cabellos verdes, apretó los puños y se dirigió a la puerta, la cual cerró de un portazo, no sin antes decir:

-...gracias... -palabra con o sin significado que estremeció a Eriol, quien quedó de pie frente al librero, con una expresión seria, y de pronto, sin ningún otro pensamiento más, que el de la incógnita que le producía la ausencia de aquel vampiro que hacía desbordar toda su pasión...

En otro lugar... no muy lejos de ahí...bueno un poco, (pero no mucho)

Bajo el enorme cerezo en flor, plantado en la yarda de una bonita casa en los suburbios de la ciudad, había una pala recargada casi al punto de caerse, de un momento a otro, como si alguien, después de un arduo trabajo de jardinería hubiese olvidado guardarla en un lugar mas adecuado, en el suelo no muy firme, había un cúmulo dispar de la tierra, mezclada con gotas de líquido rojizo, era sangre, deliciosa y roja, por la que un vampiro desesperadamente hambriento se hubiese puesto a lamer el suelo.¿Qué porqué había sangre?...buena pregunta, pregunta cuya respuesta podría encontrarse en el dedo humano que surgía del interior de la tierra en esos precisos instantes, tras el dedo largo y arrugado el resto de la mano, la cual, con movimientos lentos y torpes comenzó a escarbar para dejar salir a flote el resto de su estructura. Largos minutos después pudo lograr su cometido, la silueta bajo la luna surgió entera, tambaleándose, Parecía ser el cuerpo de un hombre mayor, como entre los 50 o 60 años, demacrado, sucio y sangriento, cual cadáver viviente... se arrastró como gusano, muy sigilosamente, pronto volvió a caer de bruces a un escaso medio metro de su sepultura, volvió a intentar levantarse, se llevó la mano al estómago, el tibio rocío de sus entrañas se asomaba de la gran herida en su vientre, en la mano se llevó rastro de su sangre, ya cuajada, sus intestinos ansiosos por su encuentro con la superficie, también fueron bañados por una lluvia de tierra negra, tuvo el cuidado de sostenerlos con delicadeza, para que no salieran tan pronto.

Ya estaba de pié, cojeando, apoyando a cada paso torpe su mano en la pared. Llegó a la cerca, y pronto a la puerta trasera de la casa, subió pesadamente los escalones, y abriendo la puerta entró, a cada paso dejaba un rastro efímero de si mismo...

En esos momentos ya no podía sentir dolor, no podía morirse todavía, no sin antes hacer lo ultimo que podía hacer... De todas formas, ya era un viejo y había vivido lo suficiente, desperdiciando varios de sus años sirviendo a la clan Lí, y los últimos 17 al cuidado del joven que pronto sería el nuevo líder de aquel clan, su querido Shaoran Lí, lo ultimo que recordaba fue su rostro, apretado contra su cuello, succionándole todos esos años de entrega, dejándole con casi absolutamente nada de aliento, luego el corte en el estómago y pronto bajo la tierra...¿Habría creído acaso que estaba muerto?...¿Por qué le había atacado de esa manera?...¿Qué rayos le había sucedido al jovencito?...¡por que ya no era el mismo¡...o no era él...

Solo pudo pensar en algo....

UN DEMONIO

Sí, un demonio capaz de apoderarse del cuerpo de las personas... y había tomado el cuerpo de su persona más valiosa para aniquilarlo... Había dedicado su vida a ese tipo de asuntos, tenía la suficiente experiencia como para entenderlo...¿o acaso era algo que era incomprensible para la mente humana...a caso aquello iba más allá...o todo había sido una pesadilla?...

Pronto llegó jadeante a la sala de la casa, se tumbó en el suelo y se arrastró hacia la mesa de centro, aún con una mano sosteniendo sus tripas mojadas y azules...estaba sudando, pero ya no sentía nada...

Tomó aquel aparato misterioso, y con su dedo tembloroso comenzó a presionar uno a uno cada botón, que tenía marcado un número, la cifra era larga, pero parecía sabérsela de memoria, pronto lo colocó en su oreja, el tono largo y angustiante se escuchó durante varios segundos...y luego una voz a distancia daba su saludo.... la voz de aquel hombre viejo surgió entrecortadamente, como si tuviera un pedazo de carne atorándosele en la traquea...

Y luego de escasos segundos, el teléfono dio contra el suelo, el hombre ya no pudo decir nada, hizo unos extraños sonidos y de su boca surgió una dosis de vomito sangriento, se le hincharon los ojos, como queriéndosele salir de las cuencas, el hombre estaba lleno de tierra por todas partes, su palidez y sus entrañas asomándose lo hacían ver pavoroso y repulsivo. Le daba un aspecto de zombi errante, de esos que solo se ven en las películas de terror o en algunos juegos de video. Volvió en sí, a incorporarse de nuevo, y con mas esfuerzo, y sin saber porqué, sus pies lo llevaron a salir a la calle. Ahí, en la acera, siguió caminando lentamente, cuidando de no dejar caer sus entrañas, las pocas personas errantes a esas horas de la noche lo miraban con terror, incluso una mujer hecho a correr cuando vio al hombre venir en dirección contraria, eso a Wei no le importó, él quería alejarse de ahí, quería buscar a su joven Shaoran a como diera lugar, debía encontrarlo, debía llevárselo de Tokio... Tokio era una ciudad maldita...

Sus últimos y agonizantes momentos terminaron en medio de la avenida, cuando un enorme camión que transportaba material nuclear, pasó sobre él, arrollándolo, esta vez, sus intestinos si quedaron fuera, regados en el pavimento, muy lejos de su cabeza, que había volado hasta el otro lado de la acera al tiempo del fuerte impacto.

en otro lugar (ay ya castre)

-Sakura...

No hubo respuesta alguna

-Sakura...

Podía verla claramente entre la oscuridad con su nueva visión...observo su cuerpo sobre la cama, ella estaba ahí, pero no todo estaba normal, ella estaba completamente desnuda, tenía las manos sobre el vientre, y estaban manchadas de algo oscuro, y tenía una especie de cuchilla sostenida, igualmente manchada, siguió su recorrido, había mas de esas manchas obscuras sobre sus sábanas, y más, bajo ellas, en su entrepierna, un espasmo lo recorrió, no supo que hacer, no entendía nada, algo le había sucedido a Sakura... estaba herida o algo así, pero lo curioso es que estaba durmiendo con gran tranquilidad y su respiración estaba regular, incluso tenía una especie de sonrisa en la cara...

Quiso despertarla, pero recordó que él no debía estar ahí, y ella pensaría mal de él si lo viese en su habitación a esas horas de la noche... Prefirió solamente contemplarla, pero minutos después a él llegó el aroma de la sangre con más claridad que cuando había entrado ahí, se acercó a Sakura, el deseo volvió a invadirlo malsanamente... no pasaría nada si se acercaba un poquito y bebía un sorbo... pero...¿Y si terminaba perdiendo el control?...¿Si terminaba matándola?... no...jamás haría tal cosa, por que él la amaba, sí, se dio cuenta de ello, por que no había dejado de soñarla durante esos tres días en el ataúd... y le remordía la conciencia haber dudado de esa realidad la ultima noche que aún era humano... una conclusión le vino a la mente... Ahora ya no había manera de casarse con ella, ya no podría ser parte del ciclo humano de la vida...ahora era un vampiro, y se quedaría con esa apariencia toda la eternidad... y la eternidad sin ella sería un verdadero infierno... PERO Y SI... no, talvez ella aún no lo entendería... pero ya no quería olvidarla, por que realmente la amaba, y había cometido un gran error... y el único culpable de ese futuro infierno... era Eriol, él tenía la culpa, y lo detestaba por esa simple razón...

Shaoran odiaba su nueva posición, pero por otro lado le hacía sentir superior, indestructible...¿Dijo indestructible?...bueno...

Pero al ver a Sakura hí, al no saber por qué había ido a buscarla esa noche, lo hacía tener el ferviente deseo de la vida...pero era imposible...él ya estaba muerto.

Se colocó sobre ella suavemente, y con cuidado para no despertarla, ahora descubrió mas detalles, tenía marcas en las muñecas de las manos, y en las piernas, y aún surgía sangre en pequeñas gotas cerca de su entrepierna, o ¿en su entrepierna?...¿Qué había sucedido ahí?, Esta vez sintió una especie de cólera...¡¿y si alguien había venido a ultrajarla?¡¡...

Apretó los puños, eso es algo que no podría descubrir en esos momentos...Salió de sus pensamientos, el cuerpo de Sakura era más bello de lo que él imaginaba, y ahora la tenía ahí, completamente a sus pies, como Dios la trajo al mundo, e incitándole a la pasión, cuál ángel dormido en sábanas manchadas de sangre...Llevó su mano sin resistirlo, y con su dedo índice, recorrió la fina piel de aquel cerezo, desde su cuello hasta su ombligo, se acercó más a ella, hasta que con sus labios acarició tiernamente su rostro, luego comenzó a bajar más, hasta llegar a sus pechos, después de besarlos y tocarlos, probó la boca de Sakura, sus labios sabían a sangre, y tenía un sabor delicioso e irresistible, llevó su boca hasta el vientre de la chica, ahí tenía sus manos, y el las besó y lamió la sangre que las llenaba, bajó más, llegó a la fuente madre de aquélla sangre, mas era la poca resistencia que pondría al viático para su sed, la tentación pecaminosa lo secuestró al placer y con su boca encendió una llamarada de fuego en una Sakura que dormía bajo el yugo nocturno, presa del desenfreno de un vampiro estrangulado por la pasión...la chica de pronto pareció moverse...

**algunas horas después**

-Sabía que volverías... ¿Qué tal te fue esta noche?...-preguntó el vampiro, desde el sofá, con una lima en las manos se arreglaba las uñas, parecía tener una cara despreocupada incluso no lo miraba a los ojos, pero en realidad el alivio le llegó al alma cuando vió entrar por la puerta a aquel chico...

-magnífico... -contestó el que acababa de llegar, quitándose la chaqueta gris que llevaba puesta y aventándole en el sillón.-es más... ni siquiera se por qué vine aquí...-agregó mientras miraba el reloj en su muñeca, eran las 5 de la madrugada.

-no puedes evitarlo... sabes que sin mí no es lo mismo Shaoran...

-te equivocas, acabo de pasar la mejor noche en años...-dijo Shaoran, y Eriol de pronto pareció molestarse un poco...pero recuperó su postura fingida...- y contigo, jamás lo habría disfrutado de igual forma...

- así... y ¿Qué pasó?...si se puede saber...

-hice algunas cosas...nada del otro mundo...no creí encontrarte aquí tan temprano, ¿Te la pasaste bien esta noche?...no te veo muy animado que digamos...-dijo de una manera que mas bien parecía de burla discreta...

-...

-Acaso ¿Te arruinaron tu cena?...-preguntó Lí, irónico, sin saber que le había dado al tino, Eriol solo frunció más el cejo, y siguió sin decir nada, no se detuvo hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había quedado casi sin uña... - ¿adiviné?-agregó Shaoran con tono de mofa.

-... no... Yo también me la pasé "Estupendo", "magnífico", hasta me dieron ganas de jugar a las atrapadas...-dijo Eriol, en un intento más fracasado de seguir fingiendo, incluso el sarcasmo pudo reconocérsele.

-..sí, y se te nota, te ves pálido...hasta parece que no te has alimentado bien, ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar un poco?...te ves extraño...-dijo Shaoran aún en su mismo tono enfático

-...

-deberías probar el sexo... resulta muy efectivo para realzar el ánimo...-las mejillas de Eriol tomaron un color rozado por instantes, y como si le hubieran dado con un costal, levantó rápidamente la mirada, y la puso sobre Lí, el chico tenía en el rostro una mueca de satisfacción que nunca antes le había visto, por su mente pasaron muchas ideas, y como un guijarro sintió las entrañas, y unos celos que quien sabe de donde salieron le llenaron el alma...sentía estrujado el corazón, tragó saliva intentando contener las ganas de matar...

-...nghg...a...¿A sí?...¿Lo has probado esta noche?...¿Es por eso que estas así?...-preguntó Eriol, tratando de tranquilizarse las llamas que estaban ardiendo dentro de én...?...

-¡¿Qué pasa?¡...acaso ¿Te has enojado?...-dijo Lí, quien se dio cuenta de la manera en que Eriol lo miraba y apretaba sus puños, aunque trataba de ocultarlo-¿Por qué?...o...¿Son celos?...

¡¡¡¡¡¿Celos?¡¡¡¡¡....¿y quien estaba celoso?....¡¿Por qué habría de estarlo?¡...¿por qué no había él tenido sexo de verdad?, o ¿Por qué alguien más había tocado a su amado Shaoran antes que él?... ¡Maldita sea¡ ¿Celoso yo?...¿Celoso yo? Cuando otras manos estuvieron en tu cuerpo antes que las mías....cuando alguien más probo tus besos antes que mis labios...cuando otra persona descubrió tus pudores y dejó para ti los suyos....NO...¿Yo? ¡¿Celoso....por qué habría de estarlo...?¡...

Eriol entrecerró los ojos, no lo soportaba más, no soportaba la mera idea de imaginarlo...

-...mm...ja...jajajaja...-rió Eriol con sonoro-¡que tontería¡...-agregó, levantándose del sillón, sus ojos estaban ocultos tras los mechones de su fleco... no se sabía si quería reír o quería gritar...-una perfecta monotonía inglesa-ja-...-Eriol caminó un poco, llegó hasta la ventana, en realidad no veía nada afuera, lo único que vislumbraba era el reflejo de Shaoran en el vidrio...sintió ganas de matarlo...pero el amor que le inspiraba no se lo permitía... su cuerpo era marioneta de su corazón... es por eso que lo había hecho como era... lo había hecho un vampiro para poder poseerlo...no le interesaba otra cosa, solo eso, po-se-er-lo- ¿Acaso esa palabra no tenía un significado en especial?...

-Shaoran...-susurró al fin Eriol, después de varios minutos de silencio...

-sí, dime...-dijo Lí, con una sonrisa de cinismo...

-...

-te escucho...

-...

-o.k. yo me largo... este lugar me da escalofríos...¿A tí que...esta muy "frío"...¿No lo crees?..-agregó riendo, mientras se dirigía a la puerta que tenía la chapa rota...

-espera...

Shaoran ya no estaba, Eriol corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta para alcanzarlo, pero al asomarse hacia las escaleras, ya no había nadie, se quedó en silencio, reposando en el barandal de su piso, con la mirada perdida...

**al amanecer( mas o menos como a las seis de la mañana)...En el aeropuerto de Tokio **

Las puertas abiertas daban salto a las personas que antes oprimidas dentro del enorme avión desembarcan después de un largo viaje sobre las aguas del cielo, eran simples humanos con el ajetreo de sus almas y cuerpos sudorosos y palpitantes de vida, sus venas contenían el elixir que como maremoto daban a su vez el aliento a seres que a simple vista eran como ellos, pero por dentro eran estragistas de vida...La idiosincrasia era esa....

Y entre esa ola de esencias siempre había algo fuera de lo común intercalado, y no era solo uno, eran varios, todos parecidos, todos igual de fríos y pálidos, sus labios eran tan rosados que parecían encendidos, y sus ojos brillaban bajo el oscuro cristal de sus anteojos, sin duda alguna daban evidencia de su caza pocas horas antes... estaban frescos y hermosos...

Uno de ellos se quedó de pié, observando a sus colegas alejarse entre la gente, ÉL vestía una gabardina larga y obscura, en conjunto Con una bufanda beige, como traía el vestuario entreabierto, se podía distinguir un pantalón negro y una camisa de un rojo muy fluorescente... miró a través de los enormes ventanales del aeropuerto, la luz del sol le hizo un rasguño en la cara, tendría que moverse con más rapidez, se acomodó las gafas, y se quitó la gabardina, el vuelo 4-33 que acababa de llegar a Tokio era proveniente de Hong-Kong, miró su visa unos momentos y la guardó, se dirigió a buscar su equipaje, por suerte, todo llegó completo, tomó sus dos valijas, una mas grande que la otra, pero las dos tenían poco peso, y se las cargó, camino hacia la salida...

En su camino se encontró con varios de "ellos"-según los define él-todos parecidos, la misma cantidad de fuerza, la misma mirada acechante, todos igual de desagradables, estaban en Tokio, también se congregaban; él, quien no hace poco más de seis días se había convertido en un vampiro, y era algo que le producía placer por el simple hecho de desear, mas que otra cosa le excitaba la caza nocturna en donde las víctimas no podían oponérsele, no podían defenderse o gritar cuando el filoso acuñaba sus cuellos y les succionaban el elixir, por lo general si no mataba aquellos no recordaban mucho cuando despertaban con unas vendas al cuello o en algún otro lugar, o seguían con su vida normal como si no hubiese sucedido nada aunque se viesen pálidos y enfermos con la sangre perdida por unos cuantos días después del percance... su juego favorito era el de las correteadas, primero daba aviso a su víctima del peligro, la cual dice no creer ni una palabra, tras la muestra de su poderío les invade el miedo, miedo que lo llenaba de placer, y al final cuando la víctima no encontraba salida no tenía mas alternativa que dejarse... Y ese juego de caserío de muchas diferentes maneras le extasiaban y degustaban más aún con jóvenes varones hermosos, ya sea normales, drogadictos ó borrachos... Aunque casi siempre terminaba teniendo intimidad con uno antes de morderlo por que ese tipo de manjares eran los que mas alimentaban su lujuria y su deseo...

Planeaba algo así esta noche, como su propia bienvenida a Tokio, aun bien no sabía el motivo por el que había ido ahí, y suponía que lo mismo ocurría con los demás vampiros, de pronto un atardecer escuchan la voz en sus cabezas, el instinto los lleva a tomar el primer vuelo de madrugada, y en un parpadeo ya se encontraban ahí... Nuestro joven vampiro, conocía muy bien Tokio, ya desde hace algunos años desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, él había sido un Shaman, y el sueño de ser Shaman King lo había llevado a Tokio alguna vez para la batalla de los Shamanes, pero ahora era otra la llamada y aunque ya no habían sonado voces en su cabeza algo le decía que en ese lugar habría de acontecer algo magnífico...

Él ahora era mas hermoso, intangiblemente maravilloso u superior, adoraba ser un vampiro, y lo había adorado más cuando gracias a esto pudo matar a su madre, padre, y abuelos, todos y cada uno de los que quedaban en su dinastía y había consumido todo como alguna vez quiso que fuera para liberarse completamente antes que las cadenas volvieran a surgir, se había despertado en él nuevamente la sed de la maldad, contenida en el recipiente que se rompió en su corazón, lo único que ahora le quedaba como tesoro, a quien había salvado de sí mismo sin saber el motivo era a su querida hermana Jun Tao; sí, ¡él era ahora lo que quedó del miserable humano Tao Ren(Len)¡, y ahora todo sería diferente...quería vivirlo...quería experimentarlo..la sensación de estar en el jugoso círculo vampírico... en Tokio...

**y de nuevo, en otro lugar, bueno, es mas bien un hospital en la famosa ciudad de Tokio ¿Dónde más?...jeje... **

-buenos días-dijo con tono serio Yho Asakura, cuando vio a su amigo del cabello azul cielo abrir los ojos lentamente, sobre la cama de una habitación fría, en la que había pasado las últimas horas...

-Yho...-dijo con voz algo ronca, se talló los ojos, y miró a su alrededor.-¡¡¿Dónde estamos?¡¡ ...¡¿Dónde está mi...

-ella está bien, esta en la cama que está a tu lado....mira...-dijo Yho, señalando hacia la cama que estaba a la derecha de Horo-Horo, donde yacía una chica de cabellos azul cielo, con la cara pálida, y aún dormida.-y estamos en una clínica...

Horo-Horo se llevó una mano a la cara, luego dijo

-los siento Yho... no recuerdo mucho, pero supongo que no fui nada responsable, de verdad lo siento...te dejé con toda la carga del asunto y me siento muy apenado...

Yho le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, puso su mano sobre la de Horo-Horo y la apretó con fuerza,

-no hay problema, todo está bien y eso es lo que importa, y además-dijo Yho- quien nos brindó la mayor ayuda fue Manta...

Horo-Horo lo miró severamente...

-¿que dices?... ¿Manta?...-abrió prontamente los ojos como platos...-¿¿no es el mismo que...

Yho asintió antes de que Horo pudiera terminar de formular su pregunta....

-el mismo... yo tampoco lo creí cuando por fin me lo dijo, anoche tuvimos una larga charla, como tenía que ir a la Universidad se tuvo que ir, pero te dejó disculpas por haber tenido que golpearte tan duro...

Horo soltó una pequeña risita

-entonces el chico alto, de cabello castaño y bien parecido que extrañamente insistió en ayudarnos era él... el mismo "Manta"...¡vaya que el mundo es pequeño¡, así que el joven se fue a estudiar durante tres años al extranjero...Y mira que debió suceder algo más en ese periodo...para su casi sorprendente cambio, y ahora ha regresado...vaya...-Horo Horo sonrió casi para sí mismo, pero aún no recobraba su humor de siempre, aún se le veía angustiado por su hermana, a quien no dejaba de mirar a su lado...de pronto se quiso levantar de la cama, pero se dio cuenta de algo: en su brazo izquierdo había conectada una especie de manguera muy delgada, dentro corría un líquido rojo, llegaba a una especie de maquinita que hacía un extraño ruido, de ella surgía el otro extremo de la manguera que estaba asida al brazo de su hermana, se sobó la mejilla que aún tenía hinchada, y en la nuca tenía un parche, seguramente se había golpeado fuerte al chocar contra el suelo. Miró con sorpresa aquel aparato, y miró a Yho después en señal a que dijera algo...

-...tu hermana... ha perdido bastante sangre, y están haciendo una pequeña transfusión-Horo

Horo ahora palideció, su faz se tornó de más angustia...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Qué dices??¡¡¡¡¡...¡¡¿¿Pero cómo?¡¡¡¡ ¡¡¡¡¡Pylyca¡¡¡¡¡-exclamó en voz alta, había mas personas en la amplia habitación, las cuales lo miraron como si fuera solo un loco al que pronto ignoraron, Horo Horo dejó que se derramaran sus lágrimas por su rostro, quería levantarse, pronto acudió a ellos un hombre con bata blanca...

-ya despertó el joven, que bueno que lo hizo, bueno, cálmese, ya que quiero hablar con usted de algo muy serio.-dijo el médico, tenía el cabello oscuro, estaba muy arrugado y usaba unas gafas de fondo de botella. Horo Horo parecía perder el control nuevamente, pero Yho le puso la mano en el hombro...

_**continuará... **_

_Nota de la autora_: bueno, bueno, quería seguir escribiendo pero como ya no es de noche, ya no me inspiré igual, je, los cambios apenas empiezan, y estoy dando un pequeñito girito, que mas puedo decir, pongo lo que se me viene a la mente, prometo mejorar, y también que habrá mas sangre de la ya observada.

Este episodio fue mas corto que el anterior, uff...si vieran que me tardé mas que en todos los demás.

Otra cosa, sé que no puse advertencia de que este fic pudiese ser Yaoi... mas bien es algo así, otro poco de Shonen Ai, pero por toro lado no podría especificar bien que pudiera ser, ya que apenas comencé a atar cabos...¿Quién sabe?...después de todo... no hay nada mejor que el sabor de las sorpresas...( solo puedo advertir que habrá spoilers, lemon etc...(así que si no te agradan este tipo de cositas, suspende la lectura) y el final... el final será algo inesperado, pero para eso aún falta bastante... o no sé...cualquier cosa podría suceder.

Saludos

Atte. Soley de Lioncourt (por si la pregunta, Lioncourt es el apellido de mi amado Lestat, en los bestseller de Anne Rice)

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Se admiten los reviews ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Reviews:

**_Mari:_** graxias por tu review nuevamente y por tu fidelidad, jejeje, q´mal que no té guste el Yaoi, bueno... espero que no te molesten los lemons que habrá, aunque si lo deseas puedes pasarlos por alto...jejeje... de veras quisiera que siguieras mi fic hasta el final. Eso seria muy genial. Ya actualicé, y como dije no me demoraré mucho. Gracias cuidate.

**_Sakuriko:_** jeje, que gusto, un nuevo reviewer, jejej existen los milagros XD¡ jejeje, gracias por tu review, espero sigas mi fic hasta el fin eso sería un gran placer para mí y para mi fic. Jejeje(tendra vida propia?) espero sigas dejando tus reviews con opiniones etc. eso me encannnnnnnnta.¡¡ bay. Cuidaos.


	6. A PRIORI 6

Autora: Soley de Lioncourt

Capítulo 6: _**A priori**_

-_podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;_

_podrá secarse en un instante el mar;_

_podrá romperse el eje de la tierra_

_como un débil cristal._

_¡Todo sucederá¡ Podrá la muerte_

_cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;_

_pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse_

_la llama de tu amor..._

-Excelente¡ joven Lizert...unos versos muy profundos...tiene un 10-la voz de la maestra resonó entre el barullo de los alumnos en la clase de literatura del 4to semestre de la preparatoria Shikigate, Era martes, y en el horario diurno que comenzó a las 3:00 de la tarde, el sol aún estaba a todo su esplendor unas horas antes del atardecer, Lizert trató de no mirar hacia la ventana, odiaba el sol, lo había aprendido a odiar por no poder admirarlo, ya que él era un no muy agraciado _vampiro_. El chico tomó asiento, no sin antes observar que el asiento adelante del suyo estaba vacío, la chica que comúnmente lo ocupaba había faltado a clases, y era Sakura Kinomoto.

La primera clase acababa de comenzar, él había sido el primero en recitar el poema que tenían como tarea desde la semana pasada, en realidad no estaba en sus planes de ese día asistir a clases, aún su aspecto era terrible pero menos notorio que la noche anterior, pero la decisión de asistir fue tomada con la esperanza de poder encontrar la suficiente cantidad de alimento que necesitaba para fortalecerse...

A su izquierda se encontraba el banco de Eriol, y detrás de él el de Lí Shaoran, los dos estaban vacíos, apenas había mirado a estos dos la noche anterior e incluso había tenido un encuentro no muy agradable con el chico Hiragizawa.

-oye...¡Qué bonitos versos recitaste¡ ¿Los escribiste tú?-una mano en su hombro le indicó la presencia de una joven de su grupo a su lado, que le sonreía justo después de terminar con su elogio, estaba muy cerca, tanto que pudo distinguir lo tersa que se veía su piel, alrededor de unos enormes y bellos ojos violetas, sus labios estaban de un color vino, que los hacían ver mas carnosos y deseables.

-eh, gracias... pero en realidad los escribió Bécquer... un escritor del otro continente... -contestó muy amablemente Lizert, fingiendo una sonrisa tierna. Miró con detenimiento, el cuello de la chica estaba descubierto, sintió deseos... se contuvo... ella tenía el cabello negro hasta las caderas y era muy atractiva...-... por que la verdad no soy muy buen poeta...señorita Daidouji...

La chica solo sonrió, él quiso tener algo más que decirle...

-..disculpa...por..¿por qué no ha venido hoy la jovencita Sakura?

De pronto la mirada de la chica pareció contraerse, y sus ojos se escondieron bajo su flequillo...

-sucede algo?-agregó Lizert, viendo la expresión de Tomoyo...

-... bueno...ella, ella está un poco enferma, y es por eso que tuve que venir, ya que ella insistió tanto en que la dejara sola...y creo que estuvo bien...últimamente ha estado muy rara...

-¿rara?

-sí, y yo no sé que mas hacer por ella...

-¿pero en que aspecto lo dices?

Fueron interrumpidos por la profesora, quien después de mucho esfuerzo pudo calmar a los jovenzuelos de aquel grupo, había hecho resonar su voz a tal grado que todos se callaron, y la mayoría de ellos tenía su vista fija hacia la puerta del salón...

-¿Y bien?....¿A que se debe ese retraso... jóvenes...?

De pié frente a la puerta estaban dos chicos, Lizert y Tomoyo los identificaron rápidamente, ambos traían el uniforme escolar un poco arrugado, pero ellos perecían impecables, incluso se veían aún mas atractivos...

-jóvenes Hiragizawa... y... Li, debo informarles que se han ganado un exquisito reporte de impuntualidad... vayan a sentarse¡-dijo la profesora un poco molesta...mientras ellos caminaban hacia sus lugares ,la profesora no les quitó los ojos severos de encima, segundos después se acentuó su interés en uno de los dos impuntuales....

-ahora, usted joven... Hiragizawa, va a recitar el poema que dejé de tarea el viernes pasado ¿Hizo la tarea no es así?

Eriol se había ya sentado en su banco, parecía no haber escuchado a la profesora, por que sus ojos estaban mirando a Lizert de una forma muy acosadora, Eriol se había dado cuenta de que su banca había sido movida de su sitio, y ahora estaba justo junto al joven del cabello aguamarina, la idea lo pareció disgustar...

-no lo hice... profesora-le quitó a Lizert los ojos de encima, después de dedicarle un último gesto de frivolidad.-no tuve tiempo.

La maestra frunció en cejo más de lo que ya estaba, y ahora miró al joven Shaoran...

-¿Y usted cumplió con el trabajo? o tampoco tuvo tiempo de sobra...

-no lo hice -Shaoran tenía una expresión muy seria y retadora, cosa que molestó aún más a la profesora, y gracias a esto terminó dejándoles un arduo encargo de deberes para el viernes de esa semana (ya que esta clase solo la tenían dos veces ala semana)

Al final de esa clase, se les dio la noticia a los alumnos de ese grupo que no llegaría el profesor de la clase siguiente y por lo tanto tendrían 50 minutos libres, cosa que alegró a la mayoría de ellos.

-y bien ¿Ahora me van a contar que han hecho estos días?-preguntó Tomoyo, poniéndose frente a Eriol y Shaoran pidiendo respuesta...

Eriol la miró acompañando su expresión con una sonrisa, como la que casi siempre mostraba a todo humano con el que convivía...

-hola... y este pues...

-ó ¿Acaso creen que me creí su cuento del viaje a Osaka?¡¡-agregó sonriente Tomoyo-

-¿En donde esta Sakura?-dijo Shaoran, casi cambiando el tema inmediatamente...

-vaya... ¿Desde cuando te entró el interés por ella?-preguntó con algo de enfado Tomoyo

Shaoran captó la indirecta, era obvio que Tomoyo decía eso en el tono en que lo dijo pues él no había tomado interés por su novia los últimos días de ausencia... ¿Pero como no?... por supuesto que tomó interés en su novia, apenas anoche había estado con ella... sonrió para sí mismo al recordar poco a poco escenas de lo ocurrido la gloriosa noche anterior...

-¿Qué sucede?¿Por qué no contestas?-preguntó Tomoyo al chico del cabello castaño, Eriol tenía el cejo un poco fruncido, y detrás de su espalda retorcía salvajemente una pobre hoja de papel.-y... y...¿desde cuando usas anteojos?...

Shaoran traía puestos unos lentes, por sugerencia de Eriol y necesidad, apenas al medio día la vista pareció nublársele cuando salía de su casa le ardieron los ojos tanto que no supo como el instinto lo había hecho llegar hasta la puerta del apartamento de Eriol, para cuando lo hizo ya tenía los ojos muy rojos y lloraban sangre, gracias a que los múltiples pares de lentes de Eriol no tenían graduaciones( pues un vampiro tiene una vista superior a la de cualquier criatura, especialmente en la oscuridad) pudo colocárselos.

en otro lugar en esos instantes...

_-No podéis resistir a los señores de la noche_

_Ellos no tienen piedad de vuestro sufrimiento_

_Encuentran placer en vuestro miedo_

_Pero os tomaremos con amor_

_Os desgarraremos con pasión_

_Y os liberaremos con la muerte_

_Nadie podrá decir_

_Que no estaba advertido_

_...Hijos de las tinieblas_

_Enfrentad a los hijos de la luz_

_Hijos del hombre_

_Combatid a los hijos de la noche_

_Esta es la era de la inocencia_

_De la autentica inocencia_

_Todos tus demonios son visibles_

_Todos tus demonios son materiales_

_Llámales dolor_

_Llámales hambre_

_Llámales guerra_

_Ya no necesitas al diablo imaginario_

_Expulsa a los vampiros y demonios_

_Con los dioses que ya no adoras_

_Recuerda: el hombre de los colmillos lleva capa._

_Lo que pasa por encanto es un encantamiento_

_¡entiende bien lo que ves cuando me ves¡_

_Matadnos hermanos y hermanas, la guerra continua_

_Entiende bien lo que ve cuando me ves...._

La música terminó de sonar en el radio, Kinomoto estaba escuchando uno de los éxitos mas locos y nuevos que jamás pudo escuchar, era la canción interpretada por un grupo de rock que antes no conocía, a decir verdad, le encantó ese mensaje no tan mensaje en la melodía... ese grupo de llamaba "La noche libre de Satán"... no tenía nada de raro que un grupo de locos intentaran traer vida nueva a la ya casi acabada de los nuevos adolescentes... _talvez..._

Recordó que esa noche había tenido sueños extraños y confusos, pero de todas formas, odiaba tener sueños de realidad... odiaba tener que verse obligada a no hacerles caso...

_Desde que Toya murió..._

De pronto los ojos de la chica se vieron inundados de sombra, como un cristal a medo pulir... seguía desparramada sobre la tibia cama, con la sábana encima, tratando de cubrirse. Hacia ya más de una hora que Tomoyo se había ido, dejándola a petición en la cama aún, sin insistirle que fuese a clases, y es que la cosa era, Sakura estaba más pálida que una concha de mar... además de tener unas ojeras como si no hubiese dormido nada... casi era así...las pesadillas la inundaron toda la noche, incluso hubo una que pareció tan real...

Se ruborizó un poco, miró hacia su mesita de noche, ahí estaba como siempre, la impecable fotografía de su novio Li Shaoran, él lucia perfecto, tan atractivo como siempre, con una camisa verde aguamarina, y los cabellos alborotados, su sonrisa a flor de piel, y un matizado rubor en las mejillas... algo le vino a la mente, cerró los ojos, los abrió como desechando la idea que se le produjo, decidió que ya era hora de levantarse...

Al incorporarse lentamente, su mano se topó con algo duro bajo las sábanas, lo tomó, y lo miró, ..._¿un cuchillo de cocina?_... y lo mas curioso era que estaba muy limpio... comenzó a buscar mas cosas bajo sus sábanas pero ya no había nada... también se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda de pies a cabeza, y las sábanas que usaba como base estaban totalmente manchadas... se levantó rápidamente... aquello no era bueno... le dio un mareo de asco...y en la alfombra había más partículas de _sangre..._

_Talvez me llegó la visita del mes durante la noche....pero...¿Por qué estoy desnuda?..._

La cabeza le dio una punzada terrible, no recordaba haberse quitado la ropa...no recordaba absolutamente nada antes de acostarse la noche anterior... y de sus sueños solo recordaba escenas confusas y borrosas... sin cubrirse con nada abrió la ventana de su habitación, miró por unos momentos hacia abajo, donde el estacionamiento le quedaba a unos cinco metros desde su ventana, se apartó de la ventana, fue a quitar todas las sábanas de su cama, y se dirigió a la lavadora en al parte de la terraza, que estaba junto a la cocina, dónde las arrojó y la puso en marcha, acto seguido, ya en el baño, dejó entibiarse el agua de la regadera...mientras esperaba un poco, fue a mirarse al espejo que estaba sobre el lavabo, no tenía un buen aspecto, recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo con sus manos, en su cuello pudo distinguir unas cicatrices extrañas, había otras más en su pierna y otra más en su pecho izquierdo, en sus muñecazas había más cicatrices largas, al igual que en sus piernas, parecían frescas, ya que la cicatriz apenas empezaba a ser costra, se asustó un poco...no entendía como pudo suceder aquello..._¿o sí?_...

Como torbellino en su mente algunas escenas comenzaron a ser claras y precisas... recordó un poco...así era, se había levantado a media noche de su cama, y regresó con una cuchillo de mesa...un corte...dos cortes...cuatro cortes....sangre obscura... su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse...ahora lo entendía todo...recordó con placer una penetración aquella noche... y entre sueños otras más...

Sin saber por qué, la sonrisa iluminó su rostro...

Corrió hacia la regadera y se dejó invadir por las caricias del agua que caía sobre ella, roseándola con la calidez de su construcción...

-¿Por qué te empeñas en retarme, si al final te acobardas?...-dijo una voz, detrás de la puerta de uno de los cubículos de escusados, en los baños de varones de la preparatoria Shikigate-creí que no te vería aquí hoy...creí que estabas "malito"...-se mofó la misma voz, aún sin dar la cara...

-...no se que hablas...-contestó el joven de cabello aguamarina, que pareció estremecerse un poco al escuchar esa voz tan repentina, pero aun conservando postura seria. La puerta de los baños estaba atrancada con un enorme bote de fierro. De pronto en un parpadeo, ya se encontraba contra la pared, apresado por unos fuertes brazos, y frente a él un rostro de belleza indescriptible, adornado con cabellos azul oscuro, el chico se quitó las gafas y las guardó en su bolsillo frontal de la camisa; ahora unos ojos que eran de ese color azulado, lo miraban firmemente.

-¿a, no?...mi mártir... vamos a robarte la amnesia... -El joven del cabello aguamarina palideció un poco, un poco mas de lo que ya estaba antes, sintió una gota de sudor resbalar por el lateral de su rostro. Sintió como los dientes de su opresor penetraban en su cuello muy profundamente, ser mordido así por otro vampiro le provocó una excitación que se concentraba en su entrepierna, tan inmediata que no se podría describir con palabras, mas fácilmente era como estar de pronto en el paraje de Babilonia. Los tragos de sangre invadían su audición, su opresor parecía también extasiado bebiendo de él. Lizerg se preguntaba por que no ponía resistencia, por que permitía aquel contacto tan profundo... pero fue llenado por el éxtasis y sin meditarse mas comenzó a gemir tras varios segundos. Las manos del opresor prensaron ahora sus muñecas y las tenía firmes contra la pared, levantándolas mas alto cada segundo. Al estar muertos no podía escucharse ya aquel impreciso latido de sus corazones, el único ritmo que se escuchaba era el de sus jadeos. Cuando el ritmo era tal desmedido la presión dejo de sentirse, el opresor dejó libre a la presa. La presa salió del trance ensoñador el cual fue sustituido por un dolor insoportable en el cuerpo.

- otro poco... mas... -el opresor estaba sudando, aun jadeaba como lo hacía Lizerg-..y te mato... debí haber hecho eso ayer, pero no me dejaste terminar...mi mártir...

-¿por qué...me...llamas..mártir?...¿por qué... no terminas... tu trabajo?... no me opondré...Hiragi...zawa...-dijo con un poco de firmeza, mientras se apretaba el cuello, los músculos del cuerpo no le respondían, sentía como si hubiera salido de pronto de los excesos de alguna droga. La mordida de Eriol había sido mas que una droga para él. Droga que deseaba probar nuevamente, sin importar que la muerte fuese el resultado. De pronto se estremeció, y rechazó de su cabeza estos pensamientos.

-No seas imbésil, estamos en un lugar público, además no creas que esto será siempre así, a pesar de lo excitante que aya sido para ti-hizo una pausa- solo me cobraba lo que me robaste ayer, y debo aceptar que... la sangre de esa mujerzuela ha sabido mas deliciosa en estos momentos... mi querido mártir... -se mofó Eriol Hiragizawa, pasándose los dedos por los labios que aún tenían pequeñas gotas de sangre, haciéndolo muy seductoramente, cosa que enfermó mas a Lizerg.

-¡¡deja de llamarme así¡¡-Lizerg aun seguía jadeando de cansancio, Eriol había tomado la suficiente cantidad de él en esos momentos como para dejarle nuevamente enfermo y débil... Lizerg se dejó caer en el suelo sobre sus rodillas, se veía bastante demacrado en tan pocos segundos.-eres un bastardo...-Eriol siguió riéndose muy cínicamente, de pronto su vista se posó en el espejo del aula, podía ver perfectamente su reflejo, el reflejo de un vampiro hecho, con las mejillas rosadas y su rostro rebosante de juventud, su sonrisa dejo paso a una seriedad muy incontenible, había seguido a Lizerg a los baños solo para desquitar su coraje..._¿coraje?...¿cuál coraje?..._

_Shaoran...y de nuevo Shaoran... un Shaoran que no parecía tener el mínimo interés por él, un Shaoran que le menospreciaba...¿Se había equivocado a caso al pretender retener a Shaoran solo haciéndolo vampiro?...y...¿e que tenía que ver Lizerg ahí?..._

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer o decir algo más, la puerta del aula crujió...

-hey...abran la puerta...¿hay alguien ahí?¡¡... tock,tock¡¡ -era la voz de algún estudiante, a Lizerg le brillaron los ojos...-por favor abran, necesito urgentemente un baño¡¡

Eriol no miró de nuevo al joven Deizel, se dirigió a la puerta y pateó el bote que la atrancaba, la abrió y se encontró cara a cara con un bello estudiante de 1er semestre, tenía ojos verdes y un delicado y fino rostro, estaba muy chapeado, y parecía algo angustiado.

-gracias...-iba terminar el chico, cuando Eriol, con una tremenda fuerza lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo empujó dentro, cerrando nuevamente la puerta cuando salió de ahí.

Ya adentro, el chico miró a Lizerg quien estaba aún en el suelo, con algo de desconcierto...

-¿estas bien?...-acercose lentamente a Lizerg, tendiendo su mano...-aquel tío raro... ¿Te ha hecho algo?...

El rostro de Lizerg se contorsionó gracias a la sed de sangre, llegando a una mueca tan desagradable que asustó al chico en cuestión, El vampiro del cabello aguamarina puso a prueba su poder vampírico, forzando al joven fresco a acercarse inconscientemente por medio de su mente, en cuestión de instantes, ya apretaba contra sus labios aquel tierno palpitar armonioso de vida... el cual no opuso resistencia. Cuando un vampiro está sediento, no hay barreras que lo detengan para cazar, y en esta ocasión, la única barrera no podía ser menos congradecida con el chico vampiro de la sensual mirada, los cabellos obscuros, de la droga exhaustiva, que dejaba y daba al mismo tiempo implante a los deseos humanos , a los deseos oscuros.

alas menos cuatro horas, en el amanecer del vampiro

Nada podía ser mas cálido que aquel intenso sentir, el vampiro hecho y satisfecho, yacía bajo las sábanas ahora manchadas de sangre, que juego tal no podía haber sido mejor, que el de la noche anterior, el cual terminó casi de madrugada, jamás había experimentado tal sensación, tal lucidez de sensualidad, en sus brazos reposaba una presa, no muy distinta a las anteriores, la única diferencia radicaba en la edad... la nueva visión de la sensualidad, en la infancia desfavorida.

El niño, cuyos cabellos aún estaban perfumados, y su piel irradiaba con el brillo de toda aquella sal de la presa nocturna, de piel apiñonada y tersa, aún estremecía al vampiro con la misma intensidad que en su principio; yacía también bajo las sábanas, las heridas múltiples aun sangraban, no solo en su cuello, si no también mas allá, en todas sus extremidades, parecía un ángel mordido sobre el pesebre. El vampiro pasó unos momentos mas acariciando cada parte del cuerpo desnudo del hermoso chiquillo, el cuál aún tenía las lágrimas a chorros marcadas en las mejillas producto del llanto causado en horas anteriores, el vampiro Len Tao, había encontrado un nuevo hoobie, su "Shotacon"...

Había dormido ya bastante, quería salir sin importar que hora fuese, ya no soportaba estar en esa cama... y él no era muy adicto que digamos a dormir en ataúdes, a su alrededor, todo eran tinieblas, pues toda cortina gruesa estaba corrida de manera que ni un rayo del sol pudiera colarse... el vampiro miró su reloj, faltaba una hora para la puesta de sol, solo era cuestión de esperar un poco mas, muy a su pesar.

El pequeño cuerpo bajo las sábanas se movió, el vampiro solo hizo un gesto de impaciencia, el rostro angelical surgió de las sábanas cual volcán en medio del océano.

-...mm...ña...-pasó sus pequeños dedos por sus párpados, se frotó un poco y abrió los ojos- ¿dónde esta mamá?...quiero a mama..a..-el pequeño abrió como platos los ojos cuando en su mente se aclararon las ideas, mirando con un pavor muy intenso los ojos de aquel ser que se encontraba frente a él, aún mirándolo con acechamiento y una sonrisa tan diabólica que lo asustaba desmedidamente-...bi...biaaa...-una lágrima tras otra comenzaron a surgir de sus tristes y ensoñadores ojos grises, al recordar toda aquella vivencia, su sufrir su pena, aunque el vampiro se había tomado la molestia de no utilizar la violencia contra aquel ser indefenso en horas anteriores. El vampiro le posó un dedo en los labios, le apartó las lágrimas de las mejillas...

-¿ que has estado soñando pequeño?...-el niño no dejaba de mirar al vampiro a los espectrales ojos, que centelleaban un poco, el vampiro lo estaba manipulando por medio de su extravagancia mental-..dime...-tomó su rostro por la barbilla muy delicadamente, el pequeño guardó silencio, el vampiro se acercó a él hasta que tocó sus delicados labios con los suyos y le obsequió su beso mortal, mientras lo hacía sumergía bajo las sábanas sus manos, tan heladas como el mismo hielo, sintiendo nuevamente la piel tan tersa que antes ya había poseído, el niño parecía estremecerse un grado mas cada vez que las manos de aquella criatura se posaban en algún lugar prohibido, en aquel lugar helaba...

-tengo frío... - las palabras salieron de su boca, la voz del niño era como una melodía en los altares de la catedral.

¡OH es que era tal la melodía, tal el hechizo¡ tal lo poseído que estaba el vampiro por el pequeño, que provocaba toda sensación prohibida, tal deseo...

Pero debía dar freno, aún recordaba como le había arrebatado de los brazos de su madre, aquella maldita puta en el bar... la cual vendía los favores sexuales de su pequeño, a costa de cualquier precio, cualquier pago, para una botella mas de alcohol... la mujer aún vivía, y su hijo, su pequeño ahora yacía en los brazos de un demonio ensoñador.

-ya no tendrás mas frío...-el apuesto y desnudo vampiro se colocó sobre el pequeño, apartó las sábanas blancas y miró toda aquella debilidad, estrechó fuertemente al pequeño con sus brazos, sintiendo cada parte de él, y nuevamente inhalando el desenfreno que le provocaba, ¡OH, era tan hermoso¡¡tan deseable que ni un serafín se le podría comparar¡...pero esa era el punto clave, en que el río se desbordaría, recordaría siempre aquellas horas con él, el sudor que le había hecho surgir, el cansancio que le había brindado, y el placer de toda su sangre... ahora era el punto clave...

Así que acercose su boca al pequeño miembro del niño, quien solo pudo gemir de dolor, de terrible dolor, cuando se convirtió en un grito, justo al tiempo en que le era extraído el ultimo aliento de vida, la ultima gota de toda su aventura.

Ahí había acabado todo, y se había quedado parte de su pasión en el cadáver de la hermosa figura infantil, pero el vampiro fue fuerte, se levantó de la cama al terminar su ritual, se fue a la regadera, aquel cuarto de hotel comenzaba a templarse al igual que la piel de Len Tao.

Una nueva aventura buscaba para aquella ocasión, y su yacer en Tokio, renacería de nuevo...

-¡¡mamacita, ¿quieres que le ponga salsa a tus chicharrones?¡¡(jeje esto fue idiota pero solo se me ocurrió,¡gomen¡)

-idiota- murmuró la joven, ella caminaba por la calle, había salido de su departamento, en realidad no se había percatado de su poca atención en cuanto al atuendo que llevaba puesto, por lo que los hombres que pasaban a su lado, o estaban a su alrededor no dejaban pasar oportunidad para sus expresiones vulgares...

En realidad ella no sabía lo que quería o lo que buscaba, su instinto la había traído caminando por varias cuadras, buscando; vestía una falda tan corta que se veía a desnivel con la playera larga que portaba, la cual en sí tenía plasmado un letrero en letras rosas: "¡nice piece!", unas calcetas colegiales muy desgastadas y que resbalaban por sus delgadas y bien formadas piernas, y unas zapatillas sport de color negro, no faltaba mucho para que comenzara a ponerse el sol, tampoco extrañaba estar en la escuela, quería descansar de la rutina...

Sin detenerse en su camino, de pronto sus sentidos le hicieron sentir que alguien venía detrás de ella, casi al mismo paso, sintió un repentino estremecimiento, miró hacia atrás, no había nadie, la calle estaba muy vacía, solo veía automóviles, santo cielo, ¡ni siquiera sabía donde demonios estaba¡... podía ver no muy lejos la apantallista y carmín Torre de Tokio, se veía imponente, le atrajo memorias de tiempos antaños, cuando era la Card captor, frente a la torre de Tokio el juicio que le impuso el juez del libro Clow... se preguntó si hubiese la posibilidad de que todo fuese solo un sueño... algunas cosas, algunos detalles no los recordaba ya con la misma claridad, ya no tenía pruebas, no había mas pruebas, todo Estaba ahora tan vacío; falta de aquella radical armonía, de aquella antigua felicidad... Las preguntas rondaron nuevamente por su mente...

_¿Dónde estaría ahora la bestia del sello, Kerberus?...¿Adónde se fue toda la magia de aquellas eras?...¿dónde estaba la Sakura de hace seis años?..._

...silencio...

_¿Adónde se había ido Yue?...¿Su hermano?...¿Su padre?..._

Todo era cuestión, exceptuando el hecho, de que lo aceptara o no, Toya y Yukito, ahora estaban muertos... y su padre, a una indefinida pero gran distancia... sin importarle, sin siquiera importarle su única hija...

_¿Adónde se había ido el amor?_...

Aquel amor, aquella amistad..._¿Por qué todo era ahora tan diferente?..._

_¿Qué era de Shaoran?..._

amaba a Shaoran... realmente lo amaba... había soñado con él las ultimas noches, incluso...

Sakura detuvo sus pensamientos, detuvo sus pasos, sus meditaciones, se encontraba de pié frente a un enorme edificio que no conocía, puso las manos en su pecho, algo había ahí que le atraía como imán... el edificio era gris, la entrada eran unas puertas oxidadas, parecía muy viejo u antiguo, todas las posibles ventanas estaban tras enormes barrotes oxidados por igual... tocó la puerta... no se escuchaba nada dentro, así que probó la chapa, la cual giró tras sus impulsos, mostrando abiertamente el interior de la construcción.

Dentro era oscuridad, y sombras parecía un antiguo edificio que servía de despacho tal vez contenía algo así como oficinas, pero era casi obvio que ya no estaba en funcionamiento...

A pesar del tétrico y abandonado que le resultaba el lugar no contuvo sus deseos de ingresar, cuando lo hizo a cada paso resonaba el eco aterrante, un aire sombrío y de podredumbre llenaba al ambiente, la puerta que antes había abierto se cerró de pronto, cosa que la hizo temblar.

Pronto llegó a unas escaleras, la poca luz se colaba por los rincones, comenzó a subir, tropezó algunas veces, quería llegar lo antes posible..._¿lo antes posible?...¿A dónde?..._

La llamaban... algo la llamaba... algo la llamaba...una voz lejana y llorona, tan lúgubre como el canto del ave maría en la catedral... (¿¿¿Cuál catedral???mmm...)

La puerta de la habitación se abrió...

-¡buenas tardes¡... ¿he venido a saber como...-el joven que acababa de entrar dejó su abrigo en la silla vacía que estaba junto a la puerta, interrumpiendo sus palabras, mirando fijamente a los seres que estaban en frente...

-¡hola, Manta¡...-saludó uno de los chicos que estaban ahí, llamado Yho Asakura, el otro chico de un largo cabello azul cielo y despeinado seguía aún serio, sin hacer algún gesto u expresión, sin dedicarle una mirada al chico que acababa de entrar...

Manta Oyamada, era el joven alto, de cabello castaño y largo, peinado hacia atrás, con un rostro bien parecido, que vestía una camisa de color gris y unos elegantes vaqueros negros, el cual acababa de llegar.

-hola de nuevo Yho...-le dedicó una sonrisa, la cual se acentuó en su rostro de una manera muy arrolladora, lo cual hizo pensar por instantes al joven Yho que bien podría pasar como una chica si se pusiera una peluca y se pintara los labios; Manta se acercó lentamente hasta el otro joven, que estaba sentado junto a Yho, con la mirada perdida y angustiada, posada en la cama que estaba frente a él, en donde consiguientemente yacía una persona.

Aun estaban en el hospital, aunque los cambiaron a una habitación individual. El doctor había tenido una seria conversación con el chico del cabello azul cielo, llamado Horo-Horo, acerca del estado en que se encontraba su querida hermana. Yho ya estaba también enterado del estado de Pylyca, la joven que se encontraba aún en la cama de aquélla habitación, sin despertar...

-_ha tenido una especie de shock emocional... pudo deberse a alguna especie de susto, de preocupación en alto grado; y es posible que la chica esté esquizofrénica... si no es que a eso se haya debido el espasmo..._-las palabras del médico aún resonaban en la cabeza de Horo-Horo-_...es muy extraña la extrema pérdida de sangre que tuvo, ya que no hay señal de heridas o lesiones graves, lo único que pudimos encontrar en ella, son unas pequeñas marcas en el pecho izquierdo..._

_-¿y que significa todo esto?...¡¡¿qué quiere decirme?¡¡ ¿va a estar bien?...¡¿¡¡dígame que estará bien¡¡-sacudió al médico, Yho tuvo que intervenir para que se calmara..._

_-escuche joven, ella está muy grave... seguimos buscando alguna causa para lo ocurrido, pero el estado emocional de su hermana, y en especial el suyo, deberá ser controlada médicamente..._

_-¿Va a reponerse?¡¡-Horo-Horo volvió a tirar del médico, tenía los ojos muy enrojecidos..._

_-se lo encargo por favor...-se dirigió el hombre de bata blanca a Yho..._

_-¿Va a reponerse?...¡¡¡¡contésteme¡¡¡¡...¡¡maldito negligente contésteme¡¡...ahhhhhhhh¡¡-Horo-Horo comenzó a sacudirse en su cama, se levantó, arrancándose la delicada manguera de transfusión sanguínea, las gotas de sangre comenzaron a empapar las sábanas, Horo-Horo siguió al médico por la sala, en donde las demás personas y pacientes lo miraban desconcertados; llegó hasta el hombre de bata y antes de que pudiera dirigirle su puñetazo en la nuca, Yho tomó a Horo-Horo por debajo de los brazos, rodeándolo de manera que este quedó inmovilizado..._

_-¡¡¡¡tranquilo¡¡¡, ya cálmate Horo-Horo¡¡¡- el joven pacífico del cabello castaño que recogía en una coleta de cascada, ahora parecía seriamente molesto, era seguro que aquello podría acarrearles mas problemas..._

-horo-horo-dijo Manta suavemente, posando su mano en las mejillas mojadas de Horo-Horo...-todo va a estar bien...ya verás que sí...

Horo-Horo se veía demasiado angustiado y sus ojos reflejaban mucha tristeza, dentro muchas preguntas rondaban, de las cuales la mayoría el médico no tenía ni idea...

_¿Qué le había sucedido exactamente a su hermana?...¿Cómo rayos había terminado dónde ahora estaba?... ¿Por qué Manta estaba ahí?...¿Cuánto mas le quedaba para seguir ahí?..._

Horo-Horo sintió el cálido contacto del joven de pequeños ojos negros que lo miraban fijamente, sin articular palabra alguna estrechó a aquel joven contra su cuerpo, lo abrazó tan fuerte que Manta se quedó ensimismado por la acción, Yho sonrió tiernamente al ver la escena...

-gracias-susurró Horo-Horo al oído de Manta, y Manta que sintió humedad en su hombro, mientras apapachaba a su antiguo amigo Horo-Horo, éste derramaba inconteniblemente lágrimas de opresión y angustia... Manta lo comprendía, Manta podía comprender su dolor, podía sentirlo... ante algo que no tenía causa lógica para la naturaleza humana... en medio de la oscuridad, ya que él había vivido algo parecido no hace mucho tiempo.

Sobre la barda mas alta en el edificio Shikigate...

Habían acontecido muchas cosas que cambiaban su vida anterior de una manera muy radical y prepotente, la toma del destino había hecho una pausa muy grande, a penas y podía creer la verdad sobre su nueva naturaleza, no dudar que era real, que era de verdad, que era insólita y única, que ahora se encontraba ahí de nuevo, muy diferente. El joven de cabellos castaños y alborotados se encontraba sentado cobre las varillas de metal que formaban un barandal, en la azotea de la preparatoria Shikigate, solitario, o al menos eso parecía, sus ojos centellearon cuando al fin se quitó las gafas del rostro, y las guardo en el bolsillo de su camisa, entrecerró los hermosos ojos de miel, y miró hacia abajo, donde yacía un lejano y solitario patio colegial, con sus postes de dos metros en que se alzaban las canastas para el básquet, miró mas allá de la puerta del colegio, la ciudad se vislumbraba, a todo su esplendor, las luces comenzaban a encenderse, el sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte, la torre de Tokio no parecía tan lejana, los edificios de gobierno tampoco... todo era inmenso y al mismo tiempo vacío, una masa terrestre, con relleno a carne humana, a palpitares jugosos...

...se le hizo agua la boca....

Se pasó un dedo por los labios, le sangraban, no le provocaba ardor alguno, no dudó mas y pasó su lengua, saboreado aquellas gotas rojizas, ser un vampiro hasta ahora le comenzaba a parecer divertido...

Se preguntaba donde podría estar su novia...se preguntaba como se encontraría...se preguntaba por ella...su nombre rondaba bajo el muelle de su cráneo (juego de palabras...Je Je )...

Pronto sintió una leve presencia cerca, pero no presto demasiada atención...

-Iré a verte esta noche... no solo esta noche...todas las noches...todas las eternidades...-dijo el joven para sí mismo, mientras miraba a la nada que se alzaba frente a sus ojos en lo alto...

Unas manos surgieron por detrás, y le rodearon las caderas, pero no le tomó atención, sus pensamientos seguían concentrándose en lo mismo...

Aquellos fuertes brazos le jalaron hacia atrás suavemente, bajándolo de aquel barandal y posándolo en tierra firme, fue entonces cuando Shaoran surgió de nuevo a la realidad...

- al fin lo has decidido... Shaoran...-El ser que hace instantes lo había bajado del barandal le dijo, comenzando a acariciar los sedosos cabellos del joven chino- ¿qué estabas pensando?- se acercó a él, le abrazó, Shaoran no dijo nada todavía, mas bien parecía ser una mueca no del todo agradable lo que le apremiaba.

Eriol parecía estar debatiéndose con su deseo de apoderarse de su Shaoran Lí, y su deseo de apretarle el cuello hasta dejarle sin vida, en pago a todos aquellos acongojes de la noche anterior... de su sufrimiento interno...de su desprecio hacia lo que robaba su tesoro, así que, aún esperando la respuesta del joven chino se dedicó a exhalar los aromas de la piel del cuello de Shaoran... cuando fue interrumpido...

-en esto...- El joven Shaoran tomó entre sus manos el hermoso y sorprendido rostro de Eriol, se lo acercó tanto hasta que su boca se vio apegada a la de él, mientras Eriol no sabía si soñaba, aquellos instantes pudiesen ser los frutos que el siempre había esperado, los labios de Shaoran eran tan suaves y húmedos, tenían un ligero sabor sangre, nada mejor para aquel acompañamiento, su muerto corazón comenzaba a revivir con cada segundo que pasaba, el pecho le reventaba cada envestida, ahora sus lenguas jugaban dentro de aquellas cavidades salivales, era una mortífago disfrute de realidades.

Habían pasado varios minutos, la primera estrella centelleó en el cielo cuando sus bocas se separaron, la mueca de Eriol en el rostro era indefinida, la de Shaoran era algo despreocupada, antes del nuevo ataque Shaoran pudo percibir en los ojos de Eriol, bajo su flequillo oscuro, una centella dorada; esto, justo antes de ser derribado al suelo por el fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

Y se vio ahora, a los pies de Eriol, frotándose la mejilla, mirando con desconcierto a su atacante, sin reconocer motivo alguno para aquel atrevimiento... Eriol aún tenía el puño levantado, casi le torcía el cuello a Shaoran al contacto hace unos momentos.

-¡¡¡¿pero que rayos...te pasa ?¡¡¡-dijo Shaoran-maldito...-se levantó del suelo, con cierta pulsación en la mejilla, y arremetió contra Eriol, regresándole aquel golpe...

-¿qué intentas Shaoran?... ¡¿acaso crees que soy imbésil?¡...-dijo Eriol, aún sus ojos estaban escondiéndose bajo sus mechones de cabello en la frente.-¿crees que puedes usarme?...

-... yo...de que...no..-Shaoran parecía confundido.

-estabas besando mi boca... estas y... estabas pensando en ¡¡ella¡¡... -ahora pudo ver uno de aquellos ojos de matiz azul, como una llamarada encendida.

-...¿de que hablas?...-Shaoran puso una expresión retadora...- yo creí que eso era lo que tu querías...lo supe...lo vi en tu mente...solo cumplí tu deseo...-dijo con cierto cinismo.

Eriol tomó a Shaoran por los cabellos y lo acercó a su rostro nuevamente pero no para besarlo

-aquí... aquí en tu pecho... aquí en tu mente... en tus ojos... en tus acciones... en tu mirada... esa maldita esta ahí... ¡está ahí¡...incluso en tu boca...¡en tu boca está ella¡...-dijo Eriol, miraba a la presa con las pupilas muy dilatadas, pero aun sin perder la postura-...en tu...en tu...sangre...-dijese lo ultimo mientras apretaba suavemente su cuello.

-...

-y sabes...

-...

-...yo...- tras las ultima palabras que solo Shaoran pudo escuchar; una ultima sonrisa se dibujo en la faz de Hiragizawa, estaba casi tocando la locura en aquellos instantes... y una decisión le imponía su alter-ego al mismo instante en que abandonaba la estancia y a Shaoran, perplejo sobre el suelo de la azotea... en el Campus Shikigate.

Bajo los suelos subterráneos, en los antiguos muros de piedra sobre los que reposaba aquel santuario los ecos resonaban, chocaban y regresaban cono flechas disparadas, unas tras otras, reuniendo esperanzas, esperanzas débiles de que todo aquel sufrimiento pudiese cesar en cualquier momento, lo antes posible.

-¡¡¡¡ya deja de llorar¡¡¡¡... idiota¡¡-otro duro golpe en la mejilla de aquel frágil muchacho, del que no hace mucho dejamos de saber. Sus cabellos rubios y rizados ya no destilaban el mismo brillo, gracias a la tierra que los opacaba y las manchas de sangre le acompañaban. Sus ojos estaban rojizos, su rostro manchado, paleado, e muy pálido, tenía tantas marcas como moretones por todo el cuerpo. Las muñecas de sus manos yacían apresadas y unidas a unas largas cadenas, su cuello sufría lo mismo, también a igual que la superior a sus talones. Estaba temblando, ya casi no tenía ropa, solo quedaba que el pedazo de tela roído que cubría su entre pierna le fuese arrebatado para quedarse descubierto.

Había pasado varios días de tormento, parecía que su alma no descansaba, eran tantos aquellos golpes que su cabeza había tenido contra las paredes, las cadenas y algunos puños que creía sentirse fuera de toda realidad, sin siquiera creer que pudiese recordar su propio nombre, su propio ser.

-vamos... ¡bebe¡-escuchó surgir de la boca de un hombre frente a él, apenas recordaba seguir dentro de aquel infernal cuarto frío y amurallado, sus ojos se vieron esclavizados ante una enorme rata que le ponían enfrente.-¿a... vas a seguir sin beber?... acaso ¿quieres morirte?...

¿morirme...morirme...? si ese tiene que ser mi destino...justo después de seguir sufriendo mas...mejor que así sea... ahora en este momento..... El chico encadenado pareció sonreírse un poco un segundo antes de ser derribado nuevamente por otra nueva embestida. Esta vez cayó hacia atrás, la cadena que apresaba su cuello estaba tan firme que antes que pudiera tocar el suelo sintió como casi se asfixiaba...

-¡Basta Riu¡-se escuchó una voz, proveniente de la entrada, frente a la puerta de fiero estaba un hombre observando la escena, aquel quien con su palabra hizo detener un nuevo golpe que aquél hombre vampiro llamado Riu preparaba nuevamente para el chico que estaba encadenado.

Los pasos de aquel que acababa de llegar resonaron por aquel lugar que mas bien parecía una especie de calabozo, mientras se acercaba a ellos. El vampiro Riu se quedó atónito, mirando aproximarse aquel ser imponente y al parecer poderoso.

-largo de aquí¡... -agregó el hombre, ya frente a ellos, Riu solo lo miró fervientemente...

-no puedo irme señor... tengo ordenes de Masaki... debo cuidar del chico...

-¿cuidarlo?....¿de que no escape?...-El hombre tomó a Riu por el cuello de su traje y lo acercó bruscamente a su rostro.-dime... ¿cómo carajo va a intentar escaparse si no puede ni sostenerse en pié?...mira ya como lo han dejado... ¿no te parece suficiente?...

-pero... joven Lerath... él es un... es un...

-al carajo... en este instante tu saldrás por esa puerta, mientras yo hablo con este infeliz... cuando me veas salir querrá decir que puedes regresar... entonces...podrás seguir torturándolo si así lo deseas...¿esta bien?...-agregó en tono de voz alto y grave, que hizo temblar un poco al vampiro larguchon Riu.

-...-comenzó a alejarse Riu, con una mueca muy desagradable de disgusto, ¡como odiaba a ese tal Lerath¡... y lo peor de todo es que no podía contradecirle u oponérsele...¡como deseaba matarle, estrangularle¡...de no ser por que Masaki le quemaría vivo si hiciese algo así....por que ese tal Lerath...desde que llegó...había sido siempre el punto débil del superior Masaki, a quien todos aquellos desquiciados vampiros respetaban, adulaban, servían...solo...cuando no estaba Courht... Pero Courht había desaparecido, si no es que ya estaba muerto.¿Acaso nadie sería lo suficientemente inteligente como para pensar como él lo hacía?...¿cómo para también detestar a Masaki... u a su querido Lerath?... pero... desgraciadamente como toda ley de la naturaleza... si no puedes con el enemigo únetele... y podría interpretarlo como el simple hecho de que si llegaba a dar su punto de vista sobre Masaki, la asamblea entera se le echaría encima como voraces perros rabiosos.

Cuando la puerta de fierro rechinó y se cerró, Lerathdum, alto, guapo y de cabellos obscuros y cortos, quedó mirando unos momentos el estado de aquel jovencito rubio y encadenado, que al igual que él era un vampiro. Hace unos pocos días que sabía sobre la llegada de este ser, no había tenido la oportunidad de mirarle, Masaki le había descrito su apariencia, y con solo imaginarlo no pudo resistir la tentación de conocerle, Lerathdum había regresado de Isumo apenas hace unas noches, había tenido encuentros que aun lo tenían marcado y anonadado, pero cumpliendo sus ordenes aquello no interferiría nunca más. Lerath, a pesar del estado en que se encontraba el chico, pudo percibir aquella belleza tanto física como interior, así como también aquellas agonías, aquellos sufrimientos y tormentos que ahogaban el no-alma de aquel ser

Estiró su brazo y alcanzó la barbilla frágil del muchacho, y lo jalo suavemente hasta que pudo reincorporarle. El chico tenía al parecer la mirada perdida, ya que no había brillo alguno en aquellos ojos. Pero a pesar de eso sabía que podía escucharle.

-Así que eres tú..._Lían Kami_...

-...

-se que puedes escucharme... puedo sentirlo en tus pensamientos...-agregó Lerath, suavemente-...y no... no voy a hacerte daño...al menos no mas del que ya te han hecho...jeje... -rió un poco Lerath, sin perder su postura seria, ahora tomó con sus manos las muñecas apresadas por aquellas cadenas, las cuales le habían dejado ya unas llagas que parecían escocerle, Lerath casi sintió el dolor que le inspiraba el solo verle así.

Lerath torció de manera ágil en camino que trazaban aquellas cadenas, poco a poco hasta que liberó las muñecas y el cuello del joven Kami. El cuerpo del joven se tambaleó antes de dejarse caer con flacidez sobre el suelo, parecía una especie de saco de huesos sin alma, sin sentidos, como una especie de muñequita frágil. Estaba tan pálido, delgado y débil que Lerath sintió deseos de patearle hasta que se rompiera. Pero eso... era solo lo que un ser carente de sentido común o interés haría... Lerath no era ese tipo de vampiro. No tenía nada parecido a aquel idiota de Riu.

-puedes agradecérmelo... ya no te van a estorbar esas cadenas... jeje... -Lerath tomó de nuevo a Kami, esta vez por los hombros, el chico parecía estremecerse ante aquel contacto, aún seguía temblando, mas bien eran una especie de contracciones.-... parece que tienes hambre...-Lerath se desabrochó la camisa, ahora tomó la cabeza de Kami por los cabellos rubios y despeinados, la acercó a él, hasta que sintió aquella nariz hacer contacto con su pecho descubierto.-vamos...tómala...yo se que la deseas Kami...

Tras varios segundos, Lerath al fin pudo sentir el roce de los labios y el penetrar débil de aquellos dientes, su pecho se contraccionaba a medida que los tragos que Kami tomaba de él se agrandaban, comenzó a experimentar aquella sensación... aquella sensación que no había sentido desde la ultima vez que Masaki le mordió, un sudor comenzó a correr por su rostro, sus sentidos estaban esclavizados bajo la posesión de Kami, quien había aprisionado su cadera como si no quisiera soltarle o siquiera separarse.

Paso un poco mas de un minuto, hasta que por fin Lerath dio fin al ritual. Separó suavemente a Kami, y levantó su rostro por la barbilla, hasta que pudo ver bajo aquellos ya no tan bellos rizos rubios los hermosos ojos azul cielo, que lo miraban de una forma muy vacía e inexpresiva, seguían algo enrojecidos, con sus pulgares dispersó aquella tierra y aquellas lágrimas saladas que le marcaban en el rostro. Y le abrazó, le estrechó contra su pecho como a un pequeño bebé vampiro, fuera mas de toda aquella lástima que le inspiraba. Pudo odiar a Masaki hasta el extremo, por haber permitido aquellos asaltos en contra de una criatura como aquella... pero... había una nueva cuestión que se formulaba ¿Por qué Masaki tendría a este chico prisionero bajo la asamblea de los vampiros... que tendría de importante para él...que tipo de beneficios le traería?... ni siquiera el mismo entendía ¿por que se encontraba abrazando aquel sucio y débil cuerpo, por que sentía ese especie de sentimiento de lástima... por que aquella expresión en aquel rostro, aquel parecido inexplicable... le recordaba a alguien?... Lerath cerró sus ojos y frunció un poco el cejo, cuando a su mente vino el recuerdo de aquella persona... de aquélla persona de nuevo, la inexpresividad la euforia cuando le había dicho que se alejara, que le mataría si volviese a acercarse...

-_acaso me has olvidado...Toya??-_el recuerdo de aquellas palabras con las que se había dirigido a él...la misma persona a la que había amado con todo su ser... si...."amado"... ¿Acaso Lerath ya no era dueño de su corazón, de su sentir?... ¿Acaso había cambiado tanto?... Azofred...Azofred...y ahí estaba él en el recuerdo vivo...el mismo...el de siempre... Yukito.

En algún lugar

-¿Quién es usted?...-dijo la aguda voz de la chica, en medio de las penumbras...-o mejor dicho...¿qué es usted?...

-soy lo que tu quieres que yo sea...

-¿qué?

-¿qué acaso no escuchas niña?

-yo no soy una niña... y no me gustan las adivinanzas

-esta bien, esta bien... –la sombra que antes rondaba por los alrededores de las penumbras, quedó frente a la chica, dejando que los rayos de luna que ase colaban por los rincones se posaran en ella.-veo que eres muy diferente a lo que imaginaba...

La chica pudo vislumbrar gracias a aquellos rayos de luz, parte de la faz de aquella criatura, unos enormes ojos negros, obscuros que parecían un vacío, y unos cabellos largos, despeinados y muy claros, talvez eran rubios, la criatura tenía una especia de gorra puesta, y una enorme pero roída bufanda, su saco era blanco, tenía el pecho descubierto, al parecer la mitad de su tórax hacia abajo era ¿metálico?... sus pantalones eran obscuros y adornados con unas largas botas también obscuras... al principio ella creyó que se trataba de una mujer, pero pronto supo que la realidad era otra, aquel sujeto era el mas extraño que pudo ver jamás...

-era...¿era usted quien me llamaba?...

-sip-el sujeto sonrió...-tu debes ser...Sakura Kinomoto...-preguntó amablemente el sujeto...

-¿quién lo pregunta?-dijo la chica, el hecho de haber sido llamada inconscientemente por algo como aquello le parecía incoherente...¿Cómo era posible que estuviera ahí?... en aquel edificio abandonado y oscuro, con un extraño sujeto??...

-oh... mi nombre es... Fausto...mucho gusto...-le estiró el brazo, sin borrar aquella amable sonrisa del rostro. Sakura, no entendía que sucedía ahí... necesitaba saberlo y salir de ahí lo antes posible, aquello no dejaba de darle mala espina, incluso tembló un poco cuando vio al sujeto tenderle la mano.

-no tengas miedo... no pienso en hacerte nada... al menos no hoy-el sujeto comenzó a reir estridentemente como si aquello hubiese sido un gran chiste, incluso parecía tener sajado un tornillo...

_-este hombre parece que esta demente... -pensaba Sakura _

-ehh.jej...-intento Sakura articular palabras, pero lentamente comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás sin darse cuenta...Fue entonces cuando –Fausto pareció darse cuenta de aquellas intenciones, y sin pedir permiso la tomó de la muñeca, con lo cual ella terminó estremeciéndose más...

-¡no me toques¡....aghhhgggggggggggg¡¡-comenzaron a jalonearse, Sakura intentando huir y Fusto tratando de retenerla...

-tranquila... ¿a dónde quieres ir?...

-¡¡suéltame¡¡¡auxilio¡¡¡ayudaaaaaaaaa¡¡-Sakura estaba muy roja, se sentía desesperada, se sentía como una idiota por haber llegado ahí.-¡kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡

-Cálmate niña¡¡¡-Fausto arremetió con más fuerza hasta que pudo abrazarla, la rodeó fuertemente con sus dos brazos, tapándole la boca con su mano izquierda, susurrándole al oído que se calmara...-..jeje...aunque de todas formas...aquí nadie podrá escucharte...

-...¡quién rayos eres...y que quieres de mí?¡¡-pudo decir al fin, cuando Fausto le destapó la boca...

-ya te dije que mi nombre es Fausto... y tu niña no eres tan educada como esperaba...

-¿qué te importa?¡¡... ya suéltame¡ y dime que quieres..-agregó Sakura...-no me gusta que gente como usted me trate así...

-si quieres saber que quiero de ti...

-¿Cómo es que sabia mi nombre?...

-debes estar mas tranquila...para que pueda responder a tus preguntas...

-ya estoy tranquila... ya estoy tranquila...¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto?...-Sakura no podía calmarse. Por mas que lo intentara... por mas que lo intentara.

-voy a darte algo...para que te sientas mejor...

end of "A priori"

Notas de la autora: Hola. Perdón por la espera.je, es que no tenía conexión pero ya voy por el nueve....jejejeje

-Mari:perdon de veras perdón por la espera pero pues aquí está espero sea de tu agrado deja mas reviews.

Sigue mi fic porfa¡¡¡¡ no me abandones que me tardo poco pero aquí esta.

Rene-kun:hey gracias por tu review, aquí esta el otro capitulo.je escríbeme mas ¿o.k?. espero yo tu fic.

los demas reviewer perdon por la espera¡¡¡¡¡¡


	7. Deseo

_Tokio Vampire Apocalipse_

II temporada

Capitulo 7: "Deseo"

Por: Soley de Lioncourt

_**Ciudad de Tokio. Ocho de la mañana. Una Semana después **_

Dentro de aquel departamento se escucha el ruido sordo de algo que se rompe al contacto con el suelo...

El chico de cabellos largos azul cielo entró en la cocina algo de prisa...

-¡Pylyca¡ ¿Estas bien?...-**exclamo con algo de preocupación el joven, se acercó a su hermana y la levantó del suelo, sus ropas estaban manchadas con un polvo blanco, no hubo respuesta alguna por parte de ella, su cuerpo era frágil y totalmente movible**.-¿Qué intentabas hacer?... que bueno que solo fue el frasco de la harina...

-¿qué sucede aquí?-**preguntó otro chico que acababa de aparecer en la puerta de la cocina. Tenía sobre los hombros una toalla, sus cabellos estaban mojados pero eran de un color castaño claro y bastante largo; traía una camisa blanca mal fajada y unos jeans grises...**

-buenos días Yho-**dijo el otro chico, aún sosteniendo a su hermana, que al igual de él tenía un hermoso cabello azul cielo pero mas largo, ella no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro, mas bien parecía triste**.-...Pylyca tiró el frasco de la harina... creo que el temblor en su mano derecha no ha cesado aún...

-¿sigue sin decir nada?...HoroHoro-**preguntó el chico que acababa de llegar, llamado Yho.**

Horohoro solo asintió con la cabeza, de una forma muy seria, como si le diera dolor aceptarlo.

Pylyca no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que despertó en el hospital hace seis días, en ninguna de las visitas durante su recuperación dijo nada, ni mucho menos ahora que habían regresado a su vida normal en el departamento de Tokio. Yho estaba viviendo con ellos en el departamento, se turnaba los quehaceres con Horo-Horo y los dos asistían ala preparatoria por la tarde. Justamente la preparatoria Shikigate, mientras que Pylyca no había salido de la casa en días y se negaba siquiera a asomarse por la ventana, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba leyendo libros en silencio, mirando la T.V., y justamente aquello ponía de depresión a Horo-Horo, en realidad ya no existía la misma alegría de antes, cuando ella sonreía, gritaba, bromeaba, ya ni siquiera saltaba sobre él sorpresivamente gritando "¡hermano¡"...

Horo-Horo llevo a Pylyca hasta el sofá en la sala de estar, Yho quedo pensativo mirando la escena...

-Horo-Horo... Pylyca, ¿qué desean para desayuno?...

-déjalo Yho... por favor.

-no, de verdad quiero hacer algo...-**Yho se adentró en la cocina sigilosamente, Horo Horo le siguió.**

A los pocos minutos Yho ya se encontraba batiendo el huevo...

-supongo que Pylyca tenia ganas de hotcakes...- **rió Horo-Horo.**

-de verdad lo siento...

-¿de que hablas Yho?

-de todo...siento todo esto...-**Yho tenía una mueca seria y decidida en el rostro.**

-el doctor dijo que era cuestión de paciencia para que ella volviese a hablar...

-pero... yo quisiera saber... ¿qué fue lo que en realidad sucedió esa noche?

-...no pude encontrar al sujeto que la había invitado a bailar... a decir verdad yo no hice nada... de verdad sin Manta y tu... yo no habría hecho nada... y lo que haya sucedido... seria mejor si no tuviera que saberlo... con verla así me basta.

-...¿había indicios de algo mas?...

-un moretón en el brazo... el doctor supone que el agresor la tomo por la fuerza del brazo... pero lo extraño es que no fue una violación o algo así...

-entonces...

-también tenía una cicatriz en el pecho... pero eso esta medio extraño ya que talvez pudo haberse dañado con algo... así que no nos dice nada... mejor no hablemos de esto quieres-agregó Horo-Horo, mientras limpiaba el batidillo que había caído en el suelo.

_Revisa su cuello...¿no tiene alguna especie de marca?...-_las palabras de Manta resonaban en la cabeza de Yho como recuerdo de aquella noche, ¿que habría querido decir con eso?.

-esta bien-**Yho le dedicó una sonrisa**-por cierto... recuerda que Manta vendrá a cenar a las 10.

-entonces tendremos que regresar de la Prepa lo antes posible... recuerda que nos dejaron en horario de la tarde...

-si... ah, por cierto también ¿lo viste?

-¿a quien?

-ayer en nuestro primer día, mientras me instalaba en el nuevo salón me di cuenta de que un amigo también asiste a esa preparatoria...

-¿cuál amigo?¿lo conozco?

-recuerdas a Lizerg Diethel...

-...espera... ¿el chico ingles del cabello verde hace tres años?

-exacto... creo que era él...

-pero ¿que no había regresado a Inglaterra?

-eso parece... pero lo mas curioso es que me ignoró... y yo que me tomé la molestia de saludarle..¡te juro que era él¡

-¿te ignoró?¡pues el tío se ha de haber vuelto un mamila¡

-talvez... o es que quizás no me reconoció...

-¿cómo no habría de reconocerte?... después de todo lo que vivimos con él y con los demás...

-aun lo recuerdas...

-si... fíjate que me gustaría saber que fue de los demás: Len Tao el incomprensible, Fausto VIII, que decir del negrito americano... de Ryu y su espada de madera, La linda gente de América, las cinco tipas raras...

-¿cinco tipas raras?...

-si...

-ahhh... si recuerdo-Yho soltó una risita tonta.

-... también recuerdo a una linda chica de cabello Rosado que casi siempre acompañaba a doña Ana.

-oh...te refieres a Tamao...

-si ella

-sigue viviendo en el templo vecino a los Asakuras... la vi hace poco... incluso tuve que disculparme con ella por no poder irla a visitar como habíamos quedado...-**Yho puso su puño cerrado en la cabeza y lloró pasmodicamente.**

- lo que pasa es que eres un tragón... ya que ella solo quería darte una digna cena...-**le dijo Horo** **Horo pegándole en la espalada**-es probable que siga enamorada de ti...

-¿ah?...pero que cosas dices...-**Yho se sonrojó un poco.**

-mira que si sigue soltera, no se te iría la oportunidad de invitarla a salir... picarón...-**le comento bromistamente Horo-Horo dándole palmaditas en el hombro.**

-...no...no lo creo...

-¿por qué no?

-...Por que no...-**Yho había tomado sin querer una postura seria...**

-recuerda que ya no tienes ningún compromiso.

Yho le dirigió su mirada a Horo-Horo... ¿cómo era posible que dijera aquello?...no...era verdad... él ya no tenía ningún compromiso...

-...-**hubo un pequeño silencio...**

-Yho...

-que pasa?

-...puedo hacerte una pregunta?-**dijo Horo-Horo, ahora su tono era serio y formal.**

-claro-**Yho colocaba en la sartén la formula del Hotcake.**

-...tu_...¿**Amabas a Ana**?..._

-...-Yho abrió los ojos con esa pregunta, se quedó inmóvil unos momentos, en realidad era la primera vez que aquella pregunta le cuestionaban... ni siquiera el mismo había pensado en aquello durante esos años...la palabra amor no recorría su cabeza como definición a lo que sentía por Ana.-...-no había una respuesta...o quizá ni siquiera había sido meditada...El silencio invadió el lugar como una brisa mortal...mientras los hotcakes se quemaban en la sartén.

**# flash back #**

El sol de la mañana era abrumador, la mañana de ese día, en que había comenzado todo, la mañana del ultimo día en que el vería a ana por ultima vez; aquellas pesadas bolsas del mandado estaban comenzando a rajarse lentamente, pero al fin pudo llegar a su destino... Ana saldría aquella dentro de una hora, y cuando regresase él tendría que tener lista la cena que habían acordado...

-espero que Ana no se enfade por haber traído la única marca de tallarín que encontré...-Yho puso las bolsas en el recibidor de la entrada, abrió la puerta por que parecía que nadie acudiría a abrir, adentro todo era normal, calmado y silencioso. Perecía que no hubiera nadie. Extrañaba la presencia de aquellos espíritus, pero recordó que Ana los había exorcizado a todos, incluyendo a Amidamaru.

Ahora todo era diferente, era normal. El ya no era mas un Shaman y era hora de acostumbrarse. Ni siquiera contaba con Manta, por que él ahora yacía a muchos kilómetros de Tokio en una Universidad por su alto grado de méritos.

-Ana... ya estoy aquí...-no hubo respuesta... todavía faltaban 50 minutos para que Ana saliera a su compromiso, y aún debía estar en casa... pero...

-¿Ana?-**el silencio no inmuto**.-¿Estas?...-**un leve y lejano sollozo. Yho se dejó llevar por ese sollozo**. Cruzó la cocina, abrió la puerta que daba al jardín, no muy lleno de flores. Ahí bajo el apenas seco cerezo yacía una silueta sobre el pasto, la cabellera rubia y brillante le indicó que era Ana, Ana sentada en el suelo, de espaldas... ¿llorando?... ¿Ana estaba llorando?...

Los sigilosos pasos del joven de cabello castaño lo guiaron hasta ella, un sentimiento extraño, una reacción pesada, ante la causa de un llanto en ella que jamás había visto, nunca había imaginado que existiera esa sensibilidad en ella, jamás la había imaginado llorando gracias a aquella frialdad... sus manos temblaron ante el hecho de no saber que hacer... quizá ana se enfadaría si él le tocase... quizá se enfadaría si él le viese llorar...

_**...pero Ana llora... Ana llora...¿Qué se debe hacer cuando Ana llora?...**_

No meditó mas aquello, el instinto le dio la sorpresa de haber posado su mano en aquel delicado hombro de mujer en ese preciso instante, en el preciso instante en que sobre la de él, ahora Ana había puesto su mano...

_...seguro estaba enfadada...seguro estaba muy enojada..._

Pero ana no había siquiera mirado su rostro, no se había vuelto hacia él, aún mantenía suavemente su mano sobre la de él, por momentos un calambre extraño recorrió la espalada del chico.

Una ave se posó en la rama del cerezo, su sonido chirriante rompía débilmente aquel silencio en sollozos. Ana había dejado de sollozar, y comenzó a apretar la mano de Yho de una manera muy distinta, no parecía que fuese a ser un golpe.

Silencio, el viento hizo mover la rama, el ave salió volando... El hermoso rostro de una chica rubia frente a él... unos ojos profundos y obscuros que tiraban sus lágrimas de sal le miraban...

Yho espero el primer grito del día que diera rienda suelta a un nuevo castigo... o talvez una bofetada por haberse atrevido a tocarla...

Pasaron varios segundos_,los ojos de ana eran muy hermosos, como le gustaría verla sonreír tan siquiera una vez... una sonrisa sincera...cálida... no esta vez una ana fría......_era un pensamiento imposible...era hora del golpe...

Un golpe que nunca llegó...

La cabeza de Ana descansando sobre su pecho, la calidez de su cuerpo ahora entre sus brazos, su dulce aroma entumeciendo sus sentidos... _¿qué significaba todo aquello?... ¿qué sucedía?... ¿Era acaso un sueño?... _ahora quizá lo entendía... quiso decir algo... pero simplemente estaba demasiado sorprendido como para que de su boca saliese alguna palabra... o siquiera preguntarse cuál era la causa de aquel llanto...

...Deseo, sin entender por qué, que aquel momento durara para siempre... ahora Ana rodeaba con sus brazos a Yho, tan fuerte que parecía querer retenerlo así como él... ella también estaba muy sorprendida...pero quizá tenía su motivo... algún motivo escondido en su alma...

**# Fin del flash back #**

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Yho cuidado¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ qué se te quema el cake.-el sartén humeaba cuando Horohoro entraba de nuevo en la cocina, Yho estaba al parecer con la mirada perdida pues se sorprendió mucho cuando vio el desayuno pegado en el sartén humeante. Pronto terminó lavando el trasto mientras HoroHoro terminaba con la misión.

-lo siento...-dijo Yho un tanto apenado.

-no Problem¡-dijo HoroHoro levantando su pulgar.-...sabia que aquella pregunta te dejaría pensativo...

-...

Una mirada soberbia, rápidamente se cambió el tema.

-voy a poner lo indispensable en la mesa...-Yho salió de la cocina, con aun muchas cuestiones en al mente.

_**En el apartamento de Daidouji/ Kinomoto**_

-¿fresas o cerezas?

-lo que se te antoje...

-pero Sakura... hablo de ese paseo de la preparatoria...

-ahhh... si...eso... no me acuerdo...-la chica tenía un pié metido en un pequeño balde de agua-...estúpido vidrio...-se lo amentaba mirando aquel pié rosado y desnudo bajo un poco de agua hirviendo.

-..¿recuerdas que en la primaria fuimos a una recolección de fresas?...-preguntó sonriente Daidouji a su amiga convaleciente sobre el sillón.

-no...-contestó mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?-Daidouji aparento que ante esa actitud algo andaba mal...

-él te dijo que llamaría... no lo a hecho... es un mentiroso...-dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿de...de que hablas?-cuestionó la chica de los ojos violetas y al tierna mirada.

-de "ese" hombre" que me engendró...

-...pero...¿por qué te expresas así de tu padre?...

-Te dijo que llamaría mas tarde... ya pasaron días...

-..OH...Sakura... recuerda que no es fácil la comunicación de un continente a otro, mas si esta en alguna excavación trabajando...

-...no creo que siga en México...

Tomoyo se acercó a Sakura, extendió su brazo hasta que su mano tocó la mejilla de Sakura, ella la rechazó...

-no me toques ¿quieres?... tus manos están frías...-contestó Sakura, enredando un mechón de su castaño cabello en el dedo.

Tomoyo apretó fuertemente su puño, su rostro reflejaba una mueca de preocupación, deseaba con toda su alma no tener que preguntar aquello, pero su instinto no se lo permitió cumplir. Sakura había estado muy rara últimamente, más que de costumbre...

-¿hoy no vas a salir?-pregunto con algo de inseguridad

-de que hablas Tomoyo...

-has estado saliendo todos los días, ayer no llegaste a clases.

-no me reproches...- le dijo sin mirarla y con un toque de voz grave.

-¿y que son esas cicatrices?-le preguntó Tomoyo, con insistiendo, señalando sus brazos y piernas.

-¿cuáles cicatrices?-preguntó en forma de idónea contestación.

-¡Sakura por favor¡... ¡creí que confiabas en mí¡

-Yo también creí que lo hacía...-rió Sakura con su entrecejo aún fruncido, sacó el pié del balde.-...pero ya no se puede confiar en nadie...

-¡¿de que hablas?¡-Tomoyo ya había cambiado a una postura muy seria.-¿qué te ha pasado últimamente?... ¡ya no me hablas¡¡me ignoras¡¡no me cuentas nada¡¡ya no sonríes¡...-Sakura la miraba fijamente con una extraña expresión-¡¿¿a dónde te vas todas las noches?¡¡

-oh... ahí esta el pelo de la sopa... no pensé que te dieras cuenta...-Sakura se levantó del sillón.-el universo está lleno de preguntas, ¿perdería su encanto si se respondieran a todas?...eso pienso yo-se colocó el calcetín después de secarlo con la toalla.-... y tu eres un mar de preguntas...-Sakura se acercó hasta el oído de Tomoyo-..y eres un tanto molesta...-le susurró, la reacción de Tomoyo fue instantánea, pero aun así no pudo decir nada más.

Con unos jeans deslavados y una playerita ajustada al cuerpo, Sakura terminó de ponerse unos tenis, y se dirigió a paso lento hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió del apartamento, sin o con rumbo fijo, Tomoyo no dijo u objetó nada, pero algo dentro la hacía temer a tener que perder a su amiga mas especial...algo no andaba bien en todo esto.

**en el apartamento de Hiragizawa**

Nada podría haber sido mejor que pasar unas dos noches enteras dentro aquel pesado y acogedor ataúd negro que le esperaba en su habitación, casi no se había alimentado bien últimamente, ¿por qué Shaoran siempre estaba interfiriendo en sus pensamientos cuando se disponía a cazar?...¿Por qué tenía que soportar aquellas escenas en los pasillos de Shikigate?...

_# flash back #_

_Sakura...-un beso empapelado y jugosos que comparten dos cuerpos cuyas partes se encuentran a a casi nada de distancia.-...no he dejado de pensar en ti..._

_-yo tampoco-contesta tímidamente la joven en los brazos del ojimiel. Ella parecía una indefensa gatita cuando estaba con él._

_-¿de verdad?-una discreta mirada al ser que desde el rincón los ha mirado con asco desde que se reencontraron...-solo esperaba el momento para tenerte de nuevo en mis brazos..._

_-¿dónde has estado?-el roce de una caricia en la mejilla de su joven novio El cambio de actitud melosa en él le tenía un tanto confundida.._

_-la pregunta es ¿dónde has estado tu?-le dedicó una sonrisa para luego volverla a besar en los labios. El ser del rincón había desaparecido, congelando sus pensamientos, buscado una explicación, una solución..._

_#fin del Flash back#_

_¿Qué podía hacer él ante una situación así?... Shaoran amaba a Sakura, no a él...¿Por qué tenía que marlo?¿por qué tenía que desearlo?...¿por qué tenía que volver a besarlo sabiendo que Shaoran solo pensaba en ella?'...¿Acaso no podía arrancarse el corazón?...¿Acaso su propia sangre, la cual llevaba Shaoran con la suya en su cuerpo no era suficiente para ligarlo a él?..._

Y nuevamente silencio...

Echado nuevamente sobre el sillón sin nada mas que pensar, las gruesas cortinas corridas, tras la tibia luz que se colaba por los espacios abiertos; el ruido lejano de los automóviles, la música a volumen alto de sus vecinos en el edificio...

Todo era molesto...insoportable...

_¿Qué seguía haciendo en Tokio?... ¿Por qué no huía de aquel molesto dolor?..._

Nuevamente silencio...

_Y la respuesta era ¡No¡_

Shaoran en su cabeza, dándole migraña, arrancándose salvajemente los cabellos de la cabeza intentando sacárselo...

_¡¿qué podía hacer?¡...¿qué podía hacer?... si tan solo pudiera deshacerse de Sakura..._

.Silencio... la vaga idea en sus pensamientos tan ardiente como la flama...

¿deshacerse...de...ella?.... tomarla...destruirla...matarla?

Aquello sería un bajo gesto de locura e impotencialidad, seguro Shaoran le odiaría...

Pero le odiaría sin ningún estorbo y al final tendría que ir a él de nuevo...

Eriol se gachó a tomar la copa de agua del suelo junto al sofá, cuando apoyó su mano en la rodilla un intenso dolor en la nuca le devolvió a su posición original....

-aghhhh¡¡...-presionando su cabeza, no entendía como era posible aquello... de pronto y sin mas, la vista se le nubló, su cabeza le daba vueltas y mareaba... la habitación se puso obscura...

_Un hombre con una enorme capa negra caminaba en sentido contrario a él, le cruzó, no tenía rostro, se perdió al final del túnel donde la luz era intensa, y cegadora, se vio en un pedestal, contemplando la lluvia mojándole, las nubes eran grises y las gotas de agua eran rojas...rojas como la sangre..._

_El hombre ya no tenía capa y de nuevo bajo el cielo, parecía escuchar voces que nadie mas podía, él respondió en plegaria, la nube negra pareció responderle..._

_-estás maldito..._

_Una voz llena de magnificencia comenzó a recitar una especia de versos, el libro frente a él era tan grueso y pesado como una especie de Biblia._

_Los versos estaban hablados en un idioma desconocido para él, le parecía tan difícil de pronunciar, parecía una lengua muy antigua... Shaoran estaba frente a él ahora, sus ojos eran de un rojo muy brillante, y lloraban sangre, lloraban sangre que con solo mirarla le causaba repugnancia..._

_-ellos... no beberán mas sangre...-dijo Shaoran, pasándose las manos sensualmente por el pecho, sobre aquel desnudo cuerpo que solo causó que Eriol le deseara más...Pero sabía que no podía tocarle, no debía tocarle, por que una gran calamidad arrasaría con el y con su alrededor... él no sabía porque...pero era un sueño y en le sueño lo tenía presente como si fuera un sueño de realidad._

_Una especie de luz cegadora pasa sobre ellos, desapareciéndolo todo, inclusive al mismo Eriol, posándolo nuevamente sobre su sillón tapizado, de nuevo en su apartamento sin otra cosa mejor que hacer que solo seguir ahí sin poder hacer nada, sin entender nada._

Aquello no tenía sentido... aun después de volver a la realidad... Eriol sorbió un poco de esa agua... se detuvo... escupió.

El agua le daba asco...todo le causaba ya repugnancia... repugnancia si no tenía a Shaoran...su obsesión. El vampiro de los cabellos negriazules, caminó hasta la puerta de su estancia, la abrió, se preguntaba por que había tanto ruido afuera. Cerró la puerta, todo era mejor que estar en aquel lugar solo, comenzó a sentir deseos de algo mas que la sangre, algo que había estado deseando desde hace ya varios días sin conseguirlo, un deseo desenfrenado y pasional, con cuya comparación, la sangre era del sobretodo exquisito. Bajó las escaleras habiéndose colocado las gafas intra solares, a no mas de veinte escalones abajo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de un joven de cabello castaño, el cual le sonrió amistosamente, y Eriol correspondió la sonrisa; dando un paso adelante, cuando miró que aquel también comenzaba a bajar las escaleras del edificio, se adelantó un poco, cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido sordo.

El joven del cabello castaña comenzó a rodar escaleras abajo, haciendo unos terribles ruidos, el rechinar de aquélla hebillas de sus zapatos en la superficie le causó a Eriol dolor de oídos. Un movimiento tan rápido que en menos de un segundo, aquel chico yacía sobre sus brazos fuertes de vampiro, casi un piso por debajo de 12 escalones, tenía una herida en la frente y estaba sangrando un poco, seguramente se había golpeado con aquel barandal de hierro. Pero no era momento de elogiar las causas, _-o me alimento de él ó simplemente lo dejo aquí y me largo como tenía planeado-pensó eriol para si mismo mientras miraba el rostro de aquél que yacía inconsciente.._Aquel sujeto despedía un aura extraña que comenzó a sentir ligeramente, una especie de magnetismo cosmológico que parecía repeler su presencia. No pesaba mucho, adecir verdad, se sentía mucho mas ligero que Lizerg, pero su sangre no sabía tan deliciosa como la de Shaoran; llegando a la conclusión cuando hubo lamido con la punta de la lengua la pequeña herida de la frente de aquél joven.

Cayó en la cuenta entonces de que no tenía apetito de esa sangre, estaba demasiado salada y rara como para que él siquiera la probase, además aquella aura no le gustaba mucho, le hacía unas cosquillas dolorosas en la frente cada vez que se acercaba. Algo en un nivel mas extraño como cuando cierra uno los ojos y de acerca lentamente el índice al centro de la frente.

-¡¡¡Yho¡¡¡-exclamó un chico desde el piso de arriba, mirando con desconcierto total aquella escena, donde su amigo se encontraba en los brazos de un extraño, con la frente sangrando.-¡Disculpe¡¿Qué le ha sucedido?-preguntó con azoro mientras bajaba los escalones._-Por que simplemente no lo dejé aquí tirado y me largué...- se dijo a si mismo el vampiro Eriol, escondiendo su desagrado total tras aquella falsa sonrisa descarada de niño bueno_ .

-Ha caído escaleras abajo, creo que esta inconsciente-dijo Eriol, colocando en los brazos de aquel otro sujeto el cuerpo del joven de cabello castaño.

-¿Usted lo ha atrapado?...muchas gracias...-dijo el sujeto, con una especie de ademán con la cabeza.-no entiendo que sucedió...

-ya le dije que de repente comenzó a caer, venía detrás de mi, solo he visto eso.- dijo Eriol, aun con esa extraña sonrisa, la mente de aquel chico que tenía el cabello azul cielo le parecía muy difícil de penetrar.-yo...me tengo que ir, espero que el joven se reponga pronto.-agregó y se alejó de aquellas presencias extrañas que parecían repelerle, el cosquilleo en la frente aun no cesaba. Pero no deseaba preguntarse nada, quería olvidarse de todo, deseaba salir a vagabundear, deseaba que Shaoran pudiese salir de su cabeza por tan solo un segundo, poder clamarse aquella rabia que le atormentaba y aquellos deseos de...

_matar...-se dijo en su cabeza sin entender muy bien aquella palabra..._y al salir del edificio se internó en las abrumadoras calles de aquella longeva ciudad de Tokio.

_**En algún lugar de aquella conocida ciudad**_

**L**os cabellos ondeaban al compás de aquella calurosa brisa que azotaba el casi medio día, tanto el sol como aquélla abrumadora brisa eran factores molestos para ellos. Los vampiros que sin mayor precio pasaban desapercibidos en aquella masa poblacional de mortales, seres cuyo único pecado era su belleza y aquellas armas tentadoras capaces de arrancar vidas si así lo deseasen.

En la estación de Shibuya, en aquel enorme distrito, sobre aquel pedestal de madera podía observar perfectamente cada uno de los mortales que sin detenerse a nada más, iban de un lado para otro, ajetreados, incorporados en el estrés de sus vidas, vidas que median en años, en días, en horas... y se acortaban con el paso de aquello a lo que llaman tiempo. _¿De que les sirve a los humanos medirse bajo aquellos sistemas?...¿Qué sentido extra especial les traería?_-se preguntaba él, desabrochando el primer botón de su gabardina, para después acomodarse aquellas gafas obscuras. Tanto tiempo a ras del sol le estaba costando unas marcas violetas en la piel, su piel era lo suficientemente sensible a aquellos rayos de sol que no podía situarse en un lugar mas de 8 minutos, sin añadir que la contaminación que causaban los humanos había causado estragos en aquella capa a la que llaman compuesto de ozono. El sabía algo de eso, sabía algo de aquello, sabía de muchas cosas, sin embargo el saberlo le daba igual, lo mismo que el hecho de ya no estar vivo, de ya no poder mirar al sol para intentar quedarse ciego y mucho menos de andar a si como así por la calle. Ahora todo era diferente, su enfermedad le habría arrebatado la vida humana que tenía, de no ser por aquel ofrecimiento por parte de ese demonio que lo hizo lo que ahora era.

Su sed de experimentar con la vida y la muerte, su sed de saber y sentir lo que siempre había deseado lo llevaron a tomar aquella decisión que había cambiado el curso de su destino, llamar aquel vampiro fue lo mejor que pudo hacer en su momento, porque con la muerte divina, su senda ya no le permitiría seguir con lo que deseaba, sus amados experimentos con la muerte, maldita muerte etérea a a la que todo mortal desistiría alguna vez, quizá...ver que hay mas allá de la paz eterna. Y el resultado era él, simplemente él, siguiendo con su rutina solitaria de siempre, ahora sin mas acompañante que el espíritu vagante de su amada Elisa, y él mismo, con aquel episodio de vida mortal pagándose poco apoco dentro de él. Pero el amor hacía Elisa jamás cambiaría, a pesar de no haber vendido su alma a la muerte para acompañarla en el mas allá, ella seguía fiel, ahí, apoyándolo en cada momento, con el único precio de no poder tocarlo.

-Hoy hace un hermoso día... ¿No lo crees Elisa?-preguntó a la nada con sus ojos tiernos detrás de sus gafas, pareció mirar a un lado, a su derecha, donde una presencia aguardaba sus palabras. Por entre la masa republicana, cruzando aquellas avenidas, dejando la estación. Si no había mas retrasos, dentro de unos minutos debería verse con aquella mujer joven, debía cumplir su cometido, tenía una enorme deuda y debía pagarla. El secreto eterno de su existencia deshilachaba las ocasiones en que podía volver a ser él mismo u lo que era antes, mucho antes de convertirse en lo que nunca había sido y comenzaba a parecer. Su situación era clara, su deuda también lo era, tan clara como no era el elixir de degustaba por las noches.

Y mas radiante no era el reflejo sobre el vidrio de la ventana cerrada en aquella habitación que no era más lúgubre y fría por que mas no podía parecer. El encuentro se situaba ahí como todas las noches, a excepción de que en esta ocasión había sido de día...

-no sabía que vendrías hoy- una voz de mujer, en medio de las sombras, sentada en el rincón, con los brazos y piernas cruzadas, y una mueca como de sorpresa.

-¿en serio?...-rió Fausto VIII, quitándose aquellas gafas obscuras y comenzando a desabrocharse aquella pesada gabardina clara y roída.-...pero si tu me llamaste...-agregó, sin dejar de esbozar aquella sonrisa que lo hacía ver mas espectral y hermoso.

-yo no...-iba a decir la mujer, cuando Fausto le tapó la boca con los dedos. Y ella no replicó nada solo lo miró con atención.

-...tu lo sabes... sabes que es la verdad...-intervino él, acariciando aquella oreja de la joven con sus labios fríos. El solo contacto con aquella sensible parte humana y expuesta le incitaban a algo libertino.-... flor marchita de cerezo...

-¿Pero cóm..-el volvió a presionar su boca con los dedos insinuándole silencio, la tomó con sus manos heladas por la barbilla, proporcionándole un abrumador calambre a causa de aquel hielo contacto y se acercó mas a ella hasta que sus narices se tocaron y entonces el aspiró lentamente el aliento de ella, quien pareció querer alejarse con vano resultado.

-¿Por qué me tocas tanto?-preguntó ella con grata incógnita, y una expresión de recelo. Fausto solo sonrió.

-¿Porqué te has venido a refugiar aquí tan temprano?-le preguntó él a ella. Separándose tan rápidamente que en un parpadeo termino de decir la frase desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-no que lo sabes todo...-le contestó ella... con expresión retadora.

-no lo que no me involucra...-le contestó el gesticulando una mueca seria. La chica pareció molestarse.

-...no lo sé... no sé porqué vine aquí... quería estar sola...

-no es verdad **_Sakura..._** sabes que mientes...-Ella frunció el cejo...

-¡¿entonces por que me preguntas si es que ya sabes la verdad de lo que te digo?¡-exclamó con enfado Sakura.

-no sé la verdad, solo te digo lo que veo en tu memoria...-sonrió él, ella frunció aun mas el cejo.-tienes un lado en sombras, un lado en sombras que poco a poco te esta tragando el lado que queda bajo la luz... algo que te guardas...

-¡no tengo ninguno¡¡no sé de que hablas¡

-Te digo lo que estoy viendo...

-¿Acaso eres una especie de visionario?-preguntó ella, en tono de burla.

-No, tu sabes lo que soy incluso sin que yo te lo dijese, sabes tantas cosas que no te has dado cuenta que sabes, escondes un cosmos en tus memorias que no sabes que escondes..

-¡¿por qué me dices esto?...¿Qué pretendes de mi?...¡¿Acaso quieres tomarme el pelo?¡-dijo ella en tono alto, levantándose del suelo.

-Es lo que miro dentro de ti...es todo... lo has estado mostrando cuando sales de tus cinco sentidos... debes tener cuidado contigo misma...

-¡¡¿Pero de que demonios me estas hablando?¡¡-preguntó aun en su volumen alto, las palabras aquellas la comenzaban a confundir.

-Pero si tu has venido a que te dijese esto...-dijo él, en tono de calma mientras rápidamente ya estaba junto a ella y le aprisionaba los brazos. Fausto levantó su dedo índice y lo colocó en la frente de la joven Sakura, cuando una luz brillante comenzó a surgir de aquella presión que ejercía...

-tu cuerpo contiene un alto grado de poder especial...-dijo él, mientras su dedo índice ejercía mas presión en la frente de ella, quién comenzó a gemir. Ahora los ojos de ella se bañaban de extrañas lágrimas rojas.-que se concentra cada vez más, llegando muy cercano el momento en que querrá expandirse, esto se acabará si yo te acabo- dijo él, con llamaradas de fuego en los ojos.-¿es eso lo que deseas?...

-Aghhtt... dices locuras...

-Sé que no... pero incluso si supieras lo que eres... lo mejor que podría ser sería acabarte-dijo Fausto, abriendo la boca, mientras sus colmillos se expandían y las blancas perlas parecían hacerse a un lado para dar paso a las afroditas de la muerte. Sakura pudo ver por primera vez que cuando Fausto decía que no era normal era verdad.

-AAAAAAAgh¡¡¡¡¡-exclamó ella- ¡Suéltame¡-agregó, mientras el vampiro lujurioso se acercaba mas a su yugular. No sabía que pensar, pero no sentía que estuviese asustada, el aura de fausto le nublaba los sentidos lentamente. Se sintió un poco adormecida a causa de una extraña razón. Qué no sabía cual era. Y sus párpados comenzaron a pesarle mucho, justo antes de desvanecerse pudo alcanzar a escuchar el ruido de una puerta azotarse, sintió el golpe en su cabeza cuando cayo de los brazos de fausto y no pudo ver nada más, cuando la oscuridad le cubrió con su manto asfixiante.

_**en un lugar desconocido **_

**C**omenzaron a llover pedazos de vidrio, causa de aquellas vibraciones agresivas del exterior de la tierra, el aula era extraña, una sensación mas allá del cosmos le atraía nuevamente aquel lugar, aquellos pedazos de vidrio caían pasándola, atravesándola sin lastimarla, parecía una especie de ilusión.

Levanto su largo y débil brazo de piel clara, un pedazo de aquel vidrio se posó en la palma de su mano y le mostró, como si de pantalla se tratara, la imagen de un rostro, un rostro que por un momento deseo olvidar, pero que algo en su interior no le permitía.

-¿cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

Y dejo caer aquel pedazo de vidrio, el cual rebotó en el suelo que era de nada, solo impecablemente plano, y se desvanecía poco a poco, como cuando el sol absorbe las gotas de lluvia sobre las redadas al amanecer. El ambiente era el mismo, pero...

-¿Qué me ha sucedido?

La existencia en un plano de ilusión, en aquel imán de fantasía sin fundamento, era como navegar en la nada, y ahí no transcurría el tiempo. Frente a su ser se extendió una especie de camino de agua, que no iba a ningún lado, piso aquella superficie, no se hundió, estaba cálido, siguió dando pasos hasta que sus pies se acostumbraron al movimiento... poco a poco comenzó a acelerar sus pasos, y el camino de cristal reflejaba cada instante de su vida pasada, cada momento vivido que era especial, pero _ella_ no sabía que era especial, porque su mente era ahora un disco en blanco.

-¿Qué soy?...¿Dónde estoy ahora?...¿a Dónde voy?

Se sintió en una especie de búsqueda...

Sintió tan pronto un terrible cansancio, y los latidos que escuchaba provenientes del interior de su pecho tenían un volumen muy alto y llevaban un compás desmedido, comenzó a dolerle el pecho, y resbaló sobre aquel camino de cristal, que ahora era rojo, comenzó a hundirse en las aguas enrojecidas, que como llamas parecían quemarle.

Desesperación...

Una enorme mano sagrada se tendió ante ella, quien la tomó fuertemente y se dejó llevar, mientras era rescatada de aquel hundimiento interior...

estarás bien...-dijo la voz y la sacó cuidadosamente, mientras ella se refugiaba en unos brazos desconocidos.

-porque ya no sientes nada-agregó la voz y ella pareció sonreír...

Salieron por una especie de espuma...

En la realidad, aquella figurita triste que vagada en la ilusión sin fundamento, abrió los ojos.

Dos enormes piedras obscuras que no tenían ninguna especie de brillo...

-Ya ha despertado...-dijo una voz.

-eso parece... pero ha tardado demasiado... su organismo se encontraba en estado vegetativo por alguna razón...

-quizá ese tiempo de sueño le sirvió para pensar-agregó la otra voz

-comprende que las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido para ella... y le duele que la realidad...-contestó otra de las voces.

-yo no creo que sea así... -dijo una nueva voz, surgiendo de las tinieblas. Era alguien sin rostro visible. Y se acercó la silueta extraña.-ella es demasiado indiferente a cualquier especie de sentimiento... siempre lo ha sido... ella no nació para amar ni odiar a nadie-agregó la persona sin rostro, con decisión, mientras tocaba con su mano el rostro aquel que yacía en plena resurrección.-... fue criada para no hacerlo... para cumplir su deber... mas sin embargo...

-el destino no esta preordenado...-replicó una de las voces anteriores, con reto en la palabra.

-lo está... Ella ha recorrido el sendero... para volver a nosotros...-dijo la persona sin rostro, recorriendo ahora con su dedo índice, desde el cuello al vientre de aquella persona que comenzaba a despertar.

Y la persona abrió los ojos, se encontraba confundida y desnuda, pero sin embargo recordaba por que estaba ahí...

Sus cabellos rubios estaban mojados y goteaban dulces gotas que sabían a una especie de aguamiel... a su alrededor estaban aquellos cuatro sujetos, que habían estado resguardándola, desde entonces...

-Bienvenida...-dijo aquella silueta de antes, la cual no tenía rostro, y resurgía de las sombras...

_Ella_ pareció recobrar el conocimiento, parecía volver a la realidad devastadora en la que estaba, dándose cuenta de que alguien le hablaba miró a su derecha. La silueta ahora tenía un nuevo rostro, un rostro idéntico al de _ella_ como si de un reflejo se tratara.

Mas no era un reflejo... y ella estaba viva...

-Cuanto tiempo...-dijo la _que era idéntica a ella._

Y _Ella _miró a su géminis con una especie de temor en la mirada. ¿Dé donde había salido?...¿Quién era?...¿Por qué la imitaba?...

-he muerto por ti... y así me lo agradeces... –agregó el géminis.-...me pagas no hablando... pero no te preocupes-el géminis tomó cuidadosamente la barbilla de ella, los sujetos que las rodeaban dieron algunos pasos hacia atrás.-... de un momento a otro tus llagas internas dejaran de consumirte...

-sa...

-tu puedes hablar... sé que me escuchas y me sientes...-el géminis sonrió de una forma muy macabra.

-sap...

-ya ha llegado el momento, de que salgamos al exterior nuevamente... hermana...

�_**n otro lugar **_

**A**quellas campanadas eran lo suficientemente lejanas como para que un ser humano pudiera escucharlas con claridad, en cambio, para él eran tan hermosas y vivas como el ambiente, en el que lo único muerto eran ahora las personas de la infortunada Tokio de babel. Y ahora esaba ahí nuevamente tranquilo, bajo el centelleo disparejo de aquellas luces que margan las siluetas desvanentes; esperando, esperando la nada, mas bien el "algo" en lo que solo podía imaginarse. No había llegado a esta ciudad para civilizarse, no, era lo suficientemente astuto e indiferente para con la civilización que su único amor ahora eran las tinieblas, las benditas tinieblas que le otorgaban aquella paz que tanto amaba.

Visualizo a su nueva presa, era muy hermosa, sus cabellos como el oro ladeaba disparejo con el viento a cada paso que daba, y sus ojos eran de una llamarada azul fulminante. Le amaba, sí, le amaba desde aquel solo momento. Era hermosa, realmente hermosa, aquella mujer, de no mas de trece años, con su uniforme de colegial, caminando a paso constante por la avenida.

Le deseo.

Ya no había duda, y tras ella siguiole en las sombras de aquellos edificios y ni unha perdida de vista, era la distancia suficiente ara crear un lazo.

Danielle...

Era el nombre mas bendito entre los demás, y ella también lo era. Su sangre debería ser lo suficientemente majestuosa para recibir a un ser oscuro, para despertar al diablo.

La joven dio la vuelta en un callejón estrecho, seguro era el camino mas corto de ida. Pero el vampiro vio su mas bendita oportunidad. Sí, estaba vacío, ¡Qué magnifica era la suerte¡ porque él nunca creyó en la suerte, simple coincidencia, quizá.

Cuando él dio la vuelta por el mismo retorno, vislumbró a la joven, en los brazos de otro ser, era solo uno, rodeando con aquellos robustos brazos la cintura de la diosa, quien forcejeó a débil grado, con un gesto de advección mas sin embargo aquel hombre le regaló un beso forzado, el cual a los pocos segundos ella ya recibí a labio abierto.

-¡Naruto¡ espérate... no seas tan brusco conmigo...-dijo aquella cálida voz surgente de los labios de la diosa.

-Pero si ayer no ponías resistencia... creí que te gustaba...-dijo la grave voz de él.

-te equivocas-contestó ella con un sonrojo a flor de piel.

El vampiro indagó en la mente de aquel intruso desconocido e insolente, pudo sentir cada vibración de éxtasis que en este surgía cada vez que tocaba a "su diosa", el sentimiento de lujuria cuando se imaginó entre las piernas de la diosa, él la deseaba suciamente, el vampiro podía haber seguido indagando en aquellos pensamientos, de no ser por aquella repulsión hacia ese "intruso"; el, solo vampiro, no la deseaba de aquella manera, pudo comparar cuantos significados puede llegar a tener la palabra "deseo".

No solo éxtasis, no solo el placer, no solo la aventura carnal, no solo el pecado. Era el cosmos sagrado, el significado de su palabra.

Deseo...el deseo que nos llama, e invita. Vuestras palabras malditas.

La diosa dejó caer la bolsa que llevaba al brazo, cuando el sujeto la cargó en brazos y la beso nuevamente, introduciendo en aquella boca, la lengua sucia, mientras imaginaba un orgasmo divino.

El vampiro se lamentó por dentro, su halcón interno aleteaba intentando escapar de aquel deseo, no renunciaría al deseo, ella era su diosa, no importando ninguna piedra como obstáculo, para él no había barreras. Y si las había, debía borrarlas de su camino.

Y el vampiro dio media vuelta, intentando concebir su esperanza. Aquel saco color claro ondeo volviéndose a ajustar a su figura. Sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo, lo prendió y lo puso en su boca, mientras a través de sus gafas obscuras centelleaba aquella chispa dorada.

**No renunciaría a su deseo.**

Y sus cabellos azul obscurecido se alborotaron con aquel ventarrón ligero.

_-vampiro Tao Ren, bajo el hechizo..._

Rió para si mismo mientras se alejaba en la distancia.

Tras haber caminado varias calles, con su diosa perturbándole el pensamiento, una leve presencia le aguardo cerca, y aquella presencia se movía como lo hacía él. Y no estaba lejos. En aquellas garras estaba ese poder buscado...

-ni siquiera lo intentes...-dijo el vampiro dentro de su mente, dirigiéndose a aquella presencia de cerca.

-¿intentar qué?-contestó la presencia, que como sombra le seguía.

-acercarte a mi... por supuesto...a menos que me dijeses que quieres de mi...-dijo el vampiro Tao Ren, sospesando engaño.

-¿Por qué querría acercarme a usted?...-preguntó la presencia con voz pasiva.

-entonces...aléjate...-insistió Ren Tao.

-la calle es libre-le contestó la presencia, con un tono amable, pero muy engañoso.

Tao Ren dio la vuelta en la primer avenida a la que llegó, la presencia siguió sus mismos pasos.

-¿Estas retándome?-volvió a preguntar Tao a la voz.

-¿Por qué habría de retar a un viejo amigo?-contestó forma de cuestionamiento la presencia, a lo que Tao Ren se detuvo.

-Yo no tengo amistades..-contestó Tao Ren. La presencia también detuvo sus pasos.

-¿estas seguro?...

- ¡dim...-el vampiro Ren había girado hacia a tras para mirar de quien se trataba. Se quedó en silencio, y pasmodicamente abrió los ojos, con sorpresa inevitable, y su mueca no era del todo agradable.

-¿Ya me has recordado?... querido Ren...-dijo la presencia, que no era otra cosa que la imponente visión de otro vampiro, alguien de sangre fuerte, de sangre que también corría por las venas de Tao Ren. Y aquella sangre en las venas de tao comenzó a sentirse caliente, como hirviendo, de aquel sentimiento...

-...-una larga mirada, tras aquellas gafas de sol.

-sigues estando hermoso... aja -soltó una risita aquel vampiro, mirando a tao de una manera muy lujuriosa-...¿Cómo no habrías de estarlo?...¿verdad?...¡si por eso te elegí¡..-y volvió a soltar una risita, Tao tenía un increíblemente vistoso sonrojo en las mejillas, sus cejas estaban fruncidas, y muy desagradablemente mirando a aquel vampiro.

-...

-¿No vas a saludarme?...¿No vas a decir nada?...¿no te da gusto verme después de todo este tiempo en que has estado en Hong Kong?-insistió aquel vampiro, conservando aquella cínica sonrisa que sin necesidad de nada, seguía derritiendo internamente a tao Ren, a pesar de aquellos esfuerzos por evitarlo, su deseo era demasiado visble.

-...

-sigues siendo un dulce... Ren... un adorable y tierno caramelo tímido...-agregó el vampiro, y soltó un suspiro, Ren pareció disgustarse más.

-...No vuelvas a decir eso...-dijo por fin, Tao Ren, apretando su puño, se sentía como un estúpido, no entendía porque aquellas fuerzas interiores se le desvanecían con la sola presencia de aquel frente a él... -...Nunca más...

-Uy...jeje...¿Vas a tratarme a sí?...¿después de todo lo que an...

¡Yo nunca..

-¿Estas seguro?-interrumpió el vampiro, usando ahora su voz exterior, mientras tomaba de la barbilla a Tao Ren, muy violentamente, a lo que este se estremeció de una manera extraña.-sabes que no Ren, sabes que no es verdad... y a mi no puedes mentirme Ren, porque te conozco mejor que nadie.

-¡No me toques¡-exclamó Tao separándose rápida y bruscamente de aquel que lo había apresado. Y mirándolo con rabia y una extraña fijación en los ojos.

-y de nuevo me mientes... ¿Por quien me tomas Ren-san?...-Ren dio un paso atrás, deseo huir, pero en definitivo sus pies no querrían responderle.-...esa mirada tuya, sigue siendo la de antes, cuando me miras no puedes evitar lo que sientes...

-me estoy cansando de ti... -dijo Tao, con brusquedad. El vampiro comenzó a acercarse a él lentamente y nuevamente, con una mirada acosadora y una sonrisa delicada, que seguía produciendo en Tao una especie de algo que le pareció ya haber olvidado y que ahora volvía mas intensamente que nunca.

-e insistes en contradecirte tu mismo... -dijo el vampiro, y tocó la mejilla de Ren tao, quien se estremeció inevitablemente-... no puedes evitar sentir este deseo tuyo de que yo te toque, de que te diga aquellas palabras de antes, de que te acoja entre mis brazos... -el vampiro rodeo la cintura de Ren con sus brazos... -...de que nuevamente te haga mío...-agregó en voz baja, mientras su mano rozaba ya la parte baja de la espalda de Ren; en un susurro delicado y sensual para el oído del vampiro, quien ahora se mantenía quieto, estremeciéndose mas a cada contacto, a cada palabra que surgía de aquellos labios.

Era una proposición alentadora, nada comparable con la primera vez, hace tanto tiempo, sin embargo Tao Ren no dejaba de sentir aquello, que creía olvidado....¿Por qué ese maldito imán?... ¿Ese maldito lazo que le ataba al pasado?... al encontrarse de nuevo... con _él..._

-no te ilusiones... -dijo al fin Tao, la mueca del vampiro cambió drásticamente, mientras Tao le separaba de él, ya no con brusquedad, si no con una fiereza diferente. Y Tao alejó todo pensamiento negativo en solo una sonrisa, tan fría como aquella mirada con la que ahora acosaba a el vampiro...- Courht...

_**Desde las alturas**_

¿Deseo?

...¿cuál es su significado?...

Y aquellos ojos aguamarina que centelleaban tras aquellas gafas obscuras, cabellos del mismo tono con aroma a menta, y aquella piel clara, suave y deliciosa como lo que atravesaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo dentro de sus venas, algo que bombeaba un corazón muerto con una intensidad desmedida, y él seguía en su vida, aquella vida eterna que surgía ya después de la muerte, sin la muerte no sería nada.

Sus manos le pedían algo, estaban tan frías como de un hielo se tratara, y en las alturas aquel frío era todavía mas exquisito en el cuerpo.

Vestía aquel pantalón oscuro que se ajustaba a aquellos muslos bien proporcionados, y aquella polera blanca, con la manga larga, entreabierta, y con el viento bailando, y dejando al descubierto en secuencia la imagen de aquella cicatriz en su pecho, aquella cicatriz que no se había borrado aún, y que seguía fija, y algunas veces palpitante, como si esperara...

Y era una marca extraña, una especie de "U" con tres picos surgiendo de cada punta, una especie de arco que aun estaba enrojecido. Aquello le parecía todavía mas extraño, cuanta cicatriz había tenido, desaparecía en poco tiempo, dependiendo de aquellas fuerzas de recuperación y energías que contuviera su organismo, pero esta vez era diferente, y la marca seguía allí, palpitante y aguardando. Últimamente le vino a la mente nuevamente el recuerdo de aquel llamado Lían Kami, de sus encuentro con aquellos vampiros de la asamblea de vampiros, de su martirio en aquella fortaleza... no sabía si debía sentirse culpable, no sabía si sentirse mal por aquella desgraciada noche... después de todo, él había sido quien llevó a Lían Kami a aquélla asamblea como su acompañante...

Había llevado a Kami como señuelo...

Y se confeso a si mismo, ¿De que otra forma hubiese importado que llevara a aquel muchacho a la asamblea?... Lizerg sonrió de una extraña manera. Y se llevó muy sensualmente el dedo índice a los labios...

-¿estará muerto ahora?-se preguntó a si mismo... pero...¿Y si no lo estaba?... ¿si logró escapar y pensaría matarle en venganza?...

Se asombró de aquella maldad que se transmitía a si mismo cuando a analizado aquella situación...

ERA IMPOSIBLE... porque él ya estaba muerto, viviendo en la muerte...

Y Lizerg volvió a sonreír de aquella manera extraña, los mechones de su cabellera le tapaban la mirada, una inexpresividad total... y ahora miró al firmamento.

Ahora, desde la cima de aquél alto edificio, que se alzaba sobre la ciudad babilónica de Tokio, él contemplaba la nada, en medio de aquellas brisas, y caricias que el viento le otorgaba, y él no deseaba pensar mas en cosas insignificantes... por ahora no tenía sed, en realidad estaba aburrido... si no pensaba en eso... ¿En que mas podría pensar?...

Tranquilo sobre aquella azotea, de pronto hizo un gesto, y con su húmeda lengua lamió su labio inferior, el cual sangraba gotas descoloridas pero que tenían un sabor exquisito... mientras aquel gusto invadía su paladar, una imagen le vino a la mente de pronto, tan fugaz e imponente que sus ojos perdieron expresión.

Se llevó la mano al cuello, y de nuevo aquella imagen que deseaba olvidar, pero no entendía porque no podía hacerlo...

...Aquel sabor ha estado en labios de alguien más... y esos labios se habían visto tan deseables... tan seductores, recorriendo su desnudo pecho, provocándole un frenesí que había tenido que detener... y en su cuello...

...aquel deseo...

-¿deseo?...-se preguntó a si mismo...¿Qué era lo que sentía?...¿Qué significado tenía aquella palabra para él...?

Sintió un estremecimiento dentro de sí, aquellas ansias las había soportado durante largos días, incluso noches... noches deseando, implorando un poco de _él..._

Aquellas palabras provocativas aun recorrían su memoria, volviéndose hiel a su paladar.

...¿él?...-se preguntó-...¿Por qué él?...-se llevó una mano a la cabeza, y sintió aquella pulsación de antes, quizá entendía aquel sentimiento tan desenfrenado, pero no deseaba que fuese real...

Lo que aquella sola mordida le hacía sentir, era cien veces mas glorioso que la mas alta sobredosis de alucinógenos. Y aquella droga, era su desenfreno...

Pero el poseedor de aquella droga, era la persona que mas le molestaba que fuera, no podía evitarlo, cada muestra de rencor la amaba... y aquel ser de verdad que le detestaba, le odiaba desde el primer momento en que se cruzó en su camino... Lizerg había hecho cosas que despertaban aquel aborrecimiento de _él..._

-...mi deseo...-dijo al fin Lizerg, para si mismo, y sonrió nuevamente, lo había entendido, había entendido la razón de aquellos sentimientos, y con la imagen fija de él en su mente, se llevó la mano al pecho, y se acarició suavemente, dándose cuenta de que ninguna caricia, por mortífaga que sea, podría compararse a la de aquellos labios... nada podría revivirlos...

Pero el sentimiento seguía siendo inestable... faltaban tan solo unas horas para el atardecer, cuando aquella especie de niebla, dejaba su rastro en pequeños hilos sobre los tejados de aquella ciudad, una nube gris se apoderaba del infinito espacio que no tiene principio ni final, y los sentidos se encerraron tras desaparecer de entre las alturas.

_**En las sombras**_

-¡¡¿Donde está?¡¡

-¿quién?...su señoría.

-El chico...el vampiro ese... ¡Ryu está muerto¡ ¡El vampiro no está¡¡no está¡

-...

-Nadie piensa explicarme lo que ha sucedido aquí?¡¡¡¡

-...

-¿qué ha sucedido?-pregunto paciente una voz, surgiendo a la vista de los presentes.

-¡Señor Lerath¡-exclamó la voz principal, al que acababa de entrar.-¡Ese chico¡

-¿Cuál chico?

-el...¡el sucesor de Courht, el que teníamos en las mazmorras¡¡no está¡

-quizá de tanto golpe se murió...-rió Lerath, con estrépito.-o me irás a negar que en este lugar era tratado con el mas vil salvajismo... ¿Quisiera saber porqué?-preguntó Lerath, tomando del cuello al ser con el que discutía.

-...no...nnno se de que habla...

-¡A que si lo sabes¡-le dijo Lerath, con un tono pasivo en la voz y una sonrisa extraña y amenazante.-¿apostamos tu cuello?

-¡...se...señor...Masaki¡¡-exclamó aquella criatura fea, a la cual Leratyh le apretaba el cuello.

-tu señor Masaki no está, y si quiero matarte lo haré, por eso mejor ni te esfuerces.-dijo Lerath, él sabia que aquellas criaturas eran lo suficientemente tontas como para darse cuenta de lo que eran, ya que nunca habían conocido la muerte, estaban locas y desquiciadas. Lerath solo podía hacer una cosa: o matarlas u obligarles a hablar.-Ahora mismo me vas a decir ¿por qué ese chico era tratado como era tratado?¿Quién permitió esto?¿Masaki lo sabe?-y apretó mas el cuello de la criatura, la cual se enrojeció bastante y parecía que sus ojos se le iban a salir por las cuencas.

-...Señor Masaki... dijo que moriría... que no importaba, que no era nadie... no era nadie señor-dijo ya casi chillando la criatura de la oscuridad, la cual ahora intentaba safarse de la mano fuerte del vampiro Lerath. Lerath lo jaló hacia él.

-¿Estas diciendo la verdad? ¿Masaki hizo esto?-preguntó para asegurar, mientras la criatura intentaba zafarse de él con los ojos enrojecidos.

-...si...si señor si...-dijo la criatura con un estrepitoso chillido que ya no más parecía voz.

Lerath sonrió de una manera extraña y parecida a la ultima vez, sus suposiciones eran las correctas, Masaki tenía algo entre manos, algo que desde hace tanto el se venía sospechando por el simple comportamiento que había tenido últimamente, en especial cuando supo que Courht no regresaría; dejo ir a la criatura repulsiva, correr por el largo y ensombrecido pasillo subterráneo. Algo era un hecho, Lían Kami no estaba muerto. Y a pesar de que aun no entendía los motivos de Masaki, de Courht u siquiera de aquellos engañosos vampiros que vivían en las tinieblas de Tokio, de una cosa estaba seguro: Algo estaba sucediendo, alguna importancia tendría ese sucesor de Courht, y la extraña desaparición de aquel asambleísta... solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Por que el infeliz de Ryu estaba muerto por su culpa.

Y aquel sucesor hecho a la fuga.

Lerath se acomodó el saco, dispuesto a contraponer sus acciones de manera discreta, aquellos asuntos quizá no eran de su incumbencia, había ganado la confianza de Masaki, y aquello era una opción mas para intentar descifrar aquellos enigmas. Salió por la puerta de aquella mansión que disfrazaba la colonia de los vampiros, acomodose las gafas cuando el sol le hizo un pequeño rasguño en la piel, y camino como solo sabía hacer él, a través de esa espesa masa de robles y casquetes herbales, de aquella tierra que le gustaba pisar. Cada paso, su saco ondeaba, gustaba vestirse siempre a sí, aunque casi siempre lo hacía por vanidad.

**lejos de ahí**

-descuide ahora, que _Gerry_ estará mejor a partir de ahora-dijo el hombre con bata blanca, regalándole a aquella mujer una sonrisa mientras depositaba el pequeño cachorro en sus brazos con delicadeza.

-muchas gracias, es usted muy amable.-contestó la joven a aquel veterinario, acariciando la oreja de su cachorro con mucha dulzura.-vamonos _Gerry_...

La joven se alejó y el veterinario se acomodó el cuello de la camisa, se sentía un poco sofocado. Y lentamente se acomodó en su silla, se quitó las gafas y se talló los ojos con suavidad.

-esto es... hostigante...-dijo al fin el veterinario, y acomodó unos cuantos papeles dentro de un fólder amarillo. Volvió a colocarse las gafas, y miró hacia la ventana que estaba a su derecha. Afuera había un sol muy abrumador, además estaba demasiado enrojecido. Se preguntaba si de ese color eran las llamas del infierno.

_Tack tack..._

-entre por favor.-dijo el veterinario , recobrando una postura adecuada y cruzando los brazos. Asomando su cabeza por la puerta estaba aquel hombre, aquel que era su compañero de trabajo, otro veterinario como él y le sonreía tímidamente.

-hey Tsukishiro-san ¿Qué hay?-dijo aquel hombre, cuyos cabellos eran rojos y ojos de un castaño muy hermoso. Vestía una camisa a cuadros de colores obscuros, un pantalón beige y sobre estos una bata blanca, sin abotonar.

-Kaworu... buenastardes-dijo sonriendo el veterinario Tsukishiro. Y Kaworu tomó asiento frente a su escritorio.

-¿Cómo va el trabajo?

-hasta ahora bien, han venido 12 personas en lo que va del día.

-eso me parece que esta bien, últimamente estas demasiado solicitado.

-solo un poco.

-y que estés solicitado es una enorme barrera que me impide acaparar tu atención por lo menos una noche.

-...¿eh?

-si, hace dos semanas prometiste que aceptarías mi invitación a cenar, pero como siempre, cuando intento localizarte tu línea esta ocupada. A veces creo que me evitas.

-no, no es eso...ya sabes que yo...-dijo Tsukishiro, un poco nerviosos pero sin dejar de sonreír. Cuando menos lo pensó, Kaworu ya estaba frente a su silla a menos de 30 cm de distancia, con su mano sobre su hombro.

-Y ahora que al fin pude contactarte, no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta. Esta noche a las ocho...Yuki...

-¿..pe..pero por que quieres que yo vaya?...deberías invitar a Riku, sabes que ella daría lo que fuese por que la invitases a cenar...-dijo Tsukishiro, inclinándose hacia a tras, Kaworu no tenía una mueca muy agradable en el rostro.

-pero resulta, que Riku no es la persona que me interesa...-dijo Kaworu mientras pasaba su mano por la barbilla de Tsukishiro.-¿Estas de acuerdo?...

-...a...no...bueno...yo...

-¿aceptarás?... o quieres que me quede aquí parado hasta que decidas.?-preguntó Kaworu, pegándose mas al rostro de Tsukishiro, este frunció un poco el ceño.

-la persona que te interesa ¿soy yo?-preguntó Tsukishiro con un tono de disgusto.

-claro que no... -rió Kaworu, dando cuatro pasos atrás, y poniendo cara de sorprendido-lo único que quiero es que me acompañes por que eres mi amigo, además tengo unos asuntos que discutir contigo.-Tsukishiro rió aliviado y se levantó de la silla, mientras Kaworu se soltaba a carcajadas.

-eso no fue gracioso...-dijo Tsukishiro-pero, claro que iré contigo, Kawo-san.-y sonrió a su amigo.

-por cierto, vine a buscarte para decirte que hay una joven allá afuera que pide informes sobre el empleo de ayudante general.

-oh, veo que ese anuncio que puso Killer surtió efecto.

-pero killer no está, por eso creo que tu deberías entrevistarla.

-pero yo no puedo tomar decisiones por Killer, lo sabes, él es el dueño de esta veterinaria.

-no creo que a killer se moleste, al fin y al cabo el necesitado es él, además es chica esta... hecha un cuero.

-nunca cambiarás... -Tsukishiro le miró con acusación y luego le saco la lengua de manera bromista-... puede que este bonita y no tenga nada en el cerebro.

Y los veterinarios abandonaron la habitación, la puerta rechinó un poco, seguramente el calor había comenzado a dilatar su materia...

To be continued...

La ri ho ¡¡

Notas de Soley °°:

Antes que nada siento de verdad la tardanza de este episodio; lo que pasa es que con el regreso a clases, los exámenes, las tareas, la presión de la prepa, uno a veces no puede tomarse la libertad de inspirarse, pero, supongo que a partir de ahora no demoraré mucho, aunque no prometo nada. Y no, no os preocupéis, que no abandonaré el fic, ya que pienso terminarlo, eso es un hecho.

Respecto al Fanfic, como podéis ver, han salido al aire algunas cuestiones que creanme, hasta a mi me tienen intrigada (lo digo en serio)... pero sin duda el capitulo que viene será una muy buena maraña de trapos. Jajaja.

Ah, si, solo añado un pequeño detalle: Hace tiempo tenía algunas dudas sobre la manera correcta de escribir el nombre de Ren Tao, ya que en la TV me sonaba a Len, pero luego de tanto investigar me encontré con la manera correcta de escribir el nombre, así que de igual manera son las mismas, Len Tao, a Ren Tao.

Así como el apellido de Lizerg: Estoy en duda si Diethel ó Daizel.

Gracias por la espera... jeje

_Próximo Capítulo 8 (muy pronto)_

Y ahora los reviews:

antes k nada ¡muchas gracias a los nuevos reviewers por dejarle un review a Soley (TT Soley llora de felicidad¡¡)

anne zazel:Muchas gracias por tus reviews, y k bueno k te va gustando el fic, procuraré jamas decepcionarle y menos después de este apoyo¡¡¡ espero lo sigas leyendo.

Isis Tsurumi: gracias por tu review, y por k te haya interesado el fic, espero lo sigas leyendo, a mi tambien me gustan mucho estas series, y los vampiros sobretodo.gracias de nuevo. Deja otro review n.n.

Mari: Si, ahora tu te has tardado con tu review TT(soley llora)...pero ya vez, que pa compensar tu fiel espera ya actualicé dos capitulos...mmmm...asi k no me abandones Xd.

Gracias de nuevo a todos ustedes k me apoyan con sus reviews.

Por cierto, a los k gusten del Yaoi, shonene ai o quiera conocer este genial género entren a mi 

Y para las fans de los bishounenes de clamp y sobre todo de Kamui Shirou no olviden visitar esta 

Unanse¡¡

Chau XD.


	8. sucios encuentros 1

Tokio Vampire Apocalipse 

Soley de Lioncourt

Notas: Holas¡ Gracias por sus reviews, los cuales contestaré allá abajo como siempre nn. M gusta mucho recibir reviews de ustedes los lectores, eso me hace tener k poner mucho mas esfuerzo nn, y seré franca, no he escrito mucho últimamente, nada a demás de un fanfic de yami no matsuei (tamb de vampiros) (k encontrareis en fanfiction)... pues bien, he vuelto, con mas intrigas para esta historia, XD¡...Y si, no se preocupen, me han dicho mucho que aun no saben k es lo k sucede... como se podrán dar cuenta, todo esta hecho de cadenas como lo dije en un principio, por lo tanto todas las cuestiones están distribuidas a lo largo de los capítulos y si, una amiga me repite mucho k se disfruta mas de las intrigas jaja. Bueno al menos eso es algo cierto para mi, ya que, que chiste tendría si te supieras toda la trama de una historia desde el principio.

Respecto a que están largos los capítulos, es verdad, me explayo, pero creo que un fic largo merece la pena leerlo, ya que ha pasado por un largo proceso de construcción jeje, les diré que este fanfic es el mas largo k he escrito al igual que los capítulos. nn. Por eso espero reviewers que no me abandonen XD TT o sufriré mucho. Por eso, este capítulo lo hago con mucho cariño y sudor de frente Xd. Para k lo disfruten. Nos leemos al final jeje.

Aclaraciones :

La canción utilizada en el capitulo siete es de anne rice, "Lestat el vampiro"

Los párrafos de Hamlet que recito Eriol en el capitulo tres son de Shakespiere

El poema que recito Lizerg hace dos capitulos pertenece al mismo autor que menciona Lizerg algunas lineas después.

Este fanfic tiene contenido Yaoi.(relaciones homosexuales entre hombres con contenido de tipo sexual)

Comencemos...

Capitulo8: Sucios encuentros I (primera parte) 

**En un alto edificio de Tokio...**

¿Me pregunto por que el sol estará tan rojizo?

La joven camino tres pasos hacia la ventana, y colocó su mano tibia sobre el vidrio...

Es porque se acerca...

¿qué cosa?

el tiempo, el tiempo que debe llegar, el tiempo que esta marcado en cada glóbulo de nuestra sangre, sangre como la tuya...

¿porqué?...-**preguntó nuevamente aquella joven, sus rubios cabellos destellaban brillo con aquellos rayos de sol que chocaban contra su estructura, y sus ojos profundamente oscuros, cuyas pupilas destelleaban una tristeza e inocencia incalculable le miraban atentos...**

ya no hagas mas preguntas... querida hermana...-**El ser que se ocultaba en las sombras de la habitación, el ser cuya figura era idéntica a la de aquella jovenzuela hizo un ademán con las manos para que se acercara la joven. Cuando lo hizo, la abrazó tiernamente y acarició sus mejillas tersas.-**_solo espera y verás..._

**-_espera un poco más...pero mientras tanto debes salir al exterior...gemela mía..._**

_¿exterior?_

_-si, desde ahora serás Akemie... Akemie Osuna... esa será tu única verdad absoluta... tu pasado ha sido borrado..._

**En la T.V.**

y en otras noticias, se siguen reportando casos extraños de asesinatos ocurridos en las afueras de Tokio, han sido ya cuatro las víctimas de estos atentados, tres hombres adultos. Uno de ellos fue encontrado desnudo, y una mujer joven esta mañana, de aproximadamente 20 años cada cuál, las identidades de estas personas a un son investigadas. Se reporta que las características que poseen como parte de su asesinato son muy similares, eso añadiendo que cada uno de ellos fue encontrado con múltiples y pequeñas llagas de sangre abiertas en diferentes partes del cuerpo, muy poca cantidad de sangre en sus cuerpos, como si hubiesen quedado secos después de una extracción; no se omite que pueda tratarse de una plaga de insectos venenosos que escaparon de los laboratorios Grihint hace algunas semanas, en donde casos similares acontecieron a conejos de ese mismo lugar, les recomendamos a nuestros televidentes que apresuren cuidadosamente su paso y tomen medidas de precaución si tienen que pasar cerca de los límites de la ciudad en especial por la carretera central; les mantendremos informados... -**El joven apagó la televisión con una sonrisa en los labios.**

vaya...vaya... con que insectos...-**dejó el control remoto caer de la cama con un ruido sordo sobre la alfombra; mientras que los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde se colaban traviesos bajo el espacio libre que dejaban las cortinas que tenían un color oscuro. **El joven echó un suspiro de flojera y bostezó al final, un bostezo perezoso al mismo tiempo que se pasaba sensualmente la mano por el pecho y cuando llegó cerca del ombligo se rascó con un toque brusquedad, dejando una marca rojiza como llaga, se apartó la colcha tibia que aun así no servía de mucho ya que su piel no podía ser calentada mas que por sangre; se incorporó sobre la cama apartando lo demás, la piel lúcida y clara totalmente desnuda, visiblemente tersa y seductora, con un especie de brillo ensoñador, se dirigió con pasos vacilantes hasta el espejo de pared, lo reflejó con bastante nitidez, una visión hermosa, y en los profundos ojos aguamarina un paisaje tétrico y misterioso, que a su vez reflejó gracias al espejo la marca de su pecho, que resaltaba como una escara aun rosada, en plena curación dibujando una "U" con picos salientes de las esquinas y del centro hacia a bajo; sus cabellos de color de sus ojos lucían revueltos, y caían sobre su frente haciéndole cosquillas con las puntas de vez en cuando y obstaculizando su clara visión hacia su alrededor.

Ya eran las cuatro... las clases estaban por comenzar en la preparatoria Shikigate... y el sol aun no se ocultaba...

Se apresuró a darse una ducha mientras daba tiempo al sol de bajar su tenue irradiación sobre la ciudad para hacer un poco más cómodo su camino a la preparatoria, se colocó el uniforme en unos segundos y metió unos cuantos cuadernos al morral negro que siempre usaba para el colegio, si se daba prisa quizá podría acaparar a algún estudiante en los baños de la escuela para saciar un poco su sed. Al fin y al cabo, él no acostumbraba a matar a sus presas, solo sabía beber con delicadeza de sus cuellos, mientras los rodeaba a por la cintura muy sensualmente y los abrazaba fuertemente como si de un amante se tratase, hasta satisfacerse, controlarse antes del momento del oprobio en que la vida estuviese muy en juego, y se separaba de la presa, con brusquedad, dejándola débil caer sobre el suelo, aún respirando y sudando gotas frías, agitados y demacrados, y cuando al fin dejaba de mirarles con ansiedad de terminar, de volver a sentir la pasión y la excitación de la sangre, les incorporaba y les dejaba en una posición extraña, como si de haberse quedado a dormir de cansancio les aconteciere. Era cuando la gente llegaba y los encontraba medio enfermos, pálidos y cansados, y ellos, imaginándose haber sido víctima de una ilusión, o por poder de hipnotismo vampírico, que se yo, se engarzaban su secreto, o simplemente le olvidaban y en pocos días, ahí estaban de nuevo, recuperados, palpitantes y dispuestos de nuevo a ser presa de un vampiro.

Ya irradiaba un perfume torturador, tan delicado y atrayente, cuando sus pies se posaron en la calle. Comenzó a caminar, observando a la gente pasar, sin prestarle atención mas de dos segundos a sus yugulares, y cuando a buen paso iba, la presencia apareció de pronto como un piqueteo de frente con un dedo índice. Ya bastantes calles mas lejos de su apartamento, y una pulsación mas frecuente en la frente le hizo detenerse, el ambiente olía a sangre, si no se equivocaba o su ansiedad le hacia imaginar ese olor tan intenso, era recién derramada, y eso nuevamente le hizo pensar en la presencia de uno de sus prójimos. Sintió una punzada en el estómago tan fatal como su doble ansiedad, como su ferviente deseo. Pensó en alguien. Y si era...

Pronto se le vio a paso firme y rápido por las calles de la ciudad, evitando a los G

Siguió deambulando unos minutos más, se estaba exponiendo demasiado al sol de aquélla tarde y a pesar de aquellas gafas oscuras las pupilas le escocían como si se hubiese quemado verdaderamente. Una vez dando la vuelta al ultimo retorno de aquella cerrada, la presencia se hizo más vívida de lo que antes pudo sentirse. No estaba solo en ese lugar. Miró hacia arriba, esas paredes estaban muy cercanas dejando muy estrecho aquella callejuela, que olía a sangre más que nunca. No estaba solo, había ahí, en las sombras, alguien más. Ningún rastro de humanos, de corazones ambulantes, solo un lejano jadeo. Aquel contraste al de pronto tener sombras hizo que le ardieran los ojos nuevamente y escondió sus gafas unos momentos mientras se tallaba con los nudillos los párpados. Cuando menos fijó su visión, se vio prontamente derribado, y un segundo después contra la pared, y de rodillas en el suelo. Miró bruscamente hacia a tras, intentando mirar a su sucio atacante que por las espaldas le embistió, y se encontró frente a él a una altura un tanto mayor con unos ojos espectralmente azules de cielo e intensos, y nuevamente aquella criatura embistió en su contra, dejándole un largo rastro de sangre saliente de la frente y ahora completamente boca a bajo sobre el suelo y un leve peso sobre él...

...¿quién...-**intentó decir Lizerg, cuando el ser que estaba sobre su espalda le tomó el antebrazo y le asió hacia a tras de manera violenta**.¡Aght¡...

cuanto tiempo... -dijo la criatura con voz sensual- "amigo Lizerg"... veo que no me equivoqué... al creer que estabas vivo... e ileso...

pero que �¡Anghtttt�-**algunos huesesillos se escucharon tronar tras un nuevo embate doloroso.**

...si... eres un maldito traidor... me hiciste confiar un poco en ti... y luego... luego me dejaste en manos de esos malditos seres repugnantes... –**Los ojos de Lizerg se abrieron a la mención a pesar de aquel dolor que le era causado en su antebrazo..**.-...¿A cambio de que?... de presas, de monedas... de algo impuramente ligado a lo superficial?... por eso ahora... -añadió jadeante la criatura y con expresión de lujuria...-ahora...que te encontré... voy...voy a MATARTE...-y nuevamente embistió en contra del ante brazo de Lizerg y este gritó de dolor...

¡AAAnngggghtt¡...¡Lían Kami¡...¡suéltame¡...¡Anght�-**Lízerg pudo mover fielmente su brazo libre y con un giro inesperado se encontró ahora sobre el chico, aquel cuyos rizos recordaba ya no eran y cuyas facciones angelicales se veían a hora demacradas y malévolas, como si una especie de demonio se hubiese apoderado de su interior, reflejando sus estragos en su exterior. Se le vió rodeándole con las manos aquel cuello, lleno de cicatrices, como su rostro, y cuerpo, lo que podía observar por la camisa entreabierta de un blanco perla que ahora estaba manchada de sangre y tierra como sus cabellos rubios. Aquellos ojos brillaban con tal intensidad monstruosa que hechizaban a Lizerg, dejándole en trance, por varios segundos observando aquella maravillosa aparición.**

...debes... debes calmarte-**le dijo a la criatura que aun jadeaba furiosa, tratando de safarse-...no es lo que piensas... y que quede claro de una vez¡Yo nunca creí que aquellos vampiros planeaban una emboscada¡...y no escapé, ellos me liberaron luego de una terrible tortura... ¡Y creí que harían lo mismo contigo�-añadió Lizerg, mintiendo, también jadeando de ansiedad.**

�¡MENTIRA�-**exclamó el joven vampiro bajo Lizerg, sacudiéndose para poder soltarse, moviendo sus esqueléticas piernas, tambaleando a Lizerg sobre él, regalándole al mismo tiempo, con aquellos roces unos segundos de excitación en su entrepierna que yacía sobre la de Kami quien seguía convulsionándose de manera violenta. Lizerg al fin reaccionó, y reprimió mas fuerte a Kami bajo sus brazos, quedando frente a él nariz con nariz**.¡VOY A MATARTE�¡

me temo, mi amigo, que matarme te resultaría un poco...digámosle así...complicado.-**Lizerg chasqueó la lengua y luego oprimió las muñecas de Kami más fuerte que antes, mientras que una gota de sangre, que manaba de su nariz, cayo en los labios de Kami, aquellos sus ojos le miraban fijamente, y aquello hacia temblar un poco a Lizerg**.-...tu fuiste quien dejo todas aquellas evidencias en Grihint, y en esta ciudad...-**Kami frunció un poco mas en cejo**.

¿Y que si lo hice-**exclamó en cuestión Lían Kami, quién intentó volver a safarse de las manos de Lizerg, preguntándose con rabia por que cambiaba la discusión.**

eres muy eufórico... –**dijo Lizerg con voz suave-**... pero eres hermoso... y solo por eso le perdonaré a Courht haberte matado y darte el don oscuro... del vampirismo... terminó diciendo con voz aún mas suave, y mostrándole a Kami sus colmillos-...ahora podría matarte yo en este momento... pero eres listo... **–añadió mirando a su alrededor**-... matas a tu presas y les robas su ropa...-**dijo, cambiando el transcurso de la conversación nuevamente, como si de un absurdo juego de azar se tratase. Rió un poco y dirigió de nuevo sus ojos a Kami** -decía... podría matarte ahora... porque sabes, estoy sediento...

¿Y por que no lo haces-**dijo una voz sensual, surgiendo de las sombras de aquel callejón, colocándose justo detrás de Lizerg, cuando este se incorporó con alerta evidente.**

Pero que ra...-**se detuvo mirando sus ojos espectrales, justo ahora, frente a él la llama del deseo resurgió al unísono que sus labios recorrían imaginariamente aquella sombra en carne**.-hi...Hiragizawa...

Pero que sorpresa... al menos me hubiese gustado ver como satisfacías tus instintos con ese niño...jaja...-**dijo con voz suave**-...diablo...

...¿Qué... haces aquí?...-**preguntó Lizerg, mientras Kami comenzaba a incorporarse lentamente.**

...digamos que... pasaba por aquí... y ese olor a sangre me llamó...-**Eriol hizo gesto de olfatear su alrededor**-...y supongo que a ti también... es muy penetrante...

¿qué no deberías estar en el colegio-**preguntó Lizerg en tono enfático.**

¿quién es ese niño-**preguntó Eriol como si no hubiese escuchado la pregunta de Lizerg.**

yo te pregunte primero...

eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia...-**sus ojos fríos recorrieron la faz de aquel joven vampiro de los rizos rubios presente ante ellos.**-_eres un vampiro...-_**dijo al fin, dirigiéndose al joven Lían, con algo de asombro. Lían retrocedió un paso, ahora eran dos contra uno.**

salió en las noticias-**dijo en tono animado Lizerg, como queriendo confabular una agradable charla**-ha dejado cadáveres en las afueras de la ciudad... los mortales les han encontrado.-**Eriol miró con interés al chico Lían quien le correspondió con una fría mirada.-es el sucesor del señor Courht.**

Los azules ojos de Lían se encontraron sorprendidos, había vuelto a escuchar el termino con el que lo habían denominado durante su tiempo de opresión en aquel lúgubre lugar que no quería recordar, el hogar de aquellos vampiros, el lugar de encuentro.

no, no vuelvas a llamarme así... -**las palabras rasposas surgieron de los labios de Lían, interrumpiendo con eco el silencioso descanso del habla grupal, sus cabellos dorados le cubrieron por un momento la mirada.**¿Quién diablos es ese Courht¡

supongo que tu lo sabrás mejor que nadie... fue el que te hizo vampiro, te hizo un hijo de la oscuridad... (+Soley sonó a Yoko Matsushita +)... de las tinieblas... del demonio...-**dijo Eriol, con una sonrisa, una sonrisa idéntica a la cual había llegado a ese lugar.**

¿Y tu quien diablos eres-**preguntó con un arrebato de disgusto en la voz, el chico rubio.**

Yo soy solo un caballero inglés-**contestó Eriol cortésmente haciendo una reverencia, su tono tan gentil y aquella sonrisa pareció por primera vez en mucho tiempo a cuando tenía solo una apariencia de 10 años. Kami no pudo contener su disgusto ante tal respuesta**.

y...¿eres amigo de este sujeto-**Kami señaló a Lizerg con el mismo tono de voz que antes.**

jé... puedo decirte, que solo nos hemos visto unas cuantas veces... no hay nada serio... no lo conozco... -**contestó Eriol aún sonriendo, al fin volvió a mirar los ojos del oji-aguamarina. Lían también le miró.**

es la verdad-**concluyó Lizerg rompiendo esa espera de sus palabras y también sonrió, mostrando su blanca y endemoniada dentadura vampírica**.

En el templo Tamamura, Isumo –Japón

Las puertas se abrieron de improvisto, el atardecer estaba llegando y con ellos frente a aquellos ojos negros profundos y humanos las siluetas extrañas, fuera de toda naturaleza, Mily Anne venía con aquellas criaturas que a simple vista pudieron ser simples humanos encapuchados, y a su centro una silueta mas pequeña, pero igualmente cubierta de una manta grisáceo, que oscilaba a cada minucioso paso.

He aquí la sierva perdida del Eden de Londsterrat...-**dijo una suave voz, surgiendo del centro de todas aquellas siluetas y aquel ser que habló levantó el brazo y señalo con su dedo índice el rostro de la sierva que en el suelo ahora aconteciese su agonía no esperada si no llegada, ya mas tarde que el atardecer en llegar y sus ojos impresionados demostraban temor**.-...he venido por lo mío...

lo... lo tuyo... aquí... -**comenzó a decir la sierva, cuando en un solo parpadeo aquella criatura encapuchada ya estaba frente ella con una aparición y movimiento sobrenatural, apretando su cuello con débiles presiones**.-...a..quí...- **su voz surgía agonizante, sus cabellos rojizos ardientes arrastraban sus puntas en las maderas del suelo que cubría la entrada al templo.**

Lo mío es aquello que el templo Tamamura oculta en sus entrañas, las entrañas mas internas, en el corazón de la estatua de Londserrat, aquella cosa mía, que me llama... -**dijo la silueta, quien acercase su faz al rostro de la sierva que en sus manos apretaba de yugular, su faz era un nada material como en sueños antes había visto, y la sierva sus ojos abrió aun más, sin poder ocultar el temor que su cuerpo recorría; no tenía rostro, y sus manos, eran blancas, completamente fantasmagóricas y transparentes, carentes del calor espontáneo de cada cuerpo.-...Y tu me lo vas a entregar... sierva de Londserrat, heredera del templo cuna del Apocalipsis, en cuyas venas corre sangre humana y vulnerable provista de un solo poder... sin derecho a vida eterna...Tamao Tamamura...la que solo finge ser hija del don oscuro...**

De los ojos de la sierva corrió una gota provista de sal, que recorrió su mejilla y se detuvo en la orilla de su barbilla, y un segundo después cayó contra el suelo.

Yo...Yo no tengo nada...

SI QUE LO TIENES�-**exclamó Mily Anne, cuyos cabellos largos, sensuales y castaños caían sobre sus hombros, y su rostro dibujaba una mueca de traición, y Tamao, en su sorpresa advirtió el engaño en aquellos ojos**.-ES LO QUE TE ENTREGÓ AQUEL VAMPIRO LLAMADO Lerath�¡ Aquel día�¡

�¡Mily�¿Cómo...TÚ...-**Tamao intentaba forcejear pero sus ojos no quitaban su visión de la chica del cabello castaño**¿POR QUÉ -**Mily dibujo ahora una sonrisa con sus labios, y sus ojos fantasmagóricos ardían en excitación, como si antes hubiese deseado con intensidad mirar aquel terror en los ojos de la sacerdotisa Tamao.**

�¡No tengo ningún deber de guardarle respeto a una insignificante mortal como tu�, mucho menos aguardar en este lugar... como un ser oscuro, mi hogar es con ellos�-**dijo como si de una canción se tratara, con un tono de voz desesperado**-Tengo una libertad, que tu has oprimido por miedo... ELLOS ME HAN DICHO LA VERDAD...-**agregó**-...ME HAS RETENIDO AQUÍ CON MENTIRAS... PARA QUE NINGUN SER OSCURO PROFANARA EN EL TEMPLO Y TE MATASE... DESDE QUE ME HICIERON VAMPIRA FRENTE A TUS OJOS, ME HAS DICHO MENTIRAS�-**exclamó Mily en un tono mas alto, mirando fijamente a la sacerdotisa, con el mismo fuego en las pupilas, ardiendo como nunca.**

Milye Anne�¡ eso...no...-**tras aquella lágrima siguieron las demás, envueltas en fulgor de desesperación concentrándose en aquel dolor irremediable, si, Mily Anne había enloquecido, había creído las patrañas verdaderas de aquellos seres que solo eran veneno, solo parte de aquello era verdad, por que Mily era el pilar de protección del templo y Tamao sólo aparentaba estar ahí cuando la verdadera heredera era Mily, ella era la vampira, y su tesoro encargado, el objeto sagrado que yacía en las entrañas del templo Tamamura, aunque tras su sangre solo había un dote mágico, la sierva era Tamao, siempre la sierva, la sierva del templo. Era cierto que no era ninguna princesa, quien la había denominado con ese sobrenombre había sido solo una persona, aquel que le prometió la vida eterna... y solo resguardaba su hogar, pero la sangre de los Tamamura era impura, y no tenía derecho alguno para poseer la sangre oscura de los vampiros o demonios**.-eso no...

NO NIEGUES LA VERDAD, TU NO ERES VAMPIRA Y HAS ESTADO FINGIENDO SERLO DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO... ME HAS USADO... ME HAS MENTIDO... TODO PARA RESGUARDAR UNA POCISIÓN QUE NO TIENES... -**siguió exclamando Mily con furia, y apretaba sus puños mas fuerte a cada apalabra que decía. Parecía que se había olvidado de la presencia de aquellas criaturas que eran seis incluyendo a la principal que apretaba el cuello de Tamao.**-SABÍAS QUE COMO TU SANGRE ERA IMPURA NO PODÍAS TOMAR EL DON OSCURO, SI HABÍA ALGUN VAMPIRO CONTIGO, LA ASAMBLEA DE TOKIO NO TE MATARÍA POR QUE TU RESGUARDARÍAS EL OBJETO SAGRADO, CON MI ESCENCIA A TU LADO EN EL TEMPLO TU IRRADIARÍAS MI OLOR DE SER OSCURO, FINGÍAS BEBER SANGRE Y NUNCA LO HACÍAS DE UNA PERSONA... POR ESO TENÍAS AQUEL FRIGORÍFICO... ahora lo comprendo todo... y por eso escondías un vampiro en el templo, diciendo que vivías sola... por eso también vi la sorpresa en tus ojos cuando me viste con Lerath, no querías que él me viera...�¡MALDITA SEAS�-** los seres a su alrededor parecían simplemente escuchar atentos, omisos a ningún gesto y sin desear decir alguna palabra**.

es verdad-**dijo tranquilamente Tamao, con la vista fija en el suelo y algunas lágrimas aún goteando de su barbilla cuando se acumulaban**.-es verdad... tdo lo que has dicho...pero...tu...tu no sabes mis razones...

a que las sé... –**dijo Mily**-se que eres una maldita mortal mentirosa y repugnante, una ególatra ladrona y engañosa... no querías morir... y luego guardarías el objeto sagrado y le pedirías a Courht el don oscuro cuando le entregases el objeto sagrado, lo guardabas para él... para él... TÚ Y ESE VAMPIRO TENÍAN ARMADO SU PLAN... POR ESO LE PEDISTE QUE CONVIRTIERA A UNA INOCENTE NIÑA EN VAMPIRA... y me hizo a mí... todo para tú absurdo plan...-**prosiguió la joven vampira**-por eso ahora... ahora se te ha acabado tu plan...ya de nada sirve...ELLOS LO SABEN TODO... ME HAN MOSTRADO LA VERDAD... Y YO LES HE DICHO QUE TU TIENES LO QUE BUSCAN... ESTÁ EN EL TEMPLO...les he dicho todo...

�¡No debiste�¡no sabes lo que acabas de hacer�-**quiso terminar de exclamar cuando fue levantada del suelo con fuerza, desde su cuello. Pero Mily Anne parecía no quere seguir con aquella discusión, pues quedo en silencio**.

es hora de que me lo entregues...aquel mío...me pertenece... y sabías que algún DIA habría de venir...-**dijo ahora la criatura encapuchada de la suave voz, las demás criaturas solo aguardaban silenciosas como si de guardianes se trataran**...-te dejaré viva si me das lo mío...en este momento...

�¡NO �¡ NO QUIERO�¡ agghhtttttt�-ahora sus pies estaban ya en el aire y el dolor en el cuello era terrible.

mmm... debe haber algo con lo que puedas reaccionar a mis ordenes-**dijo divertida la voz-**mmm...

�¡aghhttttttttt�¡

No solo se dar dolor... puedo también mirar en ti...yo soy aquel adeín... el adeín de los pilares...tengo el poder...

�¡No ten...go n...a...da�¡

mentirosa... te cortaría la lengua...pero entonces no me deleitarían tus bellos gritos... sería mas divertido si hurgó en tu interior...

�¡NATGHHHHHHHHH�¡...�¡noooooo�¡

La criatura hundió su rostro, como fantasma dentro del pecho de Tamao, su cabeza se perdió como si de una entrada alterna en alguna dimensión se tratara, Tamao gritó mas fuerte y pronto quedo en silencio, como en una especie de trance, y sus ojos quedaron también en blanco como si sus pupilas hubiesen desaparecido...

Dentro de un remolino de esencias y vientos que no se sienten en un agujero claro, las emociones vibrantes del ser se quedan al descubierto, en donde el adeín hurgaba, hasta la profundidad de aquélla alma mortal.

..._¿Qué es lo que mas deseas?... ¿Qué es lo que es mas valioso?..._

La voz del adeín resonaba dentro del cuerpo de la sierva Tamao, en cada célula como un eco perturbador, era como viajar en un sueño en donde solo reinaban los colores claros y cálidos. Su corazón latía rápidamente, una convulsión de energías emergían y le hacían vibrar, aquel adeín estaba dentro de su alma impura. La sierva seguía en silencio.

..._¿Qué es lo que mas deseas?... ¿Qué es lo que es mas valioso?... lo mas deseado por mi sierva.. lo mas secreto..._

_**...�¡NOOOOOOOOOO�¡**_

... una silueta... un fuego singular, un poder oculto...

...destrozar el corazón de la sierva...

**...�¡NOOOOOOOOOO�¡**

**...controlar tu cuerpo...sierva mía...**

Y fuera, en el exterior, el cuerpo de Tamao se retorcía en dolor, y una lágrima tras otra seguían surgiendo del manantial ocular. El adeín había tomado el cuerpo material de Tamao, y ahora controlaba cada movimiento, excepto las lágrimas de sufrimiento, había logrado encerrar a Tamao en si misma bajo su poder espectral, y ahora se levantaba del suelo, dentro de ella misma con el control absoluto.

La adorada sierva me ha dicho el camino...-**dijo el adeín, bajo su propia voz, sin rastro evidente de la dulce voz que aquel cuerpo antes poseía.-ahí-dijo señalando dentro del templo, donde había solo sombras.-debajo de la trampilla, en los brazos de Londserrat de su figura inmortalizada, que solo un humano puede mirar a los ojos. Tamo la sierva, y yo bajo este cuerpo soy inmune al lugar donde carece la sombra. Los humanos cuyo frágil cuerpo es destruido al antojo de los entes superiores.-termino, para comenzar a caminar en esa dirección, como en forma de cántico majestuoso y vigoroso.**

Y bajaron por la trampilla camuflada en el suelo de madera, los sirvientes encapuchados detrás del cuerpo de la sierva bajo la posesión del adeín, y Mily Anne lo mismo detrás, con un evidente temor en la mirada.

Al llegar frente a la estatua de Londserrat cuyos ojos estaban cubiertos con una manta de carente tamaño, La sierva poseída advirtió darse vuelta a los endemoniados, y así sucedió, que sus acompañantes vampiros y Mily Anne con evidente desconfianza dio la espalda a la sierva. Quien a continuación quitó la manta, dejando al descubierto los temibles ojos de aquella estatua, y los brazos de ésta se abrieron, dejando libre el objeto que abrazaba tan majestuosamente y que tiempo antes la misma sierva había colocado ahí. Lodserrat perdió el brillo de sus ojos rojizos y ahora estos dos se salieron de sus cuencas, llegando al suelo y rodando por el después del hueco golpe, ahora cenizos sin aquella cálida y anterior postura.

**-El sello se debía romper solo una vez.-**dijo la sierva y su voz sonó rasposa y grave, resonando fuertemente por todo el subterráneo a su alrededor.-**Y TRAS ESE SELLO SOLO HABÍA EL COMIENZO DE AQUEL APOCALIPSIS. ESAS SON LAS PALABRAS DE LONDSERRAT.-**terminó diciendo la sierva con aquella misma voz grave, y abrazó aquel objeto contra su corazón inexistente, ahora que lo había liberado de las garras de aquella estatua inmortalizada. Y le cubría aquel objeto una manta negra que ondulaba como si feliz al estar libre de nuevo cuando la sierva le apretaba falsamente en sus manos.

Ahora la sierva con el adeín dentro de su cuerpo miró hacia Mily Anne con los ojos fríos.

**MATADLE... COMPLICE DE LA SIERVA... MATADLE... -**ORDENÓ LA SIERVA TRANQUILA Y ENGAÑOSA.

�¿Qué-exclamó Mily con evidente temor, con sudor en la frente y las piernas tambaleantes, su majestuosa figura fue rodeada en aquella oscuridad, por los vampiros encapuchados que acompañaban al adeín¡Noooooo�¡porfavor¡ usted...usted me prometió que...-intentaba hablar la chica a una oscuridad en la que con su ocular vampírico podía mirar, pero frente a ella no había nadie y la voz de la sierva solo surgía en su cabeza. Solo significaba una cosa... NO HABÍA TRATO ALGUNO... no habría misericordia y en su mente había una sola cuestión ahora...

**...¿cómo voy a morir?...¿Cómo seré liberada de esta oscuridad?...**

**EN LOS PASILLOS DE UNA PREPARATORIA LLAMADA "Shikigate"**

y bien... ¿ya nos vas a decir quien es aquel chico nuevo tan atractivo que llego hace poco a tu grupo?

te refieres a Diethel es lo mismo que Daizel ...

¿es ese su nombre?

es su apellido

�¡por Dios dime ya su nombre�¡

Lizerg Diethel, 17 años, es inglés.

perfecto... ¡él es tan atractivo¡ tan atractivo como el chico Hiragizawa y Li... irradia un no se que... algo tan extraño y seductor cuando se le ve cerca... simplemente me enloquece... eres una suertuda con tanto guapo en tu clase

Por dios, hay seres mejores que esos especimenes en el mundo, Haide, estas terriblemente loca.

Solo digo lo que siento, y... por cierto¿sabías que a mi clase también entraron alumnos nuevos?

no... ¿quiénes son?

aun no les conozco bien... solo se que el apellido de uno es Asakura.

¿Asakura?

¿le conoces?

No... es solo que aquel apellido lo he escuchado antes... no se de donde...

pues que cosa, yo nunca lo había escuchado en mi vida...

Aquel trío de chicas dieron vuelta en el siguiente retorno que iba en descenso hacia la planta baja, y detrás de ellas, dio retorno una silueta mas hacia el pasillo contrario, sus altos volúmenes de voz, dejaron a la escucha libre de cualquier extraño sus conversaciones, aquella silueta que reflejada en la pared como sombra caminaba tranquila no pudo evitar escucharlas.

Ese Diethel... tira rostro...-**susurró para si mismo el sujeto, la silueta se convirtió en un joven, de cabellos finos y castaños, que animados se revolvían en su cabeza, tenía unos ojos verdes esmeralda que hoy se encontraban mas encendidos que de costumbre. Su uniforme colegial estaba arrugado y su morral verde oscuro estaba manchado de lo que parecía ser sangre, pero aquellas manchas parecían no despertar la curiosidad de nadie, así que siguió caminando tranquilo, y aquella faz de satisfacción no la podía sustentar otra cosa mas valiosa para un vampiro que la sangre.**

**#Flashback#**

El vampiro azotaba discreto las plantas de sus zapatos contra el suelo, aquellas ramas verdes que se mecían con un viento suave en aquel parque, aquella misma ventisca suave parecía acariciar el pasto con su mano haciendo que se inclinara delicadamente sobre la tierra y pronto volviendo a la misma posición, se supone que debía llegar temprano a clases, iba a atardecer en poco tiempo y ya no tendría que usar mas esas molestas gafas oscuras, pero, aquel seductor rumor a su alrededor, no le resistió, y desvió su camino hasta la hierva, sí, se sentía envuelto, podría desechar aquel deseo de tener a Sakura entre sus brazos solo unos momentos solo para sentir sus suaves pechos contra él y la calidez de su boca, la humedad de su lengua, no había reparado antes en que sentía que su novia estaba diferente, la sentía diferente y él no entendía si era por su nueva naturaleza como vampiro o era ella, la linda y dulce Sakura, que irradiaba una extraña presencia, que le repelía cuando las ganas de morderla le invadían, de probar su sangre, como hace noches lo había hecho, como si pudiese sentir o leer sus pensamientos, cada pensamiento.

Y de pronto el rostro de Eriol frente al suyo, e instantes después besándole con pasión y él mismo en su intento por rechazar aquella obstinación vampírica respondiéndole de la misma forma, de una forma enteramente vacía, solo cubierta por la atracción; pero aquella a tracción de pronto era un algo diferente y enteramente imposible de cambiar, y no le permitía llegar al límite.

**Abrió los ojos.** Ahí no estaba Eriol, no estaba Sakura, solo el extraño rumor del viento suave. Y aquellos cabellos de color indefinido por sus gafas oscuras, meciéndose al compás de ese extraño rumor. Nunca antes se había sentido así, con esos deseos de tomar los cabellos en sus manos, eran tan lacios y de color claro, podía sentir su perfume a esos metros de distancia, era entero y maravilloso. Y la presencia era igual de atrayente. En un solo parpadeo se vio tocándolos y oliéndolos, con una desesperación evidente, como si solo aquel contacto le provocara un estado de éxtasis del que nadie le pudiese sacar. Aquel rostro oculto detrás de la cabellera giró hacia él, y no solo no con una reacción parecida a la que tendría alguien a quien un desconocido llega y le toca de la nada, si no además como si le hubiese esperado, le dedicó una sonrisa, y sus ojos negros y coquetos le miraron fijamente, haciendo que de improviso él dejara de tocarle la cabellera.

Minutos después se encontraban dentro del café mas cercano, sentados en unas respectivas sillas de madera mirándose fijamente, él posó sus manos sobre la mesa, ella solo parpadeó, vacilo hacia la mesa unos instantes y volvió a mirarle.

¿Quién eres tú?

yo...-**aquellos profundos ojos negros le intimidaron unos instantes, se sintió casi como cuando Eriol le había mostrado sus colmillos por primera vez, antes de que le convirtiera en vampiro.-** soy Shaoran Li. Ahora te toca a ti

mi... mi nombre es... Akemi... Osuna**-dijo la chica, con una voz muy dulce y amable, un sonrojo pareció cubrir sus mejillas, y junto sus manos, como si tuviera alguna especie de nervios, sus sedosos cabellos rubios le llegaban a los hombros, eran lacios, y bien peinados, su piel era clara lo que hacia resaltar mas sus ojos oscuros que tenían un brillo singular; vestía una camisa de color muy claro, con la manga llegando hasta sus codos, y una falda corta, de color azul marino que le llegaba a las rodillas. Su olor era como el de las fresas y aquella sonrisa era en especial era sincera y dulce, en sí la chica tenía toda la facha de una joven lista y educada.**

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, que fueron interrumpidos cuando sin querer, al intentar tomar una cuchara p'ara remover el café de su taza y sorberlo, la chica hizo un movimiento torpe y la azucarera fue a dar al suelo haciendo un ruido metálico y molesto.

pe..perdón...

oh... no, fue sin querer...

es...es que...soy una torpe...yo...de veras lo... lo siento-**se disculpo ella con la evidente vergüenza en su tono de voz y un rozado de sus mejillas aun mas intenso; parecía que la joven tartamudeaba cuando se ponía nerviosa, Shaoran nunca había estado en una situación como esa, incluso Sakura nunca había sido tan torpe en su presencia, esto lo hizo sentirse mas interesado en el hecho, el hecho de que aquel encuentro debía significar algo.**

¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?...-**pregunto cordialmente él.**

yo...esto...si...si claro que puedes decirme Akemi...yo ¿también puedo?

por supuesto, dime Shaoran

gracias...etto... ¿no vas a beberte tu café...sha...Shaoran?

ehh... si..si claro...solo espero a que se enfríe...

ah ...bueno...

Otro extenso silencio entre los dos y solo se escuchaba el intenso rumor de los cubiertos chocando contra los platos, las tazas contra las cucharas cuando su contenido era removido y a las personas alrededor murmurar entre ellas. Aquella chica tenía algo especial que le imantaba a Shaoran, casi como si fuera vampira... ¿Cómo era posible que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza del Shaoran solo con verle a los ojos?...era curioso, pero excitante.

...por.,..por tu uniforme y morral creo que te dirigías al colegio...

si¿por qué?

bu..bueno... si tienes clases ¿por qué me invitaste aquí?...

bueno, tu aceptaste...

si...si es verdad...yo...acpete...

¿Qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar?... ¿Por qué se encontraba con esa chica?...¿Por qué aún no estaba alimentándose de ella y en cambio se divertía?...

Akemi-chan...

..ss.si?

no entiendo por que te acabo de conocer y ya me atraes tanto...-**la chica pareció sobresaltarse en su silla, y dirigió la mirada a sus manos que jugueteaban sobre su falda, un ligero rubor se extendió por sus mejillas.**

...yo...

...eres muy bonita...-**jugar con ella, eso haría, jugaría unos momentos y luego se alimentaría de ella, o mejor aún, la mataría.**

...Sha..Shaoran-kun... tu…

Shaoran se inclinó sobre la mesa y llegó a los labios de Akemi, quien se estremeció al simple contacto de su boca, tras unos segundos de beso suave, Shaoran intentó entrar dentro de su boca, pero esta no lo dejo entrar.

no puedo aún entrar en su mente... –**se dijo Shaoran en su cabeza, tras cuando le miraba a los ojos probando sus poderes vampíricos, y ahora por un momento solo se dedicó a sentir los fríos labios de la joven, y mas tarde le soltó, y ella tenía los ojos abiertos, un rubor muy notorio y una expresión de sorpresa, como si nunca antes hubiese sido besada o al menos eso deducía el joven vampiro.**

Sha...Shaoran-kun… este...este fue mi...primer beso...-dijo entrecortadamente la chica y con ese sonrojo todavía.

lo deduje querida Akemi... por que fue muy dulce-mintió el joven.

tus...tus incisivos son muy grandes...-dijo ella, mirando en la ligera sonrisa del chico. El solo parpadeó.

¿de verdad?... vaya... no me había dado cuenta... jejeje...

ju ju ju... que despistado eres Shaoran.-dijo la chica ahora regalándole una carcajada tímida.

Veinte minutos después Shaoran dirigió a Akemi hasta una callejuela vacía y en sombras, el sol aún no se ocultaba pero faltaba muy poco según aquella última visión de ese cielo.

Él recargó el frágil y delgado cuerpo de Akemi y se quitó y guardó de nuevo las gafas en el bolsillo del pantalón. Ella parecía dispuesta a aceptar lo que viniese, sin preguntas, sin nada más, solo mirando fijamente a Shaoran con ese sonrojo indesvanecible aún.

Akemi-chan-**le susurró al oído y le beso la mejilla, pero ahora ella buscó su boca y tras su sonrisa de niña tierna le besó y esta vez pareció querer dar lo mejor de sí intentando algo que nunca antes había hecho.**

Pero Shaoran le detuvo, y se dirigió a su cuello. Ella hizo un gemido extraño, cuando le fueron hundidos los dientes en la vena, y una que otra gota de sangre le resbalaba por la piel lúcida y terriblemente suave, aquella mordida le envió a un mundo interior, en el cual reinaba el vacío, y sus latidos se fundían con el sonido de sus gemidos, sus manos aprisionaron la espalda de Shaoran y sus uñas se hundieron como débiles garras contra sus ropas. Tras varios segundos transcurridos, a pesar de que Shaoran estaba seguro de aunque ella no podría ya hacer nada más, aquellas manos que antes se aferraron a su ropa ahora le separaban bruscamente el mismo cuello, jalándole de los cabellos castaños hacia atrás, un extraño y desenfrenado sentimiento de terror le invadió por instantes y sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su cuerpo tembló, su mueca no era del todo agradable, pues cuando bebía sus venas se hacían mas notorias bajo su piel, incluso a media luz.

Ahora ella estaba sudando frío y le miraba fijamente, mas con curiosidad que con terror. Su respiración estaba algo agitada y se toco la herida del cuello con las manos.

eres un vampiro...-**sus labios estaban palideciendo y tras aquella ultima palabra sus párpados se entrecerraron y su cuerpo se tambaleo, resbalando ahora por la pared, y pronto se encontró en el suelo, sin fuerzas y en un extraño periodo de sueño**.

Mientras él la observaba pálida y en soñadora, un gato de color oscuro pasó sobre aquel cuerpo, y finalmente posándose cerca de ella, mirándole con curiosidad como si planeara a tacarle al menos movimiento. Fue en pocos segundos más la segunda presa del vampiro, que a medio terminar le dejo la sangre goteando, sus colmillos se habían desarrollado lo suficientemente bien para poder desgarrar con delicadeza; y el cuerpo de la chica quedó aún en el suelo, los pasos del joven vampiro resonaron nuevamente por el callejón desierto dejando detrás un bote de basura de metal, volcado y con la faz de un animal mirando hacia el cielo convirtiéndose en un rozado tenue.

**#fin del flashback#**

¿Por qué no has entrado a clases Shaoran-**dijo una vocecilla, era una chica de cabellos negros y largos, que venía en dirección al joven, quien se encontraba recargado en uno de los enormes ventanales del primer piso del instituto.**

solo esperaba...

¿qué cosa?

a que llegara el atardecer por completo... Tomoyo

¿Porqué sigue portando esos lentes oscuros?

¿qué no puedo?

no digo que no puedas, solo preguntaba. Deberías entrar a clases, antes no hacías esto, estas llegando muy tarde además...

¿ahora me vas a regañar, mam�?

sabes que no, solo decía, por tu bien.

mi bien...

exacto. Por cierto, creí que Hiragizawa estaba contigo...

¿Para que lo quieres?

él y yo somos los encargados del mural semanal esta vez, me dijo que hoy me ayudaría y lo estoy buscando.

pues no esta conmigo-**dijo despectivamente el joven.**

¿Y Sakura?

... no soy niñera ¿sabes?...

¡Sorry¡ señor Li, perdón por preguntarle por su novia... disculpe.-**La chica hizo un gesto de incomodidad y disgusto, comenzó a alejarse lentamente de Shaoran, por el largo pasillo, con algo de indignación en el pecho.**

Él la vio alejarse, preguntándose si su mente estaba siendo dominada por algo diferente, algun huésped inmaterial, mientras sus manos se cerraban y les era ejercida su fuerza. El pasillo quedó en silencio.

pronto desecharas aquella debilidad humana...te darás cuenta como tu naturaleza vampírica se va apoderando de tu mente poco a poco y no existirán los sentimientos de culpa...ya no habrá dolor... ni miedo...ni misericordia... no sufrirás nunca más... eres único...poderoso...

Y aquellas palabras se desvanecían produciendo un eco fantasmagórico por el pasillo, la voz era ya muy distante y difícil de reconocer o simplemente eran recuerdos diluidos en el brebaje de su ser.

**Horas más tarde...**

**En un restaurante de Tokio llamado "la última burbuja"**

que bueno que te decidiste venir conmigo-dijo el joven pelirrojo, sentándose con un énfasis natural y despreocupado.-al fin y al cabo tu compañía siempre es agradable.-el joven veterinario sonrió a su acompañante, porque eres mi mejor amigo.-terminó con naturalidad y alegría.

ah...Kawo-san, te lo agradezco mucho-contestó el acompañante, era un joven muy atractivo y esbelto, tenía el cabello grisáceo platino y usaba gafas, esbozó una sonrisa, pero una sonrisa muy fingida, cosa de la que su acompañante no se dio cuenta.

La mesera les trajo los folletos del menú y con un saludo se alejó lentamente.

mmmm...�¡Esta noche hay un surtido delicioso�-dijo animadamente el joven pelirrojo, sus ojos castaños se fijaron en su amigo¿habías venido antes a "la última burbuja", Yukito-san?

no, no había venido nunca... ya casi no acostumbro a comer fuera.

¿Y eso?

no tengo tiempo, se podría decir.

y se nota Yukito, últimamente ni siquiera te veo salir de tu oficina, ni siquiera a tomar un café, o a visitarme como antes lo hacías.

ah si... oh..vaya...lo siento.

¿es que andas presionado¿tienes algún problema?

no, claro que no solo es el trabajo.

Pues tu y yo hacemos casi exactamente la misma rutina de empleo y yo no ando tan presionado.

¿es un reproche?

puede que si-contestó el joven pelirrojo llamado Kaworu y soltó una carcajada, y seguido le acompañó Yukito.

¿Qué vas a ordenar?

etto...-Yukito miró fijamente la lista del menú, cada cosa que leía le daba asco, pero sin embargo su amigo le invitó amablemente a comer y no podía desistirse por falta de educación. Últimamente ya no comía como antes lo hacía, y si comía algo esto parecía hacerle digestión durante lo que restaba del día por que el sabor de todo en su lengua nada era.-Un asado Holandés, si eso.-dijo con entusiasmo fingido.

Yo quiero buffet...-Kaworu le hizo señas a la mesera quien se aproximaba. Seguido ella tomó la orden de los dos y se alejo de la mesa.-sabes, en este lugar a partir de las ocho y media se empieza a escuchar música moderna, eso mientras la gente termina sus cenas y a las nueve se convierte en pista de baile todo ese espacio que vez all�-dijo señalando a su derecha.-mas bien se vuelve antro. Y retiran todas las mesas, por lo tanto a las ocho y media es cuando se suspende el servicio de alimentos.

que chistosos ¿no?

si, y nos vamos a quedar hasta tarde para bailar (nn)

...pero Kaworu, sabes que yo no se bailar.

tendras que aprender o no sobrevivirás en la sociedad actual, además que eso no tiene mucha ciencia... ya lo verás.

solo me dijiste que vendríamos a cenar... Kaworu, me has engañado-Kaworu tomó con calidez el hombro de Yukito.

Perdón, solo quería que te despejaras un poco de tu rutinaria vida.

Esta bien-contestó Yukito con un poco de animo.

**Mientras tanto por las puertas de "la última burbuja",** entró a pasos firmes un joven atractivo, de buena estatura y cabello negro y corto, portaba unas gafas de un tono grisáceo muy transparente, pero perfectamente servibles para camuflar el aspecto de sus vampíricos ojos. Su piel era lo suficientemente blanca y lúcida, pero aquello podía pasar desapercibido en ese lugar a media luz; necesitaba alimentarse y aquel fue el primer lugar al que sus instintos de sangre le llevaron, si tenía un poco de suerte, y como otras tantas veces tras visitar aquel mismo lugar durante años para satisfacer su hambre, utilizaría la ventanilla del último cubículo en los sanitarios de los varones para sacar el cadáver de su primera víctima. Y se escaparía por el mismo, esa siempre era su rutina.

Comenzó a caminar entre las ya pocas mesas, pues se estaban retirando las demás para que la velada musical nocturna hiciera su parte. Y aquellas noches entre semana siempre era lo mismo. Sus víctimas terminaban siempre incineradas en la parte trasera de la ultima burbuja, mientras la música sonaba a todo volumen y ningún grito de auxilio era escuchado. Algunas otras veces prefería solo morder con delicadeza como hacían ya muy pocos vampiros, que no podían detenerse ante el contacto de la mordida en el ser, y a pesar de sus pocas seguidas reglas los de la asamblea le respetaban y ni siquiera cuenta daban de sus faltas inminentes, de las que solo él y nada más que él era consciente vos no deberíais preguntarse cuáles.

**A unas cuantas mesas lejos de ahí...**

bien... yo ire a los sanitarios Kaworu-san, enseguida regreso.-dijo Yukito y se levanto, le dedico una sonrisa leve con los labios a Kaworu y se alejó a paso lento.

esta bien, pero no demores que seguro no tarda en llegar nuestra orden.

¡bien¡

El joven de los anteojos y el cabello grisáceo abrió la puerta de los sanitarios de varones, se metió dentro de uno de los cubículos, cerró la puertezuela y recargó su mano en la pared, de nuevo sentía ese insistente dolor en el estómago, y aquellas nauseas, no podía permitirse dejar a Kaworu san con aquella cena, no ahora que amablemente su amigo le invitase tras tantos no como respuesta, tampoco sabía bien cuales eran esos asuntos por los que quería hablar con él en aquella cena como aquella tarde le había mencionado o si todo había sido parte de su plan para convencerle y traerle a supuestamente vivir diversión. Cerró los ojos y se quitó las gafas, había una gota de sudor que resbalaba por su frente. Reparó de nuevo en algo, no era ese dolor lo que le había estado inquietando últimamente, si era una pena una pena honda y vacilante dentro de su naturaleza semi-humana. Hacía tantos años que aquel poder encerrado en su interior no era liberado y parecía que su verdadera personalidad hubiese estado ausentándose de su vida, sin reparo sin demás, como si Yue hubiese desaparecido de la nada, ya no era él, no era nada...¿ que era?... ¿qué había sido toda la vida?... y por demás, aquel sentimiento que le quemaba las entrañas... y su último encuentro con **él... **

Aquella supuesta fe, le había servido de nada, aquellos años de búsqueda terminando en un abismo, y del abismo el final era un hoyo negro, donde las ilusiones, las esperanzas, los sueños y aquellas fantasías se desvanecían reparando en nada. Aquella mortecina luz de los sanitarios que reflejaba sombras en las partes vidriosas, como el vapor que quedaba en las ventanillas cuando afuera la temperatura ascendía o cuando la gente fundía sus esencias en un hogar cerrado al exterior, como una especie de orgía.¿Qué significado tenía todo ahora?... ¿a dónde repararía su vida?...

Tras él el silencio fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente y se cerró de un leve portazo, se escuchó tras varios segundos el singular ruido de algo líquido chocar contra una superficie metálica. Y su mente le sugirió un hombre orinando en los digitorios. En el silencio nuevamente y el cierre de una prenda en su recorrido para luego dejar a flor de piel los pasos hacia los lavabos, nuevamente agua correr y un sentimiento de impotencia. La puerta de los baños volvió a abrirse y se cerró rápidamente, los sonidos de las diferentes fuerzas en la pisada relato que otro hombre había ingresado, algún objeto grande rechinó contra el suelo como si hubiese sido movido de su sitio y trasladado a otro en el mismo aula. Una voz al fin se dejo escuchar dentro de los baños.

disculpe joven¿Por qué ha movido ese enorme bote de basura hacia la puerta, si me disculpa iba a salir de aquí.

pues no lo hará más.-dijo una voz en tono áspero.-**aquella voz...-**

ah... pues que sucede¿por qué no he de hacerlo joven? Le pido por favor que no bromee conmigo.-la voz de aquel hombre sonaba algo alterada.

muy simple... no voy a bromear con usted, simplemente voy a jugar con usted...

pues que cosa, si quiere asaltarme he de decirle que no porto mucho capital, esto-un objeto cayó al suelo-es lo único que traigo.

no, señor, yo no quiero su dinero...

pues vaya entonces hombre ¡Déjeme ir¡

�¡Ayuda�¡

nadie le escucha... acaba de comenzar a sonar la música relajante... ¿no es hermoso?... usted va a morir en este lugar tan repugnante, y ni siquiera podrá despedirse que aquel que le espera en alguna de las mesas.

�¡no juegue conmigo�¡ah que voy a llamar a la policía�¡gritaré y gritaré y alguien deberá escucharme.¡

ya me canse de esta conversación... si no le molesta comenzaré con lo mío y terminaré de una vez.-Se escuchó el sonido de los pasos y de algo dar contra la pared.

¡aghh�¡aHGGGGGGGGGGG�¡

Yukito abrió la puerta del cubículo, colocándose las gafas rápidamente, y al hacerlo lo primero que pudo ver fue su rostro sudoroso y alterado en el espejo y debajo los lavabos, luego a su derecha en el mismo reflejo, a un hombre, aprisionando a otro de menor estatura sobre la pared, y ahora en silencio, cuando solo sonidos de algo como tragos invadían el aula, y el vampiro mordía concentradamente la yugular de la presa, y al unísono en que los ojos de aquel veterinario se posaron sobre él en el reflejo, alzó la mirada y correspondió a la de su interlocutor. Y el silencio, el bendito silencio gobernaba en si mismo, dejando de vez en cuando que sobre él algún gemido, alguna respiración yn el lejano rumos de la música exterior... que alterada recorriera un camino como ondas reparando en algo mas vacío y finalmente perdiéndose en la nada.

El vampiro seguía observándole sin cambio alguno en su expresión, mientras que con evidente placer deligustaba aquella sangre que de su presa ahora robaba en cuyos cabellos rubios se detenían sus manos, asiéndole hacia la pared. Algunas gotas comenzaron a escaparse de la herida cuando el vampiro se detuvo y se separó de aquel quien al azulejo cayó haciendo su cabeza un ruido muy desagradable. Se limpió cuidadosamente las gotas que quedaron en su boca con la manga de su prenda superior, aun sin quitarle la vista vampírica de sus ojos ahora de un violeta vibrante y sobrenatural al reflejo aquel del enorme espejo.

El veterinario no habló, solo pudo perderse en aquella visión espectral... que hace tiempo había vislumbrado y sin quererlo sabiendo en negativa que sería imposible algún nuevo encuentro, y aquello nuevamente era un engaño, una mentira de si mismo.

Era él... era completamente él...estaba seguro...o su mente enferma le jugaba ya una ultima visión antes de que su corazón se detuviese por siempre y ese día hubiese llegado al fin, dándole fin a sus múltiples plegarias... terminando aquella gota de su sudor frío reflejada en las gafas que colgaban del cuello de la camisa oscura del vampiro, y sobre si misma, aquellos ojos que seguían fijos, que dentelleaban el brillo singular de la muerte, del demonio, era él...

Lerathdum...-susurró casi para si mismo el veterinario Tsukishiro, con aquellas gotas de sudor empapándole el cuello de la camisa y dejándole húmedos aquellos cabellos hermosos y plateados, pero el vampiro pudo escucharlo y se dibujó una sonrisa en sus seductores labios, que rosados y húmedos tras la esencia de la sangre dejaron ver aquellos colmillos blancos y brillantes, junto a los demás dientes aparentemente normales.

Azofred...

llamame Yukito... Tsukishirou...-dijo con voz temblorosa.

oh, bien, que placido encuentro... esta vez no te sentí... ni siquiera repare en ti...¿es que acaso has estado perdiendo fuerzas y osas en desaparecer?... –preguntó el vampiro, metiendose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

ojalá fuese así...

¿o es que has vuelto a seguirme para intentar destruirme?

no pierdo mi tiempo... no puedes morir tan fácil...-sorprendido ahora de lo fácil que era volver a retarle con tan solo unas palabras...

dejaste de lado mi advertencia...

**Pronto un recuerdo muy presente se avivó en su mente...** "deja de mirarme así, y lárgate de mi vista...si me vuelves a seguir TE MATO...escuchaste¡ TE MATARÉ�¡"

si... porque habría de rechazar la oportunidad de ser mordido por un vampiro... -contestó sin ánimos, cerrando la puerta del cubículo y acercándose al vampiro unos pasos, mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir a prisa.- y acabarme de una vez... en esta vida tan vacía...

sabes?... has cambiado mucho... no te sientes tan débil... tan amable...

tu también has cambiado mucho, Lerathdum... ah que lo has hecho...

entonces... ¿quieres morir?...¿es eso lo que quieres?...

... que se haga la voluntad del señor... del supremo... del que todo gobierna...

Dios no existe si a su llamado imploras, son monotonías humanas, los dioses que son inmateriales no pudiesen crear lo material¿cuál es el primer motor creador si ellos de la nada surgieron y han puesto de sus imaginarias manos la vida, han impuesto el todo-Lerathdum rió, y también dio algunos pasos hacia Yukito.-... lo mismo pasa con Satán... lo mismo con el infierno... ¿Es que acaso ha de haber uno?...¿Quisieras ir a él?...

Entonces los seres superiores son como tu... ¿es eso lo que tratas de comunicarme?...

quieres mi voluntad si eso sugieres...

bien, si la nada es nada, el único significado de las cosas las dan tus palabras, así como la deidad...

Si eso es en lo que pones tu débil fé... es eso lo que se hará...

entonces es tu voluntad o la mía... tómame ahora...

¿quieres mi abrazo mortal?... ¿acaso crees que has de morir por que tu conciencia te dicta que debe ser así cuando de mis colmillos tu sangre regale la mortal extinción.?

Yukito dio un paso adelante, pero de pronto se retractó, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, y puso sus blancas manos sobre las extremidades de aquel pesado bote de fierro para moverlo.

¿tienes miedo?

no, solo moveré el bote a su lugar, habrá gente que quiera entrar y esta puerta no deberá estar cerrada.-dijo esbozando su cálida sonrisa.

Tras poner aquella pieza en su lugar, se quedó unos momentos más pensativo, y la puerta del aula se abrió, era un joven pelirrojo y de ojos castaños quien miraba un poco sorprendido la escena. Cerró la puerta tras de si.

¡yuki...to... te demoras... creí que había sucedido algo...¡...-dijo el joven mirando a su amigo veterinario y luego a Lerathdum quien sin cambio alguno en su expresión correspondió el acto.-...¿quién es él?...

Kaworu-dijo Yukito, hasta hace algunos momentos, sus planes estaban fijos, fijos en los brazos del vampiro que se encontraba frente a él, se había olvidado por completo de Kaworu, quien le esperezaba amable con sus muestras de afecto en alguna mesa de aquel restaurante. Se había olvidado de todo completamente, habían sido instantes de algo sin sentido en la nada, un circulo invisible y semivacío solo con aquellos colmillos presentes, y aquel fuego que se extendía por sus venas tras aquella visión.

él ... solo es una figura del pasado... en la que solo ha sobrevivido un cambio sobrenatural, cuya alma ha sido robada...ya no es nadie... no le conozco...

pe...pero...- sus palabras fueron ahogadas cuando los labios de su amigo del cabello de plata se pegaron en los suyos, conjugando un acto antes impensable y ahora como en acto irreal y tangible. Su rostro lleno de sorpresa tomó un color Rosado.-Yu... �¿qué diabl...

vamonos... –dijo el veterinario con voz enérgica, nunca antes escuchada; cuya boca antes estuvo sobre la del pelirrojo. Su forma de actuar había tomado un curso distinto en el transcurso de aquellos eternos minutos. Parecía en parte angustiado y molesto. Sin mirar atrás cerró la puerta tras de si cuando alejó a Kaworu del brazo lejos de los sanitarios de varones de "La última burbuja".

Lerathdum se paso los dedos por los labios, y sus ojos bajo su flequillo se animaron a mirar hacia atrás, como si nada hubiese sucedido o en un pausa acontecido y se dirigió hasta el cuerpo flácido sobre la superficie del suelo, donde a unos centímetros estaba su saco oscuro.

**En la preparatoria Shikigate**

**-y bien... ¿cómo te encuentras?**

de que?

de tu caída tonto...

ahh eso... pues ya casi no duele, ya no sangra...

vaya, eso me alivia... aun no entiendo como pudiste llegar al suelo de esa forma...

jeje ni yo, te asuguro que ni yo mismo sé... ni siuiqera recuerdo... el doctor dijo que solo habia sido un desvanecimiento...

de no ser por ese joven que te atrapó hubieras seguido rodando por as escaleras y seguro te hubieses golpeado contra el barandal que está roto.

¿quién era ese chico Horo-horo?

pues... no le pregunte su nombre-contestó sacando un poco la lengua con gracia.-pero tenía el cabello negro el cuál destellaba unos hermosos tonos azulados, sus ojos también eran de un color oscuro que no pude distinguir por aquellas gafas de un tono que oscurece a la luz... pero tenían forma bonita y un brillo extraño... la verdad era bastante guapo... si fuese mujer ya me hubiese enamorado de él de buenas a primeras.

jajaja... ¿lo dices en serio?

Claro... incluso si tuviera las agallas me volvería homosexual por él...-agregó con una sonrisa de farsa.

... estas loco...

tu también estarías loco si hubieses visto aquella mirada... aquella sonrisa...

... te escuchas tan gay Horo-horo...-dijo el otro chico en tono divertido

pero sabes que las chicas son mas divertidas...-Horo-Horo soltó una carcajada-por lo tanto ese chico es mi amor platónico.¿no Yho?

deja que te oiga Pilyca...

j�, seguro se alegra por que se pone celosa cuando me ve con alguna chica... oye, hablando de Pilyca...-Horo-Horo puso una expresión de meditación.

¿qué sucede con ella-dijo el chico, tenía el cabello un tanto alrgo y castaño.

... bueno, el médico me sugirió que mientras estuviésemos ausentes debía dejar a alguien al cuidado de Pilyca, ella aún está débil y parece que su shock emocional va a seguir produciéndole esos malestares de los que se queja en silencio... y como aun es pronto para que alguien en su estado viaje, no la puedo mandar de vuelta a Hokkaido con mis padres...

...¿Y quien se va a encargar de ella entonces?...

bueno, ayer una de las vecinas del piso superior me habló acerca de la mujer que cuidó a su hijo cuando ella iba a trabajar... eso por que vio cuando intentaba subir cargando a Pilyca por las escaleras hacia el departamento, aquella mujer venía de sus compras... y nos encontramos; me dijo que una amiga de aquella niñera estaba solicitando trabajo... y me puse a pensar si sería bueno que la contratara para hacerle compañía a mi hermana, solo en caso de que necesite algo o le de algun ataque... por que sabes que las horas en la prepa nos absorben... y casi estallo...-dijo con pesar el joven de los cabellos azul cielo. Los dos chicos estaban sentados en el suelo del aula escolar.

Si, entonces ¿cuándo vas a contratarla?

mañana si se puede hablo con la vecina... ni siquiera me acuerdo de su nombre... pero bueno... ¿me acompañas?

si nn- dijo Yho con una sonrisa y recargó su cabeza en la pared que estaba a sus espaldas, mirando por el ventanal que estaba frente a él, mientras que a su alrededor los estudiantes pasaban con alevosía caminanado a compás callado y a la vez siniestro, hacia sus respectivas aulas cuando el sonido de aquel timbre de melodía chistosa los hacia cambiar de asignatura.

**To be continued...**

**N/A: Bueno aquí le paré. Este es sucios encuentros parte uno, la segunda parte es la que sigue, este se los deje mas corto, según veo o.o. Tengo una sorpresa muy sucia reservada para el siguiente capi. Estuve una semana planeando los dos capis, dia y noche, hasta en mis sueños UU. Y perdon si me tarde, pero la actualización va cada tres semanas y si puedo dos, por que como esta muy largo el fic TT. Haré lo que pueda y espero no me abandonen ya que se estan desencadenando cosas raras que van con la trama de este fic jajaja. Nn.**

**Isis Tsurumi: bueno, te habia dicho que seria el viernes la actualización te pido una sincera disculpa pero me dejaron mucha tarea y no acabé hasta hoy TT. Espero te guste el capitulo y si, va a haber mucho Lizerg X Eriol en este fic, te lo puedo asegurar jeje por que yo tambien los amo a los dos, en si son mis favoritos por eso salen mas jeje.. (soley ta sonrojada)... tampoco digo que sea mal que estes pervertida a tus 14 años, jaja yo lo era peor y lo sigo siendo (Soley se sonroja mas)... me caiste muy bien en el msn, y espero mucho volver a encontrarte. Te agradezco que te guste mi fic, por que eso me pone contenta nn... nos llemos en el proximo capi...**

**Chibikeko: gracias por tu review¡ y por decir que te gusta mi fic, y por lo de mi talento (eso fue un cumplido que me subio el animo gracias TT aunk no sea verdad Uu Soley es pésima escirbiendolo unico que la impulsa son los reviews)a mi también me encanta Lizerg nn lo amo�, espero tambien poder hacer un club de fans de él como con Kamui (soley se sonroja)... y espero te apuntes jajaja.Respecto a tu dudas, me gustaría con toda el alma respondértelas todas de una vez pero el fic perderia su supuesto encanto jejeje, asi que mejor quisiera leyeras, por que todo esta ahí nn sigueme leyendo nos vemos... ¡deja otro review¡ **

**El último rey dragón: Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste la historia (soley casi llora por que al menos alguien lee sus cosas raras), todas tus dudas serás respondidas en el fic, te juro que me muero de ganas de decirte las respuestas pero que chiste tendría... si, lo crossvers son geniales�¡ y como estas series me encantan al igual que X-1999 me muero de ganas por leer tu crossver �¡sígueme leyendo �¡ por cierto sobre si Kamui saldrá... no se... depnde... yo también le amo y soy su fan (tengo un chibi club juego fan club de él�¡) (dudas, visita mi bio¡)**

**Valsed: Hola, gracias por el review y por que te agrade el finc, lo que sucede se ira descubriendo poco a poco durante los capítulos, y si todo sale bien hasta las dudas que se iban a quedar a si. Jejeje... Espero sigas leyéndome, gracias por tus reviews¡**

**Mari: mari¡ querida Mari, aquí tienes el capi ocho, gracias por no abandonarme XD�¡TTg racias por tus consecuentes ánimos�¡ no se que haria sin tus reviews ya me acostumbraste TT nn�¡ por eso me apure en este capi y te lo hice mas corto aunque no creo que el que siga sea igual de corto nn No me abandones o.k¡ y gracias de nuevo por leerlos aunque sean largos y por decir que escribo bien nn eso me pone happy, te juro que pondré empeño, mas del debido NN hare lo posible�¡ deja tus reviews�¡**

**Anne Zazel: gracia spor tu review, también, que bueno que te guste la historia eso me pone felíz NN espero lo digas leyendo, y dejes tus comentarios para asi saber que no me has abandonado�¡**

**Asi pues me despido, si me faltó alguien de review háganmelo saber para darme algun coco.**

**Nso leemos en el siguiente �¡**

**Atte: soley-chan**

**Añádanme a su msn�¡ messenger�¡**


	9. sucios encuentros 2

N/A:Holas de nuevo¡¡¡ esta vez espero no tardarme muxo con la actualización TT le ruego a Dios. XD¡.Gracias por sus reviews y por los nuevos reviewers, me encantan sus comentarios. Estoy comenzando este capitulo una tarde nublada de marzo, con el uniforme de la escuela aún puesto en mi cuerpo, y medio gansito marinela en mi boca (mmmm XD)), tenía un poco de sueño, pero espero que salga algo de mi cabecita.(a 15 marzo 2005)... Waaaaaa ke kosa tan fea¡¡¡¡ por cierto, si les gusta el Yaoi visiten mi grupo, o si les gusta Kamui de X-1999 tambien visiten mi grupo (las direcciones estan en mi bio)... bueno ahí les voy.

N/A:Este capitulo es un song-chapter (así le llamo yo)... ya veran pork...

Tokio Vampire Apocalypse

Capitulo nueve: Sucios encuentros parte II

Simbología: / pensamientos, recuerdos

telepatía entre vampiros.

** ...Yo que vivo en la luna quiero darte  
Mi granito de arena ...  
**

Caminaba a un paso sigilosos por entre la niebla aterrante y fresca de la humanidad en aquellas calles de Tokio, Chuo Dori en Ginza para ser mas exactos, como añoraba aquel aroma matutino de la población, era una lástima tener que vivir casi siempre en la noche, porque odiaba salir disfrazado al sol que le picaba el rostro al contacto, su piel de bebedor de sangre era muy delicada muy a su pesar.

**_ Tú vives en una laguna   
De la noche prisionera ... _  
**

Ahora, esta densa niebla estaba infestada con el olor nocturno, mortales por todos lados, a dos milímetros, moviéndose como una masa uniforme, entrando y saliendo de los clubes nocturnos, de los bares y de los almacenes, en parejas, que asqueaban al vampiro con sus muestras cursis de afecto.-_si supieras que él te engaña... con tu mejor amiga... estúpida... _–era fácil leer aquellas mentes tan superficiales, solo con pescar un segundo aquellas miradas que irradiaban sentimientos. Sus labios saborearon sangre invisible, empezaba a sentir aquella ansiedad, deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder encontrar a Danielle... aquella chica que nunca pudo poseer, sabía incluso cual era su guarida, su guarida mortal, en la que vivía con su madre y antes prefirió deshacerse también de aquel nefasto sujeto que la asediaba.

Pero aquello le trajo otro acontecimiento a la mente...

_Courht..._

/¡Maldito seas¡...¡maldito seas por aparecer de nuevo frente a mis ojos¡... tu presencia, tus palabras me queman... maldito padre... maldito padre y maldita tu sangre, maldito todo tu.../

Sintió una frenética punzada en la sien, y se detuvo en seco en medio de la calle, cuando un auto le paso de lado y el conductor muy enérgico le grito algo obsceno.¡como le recordaban aquellas avenidas a Nueva York, aquel terrible tráfico y aquellas personas... Y también en nueva York había tenido su primer encuentro con Courht... hacia ya bastante tiempo...

Alto...

No quería seguir recordando... aquello que aún le traía gran dolor... ya no tenía nada... había dado muerte a la mayor parte de su familia... quedando solo su hermana, jurándose no tocarla, no poseerla... pero Diablos, era tan atractiva aquella su tierna sangre, aquel su palpitar y aun recordaba todo... todo... y aquellos recuerdos le daban vuelta en la cabeza y se fundían entre ellos confundiéndolo más...

¿a dónde me llevarán mis pasos esta noche?- se preguntaba. Y volvió a seguir avanzando, procurando no dejar a su mente llegar aquellos recuerdos nuevamente, no deseaba sentirse débil, no deseaba que su cuerpo le pidiera aquella única cosa que le había estado pidiendo inconscientemente desde que vio a Courht nuevamente aquella mañana...

No más...

Aquel mortal de débil apariencia, cuya sonrisa poseía amable mientras caminaba, al parecer buscando una dirección, se cruzó en su camino, pudo divisar aquellos pensamientos como dagas que se le clavaban inconscientemente en el cuerpo, aquel humano le miraba ahora y detuvo su paso frente a él, el terror le recorrió las venas, se había percatado de aquella luz que se reflejaba en la piel del vampiro, y de aquellos sus ojos aviolatados en cuyas pupilas ardía fuerte la pasión de la sangre. ¿Por qué diablos detestaba tanto disfrazarse de noche?... aun así, aquel ser vivo no debía seguir su curso de vida... no pasaría de la hora... /_estas muerto/..._ y como cayendo en un trance maravilloso, aquel humano se acercó con los brazos extendidos al vampiro, con la vista perdida en sus pupilas y le rodeo el cuello, fue entonces cuando el vampiro Tao Ren, supo que aquel mortal estaba mas hermoso que segundos antes, ahora mas de cerca, su joven piel y su fragante aroma a inocencia, también le rodeó como en un abrazo mortal , entonces tiró de sus piernas hacia arriba y posos sus manos en aquellos glúteos, que se sentían suaves, por un momento de paroxismo quiso adentrar su mano dentro de aquellos jeans azules para poder acariciar aquella suave piel de su varonil estirpe, pero recordó su posición en la calle, así que lo levanto completamente del suelo, casi no pesaba, era tan frágil, tan delicado... _otra muerte fácil... otra muerte traviesa...no eres un infante... pero eres hermoso...¿he de matarte?..._

Se llevó al mortal por la acera, esquivando con rapidez a aquellos mortales, mientras el trance duraba y el próximo a morir dormitaba en un mundo donde no había nada, cediéndose a la muerte con voluntad, justo en aquellos instantes cuando los ojos del vampiro Tao Ren se toparon con los de aquella chica, aquella chica que cojeaba y que tenía un aura extraña... /_un olor a muerte_/... aquellos ojos esmeralda dejaron de oscilar en su cabeza hermosa cuando se detuvo también, frente a aquel vampiro... lo reconoció de inmediato... era uno... uno de ellos...

_eres uno de ellos..._-dijo ella, con su voz rasposa, como si hubiese gritado mucho y su voz se hubiese debilitado, y sin mas rodeos, se llevo las manos al cuello, y se acarició la herida en su yugular, una herida que ya estaba cicatrizando, y por la que se le había extraído una considerable cantidad de elixir de vida... inevitablemente se veía pálida a la luz que despedían sus alrededores, y su aspecto era mugriento como su rostro, como si se hubiese revolcado en la tierra y sacudió-se sin mucho éxito.

si...-respondió Ren tao, asombrado por aquella apariencia que a pesar de todo la seguía haciendo ver muy atractiva y por él mismo, revelando su eterno secreto de identidad a un simple y llano mortal. Aquellos cabellos castaños, despeinados y a los hombros y aquella silueta de su cuerpo femenino... Diablo, demonio... ¡Acaso aquel era el paraíso¡...

_y quiero que me hagas como tu... _-dijo ella, con un ligero temblor en los labios, y parpadeó con pesadez, antes de que sus rodillas se tambalearan y la llevaran a los suelos, a los pies de aquel vampiro. Su sufrimiento era tal, su deseo era tal, que le quemaba al vampiro sus adentros, que con solo haber mirado aquellas esmeraldas sagradas le hubiese enterrado mil estacas y siguiera consciente...

_** De risas inoportunas   
Llantos que valen la pena... **_

_-no... lo que pides es imposible... _-le respondió, aquella situación era tan extraña, tan irreal, y a la vez tan distante de lo irreal... era una fantasía, una locura momentánea... ¿Quién demonios era ella?... ¿Por qué demonios deseaba aquel don oscuro?...¿Por qué despedía aquel asqueroso hedor a cementerio, a muerte, a sangre...?...

**...UuUuUuU...**

**-le digo que vi su rostro señor...**

¡por dios que no prosigas eso es imposible¡

era ella...¡¡¡¡¡era ella¡¡¡¡¡¡-exclamó con histeria y una pizca de locura, se llevo las manos a la cara, la cual estaba bañada en lágrimas.-¡¡¡¡Se lo juro¡¡¡¡, ¡por mi vida se lo juro¡... era la señorita...la señ..

¡¡Seguro fue una alucinación del pasado alguna sombra¡, seria imposible que fuese ella... ella _esta muerta... ¡muerta¡¡¡_ y esto que me has contado, no me lleva a otra causa que un ser de oscuridad, y la presencia de ellos no es muy común... aquel ser sin rostro te hizo ver eso... no era ella entiéndelo...

Señor... Señor... no me hubiera mostrado aquella alucinación por nada... su rostro si no significara nada...

¿Qué quería?...¿Por qué estaban en el templo?

Señor...hay...hay algo que... que usted no sabe...

¿De qué cosa hablas Tamamura-san?

es...es... sobre el Apocalipsis... _en que los diablos de la sangre.. vampiros..._

¿Vampiros? ¡¿Que demonios quieres decir?¡... eso es aberrante... esas... esas criaturas no son mas que mitos...

eso... eso no es verdad-defendió ella jadeante.-Son tan reales como usted o yo y los demonios... eso es son demonios... son verdaderos... y yo... voy a mostrarle algo de lo que nunca estuvo enterado señor Yomei...(_n/A:dispenseme kien sabe como se escribe correctamente el nombre del abuelo de Yho porque yo no se u.u soy ignorante u.u que triste_).. algo que se que no tengo perdón por ocultar...

Tamao...

La joven sacerdotisa dirigió al señor Yomei de vuelta al templo Tamamura, de donde algún eterno tiempo antes y del todo reciente había salido despavorida, huyendo de algo terriblemente cruel...

#Flashback#

he aquí me, que te daré la vida eterna... una vida distinta...

La sierva Tamao podía estar consciente dentro de aquella prisión de colores oscuros en donde podía ver lo que su cuerpo hacía en el exterior, desde dentro, sin poder tomar control sobre si misma, en una desesperación total...

¡¡te he ayudado¡¡ ¡te he ofrecido mi servicio¡-exclamaba Mily Ane con una desesperación indesoldable- ¡¡ella¡¡-añadió señalando a la sierva poseída Tamao quien estaba frente a ella, en aquella oscuridad en la que sus ojos felinamente podían divagar con facilidad- esa mortal ¡¡ella es la que debe morir¡¡...

si, ha de morir... pero nadie esta hablando de muerte... amadísima Mily...-dijo con voz suave la criatura a través de los labios de la sierva-... creo que es por naturaleza el saber que tu ya has muerto... ¿o es que eres una mortal vampiro?... por supuesto que no es así... debiste morir para recibir este don oscuro... esa sangre que te transformó en lo que eres...

...yo...

no has de morir, entiéndelo, solo irás a tu nueva vida eterna...

ya la tengo...

hay otra mas... y es una adehala llegar a ella... por tu preciosa sangre...

Tamao grito en sus adentros ante aquella visión magnífica de una luz brillante y rojiza, que se extendió por todo aquel lugar, quemaba aun mas que el sol y ardía como fuego en la sangre que corría por sus venas, aquélla adehala capaz de destruir cada centímetro de las esperanzas consumadas por el destino... en el reflejo que le mostraba un luna de solo un pedazo ya roto, que aun colgaba de la pared a su lado en forma de amuleto, pudo ver su rostro... y sobre de él, como una transfiguración su rostro se dibujo a si mismo como otro, un rostro muy distinto y a la vez... tan familiar...

_Ella... ¿ella?..._

Mily Anne estaba muerta.

_** ...Canciones de amargura   
Palabras que son cadenas ... **_

Muerta de verdad, su cuerpo yacía inmóvil, un cuerpo cuya esencia había sido retirada de sus aposentos.

Aquella era una revelación... _¿Cómo es que ha muerto?...¿qué ha sido aquella vengala?...¿Así mueren los seres como ella?..._

Tamao sabía que aquél espíritu si rostro, sin figura, había abandonado su cuerpo, y aquellos sus encapuchados guardianes junto con él se habían ido, desaparecieron, se disolvieron como la eterna espuma que el mar traía y se devolvía, sin motivo alguno... como un juego, respirando el miedo en el aire inexistente ahora...

_¿Por qué seguía ella con vida?... ¿Por qué aquel adeín no me ha absorbido?... ¿Qué mas debo hacer?..._

#fin del flashback#

Dentro de aquel sombrío lugar de antes, en donde había sido robado aquel objeto sagrado y muerta Mily Anne, ya se encontraba Tamao junto al señor Yomei con una lámpara de aceite que iluminaba el sombrío lugar, un ambiente tétrico ahogaba el interior de la joven, y cerca del lugar preciso un hedor realmente pestilente se disipaba poco a poco...

Carne en descomposición...

¿Pero que lugar es este?-pregunto Yomei Asakura tapándose la nariz como si eso pudiese evitar el completo apartado de la verdadera y ruin realidad.-¿Qué es ese hedor?...

Llegaron junto al cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, el ya cadáver de Mily Anne, se encontraba pálido, la piel estaba pudriéndose a una rapidez increíble, y poco a poco se adelgazaba dejando ver los huesos aun a través de las ropas, que seguían intactas; la expresión en el cadáver era de completo terror, tenía la boca abierta y Yomei pudo distinguir horrorizado aquella esencia demoníaca, aquellos largos y finos incisivos que acechaban como si de un momento a otro fuesen a atacar, sus párpados arriba, mostrando la esencia de sus ojos, sus pupilas cuyo brillo era un infernal y vampírico brillo que resplandecía entre aquellas sombras...

ella era un vampiro...

ella... ¡¡¿Quién demonios es ella?¡¡...¿Cómo es posible?

es una prueba de que lo que le digo es realidad, obsérvela bien, cada segundo que pasa se convierte en lo que ya debería ser después de tres años de su muerte, como si cuando la esencia vampírica se fuese, instantáneamente el ser se hace en menos lo que dura tres días de retraso... su cuerpo se descompone a una enorme velocidad... y seguramente quedarán solo los huesos... seguro que los vampiros milenarios al ser destruidos, (si es que esta es la forma universal de segunda muerte) quedarían reducidos a polvo... ellos viven eternidades, se mantienen con la apariencia en que murieron, deben morir antes de ser vampiros... esto es mi verdad señor Yomei...la verdad en la que he vivido estos años...

_** ...Por que no cumples tu condena   
De noche sin vela que soy yo tu trena   
Si tú eres mi novela  
Yo soy tu tragicomedia...  
**_

Yomei la miraba anonadado, ¿acaso todo esto era una verdad?...

quiero...-dijo él-quiero que me lo digas todo...desde que esto empezó... y que tiene que ver contigo...sobretodo con _ella..._

**..UuUuUuU..**

**En el Aeropuerto de Tokio Japón**

La infinita bahía de Tokio asomaba sus aguas en los límites de aquel enorme lugar en una sombra indesolable, donde pisaban primero los viajeros, y un vuelo en especial había aterrizado hace no menos de quince minutos. Un vuelo proveniente de Hong Kong.

¡cielos¡ hace ya tanto que no pisaba esta ciudad... como me hubiese gustado que él me recibiera...-se dijo a si misma ella, tomando entre sus manos su valija, la cual ya no le agradaría que diese mas vueltas esperando que su dueña legítima le encontrase. Aún recordaba con pesar aquél escándalo acontecido dentro del avión, era demasiado terrible recordar, cuando descubrieron el cadáver de un hombre al que creyeron dormido, aún sentado cómodamente en su asiento... para tranquilizar a los que aún no habían bajado del avión, como ella, dijeron que había sido un infarto...

Con atlética memoria recordó que alguien , una hermosa chica rubia, había estado sentado en el asiento de a lado, habían estado conversando, se habían besado y luego cuando llego el aterrizaje ella desapareció como dispersada en una neblina de personas que desabordaban el avión, dejando ahí a aquel desgraciado...

_¿qué habría sido lo que en realidad sucedió?_

Ella no lo supo, no lo deseaba investigar, al final no era su problema, lo que le habría traído a Japón era otro asunto...un asunto muy importante.

Revisó su pasaporte, sus tarjetas, cada una de las bolsas de su pardo abrigo por si le faltaba algo. Lo importante era que ya se encontraba en Tokio y en sus manos tenía el pedazo de papel con la dirección a la que debería dirigirse en esos instantes...

Le pesaba mucho... estaba cansada...fatigada del largo vuelo... ojalá él la hubiese recogido en el aeropuerto para no tener que andar sola de noche...

Como deseaba que él, su adorado primo estuviese ahí...

Pero que mas podía hacer si tenía prohibido hacerle una llamada al teléfono móvil, había tenido restringido avisar de su llegada, tenía como misión primera caerle de sorpresa en lo que fuese que estuviera metido... saber la razón de sus no noticias... sin embargo ella tenía la dudosa fe en que él tenía algún buen motivo en particular...

#flashback#

señorita Meiling

¿si? ¿qué sucede Hokura?

tiene una llamada de su señora Tía.

oh...-/_y ahora que querrá esa mujer.../ _se pregunto a si misma hipócritamente, estaba demasiado absorta en aquella investigación preparatoriana, como para que alguien le interrumpiese de aquella manera-esta bien...ahora le contesto, puedes salir.

Con pasos lentos llegó al teléfono, se sacó el cabello de debajo de su camisa blanca y lo acomodó a un costado de su cuello, se sentó en la cama y descolgó el teléfono.

buenas tardes señora Lí.

buenas tardes Mei Ling, he osado interrumpir tu seguro estudio por que tengo algo urgente que pedirte...

..usted diga...¿de que se trata?

es sobre Shaoran-dijo la mujer en con un ligero temblor en la voz.

¿Qué le ha sucedido?¡¡-pregunto con cierto sonoro Mei-ling, esperando algo malo, o al menos eso imagino...¿Qué quería que hiciera ella por Shaoran?... ¿Porqué no molestaba a alguna de las hermanas del chico?... él era solo su primo... todo compromiso con él o con aquella mujer ya estaba roto hace bastante tiempo.

Como ya debes estar enterada, en unos meses el joven Lí (ni lo llama hijo, que clase de madre era?¡) cumplirá la mayoría de edad, ese mismo día, según el legado de nuestro Clan, como heredero varón, deberá contraer matrimonio y comenzar su vida como jefe del clan...-dijo con su voz pasiva y delicada de siempre, haciendo una especie de pausa, como si saboreara cada palabra, cada letra.

lo sé... pero...¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

no precisamente contigo, Shaoran esta radicando actualmente en Tokio, y como ya han pasado los años que le asigne de permiso, debería haber vuelto hace ya dos meses, y no lo ha hecho, hace ya unas semanas le he llamado, le he dicho que lo necesito de regreso y no ha vuelto, tampoco se ha comunicado conmigo, mucho menos lo ha hecho el señor Wei, quien está con él, y todas las veces que he hecho llamadas las línea se mantiene ocupada eternamente, su ausencia me alarma y solo tiene una semana más para estar de regreso, le he dado ya tiempo, y es aquí en donde radicas tú.

No tengo el tiempo suficiente para ir a Tokio por él, mis asuntos no me lo permiten, sabes muy bien que lo haría, sin embargo tengo un viaje urgente a Inglaterra mañana, es por eso que te pido que vayas a Tokio, que traigas a Sahoran de regreso, es de suma importancia que el se encuentre de vuelta cuando yo misma este de regreso...

Señora Lí, me es difícil decirle que estoy sumamente ocupada... y...yo...

Debes saber, que mis otras hijas, estarían dispuestas a ir en mi lugar de no ser por que de Tokio no conocen absolutamente nada, y demás es decirte que de las que no están casadas han ido a un viaje universitario del que no volverán hasta dentro de dos semanas... tú has estado en esa ciudad, conoces mejor ese idioma, eres confiable para ir por mi hijo, es por eso que solo me has quedado tu... te suplico que no te preocupes por el tiempo ni por los gastos, es absolutamente urgente esto que te pido, como antes tantas cosas has hecho por mí... ¿Puedo confiar en ti? Meiling...

¿Cuándo debo irme?-fue lo único que se le vino a la mente preguntar, realmente aquel fastidioso trabajo para la preparatoria era molesto, pensándolo bien un poco de tiempo libre podría hacerle bien... al fin y al cabo nada iba a perder por aceptar... y si solo eran unos días en lo que iba por Shaoran, él dejaba sus asuntos y lo traía no era mucho tiempo, pediría aquel permiso. Pero sin embargo aquella mujer que se lo pedía era la mas enérgica y arrogante que jamás había conocido... ¿Por qué no enviaba mas fácil a cualquiera de sus sirvientes?... al fin y al cabo la irresponsabilidad de su primo no era su problema.

mañana por la mañana, a una temprana hora.-_qué mujer tan arrogante, tan posesiva... mandona... así era ella...¿qué podía hacer?...creía en sus arduos compromisos y responsabilidades, le creyó..._después de todo era su querida tía... nunca se había negado a ella.

esta bién... prepararé todo para ese momento.

Te enviaré en unas horas el boleto de viaje y lo que necesitarás, así como la dirección de Shaoran, no será mucho tiempo, lo que necesites se te dara, y por favor, no olvides esto: Shaoran por razones obvias no sabe que irás a Tokio por él, no trates de comunicarte, te puedo decir que quizás tenga señal su teléfono celular llegando ahí, la recepción desde hong kong no es muy buena, la línea se mantiene muerta, y no entiendo por que, pero trata de traerlo lo mas pronto posible, que deje sus asuntos en paz, y llámame cuando puedas, te daré el teléfono con el que me puedes localizar en Inglaterra, necesito tener noticias del señor Wei y de Shaoran lo mas pronto que puedas, ya que por demás, era fe del señor Wei traerme a Shaoran de vuelta y no se que esta sucediendo... para tan alarmante retraso...

No tenga cuidado... señora Lí.

fin del flashback# #

Podía darse cuenta que su tía quizá no confiaba... por la sonoridad de sus palabras de sus frases, la manera en que le pidió que se dirigiera a Tokio, que lo trajera de regreso... que lo trajera de donde estuviera, que le recordara muchas cosas y sobre todo saber el motivo... del porque de él no tenía noticia alguna... al menos... que estuviese muerto... que algo le hubiese pasado...

NO

No deseaba pensar en eso, debía dejar esa angustia que la había perseguido tanto, la cual misma le transmitió su tía a través de sus palabras, a pesar de su divina frialdad, de su seriedad parecía angustiada...,pero no debía...seguramente, todo estaría bien con él... él debería estar bien...

Y apresuradamente siguió su caminó, sin más trámites de paso, debía salir del aeropuerto pronto, y mientras acomodaba su largo y negro cabello que tenía recogido en trenzas muy hermosas dentro de una boina bastante bonita al igual que su atuendo, se acomodó las bolsas de mano que llevaba había a brochado bien su abrigo y ya afuera la señorita MeiLing espero por un taxi que la llevaría hacia su primo Li Shaoran.

**...UuUuUuU...**

En un apartamento en la ciudad de Tokio

Yukito Tsukishirou, se encontraba recostado pesadamente sobre su colchón, una brisa bastante fría entraba por la ventana, y le acariciaba su denudo pecho, y le revolvía tímidamente los cabellos grisáceos platinos, tenía cerrados los ojos y una traviesa lágrima estaba resbalando por su blanca mejilla tersa.

_** Me subes como la espuma...**_

_**Yo bajo por tus caderas ... **_

Cada inescrutable segundo acontecido hace no menos de una hora había sido una agonía, y la forma en que terminó todo había sido de muy poca importancia, lo importante era el clímax del asunto, eso parecía ser lo único importante...

Las antiguas palabras dichas danzaban en sus adentros como impacientándolo, ¿cómo había sido posible que él destino le llevara a Lerathdum nuevamente frente a sus ojos?...¿Por qué el retorcido destino le había sido capaza de jugar aquella mala pasada?... se sentía confuso, ido, se sentía otro, aquel encuentro marcó mas que una decadencia interior... lo mismo que le había llevado a tratar de aquella forma a Kaworu... lo había besado... había besado la boca de Kaworu frente a Lerath...

..¿Por qué diablos había hecho aquello?...¿Porqué no sentía remordimiento alguno luego de haberse ido sin decir nada, dejando a Kaworu de pié, nadando en el desconcierto de las circunstancias, con sus amables cuestiones no llevadas por el enojo inexistente, ahí en la entrada del restaurante... con su delicada invitación, con su ofrecimiento amistoso...?

_...¿Acaso fue por él?... ¿Acaso había sido por su inquietante presencia?..._

Lerath me invitó a la muerte... la rechacé...¿Porqué rechacé su oferta?...¿Acaso estaba dispuesto a acabar con mi recuerdo? ¿de verdad Toya ha quedado sepultado en los cimientos de aquel ser sobrenatural?

Aun sus palabras rondaban frescas en su cabeza...

/-sabes?... has cambiado mucho... no te sientes tan débil... tan amable...

tu también has cambiado mucho, Lerathdum... ah que lo has hecho...

entonces... ¿quieres morir?...¿es eso lo que quieres?.../

No se... yo ya no sé... que es lo que quiero...

/...lo mismo pasa con Satán... lo mismo con el infierno... ¿Es que acaso ha de haber uno?...¿Quisieras ir a él?...

Entonces los seres superiores son como tu... ¿es eso lo que tratas de comunicarme?...

quieres mi voluntad si eso sugieres...

bien, si la nada es nada, el único significado de las cosas las dan tus palabras, así como la deidad...

Si eso es en lo que pones tu débil fé... es eso lo que se hará...

entonces es tu voluntad o la mía... tómame ahora...

¿quieres mi abrazo mortal?... ¿acaso crees que has de morir por que tu conciencia te dicta que debe ser así cuando de mis colmillos tu sangre regale la mortal extinción./

¿Me matarías?... ¿Me matarías... Toya?-dijo para si Yukito mientras recorría cada frase grabada en su memoria de su ultimo encuentro, una nueva lágrima resbaló traviesa y lentamente.

/-¿tienes miedo/

Lo tengo... si lo tengo... no a la muerte... por que ella misma me consume ya poco a poco...

/ él ... solo es una figura del pasado... en la que solo ha sobrevivido un cambio sobrenatural, cuya alma ha sido robada...ya no es nadie... no le conozco.../

No te conozco Lerath... porque... me he dado cuenta de una cosa muy importante...

"tu no eres Touya"... no lo eres... eres solo un reflejo de él...-dijo Yukito con sus palabras lentas y ahogadas en aquella tristeza, y ahora el continuo surgimiento de lágrimas era más evidente, el viento silencioso le pego en el cuerpo con mas avidez como si una pequeña ráfaga hubiese entrado.-un reflejo... porque él ya no existe...de él no queda nada...

¿De veras piensas eso?-preguntó una voz intrusa, que no provenía de sus pensamientos, de su interior, era mucho mas grave, si duda aquel colapso interior le estaba haciendo escuchar su cálida voz, cálida voz incomparable...

Silencio...

Te lo he preguntado... puedo decir que estas en lo cierto...-la voz insistente no se alejó parecía arrogante a espera de una respuesta suya. Abrió de súbito los ojos, él estaba frente a su rostro, también sobre la cama, en su interior se despertó un furioso calambre que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Aquellos ojos oscuros y sensuales le miraban fijamente.

¿Acaso era una ilusión de muerte?... se sentía tan enfermo de aquellos sentimientos... quizá era verdad que las alucinaciones eran una realidad en él... pero sin embargo aquella alucinación era realmente sorprendente, y con su visión suavizada supo que estaba soñando despierto... Aquel era Toya, Era su Toya...

La misma expresión, el mismo semblante, la misma mirada... y su sonrisa... me sonríe...

** ...Si me subes a la luna  
Tendrás una luna llena  
Y tus ojos me miraron  
Y la luna se calló del cielo... **

Yukito siguió inexpresivo, y dos lágrimas más surgieron de sus dulces almendrados ojos y resbalaron suavemente, las podía sentir como una caricia. El rostro de Toya se acercó al suyo, tenía un aroma tan delicioso, se detuvo para lamer sus lágrimas con su suave lengua, y aun no podía deshacerse de sus ojos de sus ojos oscuros.

¿Toya?

No...-dijo con un tono suave y cierto cántico, aquel ser a pesar de su voz madura y varonil, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño.

ya no... ya no me engañes más... por...por favor...-Yukito cerró los ojos...¿Cómo podría estar hablando con un fantasma, con una de sus alucinaciones de realidad?

yo no te engaño... tu te engañas a ti mismo...

VETE... VETE de aquí...-dijo con enfermedad, con angustia con dureza... y a la vez con fragilidad...

Su visión espectral le acarició los cabellos sedosos con los labios-¿de verdad-respiro en su frente, luego se volvió a separar unos centímetros... -¿quieres que me valla?...

** ...Y tus palabras me hablaron  
Aunque últimamente no te entiendo   
Pero me pongo tan malo  
Cada vez que me roza tu pelo...   
**

...-Yukito abrió los ojos, su visión seguía siendo borrosa, aquella llama infernal le estaba quemando los miembros frágiles de su cuerpo. Vió como su alucinación le sonrió, se dio cuenta que era real... que no soñaba a pesar de su estado, aquella su respiración era cálida... y su aliento, su aliento a unos centímetros de sus labios lo era por igual.

Fue entonces cuando él, su Toya volvió a besarlo como aquella vez de su primer encuentro, no el encuentro de hace semanas, si no como aquel encuentro primero en el gimnasio del colegio... aquel beso los transporto a la escena, la escena de realidad, y los momentos vívidos en el pasado volvieron a repetirse con mayor intensidad, ahora que la aorta y la cava de el único corazón latente, eran como la par, la par de decisión en la que el débil corazón podría herirse, o podría simplemente estallar.

**...UuUuUuU...**

**En otro apartamento en algun edificio de la ciudad de Tokio.**

Así que no hay avance alguno en Pilyca?-pregunto el joven sentado a la mesa, llamado Manta sus cabellos castaños estaban recortados en un extraño alaciado honguino (como en hongo), era bastante apuesto y esbelto, vestía unos vaqueros negros de apariencia plástica, bastante ajustados a los muslos, una playera negra al igual que una chaqueta negra de piel que le abrigaba.

no, aún no da señales de desear hablar, a menos que lo este haciendo a propósito-dijo cariñosamente HoroHoro, acariciándole la cabeza a su hermana, sentada junto a él, mientras miraba ida algo sobre la mesa; él sonrió, Yho y Manta también lo hicieron.

me da lástima verla así, hoy encontré 5 vasos rotos en el suelo, esos nervios no la dejan tomar las cosas bien, por eso se le resbalan de las manos, por eso es que necesito que alguien la acompañe.-dijo el chico de los cabellos azul cielo.

¿Y ya conseguiste a alguien?

No, aún no he podido contactar a nadie.

¿Y que hay de la mujer de la que te habló la vecina de arriba?-irrumpió Yho.

No he hablado con ella, se fue del país unos días, al menos eso me dijo la hija de la que cobraba la renta-replicó Horo-Horo

tu le hablas a medio mundo, ¿Qué pasó con la cobradora, sigue desaparecida como dicen?-le preguntó Yho.

no tengo idea...

¿Desaparecida-pregunto Manta

Sí, desapareció un par de semanas... no sabemos los detalles, quizá la secuestraron pero la verdad eso no nos viene importando, al menos a mí no-contesto HoroHoro-tengo mis propios problemas-añadió mirando a Pilyca-es por eso que creo que me quedaré en casa mañana.

¿No irás al paseo escolar de la preparatoria del que me hablaron?-preguntó Manta.

no, no puedo, no sin mi hermana, pero no puede salir así como así, me quedaré a cuidarla, Yho, tu irás y te divertirás-dijo de pronto como replicando, al darse cuenta de que Yho pensaba decir algo.

Eso no, yo me quedo aquí también.

¡escuchen¡ ¡yo cuidaré de Pilyca¡-dijo Manta de pronto antes que sus amigos comenzaran una discusión.

¿qué?-pregunto anonadado y con un gesto muy raro HoroHoro

bueno,... Hoy terminé el curso en la universidad, no tengo por que asistir en una semana mientras me preparo para las pruebas que serán en seis días, si no os molesta, yo puedo hacerme cargo de ella...-dijo manta con su agradable sonrisa, pero rorro no quito esa expresión rara, Manta se sonrojó.-oh... bueno, si es verdad que soy chico Horo horo, si en eso estas pensando pero... nunca sería capaz de dejar que algo le sucediera ni dejarla sola...

No es eso... No puedo permitir que tu cargues con una responsabilidad que es mía, me has hecho comprender, es mi responsabilidad está mal que busque a alguna persona desconocida para que cuide a mi hermana...fue mi culpa lo sucedido por no cuidarla, es entonces mi problema, quizá deba dejar la prepa una temporada...-HoroHoro se quedó pensativo al finalizar lo dicho.

No es bueno echarte toda la carga de algo, por eso quiero ayudarte, soy tu amigo, por mi no hay ningún problema, tu hermana estará segura...además ya ha estado sola varias tardes, ha estado bien de no ser por esos accidentes en la cocina, yo la atenderé, no tendrá necesidad de tirar nada... bueno aunque si es desconfianza...

** ...Así como un bicho raro  
Una especie nueva de insecto  
Que no, que no, que no  
Por eso piensa que soy un sueño... **

no no es desconfianza... porque se que eres una buena persona... pero...

Ese paseo es parte de una investigación de campo para pasar sus materias, sé es en un lugar llamado "Chet Purple", esta en las afueras de Tokio, en los campos de la carretera que va al sur, es un lugar arqueológico y de plantaciones, me contaron que era de gran importancia y que si Pylyca ya estaba bien la llevarían, es por eso que insisto que vayan, estoy viviendo en la casa de mi tía Asusa, así que pilyca estara acompañada de mi tía, las adorables señoras mucamas que son unas personas muy buenas, y de mí, y esto es por que creo que a ella le va a gustar el jardín de la casa y las bellas estancias del lugar... para no tenerla encerrada aquí en el departamento, para que no se aburra-dijo Manta, y acarició el cabello suave de Pilyca sentada a su derecha, ella por unos instantes miró hacia él.-¿Quieres ir Pilyca?-añadió, y ella por unos retorcidos instantes pareció sonreír y luego volvió a mirar la mesa, con su mirada perdida.

al menos repara en lo que le decimos, creo que comienza a ponernos seriedad...-dijo Yho-Manta, ¿de veras no te importa encargarte de ella?

No, en absoluto, ella es una buena chica.

¿de verdad eso harías por mí?...me da pena...

no claro que no, ella estará contenta si tu no tienes que preocuparte tanto por ella, ella estará bien... ¿Verdad Pilyca?-dijo Manta y toco ahora el hombro de Pilyca, ella miró al techo y luego a los ojos de su hermano, seriedad levantó su brazo y le acarició a Horo Horo su mejilla, como en señal y miramiento a que no se preocupara, al menos eso le decía su seriedad, como flecha mortífera...

¿Estarás bien hermana?... solo será dos días...-pregunto Horo Horo con seriedad... Pilyca abrió un momento los labios, pero al instante los cerró, le pareció que deseaba hablar, pero aquella llama que comenzaba a encenderse para impulsarla a ello pareció perder fuerza y finalmente volver a extinguirse. Ella intentó levantarse y tambaleante, rodeó con sus brazos a su hermano, cosa que no había hecho desde antes de su tragedia.

**..UuUuUuU..**

**En otro lugar (apartamento de Daidouji/Kinomoto)**

**-¿En donde te encuentras Sakura?**-se pregunto a si misma a o a la nada la chica de los cabellos negros y largos y ojos violetas centelleantes, mirando quizá lo mismo que es nada a través de la delgada capa del vidrio de la ventana.-no asististe hoy a clases... no te llevaste el teléfono portátil, ni siquiera has llamado, nada de nada... ¿Qué ha sido de ti?...-su llamada sonaba angustiosa, a los pocos segundos miró al cielo oscuro, hacia pocos minutos que había llegado del colegio, a paso rápido para ver si Sakura ya estaba ahí, pero nada, el apartamento vacío, su habitación como antes. NADA. Se preguntaba así misma, si era posible que ella hubiese huido, si aquello se debía a su constante cambio de humor, a su falta de entendimiento,¿cómo era posible que de pronto aquella calurosa comunicación y amistad se estuviese comenzando a desvanecer?...¿Estaría metida en algo?... ¿Sería por la falta de su padre?... algo era verdad... aquella no era la misma... la misma de antes...

** ..Sueña que pienso  
Mándame un beso... **

El sonido del teléfono la sacó de si, le saltó el corazón de una brusca manera, y siguió latiendo rápido mientras se encaminaba rápidamente hasta el teléfono, con desesperación lo descolgó...

¿Sí?-dijo al extraño aparato misterioso. Había algo rasposos en el sonido de aquella cosa.

¿hola?... ¿Sakura eres tú?-

Aquella sin duda era la voz de un hombre...

¿Señor Fujitaka?-preguntó Tomoyo-¿Es usted, habla Tomoyo...

oh, Tomoyo, que gusto escucharte, ¿se encuentra ahí Sakura?-aquella voz sonaba muy distante y era apenas audible.

discúlpeme mucho señor Fujitaka, no escucho muy bien lo que dice, hay mucha interferencia...

Yo si te escucho, bueno no es extraño... aver... discúlpame unos segundos-dijo él, pocos momentos después se volvió a escuchar su voz-¿Ya me escuchas?

ya, mejor que antes...

te pregunto, si me podrías comunicar por favor con mi hija... ¿Esta ahí?-El tono de voz del hombre sonaba un tanto desesperado y enérgico.

no no se encuentra señor lo siento mucho...

¿no, Que barbaridad...¿a dónde fue?-aquella pregunta le produjo de pronto un escalofrío que llego desde su cuello a su espinazo, no deseaba preocupar a aquel pobre hombre del potro lado del teléfono, era casi seguro que saldría de ahí y vendría de inmediato, por primera vez se debatió consigo misma... ¿Convendría contarle a el señor Fujitaka la verdad sobre lo que sucedía con su hija?...

Unos segundos en silencio...

Una idea pasó por su mente... era casi seguro que Sakura no estaba desprotegida después de todo... ella tendría que volver en cualquier momento... tarde o temprano... no podía partir mañana sin ella... todo estaría bien...

** ...Llámame un día de estos  
Estoy en el metro sin cobertura   
Y en la parada de tu cintura  
Ya me lamentas triste figura...   
**

Una idea, una muy distinta cruzó por su mente recordándole algo... aquélla chispa cruzó y se quedo brillando en cada una de sus arterias, ... no convenía... no aún...

fue a la lavandería, mañana tenemos una pekeña excursión y necesitamos prepararlo todo... no se preocupe, ella esta bien...-dijo ella con una cálida y dulce voz.

¿tardará mucho?

acaba de irse, no en menos de una hora volverá...

me es imposible volver a llamar en una hora Tomoyo, debo partir enseguida a otra región, por favor discúlpame con ella por no haber podido comunicarme con ella, pero estuve una semana en las selvas investigando unas cuevas, a penas llegue a una región donde no había teléfono, y tuvimos que posponer el viaje unos días, al llegar a la ciudad pude hacer esta llamada, me muero de ganas por volverla a ver, dile que la amo, que seguiré en comunicación con ella en cuanto pueda, por favor.

claro señor, no se preocupe por ella

debo colgar Tomoyo, muchas gracias...

buen viaje señor Kinomoto...-La línea sonó rasposa de nuevo unos cuantos segundos después no se escuchaba nada más, como si la red hubiera muerto.

¡¡Por favor vuelve¡¡-exclamó Tomoyo, cuando hubo colgado el teléfono y miró hacia la puerta. Si Sakura no volvía ella saldría a buscarla, le daría 20 minutos más, de no ser así saldría tras ella, no podía, no tenía derecho a hacerle esto.

La dolía tanto la fría pureza de sus palabras... de sus actitudes...

Le dolían en el alma...

Si tan solo...

**UuUuUuU**

**En otro sitio bastante alejado de ahí... en esos momentos...**

Un chico se encontraba sentado en una banca de algún parque pequeño, su cabello oscilaba cada vez que el viento se aferraba a él como gancho y su brisa fría azotaba con dureza, eran negros oscuros, de pronto levantó la vista y sus ojos capturaron por un instante el mismo brillo de la luz del farol que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia lejos de él, su piel también relucía por unos instantes con la intensidad de aquel rayo de luz destellante. Se encontraba solo... se preguntaba ¿cómo rayos había llegado ahí y porqué motivo?... seguramente estaba esperando a alguien... ¿o no era así?... o en realidad quizá no pensaba en nada... y el nada seguramente era algo... algo seguramente vago...

inquietante...-pareció decirse a si mismo, la forma en que había llegado a ese lugar que nunca antes había pisado, ahora sus sentidos estaban intactos, pero fuese lo que haya sucedido, y porque solo recordaba a Lizerg decir: "es la verdad" y luego su mente entumecida, y aparecer caminando sin rumbo algunos momentos después de esas sílabas, la verdad no deseaba merodear en el asunto... y tampoco entendía porqué... lentamente se levantó de su asiento, se pasó la mano por los cabellos salvajemente y pateó con esa fuerza vampírica aquel bote de basura haciéndolo llegar hasta el otro lado de la calle ya que frete a él aún un poco mas retirado estaba la avenida. Su mente comenzó a despejarse de nuevo... a estas horas seguro ya hace tiempo que habían terminado las clases en la preparatoria, Al fin y al cabo daba lo mismo, no importaba en lo absoluto la escuela, los deberes con el mundo mortal, él ya estaba muerto, solo se divertía, no tenía otra mejor cosa que hacer... si fuese el caso seguro no estaría en ese lugar, su motivo a estarlo había sido siempre Shaoran y las víctimas que ahí podía tomar.. claro... sin llegar a matar... cada vez que bebía sangre sentía como aquellos poderes vampíricos maduraban poco a poco como las manzanas en un árbol siendo alimentadas por él, algún día también sería invencible, mas poderoso y febril, podría caer de ese árbol y llevarse a Shaoran con él, se lo llevaría lejos... Shaoran...

** ...Cuéntame un cuento dame locura  
Por que si no luego me lo invento  
Pero me pongo tan malo  
Cada vez que me roza tu pelo...   
**

Fue cuando una voz en su cabeza dijo fuertemente /Sakura¡, seguramente él no saldría de aquel lugar de mortales por que ella estaba ahí... ella... esa mujer...

¡¡¡¡Cómo le odiaba ahora¡¡¡¡

nada en el pasado tenía que ver en el presente, ya no tenía ningún vínculo con ella, ya no. Ya estaba muerto. Era algo cierto. Podía matarla. Deseaba que desapareciera o al menos que quedara hecha polvo, como las cenizas que antes fueron una hoja de papel manchada de algo que parecía sangre.

Alto.

Odio... ¿qué fin tenía el odio?...

Shaoran... el odio de Shaoran de por medio... un asesinato... y el amor de Shaoran... inexistente... consumido bajo las propias raíces de aquel árbol de ensueños que gesta vampiros. Lo mismo había ocurrido cuando Shaoran le besó por primera y única vez... la sangre de ella estaba en la suya... una mezcla, podía sentirla y saber que era de ella, por la esencia... no podía ser de nadie más... y en su mente... en sus palabras... en todos lados... ¡era un tormento¡, y lo último que pudo decirle a Shaoran en aquellos instantes del pasado era como un reproche, un encelo, una inmadurez... aquella idea... como una amenaza constante...

/-Shaoran... yo... la mataría... la mataría por que te amo... /

El joven Eriol simplemente sonrió, hasta convertir poco a poco esa sonrisa de labios en una sonora carcajada, aquel volumen de voz, tan esencial tan vampírico, sin mediciones... y a mucha distancia los perros lejanos comenzaron a ladrar...¿Habrían oído los mortales aquella sobrenatural risa?... No le importaba. Había sonado tan cursi, tan estúpido al decir aquellas palabras... ¿Acaso su único recurso era matarla?... matarla para retener a Shaoran...

Se sintió patético... sonó absurdo...aquello era totalmente idiota y flojo. Él simplemente era único, atractivo, pasional y excitante, nada como él... nadie le había dicho que obtener la recompensa era fácil... ¿y cuál era la batalla para la gloria?...

Shaoran debía venir a él... Sakura no era un obstáculo para él... simplemente con pensarlo... él mismo podía ser capaza de grandes cosas... y Shaoran debía ser suyo, suyo completamente...quizá tendría que comenzar a usar sus propias armas...

El joven caminó unos pasos, no había una sola arma mortal que paseara por aquel desolado parque pequeño a esas horas... sintió de pronto aquel cosquilleo asfixiante en su garganta, aquella sed de elixir mortal... miró a su alrededor deteniéndose a contemplar cada punto del esquema terrestre visible, ningún movimiento, y aquella molesta luz del farol... la misma que le había incitado a pensar en aquellas cosas...

Estaba solo...

Ahora lo recordó... odiaba estar solo... estaba solo ¡lo detestaba completamente¡ incluso cuando así debía ser antes de revelar su secreto a esa única persona en aquella ciudad...

Si tan solo el compañero que creó estuviese con él, pero sin embargo, era un asqueroso malagradecido, un despreciable libertino, un hombre de carácter voluble, un estúpido, ¡demonios¡¡como le odio en esos instantes¡¡

Lo supo entonces: Shaoran era exactamente igual a como él mismo había sido, era ahora y seguiría siendo... hoy y por siempre...

**Lo recordó de pronto como un maremoto...**

**/ de no ser por aquel sujeto aún amaría la soledad/**

/después de todo... él me enseñó a odiarla... me dio aquella maldita lección... - "no es bueno estar solo"-aún puedo escuchar sus palabras frescas, como si las acabara de pronunciar... como cuando las pronunció...cuando de entre las sombras... tuve miedo... miedo de verdad... como nunca antes.../-pensaba Eriol, se llevó las dos manos a la cara y se tapo los ojos, como si de pronto se sintiera enceguecido por alguna luz muy brillante e invisible.

** ...Así como un bicho raro  
Una especie nueva de insecto  
Que no... **

Desvió su mente a otro lugar... evadiendo aquellos pensamientos, aquellos recuerdos, necesitaba alimentarse, aprovecharía el tiempo que vendría mañana para llevar a cabo sus planes, sus estrategias, ya no esperaría, actuaría... Shaoran debía ser suyo... y aquel prestestófico paseo fuera de Tokio sería una verdadera opción para sus planes... Shaoran estaría ahí, de alguna manera tendría que actuar... tan solo un comienzo... un intento... debía ser posible...

**UuUuUuU**

**Hogar del representante de la dinastía Lí en tokio**

Había pasado ya mas de diez minutos en la puerta, sin respuesta alguna, dentro de la casa no se escuchaba ruido alguno... ¿Acaso habrían salido Wei y su primo Shaoran?... ¿se tomarían acaso aquellas libertades, incluso Wei, a quién esta a cargo Shaoran a pesar de las circunstancias?...

No habría de otra, tendría que esperarlos, los esperaría toda la noche si fuese necesario... estaba comenzando a molestarse... se sentía cansada, abrumada... ¿ y algún debía esperarlos?... ojalá no cayera dormida, por eso intento desperezarse, se sentó en el pórtico de suelo de madera, se recargó el la puerta y abrazó sus piernas, le temblaban con el frío viento nocturno, estaban desnudas ya que solo traía una falda que solo le llegaba a media pierna.

que regresen pronto por favor... que vuelvan... pronto...-murmuró mientras un especie de vapor fluía desde dentro de su boca, mismo que se desvaneció en instantes.

** ...Y si tengo que morirme  
Que me muera en primavera  
Pá poder echar raíces  
Y vivir siempre a tu vera...   
**

Habían pasado ya 20 minutos, según su reloj, seguía sin escuchar nada que no fueran algunos insectos seguramente del jardín, cuya entrada era seguramente aquella puerta de madera rodeada de una larga cerca... un momento...

el jardín...-el frío le acalambraba ya las piernas, que tambalearon un poco mientras se sostenían nuevamente en pié, y sigilosamente se encaminó tras pasar la puerta de madera, por el jardinzuelo trasero, debía... forzosamente haber una puerta ahí, como era normal para ella y de su saber... ya no soportaría más aquel infernal frío, entraría y los sorprendería desde dentro... aunque se sentía como una ladrona... ¿qué más daba?... era de la familia, no era una ladrona... y pudo ver la puerta trasera, como por arte de magia entre las sombras, la luna apenas pegaba su brillo por encima de las cercas y las ranuras de estas.

En medio del silencio y el sonido perturbador de los insectos lejanos, sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo, tembló. Detrás de ella escuchó algo crujir... ¿un insecto?... se detuvo, decidió mirar hacia atrás, giró lentamente su cabeza para no ver nada entre las sombras, otro crujir, una sombra...

Una sombra parecía volar hacia ella... y aquella sombra en su forma material se detuvo en su vuelo cuando ya estaba sobre ella... y ella había gritado de pavor... sintió algo clavarse en sus hombros, parecían garras...

¡ahhhgth¡¡Ahhhhght¡¡-una mano oscura, detalladamente fría y suave le puso la palma sobre la boca y la presionó con fuerza... alguien estaba ahí... ¿Qué iba a sucederle?... ¿acaso era un ladrón, un verdadero ladrón?...¿podría ser un violador de chicas inocentes que vagabundean de noche?...-¡mjmjm...-ya no podía escucharse así misma.

¡¡silencio¡¡-dijo en un susurro una voz, una voz muy cerca de su cara, seguramente la voz pertenecía a aquella sombra que serpenteaba sobre ella. Ella asintió, no deseaba ser lastimada. Pero sin embargo aquel ser la tomó bruscamente de su trenza y la levantó con brutalidad

¡¡ahhh¡¡¡¡suéltame¡¡¡-exclamó ella, y sintió ya algunas gotas de sudor en su frente, no sucedía nada, estaba de pié, y aquel ser que le clavaba las uñas en sus hombros con tanta fuerza, haciéndole daño, estaba visible a la luz de la luna, cruzando la sombra de la cerca. No era otra persona que él... aquél salvaje... la estudiaba estupefacto, y aquellos ojos rubios parecieron brillar de sobremanera.

eres tu... tu... **¡****Mei Ling¡**

**UuUuUuU**

**Hotel Saint Desseinter di' Coll´s**

**Parte de la embajada inglesa **

**Tokio Japón**

antes de la llegada de ese hombre creí que en realidad deseabas destruirme...-dijo sonriente el joven de cabellos y ojos fascinantes de aguamarina.

aunque lo hubiese intentado, me parece que eres mas fuerte que yo...-le contestó una voz rasposa pero muy joven, desde detrás del sofá elegantemente tapizado de terciopelo.

¿Por qué decidiste venir?

No me causa ningún placer hacerlo,-dijo la joven voz, proveniente de aquel rubio espécimen que giró la cabeza lentamente desde el lugar y miró a Lizerg con una expresión de absoluto desdén- y se que a ti tampoco, de no ser porque Courht te lo pidió y el miedo que te inspiró te sedujera, tu sabes cosas de nuestra naturaleza que yo no sé, quiero que me las muestres solo por eso estoy aquí.

que listo... -los ojos de Lizerg se posaron en el suelo y sus cejas se fruncieron

eres tan hipócrita, escrutándote bajo esa sonrisa estúpida todo el tiempo...

te equivocas... casi siempre soy sincero en lo que digo...

nada cambia la hipocresía...

y bien-dijo Lizerg contemplando pensativo a Kami, sonrió nuevamente-¿Confiarás en mí como para quedarte en este lugar?¿Serías capaz de confiar en alguien como yo?... ¿Y si resultara ser como todos aquellos seres que has conocido?

Kami pareció pensativo unos instantes.

no tienes pensamientos malvados... lo único que he visto en tu mente, es un profundo deseo de amar... de seducir al amor mismo, inexistente para ti cierto... el deseo...-Lízerg abrió un poco los ojos, ¿Aquél chico hablando de esa manera, era eso posible?... ¿Cómo había visto todo aquello en él?... ¿por sus pensamientos?...-sí, por tus pensamientos-agregó Kami, pareciendo responder las cuestiones formuladas en la mente de su interlocutor.-y si fueras esa clase de seres no me preguntarías estas cosas de esta manera y en ese tono...

tu eres alguien que no cree en el amor... y no sabes que clase de amor es el que yo deseo... porque hay tantas maneras de amar... ¿nunca has amado nada?

no, porque yo no conozco ese significado... y no deseo conocerlo... se desprenden toda clase de actos irrefrenables, tormentosos...

empiezas a sonar macabro... -dijo Lízerg, volviendo a sonreír- y no me agradas en lo absoluto...

comparto tu opinión-agregó el joven rubio, y se viró de nuevo, dándole la espalda a Lizerg.

** ...Y vivir siempre a tu vera  
Y si tienes que marcharte   
Llévame en una maleta  
Yo prometo no pesarte...**

**Tú procura no perderla... **

Lizerg volvió su mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina, y se dirigió a refugiarse completamente ofuscado al sitio en cuestión, como si la presencia de aquel ser en su propio hogar le imponiese. Tener que compartir su querida habitación de lujo en aquel hotel con diseño inglés que le recordaba su hogar, era realmente torturante. Aquella cocina vacía, con el refrigerador sin absolutamente nada que refrigerar, le recordaron sus tiempos de mortal... sus compañías, sus vivencias... y aquel trágico día... en que abandonó a su querida y única amiga en una jaula en el mismo lugar en que la había encontrado... alto... ¿esto no estaba pasando?... una lágrima de sangre resbaló por su tersa mejilla tapizada con su vampírica piel inhumana... odiaba recordar, como la mayor parte de los vampiros, esas épocas tristes... irrevivibles... no deseaba hacerlo, cuando otra imagen mas reciente y por demás desagradable se posó en su mente como un ave de rapiña esperando su muerte... eso había sido, un arrebato, aquel encuentro con él... había sido desagradable muy a su pesar... y como disparadas cada una de las escenas vívidas de apenas unas horas detrás de aquel segundo transcurrido...

**#Flashback#**

¿Y tu quien diablos eres?-**preguntó con un arrebato de disgusto en la voz, el chico rubio.**

Yo soy solo un caballero inglés-**contestó Eriol cortésmente haciendo una reverencia, su tono tan gentil y aquella sonrisa pareció por primera vez en mucho tiempo a cuando tenía solo una apariencia de 10 años. Kami no pudo contener su disgusto ante tal respuesta**.

y...¿eres amigo de este sujeto?-**Kami señaló a Lizerg con el mismo tono de voz que antes.**

jé... puedo decirte, que solo nos hemos visto unas cuantas veces... no hay nada serio... no lo conozco... -**contestó Eriol aún sonriendo, al fin volvió a mirar los ojos del oji-aguamarina. Lían también le miró.**

es la verdad-**concluyó Lizerg rompiendo esa espera de sus palabras y también sonrió, mostrando su blanca y endemoniada dentadura vampírica**.

De pronto Eriol se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cerró los ojos fuertemente como en arrebato, como si de una jaqueca se tratara, y cuando al fin abrió los ojos, estaban totalmente inexpresivos, les miró un vago segundo de nuevo, y giró hacia a tras, al lugar de donde había venido, comenzó a caminar en un ritmo muy par y desapareció por la callejuela de pronto, sin decir nada más...

le hipnotizaron... le dijeron que se fuese...-dijo Kami, ahogadamente, su labio inferior pareció temblar, como si algo ya conocido fuese a presentarse ante sus ojos y no deseara que sucediera...

que... ¿qué dices...-preguntó Lizerg con voz entrecortada, ya el cielo era azul oscuro difuminándose a rojo hacia alguna dirección.

muy listo... listo como hermoso...-dijo una voz áspera proveniente de algún lugar en sombras, no era una voz que Lizerg hubiese escuchado alguna vez en realidad pero se parecía a una que alguna vez entró en su mente sin mediaciones una noche en la que se disponía a matar, siguiendo los lamentos desesperados de algún antes mortal y ahora vampiro.-¿no es así?-agregó en cuestión, la voz, que ahora se veía completamente proveniente y visible a aquel ser que surgía... alto... bastante ancho de hombros, su complexión era esbelta y bastante fornida a pesar, y sus cabellos eran de un delicado color rojizo oscuro, al igual que sus ojos, dos hermosas, sobrenaturales y brillantes perlas rojas, parecía en mas bello aspecto que un verdadero demonio podría tener... un vampiro... sin duda... y surgió sonriente, aquella misma sonrisa hipócrita que Kami Lían había visto ya en los vampiros que había conocido... ¿Qué sentimientos ocultarían bajo aquél disfraz?... no le venía en gana indagar en ello...

El ser hizo una pausa mientras los observaba a la perfección, y al mismo tiempo mostrándoles como si de un espectáculo de luces se tratara, aquél vibrar de sus ojos a las luces cercanas que comenzaban a encenderse artificiales.

Bien, Kami... ¿Así vas a recibirme después de tanto tiempo?...-agregó con la misma expresión altiva y sonriente aquel vampiro recién llegado... su piel era profundamente lisa, ni siquiera parecía arrugarse cuando sonreía, de un fantasmagórico blanco era su piel, y sin embargo ¡qué joven era¡, aquel rostro aún conservaba a la perfección una apariencia desperdiciada de alguien que murió antes de los veinte, y de eso ya hacia mucho antaño... por la rigidez de sus facciones.-... mi hijo... de todos el mas bello...

** ...Y tus ojos me miraron  
Y la luna se calló del cielo  
Y tus palabras me hablaron  
Aunque últimamente no te entiendo... **

Kami seguía sin formular reacciones, se veía estático, su visión nocturna no le engañaba y podía mirarlo, estaba seguro de que era él... de que si le conocía... y lo recordaba... era aquel ser de quien le llamaban sucesor todo el tiempo, aquel por quien seguramente había pasado por todas aquellas torturas...pero aquel de quien sin embargo se quedó absolutamente prendado... por quien hoy era lo que era...

Co..Courht?-dijo Lizerg al fin, rompiendo aquel silencio abrumador, se sentía absolutamente hostigado-¿Usted es Courht?-el ser le miró fijamente sosteniendo la sonrisa, Lizerg desvió la mirada, el poder que irradiaba era demasiado, y aquel brillo de sus ojos le cegaba muy fácilmente. El ser caminó hacia los dos, y se acercó a Kami, quien le miraba fijamente, parecía que a él no le molestaba aquel in singular brillo de aquellos ojos, mas bien parecía perdido en ellos, y no reaccionó aún cuando las manos de Courht se posaron en sus frágiles hombros.

Sé lo que ha sucedido contigo... Kami... pero como tu nombre lo dice... eres un dios, y serás fuerte y eterno para mi... –dijo Courht como si Lizerg nunca hubiese hablado, como si nunca le hubiese escuchado o como si aquel no estuviera ahí observando todo; y ahora acarició los suaves rizos de su espécimen rubio, y posó al final la palma de su mano en la sucia mejilla del joven vampiro-... ¡Demonios¡... eres realmente hermoso-añadió con hito lujurioso, le pasó su brazo izquierdo por la cadera y lo rodeó con suavidad, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo, poco a poco acercó su rostro hasta que su nariz toco la fina y pequeña nariz del espécimen rubio, y lo beso en los labios con tal suavidad y cuidado que por un momento Lizerg pensó estar viendo a un demonio de infierno adorando a un verdadero ángel celestial, procurando no ser descubierto... ¡¿Enamorado tú de un ángel?¡, debatiéndose entre el deber de matarlo y el deseo embriagador de estrecharlo entre sus brazos y copular con él eternamente... aunque sobre ellos viniera el castigo que era igualmente eterno. Lían Kami pareció reaccionar cuando aquellos labios le profanaron como tantos antes lo habían hecho sin que él pudiese evitarlo, y aquellas manos tocándolo son suavidad, muy distinta a las que antes solo le tocaban con crueldad y salvajismo; se separó de Courht, había estado prisionero bajo su hechizo, y como si los efectos aún perduraran sentía inevitables deseos de decir algo mas sin embargo sus labios no le obedecieron para articular palabra alguna. Courht solo volvió a sonreírle, Kami pareció fruncir el ceño.¿Cuántas veces no le habían dicho que era hermoso?... solo para después ultrajarle de la manera mas soberbia y salvaje, solo para después herirle y hacerle daño interno y externo, ¡cómo odiaba aquellas palabras¡ ¡cómo había odiado a todo aquel que las dijera¡ mas sin embargo no pudo obligarse a odiar a Courht frente a sus ojos... había algo en Courht que lo hacía inevitablemente amado... ¿amado?...- me hace muy feliz saber que compartimos el mismo sentimiento... mi Kami... mi terco Kami... mi hermoso Kami... y que no me guardas rencor por lo que te ha sucedido en aquel lugar de los vampiros...-de nuevo aquel sentimiento de querer decir algo y las ideas reprimirse como si algo fuera de si mismo las obligara a callar, aquel hechizo de sus ojos... **no... no te odio... amado padre...ahora que se que estas vivo... yo..././**...-¿Amado padre?... son las mismas palabras que me dijiste cuando bebías mi sangre Kami... me hiciste muy feliz... como ahora...- agregó Courht...

**/./¿por qué me abandonaste esa noche?...¿porqué me dejaste solo/./**

pero es que nunca te he abandonado Kami, siempre estuve a tu lado, pendiente de ti... porque te amo...

**/./no es verdad... no es verdad... ¿Porqué dejaste que me pasaran esas cosas entonces/./**

**-**me causó mucho dolor... pero al presentarme ahí te habría puesto en peligro, yo no tenía permitido hacer ningún vampiro si no era frente a todos aquellos de la asamblea y si ellos no lo admitían, no hubieses podido ser un vampiro libre... ellos están locos... es necesario destruirlos... ponerles un alto... pero estaba seguro que estarías bien por que mi fuerte sangre está en tus venas, porque eres fuerte y lo serás más... porque eres Kami... mi Kami...-Courth abrazó a Kami con la misma ternura de antes, ahora sin aquélla lujuria, como si de un verdadero padre abrazando al reencontrarse con su hijo querido.

**/./... no se porque no puedo odiarte... no puedo... padre mío... porque yo también te... /./-**Courth interrumpió aquellas palabras que Kami le profería a través de su mente, obligado a hacerlo por Courht mismo, y esto lo hizo volviendo a besar a Lían Kami.

ya no pienses en nada más... yo estoy aquí y tu estás entre mis brazos... nada me hace más feliz... estás desprotegido ahora pero ya no lo estarás más... porque aún tu corazón necesita ser endurecido... sigue frágil... muy frágil... por eso lloras ahora...-dijo Courht, y con su lengua lamió las lágrimas sanguinolentas que escurrían sobre las tersas mejillas de su criatura.

**/./ ¿Vas a quedarte conmigo ahora, por siempre/./**

**-**aún no es el tiempo Lían mío, pero ya no falta mucho para eso, por ahora no estarás solo... por que aquellos de la asamblea están en tu busca y yo estoy destruido para ellos porque he cerrado mi mente y mi conciencia para todos, así como he cerrado la tuya para que tus pensamientos no lleguen a ningún otro bebedor de sangre, a excepción de aquel ser que está frente a nosotros y nos observa, cuya sangre es extranjera y no tiene ningún puro vínculo de sangre con nadie de Tokio, debe escuchar todo esto, solo él, porque en adelante él será tu guardián... el guardián del dios...mi amado dios de las tinieblas...

Lizerg sintió un escalofrío, al escuchar aquellas palabras, ¿guardián del dios?... ¿Qué clase de juego era aquél?... la fría mirada que Courht le infería en aquellos instantes le hizo comprender la verdad... sería inevitable ahora escapar de un hechizo como aquél... de alguien con aquella fuerza, con aquellos muchos siglos de vida... y fuera de aquella conversación incluso sabiendo que Kami no escuchaba aquella únicas palabras que Courht solo le dirigió a él, en las que le amenazaba de cruel extinción, le creyó, creyó en esa seguridad, se dejo debilitar... aquello seguramente no era bueno... al fin, Courht dejo suelto a Kami, y se alejó unos pasos de él, miró a Lizerg nuevamente y le volvió a dirigir la palabra, ahora fuera de su mente, al igual que había contestado cada una de las interrogantes de Kami segundos antes...

es precoz preguntar el porqué, sin embargo debes saber que te conviene hacer lo que te pido... lo que te exijo... –Courth se lamió el labio inferior-llegará el día pronto en que no necesitaremos más la sangre por que de ella estará cubierto nuestro entorno y el solo mirarla será suficiente para desistirse, porque la sangre será maldita y un solo sorbo indagante y curioso, por un mísero segundo nuestros muertos cuerpos consumidos por la desesperanza y la extinción verdadera...

¿...Qué..?...-intentó decir Lizerg, mas aquellas expresiones sin sentido le llenaron de sentido espasmo el interno ahumadero clásico de su conciencia vampírica, de nuevo, como Kami, sus labios no le obedecieron más, aquellos ojos rojos le penetraron a través de los suyos, escrutándolo, dejándolo sin defensas, era demasiado fuerte.

ya me has entendido... me alegra-añadió Courht luego de aquel ultraje a la barrera mental del oji-verde-... no te pido cuidados, el no es un niño, es vampiro y es fuerte, lo único que pido es que le vigiles, como yo lo haré contigo y él en adelante, como lo he hecho con los dos, desde aquella noche en que los conocí... te conocí... te elegí para mi Kami... te llevé a él y ahora te lo llevo a ti... –Courth se acercó a Lizerg como lo hizo con Kami al principio, pero en este no hubo reacción alguna, y le acarició el rostro suavemente, el brillo de aquellos siniestras ojos parecían ya no interponerse para dejarse ultrajar por sus palabras-tu también eres hermoso... supongo que me gustan las cosas perfectas...y nada es perfecto si no es hermoso... ¿no lo crees?...Lizerg... Diethel-aquel ser era tan sensual que su simple sensualidad le infería a Lizerg una atracción maldita, bordeada por el deseo, ojalá aquellas manos le tocaran por siempre... que aquélla poderosa sangre tocara sus labios... pero... jamás podría ser así... –si Kami no es envidioso, seguro que podrá ser...-agregó Courht soltando un aligera risita divertida, al leer lo pensamientos del joven Lizerg y éste volvió a sentirse ultrajado... y al mismo tiempo fascinado... excitado...- ahora que me asegurado de ti... no tengo nada más que inferir...-Courth se alejó de Lizerg dejándolo inconscientemente con un dejo de desilusión, ¡Sabía tan perfectamente como adentrarse en cualquier mente por mas barreras que pudieran existir, como ultrajar hasta el más mínimo sentimiento y debilidad¡... ¡demonios, era realmente la criatura más fascinante y sensual de todas¡...

Un último beso a su amado dios, y Courht desapareció por entre la bruma de la vacía callejuela que se encontraba frente a sus ojos. Lizerg y Kami quedaron en silencio, aquel encuentro lleno de incógnitas los tenía perplejos, y poco a poco volvieron a sus cinco sentidos, y por fin sus labios parecían estar dispuestos a obedecer a sus palabras pero eran a hora ellos mismos quienes no desearon dar órdenes cuando inevitablemente uno de los dos se tuvo que abstener de no obedecer a sus órdenes mentales.

es tan poderoso... es fascinante... y es un maldito... -dijo la voz de Lizerg.

parece.. parece que si...-agregó Kami, sintiéndose también ultrajado, pero sin embargo aquel ultraje de su sola presencia había sido el mejor de todos, sin mencionar los físicos.

¿Se te han ido las ganas de matarme?-rió Lizerg.

me has dicho que es difícil... no te creo... pero me gustaría ver como te extingues bajo el yugo de Courht... no me mancharía las manos contigo... como con los mortales... ellos son puros... tu no.-dijo Kami, con un tono de voz más pasivo que antes, ¿sería posible que aquel encuentro con Courht hubiese apaciguado sus débiles delirios?...

si, soy un asesino... como lo eres tu y como somos todos... aunque no siempre estemos dispuestos a matar... hay ocasiones especiales... en las que es necesario prescindir de la idea.

volvió a dejarme...

si, te aventó como un estorbo a mi, ¿lo escuchaste bien?... si te amara como dice, ja, no lo habría hecho... lo que es un hecho y de eso estoy convencido por sus palabras y su expresión es que te quiere vivo... y alejado de la convención de las afueras de Tokio... no se que tengas de especial... y no me interesa saberlo... pero...

tienes miedo de morir... ¿verdad?... le tienes miedo a la muerte...

ya estamos muertos...

me refiero a la verdadera extinción... ¿temes extinguirte para siempre?...

¿por qué preguntas eso?

porque Courht te ha amenazado, has tenido miedo, y puede que ni el mismo Courht sepa como destruirte... ni como destruirse a si mismo... y aun así confiaste en sus palabras...

tu, que estas cubierto por el manto de su amor y que prácticamente eres "de chocolate", no sentirías ni seguramente llegarás a sentir la sensación que yo, al escuchar a ese ser incrustarse en tu mente sin poder abstenerte a sentirlo, a sentir su poder verdadero y fragante, tan poderoso como un fuego letal que te estuviese consumiendo si es que de fuego pudiésemos morir... por eso es que no lo sabes... ni tu ni yo podemos internarnos de esa forma en nuestras mentes tan fácilmente, no podemos ordenar a otro vampiro con la facilidad con la que lo hacemos a los mortales, a hacer cosas inconscientes como lo ha hecho él... no solo con Eriol, si no con nosotros dos al evitar que actuáramos... al dejarnos indefensos sin ideas mas que las suyas en la mente, sin dejarnos exclamar u hablar... hasta ahora... pude sentir hermosos siglos de vida... consumida en la sabiduría inexperta... de un mundo que ha dado constantes cambios... y sus palabras, aquellas palabras acerca de la sangre... ¡o es que es tal su hechizo en cada expresión¡... y aunque no he entendido nada de eso.. me basta con solo recordar el tono se voz, aquel timbre perfecto... –dijo Lizerg, alterándose como si aquello fuese una experiencia letal y tuviera que dejar claro que había sido real a pesar que no le creyeran, como si defendiera una poderosa verdad, a pesar que Kami sabía que así lo era.

te equivocas... si lo siento... lo sentí desde siempre... tu eres quien no sabe nada... tu no has bebido su sangre... no has visto lo que yo al ser transformado por él... engendrado por él...-reprimió Kami, como si estuviera presumiendo su nuevo juguete.

puede ser... y tampoco entiendo porque ese ser me hizo sentir todo eso con su sola mirada...

supongo que son sus poderes... los poderes de un vampiro...

madurando con los siglos...

si-Kami quedo en silencio, apretándose los labios con los dedos, como si debiese callar por paz propia interior...

así que te ha dejado a mi cargo...- repuso Lizerg con un acento alegre, cambiando el rumbo de aquella discusión.

no necesito que me cuides...-dijo Kami dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar lentamente- no soy tan tonto como para dejarme atrapar tan fácil...

como tantas veces lo han hecho?...- dijo Lizerg con acento de pregunta ante tales palabras, Kami se detuvo y agachó la cabeza apretando los puños.

tu... tu no sabes... ¿acaso también sabes mi pasado?-pregunto fríamente sin dar la cara.

¿Acaso no lo reviviste tu mismo aquella noche que deseabas morir?... cualquier vampiro podría haber visto lo que tu mostraste en visiones de tu pasado... tus vivencias... me fue... inevitable... -contestó Lizerg con tono tranquilo, cuidadoso.

la noche que fuimos a la asamblea en las afueras te pedí que confiaras un poco en mí, sin embargo sé que te fallé, ya que no medí las consecuencias de pisar ese lugar...

eso... ¡eso no es verdad y lo sabes¡-exclamó Kami, girando para mostrar a Lizerg sus penetrantes ojos azules destellantes.-no puedes mentir, ni siquiera tras tu sonrisa de bufón.

¿Y vas a matarme?

no

¿porqué?

porque no sé como hacerlo-repuso con evidente inocencia Kami, un poco tranquilo.-sin embargo de saberlo ya lo habría hecho.

...listo...eres inocente...-dijo Lizerg, quedo unos momentos en silencio como meditando, y al fin volvió a hablar cuando supo que no habría respuesta- y bien... ¿vendrás?-repuso Lizerg volviendo a mostrar aquella fastidiosa e hipócrita sonrisa.

No

bien... si puedes estar solo y aprender sobre tu naturaleza solo y seguro bien, vete de aquí.-repuso Lizerg, levantando la mano derecha como en saludo de despedida al mismo tiempo que giraba y se encaminaba por la dirección contraria de la calle.

A no mas de tres metros, de su camisa sintió un jalón por detrás, se giró y miró una cabellera rubia cubriendo aquella frente, aquella expresión ensombrecida, con la cabeza gacha Kami aún le tocaba.

espera... -dijo con la voz entrecortada, como si se debatiera con su orgullo- ... muéstramelo... muéstrame todo lo que sabes... lo que somos...-su voz era tan aguda aún, como un niño, un hermoso niño exorcizado de un óleo de querubines hermosos.

bien... come on... –esta vez Lizerg no sonrió.

**#fin del flashback#**

Lizerg ya estaba frente al sofá, estorbando en el espacio entre Kami y el ventanal.

si vas a quedarte debes escucharme... –dijo Lizerg

...-Kami pareció ser absorbido por la alfombra que cubría el suelo pues bajó la mirada frunciendo el ceño.

Aún eres joven para andar a la luz del sol sin protección, algunos vampiros lo hacen sin mirar a el, pero ya son lo bastante fuertes para no sentir ardor, tu, como yo debes protegerte los ojos, jamás mires al sol, usa gafas oscuras... o será muy doloroso... uno nunca sabe que pueda suceder-replicó Lizerg, como si Kami fuese un niño pequeño, parecía serlo sin embargo él sabía que no lo era-tu horario de dormir tu mismo te lo asignaras, puedes repartirlo durante las horas diurnas, pero la noche puedes aprovecharla a tu antojo; en cuanto a tu alimentación, hay muchas cosas en las que aún debes ser educado...

¿Acaso Courht quería que me sermonearas?...-preguntó interrumpiendo con un dejo de desdén en la voz.

¿quieres saber lo que sé?... entonces escucha...

en este momento saldremos a alimentarnos, debes aprender que es mejor no llevar hasta la muerte a los mortales de los que bebas... si es que no quieres lidiar con un cadáver... para que no ocurra lo mismo que has hecho estos últimos días... sería nefasto que los mortales comenzaran a buscar respuesta, y aunque son escépticos en muchos de los casos, si dan contigo lo que puede pasar sería irreversible y se que sabes a lo que me refiero... estos son algunos de los lineamientos que siguen los proscritos como nosotros...

¿Qué son proscritos?

no pertenecemos a ningún aquelarre como el que visitamos a aquella noche, ellos nos consignan a la muerte si no nos unimos a ellos... por eso nos buscan y asesinan por las calles de la ciudad, por que no seguimos sus leyes, las leyes que ellos poseen, ¿Cómo nos asesinan a los proscritos?... no tengo idea... no conozco ningún proscrito que sepa como... y nadie ha probado mirar al sol a ver que sucede, tienen temor...

¿el sol?... ¿El sol nos puede destruir?

no... no lo sé pero si fuese a si, talvez ese agudo cosquilleo que se convierte en dolor cuando por algún error miramos al cielo y nos topamos con él, si se alarga... quizá se convierta en la muerte verdadera del cuerpo en el que estamos atrapados como seres sobrenaturales...

es por eso que vivimos de noche... ¿si eres de Inglaterra, porque has venido aquí?

yo... huí de un aquelarre... hubiese sido destruido y el único lugar en el que pude pensar es en este... esperando reencontrarme con personas que conocí en el pasado y que provienen de este territorio...

¿quiénes son esas personas?

esas personas... ya no importan, al volver a pensarlo, me di cuenta que de nada serviría que me viesen, por lo que soy ahora y por que ya no puedo compartir nada con ellos... así sucede cuando te conviertes en lo que eres... nunca mas deseas ver a aquellos seres mortales con los que viviste y a los que amas... por tormento... o lo haces, con el único fin de algún día satisfacer tu sed con esos seres... no hay otra salida, quedarse para mal o huir...

...-Kami desvió tristemente la mirada al costado del sillón...

bien... acompáñame...-dijo Lizerg pausándose así mismo de decir algo más, la expresión del rubio era mas de lo que podía soportar, no solo por su belleza triste, si no por aquel sobrenatural porte- seguiremos conversando en el transcurso de la noche sobre lo que sé...-Lízerg extendió la mano esperando una respuesta, pero Kami se levantó por si mismo del sofá y se alejó, camino a la puerta con una seriedad absoluta.

**UuUuUuUu..**

**En el último piso de un alto edificio... en Tokio,( obviamente)...**

mi querida Akemie...-dijo una voz fría entre aquellas sombras, solo las luces del exterior lograban iluminar un cierto porcentaje de aquella habitación a través de los vidrios oscuros sin cortina que eran la ventana principal.La sombra, ya no era tal, cuando encendió la luz y la habitación se ilumino. Aquella voz fría pertenecía a una mujer, de exactamente la misma apariencia que Akemie, quien recostada sobre el sofá, pálida y sudorosa miraba estupefacta aparentemente su mismo reflejo como si estuviera frente a un espejo, poseía cada facción, cada detalle, la misma ropa que akemie, como si aquel ser no tuviera cuerpo propio y gustase disfrazarse de quien deseara. Akemie jamás había visto la verdadera apariencia del ser, algunas veces era un hombre, la copia de aquel que el ser mismo atacó la noche anterior, le había dejado muerto... pero Akemie no recordaba de que forma fue muerto, estaba muy asustada, se quedo temblando en el suelo mientras escuchaba ruidos extraños, segundos luego aquel hombre muerto apareció frente a ella y le ordeno se levantara, que debían seguir su camino, aquel trabajo ya estaba hecho... Akemie sabía que era su sombra disfrazada, como tantas veces lo hacía de ella misma...

sabes que no debes andar por ahí como si nada, corres todo tipo de peligros, ¿lo sabes no?-preguntó la "cosa" aquella cosa que era idéntica a ella y que ahora estaba imitando su propia voz a la perfección, no sintió deseos de contestarle-ahora te entregas por que si aun bebedor de sangre... ¡¿Acaso no te importa tu vida?¡-exclamó en forma de pregunta, su propia voz, su gemela falsa fue hacia el televisor que Akemie tenía frente al sofá y lo encendió.

/¿vida?... ¿qué vida?... no se quien soy... tu me has dado nombre, me tienes aquí, me dominas, solo conozco la verdad de lo que tu eres, y la verdad de lo que tu me dices... no hay nada mas que yo conozca a parte de eso... y lo que veo en la televisión.../

Akemie... no pienses esas cosas... sabes que puedo leer tus pensamientos, eres una loquita... de no ser por mi no serías nada...

/... a decir verdad nunca te he preguntado... ¿Porqué me tienes aquí pudiéndome dejar ser nada?... si tu no me dices quien soy... porque no se si tengo una vida como la gente que he visto afuera... ¿Todos tiene un ser como tu que se transforma a antojo y les enseña lo que es el mundo?.../-pensó Akemie, un poco triste.

y yo quisiera saber porque nunca te he escuchado hablar con tu voz normal... como yo lo hago... ¿Cómo es entonces que solo hablas con la gente desconocida?...-su gemela pareció molesta por los pensamientos de Akemie, se alejó de la televisión y se acercó a la verdadera Akemie.Le besó la frente.-estarás bien... solo fue una mordidita... pero seguramente aquél que te hizo esto... se va a llevar una sorpresa muy pronto...

/Shaoran.../-dijo con ternura Akemie dentro de su cabeza y pareció sonreír, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, su gemela levantó el brazo y le propinó una bofetada que le dejó surgir a Akemie la sangre de la comisura de los labios.-no debiste dejar que te tocaran... no sabes lo que has hecho... ¡¡¡desobediente¡¡¡... ya verás tu castigo, y el de aquel ser...

La gemela se alejó de la estancia, Akemie se lamió la sangre que quedó alrededor de sus labios, y tranquila sostuvo la mirada hacia la pantalla del televisor, dispuesta a poner atención a su única institutriz que le comunicaba con el mundo en el que los humanos creían... su única vía de vínculo al mundo...

**UuUuUuUu...**

**/14 horas después/**

**En un lugar llamado "Chet Purple", en las afueras de Tokio**

¿Porqué estas tan inquieto eh, Hiragizawa?-preguntó una chica de cabello castaño corto por debajo de las orejas, usaba una gafas pequeñas y cuadradas, su cabello era chino; mientras ponía su mano en el hombro frágil del disfrazado vampiro bajo una capa de maquillaje de un tono mas delicadamente oscuro que su piel.

no... no estoy inquieto... Taramada Soki-chan-¿De que servía negarlo?... no solo estaba inquieto, se sentía eufórico, al punto de enloquecer. Trató de parecer normal como siempre había logrado entre sus compañeros de preparatoria, la falsa rutina en la que se encontraba metido su ya muerto cadáver viviente, al parecer aquellos sobreatamañados incisivos pasaban desapercibidos con discreción de no abrir mucho la boca al hablar.

pues como que no... si te he estado observando desde que has llegado... por cierto, ¿porqué no has querido venir con los demás en el autobús?-pregunto inocente la joven, mientras buscaba algo en su pequeño morral rojo.

he tenido que hacer algunas cosas antes de venir, era seguro que no llegaría a tiempo para acompañarlos en el autobús... lo siento mucho...

y si que has tardado... ya va a atardecer... y hace tres horas que llegamos, tu apenas estás aquí...

de verdad lo siento... -dijo el encantador joven dedicándole a la chica una sonrisa que pareció derretirla como helado, y le llenó de fulgor rozado las mejillas. Ella también sonrió.

¿cuál es la primera letra del alfabeto?-preguntó ella sonriendo y ese sonrojo a flor de piel, como si de una tonta bromilla se tratara. Eriol no vaciló siquiera en descubrir lo que tramaban aquellos pensamientos, cuando sin duda habló.

pues la "a...-el sonido de su voz al pronunciar aquella letra fue interrumpido cuando de súbito le fue metido dentro de la boca la cabeza dulce de un muffin (mejor dicho mini-panqué nn) de chocolate. Desgraciadamente aquel delicioso sabor ya no era parte de lo que constituía la dieta de Eriol, y los ojos del joven se abrieron como platos... ¡¡¿¿cómo era posible que se hubiese dejado engañar de aquella forma?¡¡... mejor pensado... ¿Qué pasaría si se tragaba aquel Muffin sin chistar y de súbito?... sintió aquel cuerpo extraño dentro de su boca, hacia ya tanto que no tenía nada que no fuese sangre dentro de ella... se concentró... no sintió sabor alguno, parecía que aquellas sensibilidades solo eran propias de una lengua mortal, de una lengua aun en un cuerpo vivo... sintió nauseas... no lo soportaba más; ¿Qué pensarían todos aquellos presentes a su alrededor... si escupía el Muffin suave?...comenzó a masticar, sintiendo venir las nauseas a todo su esplendor... ¿Vomitaría sangre?... sería muy desagradable...

Eriol se levantó de aquel sofá, camino a paso rápido mientras sonreía a la joven y a los que le miraban pasar en aquella estancia, les hizo una seña juntando su dedo índice y pulgar... aún seguía masticando aquella cosa suave y extraña, los colmillos le lastimaban las encías inferiores a cada movimiento de quijada, al fin encontró la puerta de los baños de varones que había visto al entrar en aquel lugar hace al menos 20 minutos. Cerró la puerta rápidamente, dentro había tres cubículos solamente, en un espacio un tanto reducido de habitación, al fin encontró un basurero y se dedicó a escupir ahí lo que antes tenía dentro de la boca... al expulsar los residuos del muffin, no pudo evitar sentir la oleada en la garganta y fue acompañado por un chorro de sangre, un vomito sangriento que sintió quemarle el paladar.

Segundos después se fue hacia el lavabo, se limpió la boca con agua, escupió el agua varias veces y se miró agitado y sonrosado.

¿Qué hubiese sucedido si hubiera tragado aquel alimento sólido?... ¿Por qué me causó tantas nauseas?... –preguntó en voz alta, como si estuviese alguien más, el sabía que no era así, al menos eso había pensado.

no sucedería nada... por que tu cuerpo no digiere esas cosas...-dijo una voz extraña y a la vez conocida, con tono suave y delicado, con acento inglés, cuando el reflejo del espejo vió a alguien tras su espalda, le sonreía y por unos momentos sus mejillas se sonrojaron mas al preguntarse si Lizerg había visto lo sucedido... era seguro que lo había hecho... y su mente estaba bloqueada... ¿cómo es que estaba asi de bloqueada?...

Eriol se quedó en silencio, mirando a aquel hermoso chico en el reflejo, con una mirada de profundo rencor.

creí que no vendrías... así como tampoco ha venido tu acólito...

Shaoran no vendrá... lo he sabido cuando he llegado... no es necesario que me lo repitas-dijo Eriol con un tono de voz frío.

...es por eso que estas de ese carácter... ya entiendo... no me sorprende... yo también lo estaría si el vampiro que creara para mi no me correspondiera... si odiase mi presencia...

** ...Pero me pongo tan malo  
Cada vez que me roza tu pelo...**

_**Así como un bicho raro  
Una especie nueva de insecto  
Que no, que no, que no... **_

Antes de terminar lo que seguiría diciendo el cuello de Lizerg fue apresado por las manos de Eriol, su cabeza chocó contra la pared, se quedó estático sin dejar de sonreírle de aquella misma manera que Eriol no comprendía.

Sha... Shaoran no me odia... -dijo Eriol con la voz entrecortada y furioso, mientras su nariz casi tocaba la de Lizerg.

es verdad... -dijo Lizerg intentando hacerlo con esfuerzo ya que aquella presión en su garganta le hacía dificultosa la tarea de responder-... no solo no te odia... tu has sido un estúpido... al confiarle esta naturaleza... a alguien como él... -la presión en su cuello aumentó, pero por mas que intentara Eriol, parecía que sobrenaturalmente la falta de aire parecía no tener ningún efecto en aquél ser vampírico. Eriol cesó de apretar el cuello, no entendía porque aquel sujeto se daba la libertad de alardear cosas como esa como si tuviera pruebas de que aquello no hubiese sido bueno... desvió la mirada hacia algún punto del espejo que los reflejaba a los dos.

creí que tenias claro que no te metieras conmigo-replicó Eriol volviendo a mirar a Lizerg a los ojos, tratando de no estallar en furia, de ser paciente...-acaso... ¿intentas provocarme?...-dijo Eriol mas bien parecía un susurro seductor...

** ...Por eso piensa que soy un sueño  
Sueña que pienso... **

no, es solo que en tu lugar no hubiese hecho vampiro a alguien sin antes asegurar que será la persona correcta y que seré correspondido... como tu deseas que sea... simplemente lo que hiciste fue una estupidez...-dijo Lizerg- no me hubiese gustado sufrir por algo como eso... como tu lo haces...-agregó con ligera tranquilidad, con comprensión, con pureza sin entender porqué.

¿así que yo sufro?-preguntó con incredulidad Eriol, como si se burlara, como para hacerle pretender no tener la razón de la verdad, como un orgulloso completo, incapaz de aceptar lo que le era evidente a su alrededor.

si... sufres...

y ¿acaso eso te preocupa?-dijo Eriol cuestionando, mientras acercaba su rostro al de Lizerg y toco la nariz de este, acariciándola juguetonamente con la suya propia como si de un padre y su hijo clamándose amor se tratara.-silencio... -agregó con voz divertida y canturreada Eriol, como si le hablara a un niño.

Lizerg le sostuvo la mirada, una mirada que no desprendía ningún sentimiento, parecía completamente absorto en la marea de azul oscuro que destellaba frente a su rostro, muy cerca, eran los ojos de él; no decidió responder, mientras se absorbía sintiendo a aquel vampiro pegado a él, apretándose a él cada segundo más, hasta que pudo sentir su pecho, aquélla dureza de su sexo y violentamente la pierna derecha de él entre la suyas, obligándoles a abrirse, inyectándole placer, provocándole, sin mas dejo escapar un gemido. Aquel contacto le producía éxtasis a cada segundo transcurrido.

** ...Mándame un beso... **

Eriol sin dejar de mirarle fijamente y ser correspondido de la misma forma, primero acarició cada suave orilla de aquellos labios con los suyos, superior e inferior, y paso a acariciar alrededor de ellos, luego la parte baja de las mejillas y finalmente llegó al cuello, a la fina y suave piel del vampiro de aquel aroma singular y delicioso de cabellos aguamarinas. Se entregó a aquel aroma mientras Lizerg apretaba sus puños a sus costados... conteniendo sus deseos... sus provocaciones... su lujuria. Lizerg podía escuchar sus respiraciones agitarse, más la suya, y aquel aspirar de su aliento en su propio cuello, tan cálido... ¿cómo era posible?... y el respirar fue interrumpido, Eriol se separó de él de forma violenta, sus cabellos ocultaban su sombría expresión.

Salió sin decir más por aquella puerta gris, sin siquiera mirar el reflejo que aquel enorme espejo le regalaba a sus pasos, y al joven vampiro cuyos ojos verdes estaban inyectados de rojo de sangre, y de cuyo cuello brotaba un hilito rojo oscuro, una gota sin probar, una cera candente de sentimientos mezclados y la herida muy pequeña... como si alguien se hubiese puesto a si mismo resistencia. Lizerg supo que esta vez, no había sido obligado por ninguna extraña fuerza sobrehumana a alejarse, la voluntad propia lo había hecho y de eso estaba seguro//"si el destino elocuente de un vampiro trae los hechos y las oportunidades sería un desperdicio no aceptar lo que a negación no se debe evitar", y el lo entendía... como lo entendió la primera vez que lo escuchó, aquellas palabras de los labios de ella.

**UuUuUuU**

**En Tokio**

**Lugar de Daidouji/Kinomoto**

Sakura?... Sakura...

La chica se desperezó a los pocos segundos, al levantar su brazo, Tomoyo pudo mirar sus marcas y los raspones que le causaron dolor sin embargo, a pesar de todo.

to... Tomoyo-dijo la chica con la voz bastante ronca.

menos mal... se te ha quitado la fiebre... anoche ha caído una llovizna de madrugada, ¿cómo pudiste vagar así?... ¿dónde estabas?...-preguntó la joven de los cabellos negros y ondulados, sus ojos violetas irradiaban angustia.

los... los vampiros... estaban ahí...-dijo entrecortadamente, sin abrir aún correctamente sus ojos.

seguro has tenido pesadillas... no vuelvas a hacerme esto por favor... Sakura-Tomoyo se pasó las manos por la cara, pero las lágrimas parecieron ser mas hábiles que ella.-me preocupé mucho... salí a buscarte durante horas... cuando regresé estabas tendida en la entrada... vuelvas a hacerlo... porfavor...porfavor...-Tomoyo estaba completamente sumida en la culpabilidad y las lágrimas que opacaban la belleza de su rostro sonriente.

no... no es para tanto... Tomoyo... sabías que saldría...

y últimamente lo has estado haciendo mucho... ya no compartes tiempo conmigo, ya casi no me hablas... y yo... Sakura...

¿qué?-preguntó ella aturdida.

yo me siento mal... por ti.-dijo Tomoyo con delicadeza, tomando la mano de Sakura entre las suyas.

¡por dios¡-Sakura retiró su mano de las de Tomoyo de una manera violeta y como de asco, Tomoyo sintió estallar por dentro.

por dios nada... si no deseas ya mi compañía bien, entonces, ¡no la tendrás¡... he pasado suficiente¡¡¡ es suficiente por tu culpa¡¡ y si el cambio este tuyo es definitivo... ¡bien¡... ¡seremos dos desconocidas bajo el mismo techo desde este momento¡-Exclamó Tomoyo exasperada, se sintió herida y traicionada, sintió como si hubiese quedado un hueco infinito en su alma, pero sin embargo salió por la puerta de la habitación de Sakura azotándola.

La chica de los ojos verdes se quedó estática... ¿Acaso había creído que la única persona que la parecía soportar iba a tolerarla todo el tiempo?... cerró los ojos, sacudió hacia los lados la cabeza. Su mano derecha palpó sobre la mesilla de noche hasta que topó con el comunicador portátil.

** ...Llámame un día de estos  
Estoy en el metro sin cobertura... **

Accionó algunos de los pequeños botones y se lo colocó en la oreja... 10 segundos... aún no respondían al teléfono... 20 segundos... 30 segundos... hoy no era día de clases... ¿dónde demonios se encontraba Shaoran?...¿Porqué motivo no le había llamado últimamente como antes lo hacía?... era demasiado... se sintió sola... había tenido muchas pesadillas, le dolía la cabeza... había soñado que en las calles de Tokio se había encontrado cara a cara con uno de ellos... con un bebedor de sangre... le había pedido sus poderes, volverse parte de esa naturaleza por alguna razón en singular... incluso soñó también que Fausto era uno de ellos... Fausto... su Fausto... como deseaba volver a sentir aquel contacto de sus dientes... de su esencia sobrenatural... había sido tan genial, tan absorbente, casi como aquella droga que días antes él mismo le había obsequiado... la misma con la que la había estado contaminando aquellos días... la hacía volver a él... ahora deseaba la mordida... la deseaba más que nunca...

/-"Puedes olvidarte del mundo si lo deseas... te he llamado... has venido... por algún extraño motivo estás aquí... y esto, que es casi como aquello que deseo obsequiarte mas adelante y que sin embargo no se le compara... esto te hará olvidarte de aquello... aquello que te frustra... que te atormenta... volverás... sí lo sé... vendrás a mi y aquí estaré"-aquella había sido su dulce voz./

**UuUuUu**

**En "chet purple"**

¡¡¡¡Silencio¡¡¡¡-El vampiro Inglés de cabellos negroazulados arremetió contra Lizerg con furia y fuerza, y apretando sus hombros le pego aquellos labios húmedos y fríos a los suyos, silenciándolo de improviso, y aun con los ojos abiertos se miraban con expresión altera, sin necesidad de jugar dentro de aquella boca Eriol pudo sentir aquel aliento dulce que provenía de la garganta de Lizerg, y aquella calidez inmediata que aspiro y le lleno los pulmones de la esencia... ¿_fresa?_, y cuando por fín una gota sanguinolenta resbalaba por el lateral de los labios se su interlocutor, se separó de él, dejándole una mueca de dolor cuando aquel se dio cuenta que le había mordido. Ahora era el sabor a sangre lo que quedo en la lengua de Eriol quien saboreo aquellas gotas que quedaron en él.

dos veces no te ha bastado...-dijo Lizerg en un susurro provocativo y seductor de su voz, y sonrió, cuando al fín acarició la herida de su labio antes de que esta desapareciera como por arte de magia.-...el sabor de mi sangre... es por eso... que deseo que termines lo que comenzaste...-añadió en aquel mismo tono tan irresistible, tan delicado, tan suyo, y señaló la herida de su cuello, terminando sus procesos de cicatrización.

cicatrización...

si... cicatrización... abertura... no hay ya diferencia...-agregó en un susurro-no sé que haces... sin embargo...

...-Eriol solo fingió una sonrisa sardónica, y seguido propinó una patada a Lizerg en el estómago, derribándolo por completo, quedando este en el suelo, entre la tierra mojada de aquel lugar ventoso y tranquilo. Un arbusto de fresas también quedó aplastado y estas que se veían tan rojas y maduras quedaron embarradas en Lizerg. Lizerg se comenzaba a incorporar lentamente, y jadeante, aquel puntapié había sido suficiente para poder sacarle un poco de sangre por la boca, la cual quedo fundida con las fresas.

Bastardo...maldito...-dijo en tono bajo como para si mismo antes de devolverle a Eriol el golpe en forma de bofetada, Eriol también fue derribado y antes de que pudiera darse tiempo de levantarse Lizerg se arrojó sobre él, inmovilizándole las manos para que no intentara defenderse, pero no volvió a golpearlo; los ojos verdes de Lizerg se quedaron fijos en los de Eriol, de la boca de Eriol también brotaban gotas de sangre y la tierra manchaba sus mejillas y parte de su frente. Lo único que se escuchaba en esos instantes, en aquel sombreado ambiente, cuando el sol ya estaba oculto y solo un leve rojizo se detenía en la distancia al horizonte; eran sus jadeos calmándose, ninguno de los dos tenía mueca alguna, uno sobre el otro solo mirada sobre mirada. Las puntas del flequillo largo de Lizerg acariciaban también levemente la frente del vampiro que estaba debajo de él.

/./_...solo...te di lo que deseabas... lo que tu mente quería..././_

_/./...eso... eso es..././_

_/./...eso... ¿me... deseas?..././_

_/./...yo..././_

_/./no puedes ocultarme ya nada... ya no... porque me escuchas...me ves...como yo a ti..././_

Antes de que hubiese respuesta, antes de que incluso razonaran que habían díchose el uno al otro por medio de sus mentes, de sus ojos; Eriol entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios, cuando su pierna dio con fuerza en la entrepierna de Lizerg, y se safó de él, dejándolo a un lado con una mueca indefinida, apretando también sus labios con una mano en su entrepierna adolorida... ¿Acaso sentía dolor?...

_/./...si tu... acaso...deseas copular con el demonio..././_

Y ahora de pié nuevamente era el turno de Lizerg de seguir con su satirizado ritual, y paso sus brazos suavemente por la cadera de Eriol, rodeándole, pegando su cuerpo al de él con suavidad y con tranquilidad, tomándose tiempo de exhalar su aliento dulce por el lateral del cuello del ojiazul, y cuando le tuvo rodeado, éste sin resistencia y con pasividad, tiró de sus cabellos hacia atrás con fuerza, un leve ¡ah¡, y tal que quedó la piel de su garganta clara y seductora indefensa ante los colmillos de Lizerg y sin dejar escapar aquella oportunidad este se acercó y le hundió los dientes no sin antes lamer aquélla piel y exhalar nuevamente. Aquello le produjo un extasiante placer a Eriol, de cuyos ojos cerrados con fuerza broto una gota de lágrima sangrienta, el placer de ser mordido por otro vampiro era mil veces mas extasiante que el placer de morder a un palpitante ser viviente... un ser indefenso... y desprovisto de dotes oscuros y en las tinieblas del maravilloso éxtasis un agudo y demencial dolor cegador quedaba cual resultado sin sentido y maléfico.

_** ...Y en la parada de tu cintura  
Ya me lamentas triste figura...**_

_**Cuéntame un cuento dame locura  
Por que si no luego me lo invento... **_

Lizerg, trago a trago, sintió en sus venas por fín aquel elixir del infierno, y al mismo tiempo del paraíso, un calor un brillo cegador que se tragó sus sentidos, cuando lo único que se movía por propia cuenta eran las manos de Eriol, en aquel trance demencial, eran sus manos, y sus uñas se enterraron como garras en los costados de Lízerg, con fuerza, con salvajismo, y le rasgó la camisa cuando también debajo de las rupturas, sangre brotó plácidamente y le ensució las telas. Y tras varios segundos de debilitación, y tras ese acto doloroso, fue cuando Lizerg volvió en sí y se separó del cuello e Eriol.

_/./ me pregunto si también nosotros podremos sentir la pasión/./_

_** ...Cuéntame un cuento dame locura  
Por que si no luego me lo invento... **_

_/./ ella está presente en cada uno de nuestros actos... si no se lo que hago... estoy loco..././_

_/./ lo estás... y eres un bastardo... un madito... /./_

_/./ ... dime algo que no sepa... porque la ternura no existe..././_

Se habían alejado bastante hacia las plantaciones de Chet purple, aún podían vislumbrar a distancia las luces encendidas de aquellas cabañas... las plantaciones de fresas estaban bajo sus cuerpos, la tierra sobre ellos y la abrumadora luz de la luna, tenue y magnífica bañaba los cuerpos húmedos de salvajismo que se trabajaban mutuamente, que se vestían de gotas de sangre y que palpitaban al par de dos imaginarios corazones que aún eran mortales.

_Continuará..._

_**Holas:**_

**Sobre el fanfic que estas leyendo:**

Waaaa¡ ¿pueden creerlo, tarde mas de un mes haciendo esta cosa?... que cosa... me duele la cabeza... corté la ultima escena para dejar lo sucedido en suspenso... además de todos los demas suspensos... que se convierten en flashback waa, eso me encanta¡¡.Si se dieron cuenta, hay una canción distribuida a lo largo del capítulo, el intérprete es el grupo "Estopa", y la canción se llama "tragicomedia", no la he escuchado la verdad, pero la letra la leí y me gustó, la leí de un archivo de letras de canciones de mi amigo José Ramoncito, quien conozca esa canción y la haya escuchado ojalá y le guste que la letra este en el capi nn.

No se si podré escribir algo tan salvaje como un verdadero lemon, trataré de remarcarlo con delicadeza y de forma diferente a las ya acostumbradas por los autores de lemons en fanfiction, claro, yo no voy a llegar a la atroz asquerosidad, ya verán como serán mis relatos... (raros como la que los hace jajajaja)... espero que no esperen una atroz asquerosidad, o sea todo de todo... es demasiado para mi que me gusta el Yaoi pero no tan atróz, un lemon ligero eso me agrada y tambien estaria bien para los que no gustan del Yaoi... así que bien... espero les guste eso y lo que vendrá si no... pues no y ya. nn.

_**OOOo**_

1-no se si haya embajada inglesa en tokio aunque como en cada país hay embajadas de otros países, me tomé la libertad de añadirlo, al fin y al cabo este Tokio es mi mundo... aunque claro nada como el original, así como el fic es mi mundo es el mundo que creamos a nuestro antojo y como mejor nos convenga ¿no creen?.

**Sobre las reglas de los vampiros incluidas en el fic y las suprimidas, todo en base a mi autora favorita Anne Rice:**

Una regla que descubrí en las novelas de Anne es k los vampiros no pueden ya tener el acto del sexo, otra regla oprimida y modificada, por mí, lo unico que queda en pié es que ya no pueden procrear.

Anne Rice, a lo largo de sus crónicas ha revelado nuevas reglas de los vampiros(recuerden que esto solo fue inspirado en sus crónicas mas no tiene que ver con ellas en absoluto y que he cambiado muchas cosas y las he puesto a mi manera, en pocas palabras solo hago el reconocimiento de que ella me inspiró, y por lo tanto **no** incluyo TODOS los aspectos que ella utiliza en sus crónicas).

Una que no había tomado en cuenta ya que aun no estaba enterada era que un novicio (asi se le llama por ejemplo a Lí, que fue creado por eriol) no puede leer la mente y sentir a través de aquel que le creo y del que lleva la misma sangre, pero como ya puse algo de eso, aviso que suprimire esa regla.

Las otras reglas de Anne Rice de las cuales solo he tomado lo esencial (no del todo como se podrán dar cuenta)son las siguientes:

**PRIMERA**

Que cada aquelarre debe tener su líder y sólo él podría ordenar la operación del "Oscuro Truco" sobre un mortal, viendo que los métodos y los rituales fuera apropiadamente observados.(**T**okio **V**ampire **A**pocalipse: **dentro del fic, si hay un aquelarre mas bien la asamblea como deseen llamarle, en "jefe" era Courht, algo mas bien parecido a Marius y Lestat que un Armand ¬¬... jejem...pero a pesar de aque estos vampiros han luchado por imponer sus reglas a los vampiros,que incluso... Courht odió... creyendo que tenían en su poder a todos los vampiros de Tokio, aquellos parecen no hacer caso, por eso no pueden hacer nada contra ellos y se amargan la existencia encerrados... planeando... esperando..."algo".Y no tenían en cuenta la llegada de vampiros del mundo a esa precisa ciudad, y por eso odian a los extranjeros...por que la mayoría son libertinos en esta época, y proscritos y no siguen reglas, o leyes... en fin...)**

**SEGUNDA**

Que los Dones Oscuros no deben entregarse nunca a tullidos, lisiados o a niños, o a aquéllos que no puedan, incluso con los Poderes Oscuros, sobrevivir por sí mismos. Que se entienda también que todos aquellos mortales que reciban los Dones Oscuros deberían ser hermosos en persona para que así el insulto que se hace a Dios sea mayor cuando se lleve a cabo el "Truco".(TVA:**¿hay vampiros feos?)**

**TERCERA**

Que nunca debe un vampiro viejo realizar esta magia por miedo de que la sangre del novato sea demasiado fuerte. Puesto que todos nuestros dones incrementan de forma natural con la edad, y los ancianos tienen demasiada fuerza para transmitirla. Heridas, quemaduras – estas catástrofes, si no destruyen a la Criatura de Satán, sólo incrementarán sus poderes cuando se cure. **(TVA:¿a fuerzas?o.o)**

Que el efecto del "Oscuro Truco" es impredecible, incluso cuando se transmite por parte del vampiro muy joven y con todo el debido cuidado. Por razones que nadie sabe, algunos mortales, cuando nacen a las Tinieblas, llegan a ser tan poderosos como Titanes, mientras que otros pueden ser no más que cadáveres que se mueven. Es por eso que los mortales deben elegirse con habilidad. Debería evitarse a aquéllos con gran pasión e indomable voluntad, así como a los que carezcan de tales por completo.g

**CUARTA**

Que un vampiro jamás puede destruir a otro vampiro, excepto el maestro del aquelarre, que tiene poder sobre la vida y la muerte de su grey. Y es su deber además el conducir a los ancianos y a los locos al fuego cuando no puedan seguir sirviendo a Satán como deberían. Es su obligación destruir a todos los vampiros que no hayan sido debidamente "hechos". Es su obligación destruir a aquéllos que estén heridos de tanta gravedad que no puedan sobrevivir por sí mismos. Y finalmente es su obligación el buscar la destrucción de todos los proscritos y todos aquéllos que hayan violado estas leyes.**(TVA:En esta ley dentro del fic es tomada en cuenta de una manera rara, es decir, estos vampiros de la asamblea tienen sus leyes y no entiendo por que no las siguen...¿Qué estan esperando?...¬¬...yo veo muchos proscritos...Pero he de decir que la ley del fuego... es de una manera distinta...)**

**QUINTA**

Que ningún vampiro revelará jamás su verdadera naturaleza a un mortal y dejará al mortal que viva. Ningún vampiro debe revelar jamás la historia de los vampiros a un mortal y dejarle vivir. Ningún vampiro debe poner por escrito la historia de los vampiros ni ningún verdadero conocimiento de los vampiros por miedo a que dicha historia sea encontrada por los mortales y la crean. Y el nombre de un vampiro no debe ser conocido jamás por los mortales, excepto de su lápida, y jamás debe ningún vampiro revelar a los mortales la ubicación de su guarida o la de otros vampiros.**(TVA: ¡por dios¡ estas reglas están chapadas a la antigua...¡¡estamos en el siglo XXI ¡¡... y teniendo esos poderes telepáticamente mentales...como los que tienen MIS vampiros... y esos deseos de jugar... de salir... de sentir... y aprovechando la plaga de esos insectos de laboratorios experimentales... ¿a quien le va a interesar ser descubierto?...¡¿qué daño se les podía ocasionar con aquellas habilidades tan sorprendentes?¡)**

**Un extra De la vida rutinaria de Soley de Lioncourt:** respecto a lo ocurrente en mi vida (se ke nada que ver esto, solo queria hablar de mi TT todos queremos hablar de nosotros TT ¿no?)... pues he estado dibujando un poco, tratando de mejorar por supuesto... y en la escritura pues ando falta de inspiración, aún no actualizo mis otros fics, sobretodo el de yami no matsuei... mmm... ojalá puedan leerlo, será de vampiros... pero obvio no tiene nada que ver con esta historia nn. Tengo un fic de gravitation bajo el seudónimo de **Soley de Lioncourt Soel** que antes era "Harakiri Ai"... espero puedan leerlo. Creo que me dedicaré a él por ahora, por que es peor de largo que este fic. Tengo problemas con el messenger, por eso no me he conectado y pido una disculpa por no hacerlo nn... no se que tiene mi conexión... TT. Por cierto ayer terminé de leer la reina de los condenados... ah que condenado libro... le sigo yendo al de lestat, ahora iré tras el ladrón de Huesos... nn...

**Sobre Reviews:**

**Valsed: **Wow¡ gracias por tu peke review, por que así se que sigues al tanto y eso me algra mucho nn ¡¡¡

Espero sigas al tanto de los capis y las actualizaciones aquí tienes esta, espero te agrade... volví a los capis largos TT.Sigue dejando reviews, cuéntame mas cosas nn¡¡¡un besote¡¡¡

**Isis Tsurumi**: holas querida amiga nn¡¡ aki ya está el capítulo, gracias por tus reviews, deja mas vale? nn..se que me tarde mucho te pido una disculpa pero es que iba a estar largo como verás. También siento no haberme podido conectar pero mi messenger no me deja abrir sesión, y asi se la ha pasado las ultimas 28 veces que he intentado meterme durante tres semanas... ya no puedo mas... espero que cuando vaya a un ciber te encuentre TT... que triste estoy UU. Pero seguiré aquí al tanto de ti nn. Respecto al fic, ya te dije que no te culpo que te uste la pareja liz x eriol porke sabes es mi favorita ¡¡¡¡ así que seguiré usándola a una manera muy poco imaginada por todos jejeje... ¡un besote¡¡¡

**Inumi:**gracias por tu review, me encanta que te unas a los que gustan de las crónicas de anne Rice, gracias a ella me trashumé con los vampiros y decidi escribir un fic sobre eso como podras ver nn. Son varias crónicas, la película de entrevista con el vampiro es muy buena y que decir de sus protas nn (/ brad pitt, tom cruise, antonio banderas¡waaa¡)... pero claro ninguna se compara con lo que es un libro en si... te recomiendo ampliamente lestat el vampiro waaa sigo enamorada de ese libro nn. Respecto al fic, al encuentro entre Yho y ren... mmm.. que puedo decirte... van a pasar muchas cosas... pero no tengo pensado Yaoi para Yho hasta este momento, no se cualquier cosa puede pasar no?nn.Y respecto a ShaoranxEriol, si va a haber más... sobretodo LizXEriol, ¿mencione ke es mi pareja favorita?... jejeje...un besote¡

**Nephra:**gracias por tu review, espero dejes más nn eso me pone feliz¡¡¡... gracias por decir que el fic es magnifico n/n no lo catalogaria tan asi pero te lo agradezco mucho nn¡.Los errores suelen suceder casi siempre, porque luego por las prisas no reviso la ortografía jeje, la revise en este fic, espero no se me hayan escapado muchas fallas, y algunos otros errores de alineación y de símbolos se dan al momento de subir el archivo, ¡mil disculpas¡ u/n... respecto al fic gracias por las felicitaciones también, no se si sean buenas descripciones, hago lo que puedo, espero te siga agradando. Nuevamente gracias por tu review, deja mas porfavor¡¡ me encanta recibirlos nn¡¡¡¡.un besote¡

**Selene:**holas¡¡ cuanto tiempo nn me agradaste mucho por el msn, me caiste muy bien y espero volverte a encontrar cuando mi conexión se reestablesca o vaya a un café internet. Gracias por tus esperanzas, espero que se cumplan y el fic siga bien y se ponga mejor, le pido al cielo la inspiración que necesito.TT. Prometo sacar mas cosas sobre tu amado Len, aunque para cada vampiro habrá un capitulo especial, esto ya lo verás mas adelante... waaa estoy ansiosa. En otros asuntos, Espero que encuentres la solución adecuada a todos tus problemas, por que sabes, a pesar de lo que te puedan decir terceras personas, en ti esta aquello que necesitas para resolverlos solo es cuestión de escucharte y analizarte. nn. ¡suerte en todo¡¡ animo¡¡ ¡un besote¡

**Minineko:**waaa¡¡ me encanta que Kamui te gusta por que he vivido enamorada de él y me estoy asustando del grado o.o... creo que tapizaré mi habitación de él ... TT estoy asustándome... waaa¡¡por sierto, tengo un club chibi de Kamui, la dirección la puedes encontrar en mi bio si te interesa nn. Lo mismo va para las que lo amen como yo y Minineko... ¿Cómo que estas en las listas de las mas buscadas? ¿porke? O.o... aver si me cuentas... nn y respecto a tu pregunta: ¡¡si¡ va a haber mucho lizXeriol jaja tienes la suerte de que a la autora le guste esa pareja nn ¡¡¡ SIPI¡¡ deja mas reviews nn¡¡ un besote¡¡.


	10. Shalteonic

Tokio Vampire Apocalypse

"...Donde ha finalizado aquel encuentro furtivo en el que los nuevos seguidores de nuestro enigma sedentario han emigrado al nuevo horizonte donde solo hay sufrimiento... si una sola oscuridad no es suficiente... entonces, solo ha de quedarnos errar..."

_Bitácora de Etanus, _Londsterrat_ 8-28_

Soley De Lioncourt 

**Capítulo décimo: **La primera de los 10

Shalteonic I Tokio-Japón 

**Calle Ozuma-Ozuma Residencial Tokikara**

Kombanwa Tamurasaki-san-saludó el joven Manta Oyamada, tomada de su brazo yacía una chica de gráciles cabellos azul celeste bastante largos y lacios, un bonito vestido de color claro rosado la vestía y rodeaba su cuello un camino de cuentas pequeñas y brillantes.

Bienvenido señor Oyamada, bienvenida hermosa señorita, por favor entren-contestó el hombre, aun era joven, sus cabellos eran castaños muy oscuros y bastante corto, vestía traje y corbata formal, y sonreía de una manera muy amable, le hizo una grata reverencia a los dos que se encontraban frente a sus ojos, y enseguida les cedió el paso, otra mujer vestida inusualmente se acercaba a pasos calmados.

buenas noches Manta¿Es esta linda chica la joven Pylyca-san?-dijo la mujer, por un momento se paso delicadamente los dedos por la oreja, recogiendo suavemente alguno de sus cabellos rizados y acomodándolo en el mismo lugar que antes, de donde a toda forma volvería a moverse. Se veía ya bastante gran de edad pero sus gestos parecían los de una infante.

si, es ella tía Asusa, se quedará con nosotros un par de días¿verdad que es preciosa, como te lo había dicho?-añadió Manta, sonriendo con los labios, entrecerrando sus ojos y volvió a mirar los ojos de ella, de la chica llamada Pylyca , ella también lo miró con sus ojos profundos y vacíos, sin brillo nuevamente. Asusa se acercó a la joven y toco su rostro suavemente.

si... lo es... lo es como... ella.-dijo la mujer, sus ojos por instantes parecieron perderse en algún punto del suelo, su mirada se ensombreció, Manta colocó su mano sobre aquel hombro de mujer adulta y triste. Sin duda comprendía a que recuerdo su cabeza había dejado a flote, mas no quería que lo recordara más.

hay cosas que nadie desea recordar mas sin embargo cuando se da la oportunidad vuelven... y son solo reflejos... nada que pueda cambiarse ahora. Solo quería que la miraras... no es idéntica en absoluto... esta joven no tiene nada que ver... aunque su parecido es enorme.-dijo Manta, sin duda ahora comprendía porque la Psicología nunca había sido su fuerte, jamás había aprendido a expresar con las palabras correctas aquello que de verdad no puede explicarse con palabras y sin embargo se da la necesidad de explicar... un torrente... nada... así ha sido siempre, así sería siempre.-ya olvídalo por hoy... vamos a cenar... con nuestra invitada.

esta bien Manta... por cierto-la mujer se detuvo en sus pasos cuando ya se dirigían al comedor principal, sacó algo de aquel bolsillo de su abrigo de tela parda-... llegó una carta de mi hermana... para ti.

¿mi madre me ha escrito?... ¡vaya... creo que al fin recordó que tiene un hijo¡-exclamó cabizbajo el joven Manta, sus cabellos lacios se desacomodaron cuando movió su cabeza dudosamente.

será mejor que la leas.

¿de donde la envía?

Austria

hhmm... espero que no me pida que vuelva a Grecia de nuevo... no pienso volver nunca.

pues lo mas seguro es que ya esté enterada de que escapaste de esa academia grecorromana, pero talvez no te va a tratar sobre ese asunto.

es lo mas seguro. Seguramente se enteró por su adorado Uriu él se encargaba de vigilar mis movimientos, sería un idiota si no me hubiese dado cuenta.

¡no digas eso Manta¡por Dios de tu madre,sabes muy bien que Uriu solo es su mano derecha... no debes decir esas cosas ¡ten respeto por lo menos dentro de mi hogar¡.

Mano derecha o no, es su amante, y nada va a hacerme creer lo contrario, me quedó muy claro en mi ultima noche en Viena¡y no metas a Dios en esto Tía¡él no es mas real que el supuesto conejo de Pascua¡-exclamó Manta eufórico, soltando a Pilyca de súbito y apretando sus puños.

¡recuerda que tienes invitada¡cuida tus palabras¡

...-Manta apretó sus labios con fuerza, como evitando mentalmente sacar a flote todas a aquellas palabras que aún necesitaba desahogar-... lo... lo siento.-se obligó a decir.

siempre sucede lo mismo cuando hablamos de tu madre... pero por un momento recuerda que estas hablando con su hermana, y que me duelen de igual manera tus palabras...-la mujer, le miró fijamente, con un dejo de tristeza, él avergonzado miró al suelo y luego a Pilyca, al mirarla intentó sonreír hasta que lo consiguió, ella solo le miraba con sus ojos vacíos que parecían querer expresar tantas cosas por si solos mas había lago que no se los permitía.- anda ya... vamos a cenar, lee esto luego.-la mujer deslizó un sobre cerrado en la bolsa delantera del abrigo del joven manta, él asintió con la cabeza y volvió a tomar a Pylyca del brazo

perdona que presenciaras esto... de verdad lo siento.-dijo Manta en un susurro, mirando el rostro de Pylyca, y la acarició suavemente, ella le seguía mirando fijamente y al sentirlo llego a él el incomodo real y volvió su mano a su posición original y emprendieron a temples pasos el camino hacia el comedor principal de la mansión.

**Chet Purple Kojinisawabara en las afueras de Tokio-Japón**

**2:30 de madrugada**

vaya lugar... es mas extraño y enredado que le laberinto de Chisao de mi padre en Hokkaido-dijo Horo-Horo, mientras acomodaba sobre un taburete la ropa que acababa de sacar de la maleta, pronto después sus ojos se cruzaron graciosos con los tranquilos ojos de Yho Asakura, sentado sobre una de las camas gemelas, a la derecha de Horo-Horo.

¿laberinto de Chisao?

jeje... Chisao es el nombre de mi madre, mi padre construyo un hermoso laberinto de plantas en honor a ella, en una extensión de nuestras tierras en el campo... es un lugar bastante raro... y además es peligroso de noche... con tantos insectos voladores que pican y te mandan al hospital... uyuyui... algún día te llevaré a conocerlo Yho, es una promesa.-.dijo el joven sonrientemente.

etto... ehh gracias-contestó tranquilo, sonrió como obligándose y miró nuevamente sus ropas, las cuales sacada de su maletín.

mm... Yho- Horo Horo añadió, como analizando a su joven compañero

¿qué sucede?-preguntó con aquella misma seriedad.

...a mi no me sucede nada... al que le pasa algo es a ti.

¿porqué?

casi no me has hablado... estas... muy serio y silencioso...

...vaya... lo siento...

...mhhh... bueno ya ¡escúpelo¡

¿el qué?

lo que te traes entre manos...

HoroHoro...

¿si?

... es solo qué...

¿aja?

... ya ha pasado bastante tiempo... desde que me has traído a Tokio...y... se supone que me has hecho regresar para decirme algo...

...oh.. lo sé... ¿acaso crees que lo he olvidado?

... pues... no se si lo olvidas o no, pero aún no me has hablado al respecto.

todo a su tiempo Yho... todo a su tiempo...

¡Estoy cansado de que repitas eso todo el tiempo¡...-Exclamó Yho, por primera vez desde su encuentro con Horo-Horo, esto hizo saltar al peliazul de la sorpresa.-¡a su tiempo¡¿cuál tiempo es ese¡... dime ¿qué tiene que ver Harusame con todo esto?

¿y que harás si te lo digo?...-preguntó solemnemente Horo, volviendo a su postura no tan común de seriedad, aun sorprendido de haber visto estallar a Yho por primera vez desde que se habían reencontrado.

... pues lo que me convenga hacer... ¿dime porqué te escaqueas¿por qué me has hecho venir para algo de lo que no me has hablado¡

Yho... debes saber una cosa... una cosa solamente, y antes de que sepas lo demás...

¿bien?

no debes prescindir de Tokio... nunca de los nuncas, porqué Harusame debe estar en este lugar... con su legítimo heredero y ese eres tu.

¿Pero por qué?...¿qué es todo esto?...

Yho...

Si pretendes que esto tenga que ver con el shamanismo, espero ya estés enterado que lo he dejado... Ana exorcizó a Amidamaru... y los demás espíritus a mi alrededor...

¡no Yho¡... no hablo de espíritus... al menos no de espíritus corrientes... mucho menos del shamanismo...

¿entonces?-replicó Yho, cruzado de brazos, frente al rostro de Horo-Horo, sus facciones parecían de molestia.

no se como explicarte... yo... no sé lo suficiente sobre estas cosas yo... solo sé que ocurrirá algo...

¿qué ocurrirá?... ¿qué tengo que ver yo en esto?

... yo... no sé exactamente quien...

La puerta de aquella habitación se abrió de par en par, en el marco de la puerta se encontraba una silueta masculina, se dejó ver a la luz del foco y dejó de verse dispar, cuando el brillo lo bañó con su gracia. Los ojos eran de un azul oscuro, y despedían un brillo bastante extraño y antinatural, su rostro se veía muy pálido y cadavérico, las venillas de color púrpura se vislumbraban con facilidad en su frente y mejillas a través de aquella piel, sus cabellos, bastante desarreglados y sucios de algo rojizo muy oscuro que parecía adherido además de húmedos, al igual que sus ropas, y sus zapatos, tenía la camisa rasgada de los hombros y en su pecho descubierto poseía unas pequeñas marcas rosadas como líneas, muy poco definibles; los miró fríamente y cerró la puerta.

ehh... hola...-dijo Yho, en un tono que mas bien parecía un susurro, Horo-Horo miraba al ser fijamente, y con los ojos uy abiertos, los dos estaban atónitos por aquella inesperada visita.

El sujeto parecía mas bien de mal humor, con solo ver sus facciones. Horo-Horo que aún no quitaba de él su mirada fija, dijo:

buenas noches... amigo... ¿Te sientes bien?-al unísono se sintió como si nunca debiera haberse dirigido a ese ser, cuando aquellos ojos tétricos QUE DE ALGUNA FORMA LE ERAN FAMILIARES se posaron en él.-bu...bueno... es que afuera esta lloviendo y... creo que deberías ir al doctor.

¿tu crees?-preguntó el ser, mirando a Horo fijamente, ahora su mirada era de pasividad y su voz sonaba un poco áspera.-¿es que acaso me veo tan mal?-añadió con inocencia y a la vez espontaneidad, mientras dejaba su valija que no era muy grande, sobre el suelo. Horo horo, pensó que aquello había sido una pregunta estúpida, o quizás aun no se había mirado en un espejo. Le pareció que mientras sus pensamientos le revoloteaban en la cabeza, el ser le miraba tan fijamente y parecía hacer gestos... como si lo estuviera escuchando, solo que se regañó por pensar idioteces.-suele suceder... no es la primera vez... -añadió el chico, sonrió unos segundos y dio la espalda a Yho y HoroHoro. Ninguno de ellos dos dijo nada más.

siento molestar tan tarde, pero creo por este papelito-añadió el ser, sacando algo de sus húmedos y sucios pantalones, un pedazo de página, y lo ascendió para que pudieran observar-... está será mi habitación... en Chet Purple.

kawai... serás nuestro compañero de cuarto... yo soy...

... silencio... necesito dormir... si no te importa.-dijo el ser, y se echó sobre la cama sin siquiera ponerse la manta sobre el cuerpo.

Minutos más tarde, cuando el cuerpo de aquel ser sobre la cama yacía completamente inmóvil a excepción de su tórax, inflamándose levemente y nuevamente adelgazándose a cada respiro, HoroHoro y el joven Asakura aún se encontraban desperdigando sentimientos de insomnio.

parece que ya está completamente dormido...

¿no sabes su nombre?

no... ni siquiera le había visto por la preparatoria... ¿le habrá pasado algo?...

lo dices por ese aspecto... seguramente le agarró la lluvia antes de llegar a la cabaña.

esta es su valija...-dijo horo-horo levantando la maleta del suelo- pues viene muy ligero de equipaje... casi no pesa.-añadió sacudiendo la valija suavemente.

mira... esa etiqueta debe decir su nombre...-señaló Yho, había una pequeña etiqueta adherida a un costado de la valija...

¿Hiragizawa Eriol R.?... y el chico tiene acento extranjero...

quizá lo sea.

mañana lo averiguaremos... parece que no venía de muy buen humor nuestro compañero Hiragizawa-kun...

¡vaya sujeto tan raro nos vino a tocar¡

y que raro, parece como si un vampiro lo hubiese chupado hasta dejarle la piel pegada a los huesos...

¿un vampiro?

jejeje... pues si...

¿qué es un vampiro?

ay... Yho se ve que no lees o ves la t.v. de vez en cuando, vampiros son unas criaturas pavorosas de los cuentos fantasiosos, que deambulan de noche duermen de día y se alimentan de sangre humana... salen en muchas películas...

oh... vaya invento... yo creía que tenían algo que ver con los murciélagos...

para nada... ¿pero no vamos a hablar de algo tan estúpido o si?

tu hiciste el comentario Horo-Horo

si es verdad pero esas cosas no existen así que es mejor no hablar de ello.

jajaja... vaya tonto...

¿ya te regreso el buen humor?

¿por qué lo dices?

es obvio que por lo de hace rato...

sigo esperando que me digas ¿qué clase de "acontecimiento" es ese al que te refieres?... y sobre todo... con Harusame...

Horo-Horo pareció contraer un escalofrío, miró al unísono por todos los rincones de la habitación hasta posar su mirada en aquel chico que les daba la espalda, recostado de lado, en una posición tan provocativa como si de una chica desnuda se tratara, incitando al demonio a apoderarse de su cuerpo, como si invocara mientras durmiera a algún dios a poseerlo, su blanca mano descansaba en su delgada cintura, y se formaba una curva sensual entre su vientre y sus caderas, de no haber escuchado su voz, de no haber mirado sus facciones podría haberse imaginado que era una chica la que era su compañera de habitación, de alguna forma aquel chico le recordaba a alguien... y por unos instantes en alguna remota parte de sus pensamientos miró a sus propias manos acariciando una piel tan suave y lúcida, blanca como coral y húmeda como rosal al termino de la lluvia, y luego tomando la barbilla de alguien, cuyos ojos azules oscuros le hechizaban constantemente y por un segundo olvidaba que era el cuando la voz varonil de aquel rostro entre sus manos le decía algo que no deseo entender y nuevamente volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó su nombre.

¡Horo¡... ¿me estas escuchando?

Yho... ¡no me grites así¡vas a despertarlo¡

pues no sé que estabas pensando por que llevo llamándote 8 veces... ¿qué tanto le miras?

¿mirar el qué?

a él-señaló Yho con su dedo índice hacia la cama. Un sonrojo recorrió las mejillas de Horo-Horo unos instantes.

yo no estaba mirándolo.

¿no?... bien... no te creería si fuera una chica... si te gustan los chicos solo tienes que decirlo, supongo que no te dejaré de hablar por algo tan absurdo.

¡no seas idiota Yho¡-exclamó Horo-Horo, y sin querer apretó sus puños de forma violenta.-y sobre lo de Harusame... no pienso seguir con esta conversación aquí...

lo dices por él-dijo Yho sonriendo.

si y no... buenas noches...-acto seguido el chico de Hokkaido se metió dentro de las sábanas de su cama, con las mejillas ardiendo y sus ojos mirando misteriosos hacia la tercera cama ocupada... el escalofrío aún recorría sus miembros, mas minutos después, incluso después de escuchar el golpe de algo contra el suelo, sus ojos completamente cerrados lo aventuraron al lugar de sueños.

Pasada casi una media hora dentro de aquella misma habitación, en la tercera cama ocupada, el ser que fingía dormitar humanamente abrió sus ojos en la penumbra, escrutando hábilmente toda señal de movimiento... mortales respirando tranquilamente, imaginando mientras sus ojos bajo los párpados se movían ligeramente.

¿vampiros?... cuentos... fantasiosos... -sonrió en la oscuridad, se levantó de aquel colchón, ligeramente menos acogedor que su preciado ataúd, discretamente oculto en la parte trasera de su querida camioneta de vidrios polarizados, que casi nunca sacaba a andar en las tierras de mortales, y las pocas veces solo había servido para ocultarse de la visión humana sus pecados de sangre, y dirigirla a algún lugar lejano para ocultar cadáveres cuando sin querer se dejaba llevar por su pasión sangrienta. Ahora solo debería dirigirse hasta el estacionamiento sigilosamente... y por demás adentrarse en su ya único refugio... se había equivocado al pensar que podría encontrar a los compañeros de su "habitación" dormidos a esas altas horas de la madrugada... para poder alimentarse de alguno de ellos con esa urgencia de reponer sus fuerzas... no debió haber dejado que lo miraran en aquellas condiciones... se imaginó ahora apoderándose de sus cuerpos esa noche... bebiendo de ellos hasta saciarse desde algún punto que casi no pudieran notarlo... pero al mirar sus rostros los había recordado... sabía quienes eran y donde vivían... el joven de los cabellos castaños se había desvanecido frente a sus ojos y aquel e cabellos celestes le había agradecido por socorrerle... hace algún tiempo... ¿acaso tenía que ser el mundo tan pequeño?...

Sintió de nuevo esa terrible jaqueca, necesitaba alimentarse pronto, o su aspecto estaría peor que ahora, caminó unos pasos fuera de la cama, sintiendo aún la humedad de sus ropas, pudo mirar al ser que dormitaba en la cama de su derecha, a pesar del ruido que hacían las ya casi escasas gotas de lluvia que invadían el exterior de aquella cabaña; era el chico de los cabellos celestes, necesitaba hacerlo, solo unos centímetros más...

Y ahora sus manos palparon el camino, despojaron del cuerpo palpitante y tibio aquellas sábanas que le cubrían, esta vez no se inclinaría por la yugular... para que el torrente de la mordida no fuese tan notorio y doloroso como para llamar del sueño a su próxima victima de manera unísona al ritual; encontró la cintura del joven y como si le acariciara empujó cuidadosamente la playera blanca hacia el pecho para descubrir el punto exacto de su mordida, se arrodillo ligeramente y sus labios acariciaron la superficie de la piel... estaba tersa, también se movía a cada respiro, y justo en el horizonte de aquella cintura inclinada sus dientes encontraron el santuario cerrado y lo perforaron, el elixir broto de él lentamente y acarició la lengua del vampiro seduciéndolo al mismo tiempo en que el sabor llenaba su paladar, saciándolo de imprescindible éxtasis, miró a su derecha mientras mordía, el muchacho también parecía haber empezado a aumentar la rapidez de su respiración, un pequeño bulto bajo los boxers del joven parecía moverse lentamente, haciéndose cada vez más notorio... si seguía con el ritual más tiempo habría un paro cardiaco tras una esperada erección; sonrió mientras seguía bebiendo, ya le había sucedido antes cuando mordía mortales mientras dormían, nunca se había explicado el porqué de la tremenda excitación en medio de los sueños a través de la mordida, tampoco el hecho de dar placer mientras se alimentaba, aquello siempre lo había hecho sonreír, no se lo podía negar, para él el placer mordida era como un orgasmo. Simplemente así. Ahh... placer... satisfecho.

_/-no... el placer es... insaciable.../_

Abandonó su mordida, aún las gotas se juntaban y se volvían una grande para después resbalar y manchar la sábana que cubría el colchón. Las palabras de Lizerg... resonaron en su cabeza mientras comenzaba a derretirse de placer en su ritual. Se había echado a perder... de pronto se le fueron los deseos de tomar más... pronto la sangre aquella se coagularía y comenzaría el proceso de cicatrización... al amanecer ya sería una frágil costra, y no había logrado despertar al muchacho, suponía era suerte.

Segundos después ya se encontraba fuera de la habitación, no era fácil olvidar algo así de la nada... los hermosos ojos verdes... bañados en sangre, vibrando a cada rasguño, cada mordida y a cada caricia profunda, desperdicio del rotundo placer... palpitando... como si se tratase de un mortal... y él... dos vampiros... húmedos y lúcidos sobre la tierra... en un paroxismo... en un orgasmo de sangre.

Detuvo sus pensamientos... el solo recordarlo le producía escalofríos... sin embargo era realidad, porque hace pocas horas había ocurrido, y no había forma de redireccionarlo.

Había tenido un extraño rito junto a Lizerg, con Lizerg y de alguna forma, habría que aceptarlo, para ser su primera vez con un hombre vampiro había sido realmente la experiencia más placentera y excitante que jamás hubiera pensado... si tan solo... si tan solo no hubiese sido él...

**En chet purple... bajo la noche lluviosa…**

Echado sobre la hierva mojada, yacía un joven vampiro, sus cabellos eran de un verde aguamarina y lacios, húmedos, al igual que su cuerpo y su ropa rasgada completamente, había pasado algunas horas de éxtasis poco tiempo antes, se encontraba exhausto sediento y de alguna manera resentido, frío. Esos ojos azules aún se encontraban presentes como una imagen fija en el cielo, solo que era fantasmal y solo vivía en sus pupilas, ojos brillantes, escalofriantes y sedientos... lujuriosos. Se sintió el mismo por unos instantes como un absurdo mortal, lamentando su posición y decepcionado como un jovencito al que su novia ha dejado. Si, seguramente eso era. Y también se sintió estúpido. Las lágrimas de sangre se fundieron con las ligeras gotas de lluvia que aun caían sobre su rostro, acariciándolo humedeciéndolo más, borrando a cuestas los rastros de otras sustancias...

Por mas que lo intentara su corazón no lo sentía volverse frío, incluso lo sentía igual... a veces pensaba que su alma mortal seguía atrapada completamente dentro de él y esa sed de amor aun le quemaba como antes...

Quizá el joven Kami Lían no estaba equivocado al referirse a él de esa manera...

_/-...lo único que he visto en tu mente, es un profundo deseo de amar... de seducir al amor mismo, inexistente para ti cierto... el deseo... /_

Si ciertamente se trataba de amor... ¿qué significado habría de darle a esa palabra?...

Se sintió avergonzado como un joven que hubiese cometido un acto pecador, se sintió culpable... más si se ha de acusar a la muerte misma... ¿qué profesaría en si para los que aún son mortales?... incluso a un vampiro...

Se llevó las manos a la cara... se apretó el rostro con fuerza... de su boca surgió un fuerte alarido...

¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggggggg¡

Se quedó quieto ahora, se sujetó a la tierra bajo su cuerpo con fuerza, incapaz de levantarse nuevamente, y sus dientes mordieron su labio inferior... saboreo su sangre incolora...

**#flashback#**

Trago a trago, sintió en sus venas por fin aquel elixir del infierno, y al mismo tiempo del paraíso, un calor un brillo cegador que se tragó sus sentidos, cuando lo único que se movía por propia cuenta eran las manos de Eriol, en aquel trance demencial, sus uñas se enterraron como garras en los costados de Lízerg, con fuerza, con salvajismo, y le rasgó la camisa cuando también debajo de las rupturas, sangre brotó plácidamente y le ensució las telas. Y tras varios segundos de debilitación, y tras ese acto doloroso, fue cuando Lizerg volvió en sí y se separó del cuello e Eriol.

_/./ me pregunto si también nosotros podremos sentir la pasión/./_

_/./ ella está presente en cada uno de nuestros actos... si no se lo que hago... estoy loco..././_

_/./ lo estás... y eres un bastardo... un madito... /./_

_/./ ... dime algo que no sepa... porque la ternura no existe..././_

Se contemplaron con ojos felinos durante algunos segundos, que parecieron mucho tiempo... Eriol entrecerró sus ojos, Lizerg tomó aquel gesto como una especie de advertencia y se puso a la defensiva con cierta alarma... sus pupilas se dilataron más cuando vio acercarse la mano derecha de su interlocutor hacia su rostro, con pasividad y una especie de elegancia en el movimiento... sintió una gota de agua resbalar por su frente y llegar hasta el comienzo de su nariz al final resbalando por la derecha, rozando sus pestañas; los dedos de Eriol se acomodaron suavemente sobre su mejilla acariciándola con delicadeza, mientras esos ojos azules le contemplaban con cierta excitación... brillaban... resplandecían en la oscuridad reflejando lo que al mismo tiempo la luna reflejaba. Y pronto esos labios estaban en los suyos, profundizando un beso... y sintió la tibia lengua ceder dentro de su boca, acariciando la suya, llegando hasta el paladar y nuevamente jugando con la suya. Lizerg se sintió extraño, aún a la defensiva, sin poder desear confiar en ese vampiro, confiar en lo que podía haber sido el único beso suave y verdaderamente mas delicioso que ningún otro... debía estar preparado... él podría contraatacar en cualquier instante... se dejaron respirar unos momentos, y volvieron a besarse con la misma pasión anterior, su lengua ahora había entrado en la boca de su enemigo pasional, y ahora él era el que jugaba, cuando sintió de pronto la mordida furtiva de Eriol, le bebió un sorbo... Lizerg se separó de él, adolorido... cerró sus ojos... sintió una lágrima rodar por su mejilla, estaba demasiado excitado... y ese cosquilleo martirizante en su entrepierna se lo anunciaba... abrió sus ojos... Eriol ya no estaba frente a él... solo un espacio vacío... seguramente vio el final en la brisa nocturna, mas no sabría que aquello solo había sido el principio... Y fue derribado al suelo, boca abajo, sintió la tierra bajo su pecho, su rostro entre las suaves ramas de un arbusto que tenía un sabor dulce... algo menos pesado que tres valijas normales medio llenas, pero de apariencia suave le calló encima, sobre la espalda... y el ser sobre él se movió suavemente, rozándole... y pudo sentir la dureza de su sexo presionando sensiblemente la parte baja de su espalda y el delicioso aliento a sangre junto a su rostro...

dime... algo... Lizerg-dijo en un susurro la voz de Eriol entrecortada por la agitación, a su oído derecho-... ¿Alguna vez has hecho el amor con un mortal?...

Lízerg se sintió caliente, sintió sudor en todo su cuerpo y la pregunta era decisiva y provocativa...

_nunca_- sus labios se movieron, dejando escapar la palabra suave... sincera...

¿y... con un vampiro...?-insistió Eriol. Lízerg se quedó en silencio, aún agitado, con sus ojos entrecerrados. Eriol se apretó aún mas contra él, Las cejas de Lizerg se fruncieron en el acto de provocación.-...

La traviesa mano de Eriol se introdujo debajo de Lizerg, con su otra mano jaló a Lizerg rodeando su pecho, un poco hacia la derecha dejándolo inclinado hacia abajo, y sobre el pantalón rosó el bulto prominente que sobresalía en medio de las piernas del ojiverde.

ahh...-un gemido se escapo de entre sus labios mientras aquella mano intrusa acariciaba dentro del pantalón... sus manos temblaron un poco, luego sus mismos labios... sentía el pecho oprimido... y abrazó el cuerpo de Eriol fuertemente...

_/... quiero ser tuyo... tuyo nada más... he anhelado tus manos... tus labios... tu sangre... esa pasión tuya... deseo que me poseas... /_

Sintió el fulgor de las caricias obscenas que le eran propinadas, no estaba incluso seguro... si aquel cuerpo vampírico estaba también preparado para ese tipo de actos... pero en esos instantes, cuando se comenzaban a consumir todas aquellas situaciones, encuentros... insinuaciones... le venía importando un fiambre cualquier frustrante resultado...

Le había también quitado la ropa a Eriol, sucias o no, no le interesaban las prendas, el regalo mas anhelado estaba debajo de ellas, y ahora le era entregado con toda alevosía; se encontró unos instantes entre las piernas de su amante vampírico, jugueteando con él; lo dejaba lamer entre sus piernas unos instantes y en el momento menos esperado le propinaba una patada que lo hacía estrellar contra los arbustos de fresa.

Agitado miró a su alrededor y arrancó un puñado, volvió a meterse entre las piernas de su amante hasta que las partes originales se encontraron una sobre la otra sintiéndose, rozándose a viva piel desnuda, acariciándose las hebras oscuras, cosquilleantes, sintiéndose en una especie de lucha constante, una arremetiendo contra la otra, e instantes después bañándose mutuamente con el rocío de su placer. Le acarició el pecho, el cuello, los labios con la pequeña fruta pecosa y dulce, vivamente roja, tan seductora como él mismo, bañada en rojo... como sus propios sudores... evaporándose ya... y finalmente se la introdujo dentro de la boca, dejando que la saboreara mientras tomaba en forma de agradecimiento otro sorbo de elixir, ahora desde el pezón de su amante.

dolor... con dolor... -le susurró Eriol, entre gemidos.

Lizerg se separó con regocijo, extasiado, aún más sediento... mar sensual y bocanadas de un aire inexistente de delirio. Ahora él fue embestido contra la tierra, le fueron rodeadas las piernas por unos fuertes brazos, y sintió los cabellos azulados acariciando su entrepierna... y pronto los labios de él, cerrándose de improviso, aprisionando sus colmillos el trozo de muñón que sobresalía de su cuerpo mismo... que no terminada en nada y tenía una forma indefinida... el miembro viril... excitado, en una sola dirección y ahora adolorido... los colmillos penetraron en la frágil piel, al unísono el elixir brotó como si hubiese estado esperando ansioso el encuentro con esa boca sensual...

Sus manos se cerraron fuertemente en los hombros de Eriol, enterrándole sus uñas, salvajemente, intentando hacer que se separara, que había bebido del punto mas doloroso... tras unos segundos sin respuesta sintió el placer... inundándole una vez mas con mayor intensidad de tantas antes... le sintió venir a pesar del estruendo de la catarata, y de los cuatro elementos... el tibio mar inundó aquel paladar y este lo tragó en una sola bocanada...

travieso... –susurró su amante, al separase de él... Lizerg se sintió como un niño pequeño al que le habían arrebatado su muñeco favorito... deseaba más... necesitaba más... no le importaba que su paroxismo de placer lo llevara a la misma extinción... –pero es que aun no me iré... - añadió en un susurro Eriol, y se fue hacia el estómago de Lizerg, luego a su pecho... aquella cicatriz extraña le llamaba mucho la atención, no podía evitar preguntarse algo, no pudo evitar que Lizerg lo escuchara...

Aun no desaparece... -contestó Lizerg con propia voz, dulcemente, contestando los pensamientos de su par. Eriol solo frunció el ceño, luego en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa juguetona, tomó la mano de éste y la llevó hasta su propia entrepierna... - debo consumirte... - Lizerg no entendió aquellas sus palabras al principio, y pronto sus ideas se aclararon; y agitado, asintió con su cabeza, lamiendo una gota de sudor junto a la abertura de sus labios... Se dejó girar hasta que su rostro volvió a tocar la tierra... sintió las manos de su amante pellizcando sus piernas, segundos después abriéndoselas, colocándolas de forma que rodearon aquella intrusa cintura, y pronto sintió aquel dedo delgado entrar dentro de él, muy profundo, luego otro más... sintió molestia... un poco de molestia... en cuestión de instantes le sintió dentro de él y esta vez ya no eran sus dedos suaves, tras el malestar le invadió nuevamente el placer... de sus labios se escapaban prolongados gemidos, intentaba no gritar; su cuerpo como la marea se agitó completamente a cada embestida provocada por la tormenta, y tras el prolongado eclipse, sus adentros fueron vaciados de toda angustia, de todo recelo, su lúcida piel en pardo hastío de pudor... y llegó la consumación, el orgasmo... no había sido tan difícil... la embestida fue dolorosa, tomada como una despedida tranquila, con sonsonete... le había bañado con sus aguas... se había roto la presa y el nuevo núcleo que no contenía esencia alguna se formó unos instantes... se vació de nostalgia... había sucedido, había terminado y él... aún deseándolo pareció llorar en la oscuridad. La causa de ello no la podía concebir clara por ahora mas las lágrimas rojas estaban presentes, no había retorno.

Eriol quedó agitado, había recargado su cabeza en la espalda de Lizerg mientras le acariciaba los glúteos tan delicadamente como si de la tierna suavidad de la cabeza de un bebé se tratara, eran realmente suaves, su redondez era perfecta, y bañados en sangre, producto de un salvajismo tal que solo la fuerza vampírica era capaz de solventar, el dolor para su amante era solo una condena temporal; para aquel demonio eran todavía más extasiante mirarlo sufrir, con gracia, con admiración, lamió la sangre de los glúteos, mezclada con su fulgor inmaculado era todavía mas delicioso. Eriol se puso de pié de pronto, miraba hacia toda dirección, buscando sus ropas.

se ha consumado... -dijo Lizerg secamente, aún en el suelo, respirando hondo-¿te irás ahora?

¿no esperarás que te abrace y duerma a tu lado hasta el amanecer, verdad?-dijo Eriol con sorna, pero no era exactamente una respuesta al adjetivo anterior...

no te lo he pedido...

lo pensaste... ¿o acaso olvidas que puedo saber lo que piensas?...

no...

Qué quizá eso hagas tu con tu pequeño amante rubio... no es asunto mío... –Lízerg se quedó en silencio unos segundos, exhaló.

¿porqué... has dicho eso?

no lo sé... –contestó Eriol, con molestia.

¿y acaso no has de hacer eso con Shaoran?-Eriol le miró con las cejas fruncidas, su pierna derecha se alzó y pió un fuerte puntapié a Lizerg en el lateral de su pecho.

ahhhhghht¡...

bastardo... no hables de él...-dijo Eriol agitado, tenía una expresión de temor en su rostro.

Transcurrieron instantes mientras Lízerg se recuperaba, su respiración se aligeró poco a poco.

¿Es que acaso crees... que no me di cuenta que... solo pensabas en él... mientras... teníamos sexo?...

era obvio que lo haría... aún así te prestaste al juego... tú eres el estúpido.-las palabras sintió Lizerg como una apuñalada ceder en su pecho, se quedó en silencio.

un estúpido que no puede poseer al ser que dice amar... –En el rostro adolorido de Lizerg, que ahora figuraba demacrado se dibujó una sonrisa mientras añadió transcurridos varios segundos-...somos vampiros... hemos de seguir errando mientras nos prestamos al juego... es inevitable... nos usamos para sentir placer... y al final de todo... olvidamos los encuentros...

¿es una confesión, un reproche, o una insinuación?-preguntó a Lizerg, Eriol, con las manos en la cintura, Lizerg le miró fijamente, Eriol hizo lo mismo, lo estudió por completo, volvió a sonreír. -_eres hermoso..._ -añadió Eriol, Lizerg entreabrió sus labios, no tenía nada más que decir, la maldición entro de lleno nuevamente como parásito a consumir su poca cordura, frunció el ceño. Realmente odiaba esas dos palabras, las aborrecía con toda su hiel.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza y lo mismo hizo con sus párpados, él mismo. Se quedó tendido en el suelo, sin deseos de incorporarse como ya lo había hecho su amante por esos momentos...

_ Ya has tenido lo que deseabas?... ¿Estas satisfecho?... pensaba él_, mas se sorprendió el mismo de su propia respuesta, sin duda, había un eco de vergüenza en sus ideas... pero esta vez, no hubo voz que le contestara. Abrió los ojos. Aquel sicario que había encontrado un albergue entre sus piernas por esa noche se había desvanecido en la oscuridad, más allá de donde su visión pudiera encontrarle.

El vacío volvió a apoderarse de él.

**#flashback end#**

Deseo escuchar el cantar de las aves como aquel anterior atardecer... antes de quedarse todo en silencio... quizá pensó en dormitar lo que quedaba de oscuridad para mirar llegar el amanecer, y poder mirar al sol por accidente, sentir su calor consumirle... ¿podría ser eso posible?...

**XxX**

**En otro sitio... bastante lejos de chet purple...**

Ella estaba recostada sobre su cama húmeda... ya no tenía sueño, ya no sentía cansancio... cada vez que lo intentaba a su cabeza le venían extrañas escenas... sueños perversos, cálidos... y nuevamente al final de todo, la consumación era un ultimo sueño...

_Ella estaba entre las llamas... su cuerpo cada vez estaba más cálido... de entre esas llamas surgía una mano fría... parecía no poder ser consumida... se ahogaba... no podía estrechar esa mano... estaba corralada... y el humo sofocante le entraba por los orificios nasales sin control... tosía... y sus ojos se abrían completamente, bloqueándola, trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad..._

No necesitaba contarle nada a **ella **porque ella estaba siempre dentro de su cabeza, de alguna u otra forma la escuchaba susurrarle... ecos... y temía que supiera absolutamente todo lo que pensaba... mas... ¿ella podría mirar en sus sueños también?... los sueños que le pertenecen a las personas y solo a ellas...

_-mi rubia perfecta..._-las palabras salieron de sus labios... no estaba segura de donde provenían, o si comenzaba a hablar sin control como casi siempre, cuando ella se apoderaba de su cuerpo... sus manos estaban temblando... la noche era fría y sin embargo su cuerpo hervía por dentro... los rostros nublados e indefinidos aun rondaban por su mente... aquellas sombras grises... que antes tuvieron color y que ahora se desvanecían por completo... seguramente esto era obra de ella... sin dudar...

Akemie...-la voz intrusa provino de la entrada de aquella habitación... y el eco de profundizo... la silueta vaga estaba frente a sus ojos... junto ala cama. La miró de forma vacía, como siempre.

¿Akemie acaso no puedes dormir?...-Akemie asintió lentamente con la cabeza, miró el techo. Todo era mejor que mirar hacia **ella**... que seguramente no tenía rostro nuevamente.-no importa... –dijo la voz, divertida.- de todas formas... ya no es necesario que duermas, querida... el alba esta por llegar... y debo decirte algo muy importante.

Akemie no contestó. Ella pareció disgustarse nuevamente, y salió de la habitación. Akemie sabía que cada susurro insignificante, cada pensamiento siquiera estar dormida o estar despierta... no escapaba de la visión de _ella..._

_Se sintió nuevamente presa. Cerró sus ojos. Era demasiado para una noche._

**XxXxX**

**Tokio-japón en esos instantes.**

Era increíble como resplandecían aquellas luces nocturnas, provenientes de la gran torre de la ciudad de Tokio, majestuosa, e imponente, y en andares nocturnos lo era aún más. Había llegado a Tokio algunas horas antes, hacía tanto tiempo que no pisaba esa ciudad, para ser mas exactos desde que era una pequeña niña. La aprendiz de sacerdotisa, ya estaba ahí, sentada a esas altas horas de la madrugada en una banca ya bastante gastada, en el frío de la noche, abrazándose a si misma para evitar un poco los escalofríos que recurrentemente le venían encima. Los sentimientos de ansiedad la llenaban a ratos, preguntándose a donde debía ir primero o que haría de su vida si no podía tener contacto con el joven por el que iba en busca. Una valija gastada, un pase de autobús en la mano derecha, y en los bolsillos un pedazo de papel que contenía en tinta negra la dirección exacta a la que debía acudir. Si tenía suerte podría llegar al alba de no ser tan desorientada, al fin y al cabo no tenía sueño, mas que nada, ese agudo dolor en el pecho, la despertaba siempre que intentaba huir a la bahía de los sueños... pero encontrar taxi a esas horas, lo veía bastante complicado, mucho mas un autobús... era emergente que llegara a ese lugar. Su joven compañero de niñez debía encontrarse en el lugar que le habían comunicado, si no... si acaso no, estaba segura que tendría que buscar hasta debajo de las piedras.

... joven Yho...-dijo ella, como en un susurro para si misma, echó un vistazo nuevamente a esa enorme construcción, se levanto temerosa, y caminó unos momentos más, hacia la avenida más cercana, de todas formas ya había vagado durante algunas horas, esperarse algunas mas al alba, suponía no le harían mal. Cruzó la avenida semivacía, y doblando la primera calle que había vislumbrado, las luces de neón de un bar alumbraron el suelo, donde cedía sus pasos. Se balanceo sobre si misma dándole rodeos a sus pensamientos debatiéndose entre la idea de pasar ahí, un poco mas segura lo que quedaba de esa oscuridad, o simplemente seguir andando en las calles vacías, incitando a las circunstancias mas molestas y deplorables a rondar a su alrededor. Sujetó bien su valija de color rosado y se adentró en el iluminado lugar, que estaba abierto al parecer, las 24 horas del día; nunca había entrado antes a un lugar como ese, cierta curiosidad la invadía, la ciudad era tan extraña, era simplemente como un mundo distinto al de los suburbios o siquiera al campo. La puerta rechinó al abrirla, y el movimiento hizo temblar el letrero de abierto que colgaba de un retorcido clavo en la superficie superior de la puerta, sus botines extraños de piel de conejo y base de madera de roble (¬¬?) anunciaron su llegada mientras caminaba sobre la superficie del piso de azulejo. Mesas de pequeño tamaño sin mantel y algo escarapeladas por doquier, algunas con las sillas echadas encima sobre el asiento. Había algunos hombres distribuidos en las mesas, hombres mayores, algunos de cabello cano y prominente barriga, echados en las sillas acogedoramente, dormitando, o aún bebiendo tragos de botellas color verde transparente, o de pequeños vasillos, giraron sus cabezas a la entrada, la miraron a ella fijamente, algunos con miradas morbosas, otros simplemente le echaron ojo y volvieron a su asunto. Se dirigió con desconfianza hasta la barra, donde reposaban dos hombres y al parecer la unica mujer del lugar, recargando su cabeza rubia sobre la palma de la mano, con los codos sobre la mesa, tenía la mirada perdida en su pequeño vaso de vodka. El hombre a lado derecho de la mujer se encontraba dormitando sobre su brazo derecho, los hilillos de baba resbalaban por la comisura de sus labios. Y a dos asientos de la mujer rubia, a su lado izquierdo había otro hombre, notablemente mas joven que cualquiera ahí dentro, su perfil parecía el de un adolescente, vestido con unos jeans negros y una chaqueta del mismo color, sobre una playera de algodón blanca, en el cartílago superior de su oreja derecha tenía atravesado un pequeño aro de plata, que destellaba cuando se movía un poco, con la luz del foco de luz tenue sobre ellos, tenía el cabello negro aviolatado, el flequillo le caía ligera y delicadamente sobre la frente y sus laterales, el resto del cabello estaba peinado en un pico amenazador, su piel era bastante blanca y lo observo solo con ver sus manos juguetear con un pequeño vaso de vidrio que aún estaba lleno al tope de una sustancia amarilla.Él no la miro siquiera cuando ella se sentó a un banco de él. Del otro lado de la barra de bebida rápida había un enorme estante con toda clase de bebidas y debajo otro más con copas, vasos de diferentes tamaños. Ese ambiente tranquilo y extraño aun invadía el ambiente sobre ella. (n/a: se nota k nunca he pisado un bar ¬¬)De una puerta gris junto a los estantes salió una mujer más, regordeta y con el cabello negro, recogido en una trenza larga, miró a la chica unos segundos, con sus ojos negros saltones.

bu...buenas noches...-dijo Tamao a la mujer, ella solo contestó con un gemido mientras tomaba un vaso mediano del estante.

¿qué vas a tomar¿tequila, vodka, cerveza, diablito cargado... zumo...

so... solo quiero agua... por favor.-le interrumpió Tamao, mientras pasaba delicadamente sus dedos por entre sus cabellos sedosos, lacios y negros. Se acomodó tímidamente el abrigo rosado que portaba, sobre un extraño vestido negro, escotado del pecho, que le llegaba a media pierna, era bastante ligero. La mujer la estaba mirando extraño, luego en sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa.

que niña eres... no deberías estar aquí.-dijo la mujer, con un tono bastante altanero, como si de una burla, mientras llenaba el vaso de agua, desde una jarra color azul transparente.-una niña tan atractiva no puede andar vagando así a estas horas... -añadió la mujer, Tamao frunció el ceño.- a menos que seas una pequeña de burdel... –Tamao abrió los ojos con sorpresa, con enfado, y se levantó de su asiento.

¡Oiga usted¿qué demonios se ha creído insultándome así¡-exclamó Tamao, con indignación, y bastante furia. El volumen de la voz despertó al hombre gordo que dormía a dos asientos a su derecha y la mujer rubia a su lado se giró para mirarla. Detrás de ella escuchó cuchicheos.

baja ese volumen chiquilla... lo dije por tu ropa¡ no me hagas escenitas, que ya es muy normal todo eso aquí.-dijo la mujer, con cierta tranquilidad, Tamao se desplazó casi eufórica hacia la puerta.

¡no he venido a Tokio a que me insultaran¡-decía entre dientes Tamao, casi llegando a la puerta del bar.

¡Oye niña¡mejor no salgas¡hay _vampiro_s afuera¡-exclamó la mujer desde su posición. Tamao detuvo sus pasos al unísono, en que a su cabeza penetró la palabra "vampiros".Tamao giró para mirar a la mujer con cierto asombro, sus pupilas se dilataron... tenía que averiguar porque la mujer había dicho eso//_"¿vampiros?...¿Vampiros en Tokio... y la gente sabe de ellos?"/ _...

¿porqué ha dicho eso?-pregunto aun con molestia Tamao, pero de sobremanera interesada, mas la mujer ya no estaba en la barra, en cualquier instante se había escabullido hasta la puerta de donde había salido y la había azotado al cerrarla. Los rosados labios de Tamao temblaron un poco, y volvió su mirada a su alrededor, los hombres la estaban mirando, en la barra seguía la mujer rubia y el hombre gordo, ahí ya no estaba el joven del arete de plata de hace algunos momentos...

¿Ya te vas muñequita?-preguntó una voz lejana, desde alguna de las maesas, algunos hombres se rieron y algunos se mordían los labios mirándola. Eso de pronto no le importó a ella, la palabra vampiro rondaba en su mente aún. Revolviendo las memorias en ella guardadas, una de ellas... /..._Mily Anne.../... _Se llevó la mano al pecho, y cerró los ojos unos momentos, apretó sus párpados con fuerza y sin reparo en las miradas y los comentarios a su alrededor, se giró camino a la puerta. La había decidido. Vagaría otra vez.

Cuando sus manos rozaban la perilla de la puerta sintió un escalofrío. Algunas veces antes había sentido seguidamente escalofríos cuando llegaba a estar en presencia de Mily Anne, o tocaba su ataúd, incluso cuando estaba por beber sangre frente a Mily Anne. Estornudó ligeramente, se acomodó el abrigo y salió por esa puerta rechinante. Al cerrarla se recargó en ella con pesadez. El aire fuera estaba ahora más frío, y lo comprobó cuando de su boca surgió algo de vapor tibio. Abrochó su abrigo, metió sus manos a las bolsas. Odio enormemente portar un vestido en aquellas condiciones, al menos en Izumo no hacía tanto frío, reparó que el clima de Tokio no le sentaba en nada. Y en eso meditaba cuando escuchó una respiración a su lado. Giró su cabeza con cierta inquietud mezclada con temor.

El chico de hace unos instantes en el bar estaba ahí, recargado en la pared junto a la puerta, sus cabellos eran iluminados por el neón del letrero sobre ellos. Se encontraba mirando el suelo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Tamao estaba anonadada por alguna razón, aun sintiendo ese escalofrío recorrer su espalda, recordó que en ningún instante había reparado en ver salir al joven del bar, ni siquiera el ruido rechinante de la puerta. Él no la miró, ella mejor miró a su derecha donde la callejuela que le esperaba seguía casi completamente vacía, de no ser por algunos autos que circulaban lentamente. Se separó de la puerta y siguió caminando por el lado contrario a donde estaba el joven, por la calle, sus botas ya no hacían tanto ruido en el pavimento...

**XxXxX**

**Tokio-japón, apartamento Daidouji/Kinomoto**

Tibio, Constante, el rumor que a sus oídos llegaba, alucinante, la tibia luz que bañaba su rostro, colándose por la ventana flanqueada por hierro, y por dentro cortinas de suave y tersa tela clara, rosada. Estaba recostada, sudada, mugrienta y aun así tranquila, con los labios en insinúe de sonrisa fingida, irritable; sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus párpados temblaban ligeramente y dentro sus pupilas parecían inquietas. Había resbalado una lágrima por su mejilla, estaba descansando en paz, tanta tranquilidad era insoldable... pero el sueño se había consumido, una barrera negra, constantemente hueca, terrible, pero que con su presencia traía la misma tranquilidad inconcebible con facilidad. Había abierto sus ojos ahora, y pareció asustarla el brillo de las luces exteriores, había ya un pequeño claro, aun faltaba un poco para que al fin la luna cediera su paso al tibio sol. Frotó sus ojos con ligereza, mientras a su mente llegaban los recuerdos vagos... le punzaba la cabeza un poco, se incorporó bajo sus sábanas, y abrazó sus piernas. Comenzó a llorar sin razón alguna, cada lágrima como reprimida salía sin siquiera poder ser retenida ni un solo instante más. Aún tenía la mente algo nublada, se miró a si misma recorriendo las calles de la ciudad, débil. Y recordó a fausto, y luego, el rostro de aquel vampiro desconocido que había encontrado en las calles, le había reconocido como criatura oscura con tanta facilidad, y el ser no lo negó... no se entendía a si misma, la sangre que había bebido de Fausto parecía poseer propiedades alucinógenas, tan deliciosa como las que antes él mismo le había cedido, estaba necesitando más, si aquella era una especie de droga, sinceramente no le interesaba...

Si, ahora lo recordaba, había huido de Fausto...

/-mordida por mordida/ había dicho él, descubriéndole el cuello suavemente, sintiendo sus latidos, y ella había sentido su respiración, casi al unísono, mas no sus latidos, porque sabía perfectamente que él no estaba vivo por mas que lo pareciera, era un ser oscuro... y sin embargo era totalmente atractivo, desde el día que lo conoció, cuando él la llamaba, la besaba en la frente y le regalaba de su sangre... era realmente deliciosa, fuera desagradable al principio... pero así había sido hasta ahora, que él se cobró de ella... había sido doloroso. Aún así... deseaba volver a verlo...

#flashback#

Había despertado en la oscuridad, Fausto ya no estaba ahí, ya no estaba entre sus brazos, pero la herida en su cuello se encontraba casi fresca, aun sintió el pequeño y delgado hilo resbalar suavemente... había estado dormida y despertaba mareada, fuera de si, y aun así consciente, loca... con deseos de vagar, mirando las luces exteriores brillar... ella también sentía aún en su paladar el jugoso sabor de fausto, estaba extasiada. Y aun tambaleante se incorporó dolorosamente sobre sus pies, sintió un calambre en su tobillo derecho, le molestaba y aun así parecía no sentir el dolor tan intenso, no le prestó atención, seguramente se había golpeado al caer en el suelo. A cuestas logró salir del edificio abandonado, fuera la oscuridad reinaba el firmamento de la ciudad, las luces ya estaban a su máximo esplendor y en la lejanía podía mirar a la majestuosa torre y los altos edificios de formas indefinidas, iluminaciones de ensueño, sus ojos podían captar todos los distintos colores que se desprendían de los mismos reflejos brillantes, había poca gente a su alrededor, algunos autos circulantes y ella ahí, mirándose manchada la playera de la que sobresalían sus hermosos pechos con veracidad, asomándose elocuentes, y sus jeans totalmente llenos de tierra, polvo... se sintió fuerte, se sintió viva, y deseó poseer un poco más de aquel elixir demencial le la dejaba en trance, seguramente la sangre de todos los vampiros era igual de fresca, igual de deliciosa... si era necesario buscaría a Fausto por toda Tokio, hasta encontrarle, pedirle un poco más de él... o algún otro como él, dispuesto a ceder... la necesitaba... la deseaba... realmente...

Colores por doquier, entre las sombras más aún, en los ojos de los mortales como ella a su alrededor... pobre idiotas, ocultos, con los ojos velados ante la majestuosidad de la oscuridad, y de las criaturas que roban su aspecto y sin embargo viven de ellos, existían... existían y los deseaba, deseaba a cada criatura de ese modo, con su aura espectral y bélica al mismo tiempo... vampiros...benditos vampiros... y esa su sangre... ¡Oh cual bendita era¡

La ropas, las sonrisas, las miradas distraídas, los cabellos iluminados... no veía a ninguno hasta ahora... un destello perla, una luz intensa, un brillo singular, y un nuevo destello púrpura, rojizo, verdoso... las pupilas que a ratos eran normales... y luego la discreta sonrisa, la dentadura blanca, los colmillos, y nuevamente un gesto vago, escudriñando entre los mortales en masa... no había contado la cantidad de ellos aún, cruzando las calles entre el público, tomando de la mano a un mortal indefenso, comprando en los almacenes, mirando beber a los humanos en los bares, riendo discretos, besando, fumando un cigarrillo, riéndose con alevosía... incluso manejando un automóvil... ellos estaban ahí. Entre mortales. Jugando a ser como ellos... matando entre ellos incluso... bebiendo... sangre ocultando su disfraz... en la esquina. Estaban en la ciudad, podía mirarlos, podía saber que estaban ahí, fríos, iluminados aun en la oscuridad... en Tokio. En masa. Otra especie.

Y se vio de pronto frente a uno, tan de cerca... cargando entre sus brazos a un mortal, adormilado, dispuesto, lujurioso. Y aquel, si, vampiro, con los ojos brillando con excitación, sus labios sedientos, completamente absorto en esa victima... apenas le miró. Ella le sostuvo la mirada. Lo estudió, y él se detuvo en sus pasos, la miró con sorpresa, inesperado, también la estudió.

_eres uno de ellos...-dijo ella, con su voz rasposa, como si hubiese gritado mucho y su voz se hubiese debilitado, y sin mas rodeos, se llevo las manos al cuello, y se acarició la herida en su yugular, una herida que ya estaba cicatrizando, y por la que se le había extraído una considerable cantidad de elixir de vida... inevitablemente se veía pálida a la luz que despedían sus alrededores, y su aspecto era mugriento como su rostro._

_si...-había respondido aquel vampiro, asombrado por aquella apariencia que a pesar de todo la seguía haciendo ver muy atractiva y por él mismo, revelando su eterno secreto de identidad a un simple y llano mortal. _

_y quiero que me hagas como tu... -dijo ella, con un ligero temblor en los labios, y parpadeó con pesadez, antes de que sus rodillas se tambalearan y la llevaran a los suelos, a los pies de aquel vampiro. Su sufrimiento era tal, su deseo era tal, que le quemaba al vampiro sus adentros, que con solo haber mirado aquellas esmeraldas sagradas le hubiese enterrado mil estacas y siguiera consciente la seguía mirando fijamente._

_-no... lo que pides es imposible... -le respondió, aquella situación era tan extraña, tan irreal, y a la vez tan distante de lo irreal... era una fantasía, una locura momentánea. Ni ella misma entendía lo que la había llevado a ese punto, el porqué le había pedido semejante cosa sin pensarlo. Sintió los párpados pesados de pronto, como impidiendo al ser adentrarse a su mente como Fausto tantas veces antes lo había hecho._

_-¿porqué?-preguntó ella, y sujetó las vestiduras de su vampiro, como si de un sacerdote al que le rogara absolución por sus pecados se tratara. Y pudo notar un cambio extraño en aquella expresión de desconcierto del vampiro.-solo debo beber de ti. Es todo.-añadió juguetona._

_-no puedes pagar un precio tan alto.-dijo él._

_-¿Tan alto es?-preguntó ella, con súplica, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. Comenzaba a gustarle el juego, el vampiro sonreía impasible._

_-Estas marcada... y yo no puedo tomarte._

_Las palabras habían recorrido su espinal dorsal con gran rapidez, en forma de frío, dejando marca, aun no entendía lo que aquellas palabras significaban, simplemente, aquella forma de hablar le recordaba tanto a Fausto._

créeme... quisiera tanto hacerlo mas... esa tu sangre puede matarme... ya te lo he dicho... estas marcada y no puedo hacer nada.-una furia implacable se adentró en su cuerpo con sorna, con agresividad.

¡Tu eres el maldito aquí¡...¡hijos del demonio¡... ¿Qué vais a hacer ahora¡ a matar a ese pobre chico... ¡Poseerlo¡... vais a beber de él¡-no había mas que uno solo frente a ella. Y era un vampiro, había dejado caer al mortal inconsciente al suelo. La tomó entre sus brazos, con las pupilas dilatadas aquellas, que destellaban rubores violetas sobre el brillante color oro de sus ojos. La gente los miraba a su alrededor, a pasos rápidos, procurando no acercarse, oliendo locura en el ambiente, o quizá muerte. La besó, presionó sus labios contra los de ella, haciéndola callar al contacto, sus ojos se miraban abiertos, fijos... había logrado penetrar su mente con facilidad. Sintió la lengua del vampiro dentro de su boca, estaba jugueteando con la suya salvajemente, y sin más le mordió con rapidez el labio inferior, como si él se lo hubiese ordenado... y sin embargo así lo había hecho.

/vamos... embriágate de mí... no es tan difícil... más con eso serás como yo... /-eso había dicho él en el silencio. Y se separó de ella. Y ella, la de los hermosos ojos esmeralda se quedó con el sabor de la sangre en sus labios. El vampiro había desparecido, tras el último destello de la plata en su oreja derecha, y aquellos cabellos oscuros de azul vibrante oscilando con las ráfagas nocturnas, colmándose en un pico sobre su cabeza.

Vacío. Se incorporó y vagó un poco más. Sobre su tobillo aún adolorido. Intentó mirar al frente. Durante algunas horas perdió la noción y la conciencia. Era extraño. Sus pies parecían ir por si solos...

Ya podía ver la ciudad iluminada, y el sol en lo alto, parecía que le lastimaba la visión, sintió mucho calor, incómodo, sus latidos se aceleraron emprendió un camino conocido, la gente le miraba pasar, era demasiada, no le interesó. Corrió a refugiarse en ella, en sus brazos, ahí estaba en el claro de la puerta, sentada. Se incorporó casi al unísono en que vio su pie subir el último escalón, la llevó casi a rastras, la dejó en sus brazos un momento.

no estoy para esto...- dijo Sakura, ya estaba bastante absorta de todo, y su tobillo estaba dejando rastros rojos por el suelo. Aún estaba mareada. Se vio pronto tirando de los cabellos negros de Tomoyo, suaves como la seda, los olió, el perfume le mareó, era delicado y singular. La retuvo unos momentos, cuando ella la dejó sobre su cama, ayudándola a tirarse en ella con comodidad, como un saco de patatas muy pesado.

el sol me lastimaba Tomoyo... ¿qué querías que hiciera?... necesitaba correr a tus brazos... ¿no?... ¿no es eso lo que tu deseabas?...-se escuchó balbucear absurdas palabras in sentido, mientras sus ojos ya estaban as que cerrados. Y sintió en su mejilla la calidez de un beso.

¡carajo¡... ya duérmete... mañana hablamos...- era su voz tan suave... quizá significaba perdón... pero estaba segura que no necesitaba tenerlo, porque sus actos impíos aún no estaban colmados ni consumidos. La maldad infinita aún no tenía forma definida.

**#Fin del flashback#**

Sintió unos momentos con todo su ser las sábanas sobre su cuerpo, aquella suavidad que le cubría. Ya había dejado de llorar lágrimas cristalinas. La cabeza estaba dejando de punzarle. Escuchó un ruido proveniente de la entrada de su habitación. Se giró. Ahí había una sombra. Ya estaba llegando el alba.

**Tokio, en algún otro lugar.**

**Al alba.**

¡Nadie¡maldita sea¡-Tamao estaba frente a la puerta, había subido un infernal camino de escaleras, había caminado bastante y había tocado con alivio la supuesta puerta, mas no había obtenido respuesta luego de diez minutos de insistencia.-¿Cómo puede ser que no estén¡... ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora¡- se dejó resbalar pesadamente hasta que sus glúteos dieron contra el suelo, desprovista de toda alegría o siquiera aliento de esperanza, se acomodó como una pobre chiquilla abandonada, encogiendo sus piernas, recargando su barbilla sobre sus rodillas juntas. Sus cabellos ya estaban bastante alborotados, negros como la noche que se estaba desvaneciendo frente a sus ojos, al exterior. Y sus rojizos y seductores ojos estaban cristalinos. Los primeros rayos de sol estaban apareciendo, y la cálida luz le iluminó las piernas, los brazos pronto. Regalándole un poco de su calidez, al menos ya no estaba haciendo tanto frío. Tarde pero había dado con la dirección que El señor Yomei le había proporcionado. Más el joven Yho no se encontraba en el apartamento. Ni siquiera su acompañante. Ella se encontraba ahora sola. Pero le esperaría toda una semana si era necesario. Porque no se creía equivocada. Ese debía ser el lugar. Si era necesario se quedaría ahí sentada hasta que le viese llegar. Decidida reposó su cabeza ahora contra la puerta de hierro. Algunos momentos pasaron. Y un ruidillo la sacó de su ensimismamiento, y nuevamente aquel extraño ruidito, proveniente de su estómago. Estaba hambrienta. Mas ese decisivo personal no le permitía arrancarse la idea de quedarse ahí a esperar a Yho Asakura. Aunque muriera de hambre, no antes de hablar con él, de decirle eso que necesitaba, de cumplir sus promesas, sus propósitos...

**XxXxX**

**En Tokio todavía, en un lugar un tanto alejado de ahí.**

**Residencia de Shaoran Lí, para ser más exactos.**

¡Buenos días bravucón¡-exclamó Meiling, aún absorta en lo que llevaba en las manos. Una enorme bandeja con un desayuno completo y bastante balanceado.

Shaoran estaba recostado en su cama aún, con las sábanas enroscadas alrededor de su esbelta y bien formada figura varonil, él estaba desnudo hasta la cintura, y llevaba aun puestos unos jeans oscuros, deslavados. Meiling lo contempló fijamente, su primo era realmente atractivo, siempre lo había sido y ahora lo era más, verlo en aquella posición sobre la cama por un momento le hizo imaginar algo extraño en lo que jamás había pensado hasta ahora. Miró a su primo de otra forma. Por un momento se sintió en sus brazos, dejándose amar por él hasta un amanecer, se detuvo en pensamientos. Era demasiado, estaba ruborizada y no deseaba que Shaoran se diera cuenta. Se reprimió por aquellos pensamientos, decidió dejar de mirarlo. Llevó al charola hasta el escritorio mas cercano en la habitación, semi vacío. La habitación estaba aun en tinieblas, casi completamente oscura. Las ventanas estaban selladas por las cortinas pesadas y de color verde, satinadas y suaves.

Y Shaoran parecía aun dormido, seguramente no había escuchado su semejante saludo de buenos días. Quizá con la luz del sol despertaría más fácil.

Meiling corrió las cortinas con avidez, dejando al descubierto el enorme ventanal, en el que irrumpieron atravesándolo los rayos del sol, brillantes y molestos, le dieron en el rostro a Sahoran, despertándolo casi al contacto.

¡AHHHHHHggggggg¡- un grito fuerte y sobrenatural invadió los oídos de Mei ling, casi les sintió estallar, era la voz de Shaoran, fuertemente, y con agresividad evidente, se había levantado de su cama y había corrido de nuevo las cortinas, pudo ver su perfil, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y completamente rojos, de ellos brotaban lágrimas rojizas, y tenía la boca abierta en una mueca aterrante, sus dientes estaban blancos, y de ellos sobresalían aquellos incisivos bastante mas prominentes de los demás dientes. Él estaba respirando agitadamente. Parpadeó muchas veces, y se talló los ojos.

¿Porqué demonios has corrido las cortinas¡-exclamó Shaoran eufórico. Meiling estaba asustada, y sus manos temblaban, había dejado caer la bandeja de comida cuando escuchó el fuerte grito de Shaoran. Tenía las manos en los oídos y los ojos muy abiertos. Shaoran la miró fijamente, temblaba por completo y tenía el cejo fruncido.

sha...Shaoran...-dijo ella entrecortadamente, se dejó caer al suelo. Shaoran respiró hondo, y golpeó fuerte la pared.

lo siento.-dijo él entre dientes.

¿qué?-preguntó ella, temerosa.

¡lo siento Meiling, lo siento¡ ...-dijo él en un tono más elevado, se acercó a ella, quien lo esquivó con un manotazo.

¡Nada¡nada justifica que me hayas gritado de esa forma¡-exclamó Meiling.-¿Qué demonios te sucede¡

¡No me sucede nada¡simplemente no irrumpas en mi habitación como si nada y me abras la ventana¡

¡Por dios¡

no metas a "dios" en esto.

¡te la vives encerrado, en sombras, toda la casa está así¡

Pues acostúmbrate o lárgate.

¡si me voy¡no estoy por mi gusto¡Por mi me iría en este mismo instante¡

¡no lo harías¡no vas a llamar a mi madre¡

¿ah no¡... ¡voy a decirle que te he encontrado... y que ni siquiera el holgazán de Wey está aquí¡

¡no lo harás¡-Shaoran la tomó del brazo con fuerza.

¿Porqué¡

porque si lo haces te seguiré de por vida hasta matarte.-replicó Shaoran con propiedad, ella se quedó en silencio mirándole fijamente, con el cejo aún fruncido pero con un dejo de temor.

¡No me puedes mantener encerrada¡

ya te lo dije... o te callas... o te mato Meiling, ya sabes que no estoy jugando.

¡eres un monstruo¡

no... soy más que eso... no sabes de lo que soy capaz...-dijo él, acercándose a ella, hasta que su nariz tocó su mejilla.

estas frío...-dijo ella, en susurros, seguía temblando ante el contacto de Shaoran

si-contestó él con tranquilidad, en su oído,

¿qué le has hecho a Wey?-preguntó ella, con franqueza, aun en voz baja.

esta muerto Meiling, murió una noche, lo enterré en el jardín.-Meiling se quedó estática ante las frías palabras de Shaoran, sin rastro de falsedad al mirarla, él se encogió de hombros. Lágrimas recorrieron su rostro una tras otra en silencio, se tapó la boca como si un desagradable hedor invadiera sus sentidos.

¿Porqué dices todas estas cosas?... ¿te divierte asustarme?... ¿Qué te ha sucedido?... ¿Dónde esta Wey¡-preguntó en exclamó Meiling, intentando incorporarse sobre sus piernas.

no-rió Shaoran con sorna- me divierte tu miedo.

¡Dejame salir¡

no

¡hazlo¡o le diré a mi tía lo que ha sucedido¡

¡no lo haces¡... no te daré gusto de que te cases conmigo Meiling...-dijo burlón Shaoran.

¡deja de jugar Shaoran¡

esta bien... esta bien... no aguantas nada...-dijo Shaoran, se incorporó también, miró al suelo, ahí estaba la bandeja y la comida regada por el suelo.-¿pensabas que desayunaría eso...?-preguntó con tono agrio.

eso creí... más veo que tu no comes... tu refrigerador estaba vacío. Eso era lo único que había en la despensa y quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí...-dijo ella seriamente, aun con rastros de su sollozar.

no pierdo mi tiempo...

como desperdicias el dinero...

y como vez mantengo la línea Meiling... en cambio tu... sigues gorda.

¡Eres un...

come algo... ayer dormiste bastante en la tarde... y no creo que hayas encontrado mucho que comer-repuso él interrumpiendo las palabras de Meiling, enérgica-... bueno, me voy a dar una ducha... -agregó cambiando de tema, y se alejó a pasos calmados...

Ella se quedó ahí de pié, mirándolo, aún con rastros de lágrima en los ojos. Shaoran estaba jugando rudo... no entendía por qué o cómo, hacía tanto que no le veía que ni siquiera había reparado su carácter altanero. Si era necesario jugaría su juego. Hace algunos momentos había pensado comenzar a llevarse bien con él. Ya que amargamente el día anterior no le había recibido muy de buenas, maneras, no como ella hubiera imaginado. Ese Shaoran lindo y atento, sobre todo amable se había escondido en alguna parte porque no había visto rastro de él cuando le volvió a ver... un amargo jugo fue tragado por ella en esos instantes, pensando quizá acomodando sus ideas... y se miró haciendo memoria...

**#flashback#**

En medio del silencio y el sonido perturbador de los insectos lejanos, sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo, tembló. Detrás de ella escuchó algo crujir... ¿un insecto?... se detuvo, decidió mirar hacia atrás, giró lentamente su cabeza para no ver nada entre las sombras, otro crujir, una sombra...

Una sombra parecía volar hacia ella... y aquella sombra en su forma material se detuvo en su vuelo cuando ya estaba sobre ella... y ella había gritado de pavor... sintió algo clavarse en sus hombros, parecían garras...

¡ahhhgth¡Ahhhhght¡-una mano oscura, detalladamente fría y suave le puso la palma sobre la boca y la presionó con fuerza... alguien estaba ahí... ¿Qué iba a sucederle?... ¿acaso era un ladrón, un verdadero ladrón?...¿podría ser un violador de chicas inocentes que vagabundean de noche?...-¡mjmjm...-ya no podía escucharse así misma.

¡silencio¡-dijo en un susurro una voz, una voz muy cerca de su cara, seguramente la voz pertenecía a aquella sombra que serpenteaba sobre ella. Ella asintió, no deseaba ser lastimada. Pero sin embargo aquel ser la tomó bruscamente de su trenza y la levantó con brutalidad

¡ahhh¡suéltame¡-exclamó ella, y sintió ya algunas gotas de sudor en su frente, no sucedía nada, estaba de pié, y aquel ser que le clavaba las uñas en sus hombros con tanta fuerza, haciéndole daño, estaba visible a la luz de la luna, cruzando la sombra de la cerca. No era otra persona que él... aquél salvaje... la estudiaba estupefacto, y aquellos ojos rubios parecieron brillar de sobremanera.

eres tu... tu... **¡Mei Ling¡**

¡Shaoran¡-exclamó ella, estupefacta aún, él la soltó y ella se incorporó rápidamente-¡Pero que te sucede¡me vienes atacando asi por que si¡

¿qué haces aquí¡-preguntó él, con voz queda, la sorpresa le invadía.

¡vengo de tan lejos y es lo primero que me preguntas¡¿en vez de saludarme¡-replicó ella con molestia.

¡si Meiling¡quiero saber que demonios haces aquí¡

vine a verte

¡eso no es verdad no mientas¡-dijo él, apretándole el brazo, había olvidado que ella no sabía que su nueva naturaleza le permitía mirar en sus pensamientos. Meiling lo miró con asombro, realmente no esperaba ese gesto apesadumbrado de Shaoran para con ella.

Sha...shaoran...

¡entra¡-exclamó él, jalándola del brazo hacia la puerta trasera, en la yarda. El viento sopló con un poco de más intensidad haciendo volar algunos pétalos del cerezo del jardín.

Entraron en la casa, él azotó la puerta y le colocó el seguro con la fuerza de sus manos. Meiling lo seguía mirando con sorpresa en su expresión.

¿pero que caramba te pasa¡-exclamó ella incontenible.

te envió mi madre... ¿cierto?

y que si fue así...-repuso ella, cruzando los brazos.

escucha... a pesar de lo que te haya dicho... no vas a llamarle

¿porqué?... ella es tu madre, no ha sabido nada de ti... esta preocupada

¡eso no es cierto¡lo que ha ella le importa es su susodicho clan y no yo¡

¡pero tu eres su hijo¡

un hijo que debe casarse pronto para encabezar en clan lí, y vivir toda su vida esclavizado a él nada más...

¡si¡acaso no te importa¡

¡Me importa un carajo Meiling¡reo que es obvio¡

¡vaya majo tan desconsiderado eres¡

y no sabes que orgullo me da..

¿y al menos Kinomoto ya te dio el "si"?

no hablamos de eso

¡es tu deber hacerla tu esposa¡ ... creí que lo sabías...

eso es problema del pasado...

¿cuál pasado, Shaoran?... ¿porqué me estas hablando así?

Porqué estoy muerto... ¿entiendes?

No, deja de jugar.

En otras circunstancias te habría recibido con los brazos abiertos... sin embargo debo decirle a dios a todo lo que me ata a los mortales...

¿cuáles mortales?...¿porqué hablas en metáforas?

No son metáforas Meiling...

Estoy muerto.

¡ya basta¡

te daré una prueba... guardarás silencio... y te dejaré vivir...

¡no¡-Shaoran se había abalanzado hasta su cuello, la abrazó con fuerza y sintió la mordida, dolorosa l principio, pacífica segundos después, se dejó llevar hasta que comenzó a gemir, luego la soltó y su cabeza pego con el suelo. Se quedó estática. Lo miró, él lamía con su propia lengua los rastros de sangre en las comisuras de sus labios.

-¿ahora lo ves?-fue lo ultimo que escuchó decir a su primo, incrédula aún, con pocas energías y un extraño calambre recorriéndole las entrañas, se entregó al sueño, desvaneciéndose las imágenes, decidida a no prestar mas atención a entender lo que era seguramente evidente... y sin embargo su propio corazón le impedía pensar.

Algo era verdad... no entendía nada y no necesitaba saber nada... despertaría y todo estaría normal... solo fue un mal sueño... alguna escupida rápida y desagradable.

**#fin del flashback#**

Caminó a pasos lentos hacia las escaleras, dispuesta a intentar salir de la casa una vez más o siquiera mirar la luz en el exterior unos momentos, necesitaba pensar, aclarar sus ideas... nada mas que eso. Estaba cansada.

**Continuará...**

**N/A. ¡holas¡ ahora las notas las dejé al final... he pensado ke tengo mucho que decir... pero se me olvida todo la momento.**

**+Una: respecto al título del finc: comenzaré con los verdaderos misterios, la bitácora de étanus, como es obvio es una bitácora... pero su contenido es aun un misterio del que sabrán poco a poco, yo diría mas bien que es un contenido o colección de antiguos escritos... y la frase del principio es parte de un versículo de la bitácora... (si como los de la biblia... si hay algun católico por ahí...) y el título: la primera de los diez... su significado lo verán más adelante.**

**Dos: Sé que en los capítulos no abarco lo que sucede con todos los personajes... pero esto no es u melodrama-comedia como parece jajaja. Y para entender todo... necesitan una lupa, hay que leer entre lineas porke pistas hay ya bastantes, cosas insignificantes que plantean lo que rodea el finc. Cadenas... muchas cadenas sobre todo.**

**Tres: respecto al lemon jajaja... creo k van a kerer matarme por lo corto k es... y porke lo narre muy raro... pero como lo dije aki notodos son fans del Yaoi y por respeto no hice lo k muchos esperaban...jaja prometo mejorar aunke para lemons uyy o.o.**

**Cuatro: creo que fue mas k nada el capitulo de los flashbacks¿no os pareció eso?... siento la manera en que los escupí pero aventarse casi todo en un dia fue realmente una presión terrible.**

**Cinco:Siento la tardanza del capítulo mas os aviso ke la actualización durara mes con mes... ya avisados no me siento presionada, es que he andado ocupada y sin inspiración... los escritores de fincs comprenderan lo ke eso significa.Pero no voy a dejarlo asi que no me dejen de leer.No os quiero perder TT.Porke entonces para kien trabajo?..jajaja.**

**Seis: Se han ido reviewers o ke?... favor, he sabido que bastante gente lee mi finc mas mi pregunta es esta ¿por qué no dejan review¡ si es por la longitud del capitulo que no les da tiempo o no tienen internet en casa, pues guarden la pagina del fic en un diskette, léanlo en su casa con calma y cuando vuelvan a ir al ciber pueden darse una vuelta y escribirme un rápido review para saber de ustedes... pero please háganlo x k no se para kien escribo. Sin lectores no hay fincs que sobrevivan... al menos no animos para continuar y les digo esto porque gracias a ello he llegado al capitulo diez y deseo continuar con todo mi deseo. No es ke me queje de esos buenos 38 reviews. ¬¬.**

**+Algo de la rutinaria vida de Soley-chan:etto... je me hice mi sección wupi... se ke a nadie le importa pero no puedo evitar decir mis idioteces jajaja. En mi vida todo va normal... bueno un poco mas de lo normal, creo que ya sali de vacaciones, mañana martes voy a ir solo por mis calificaciones esperando con gratitud no ver la cara de todos esos gilipollas de la cueva de lobos a donde asisto a estudiar la prepa, no es que los odie... pero la verdad... u.u... solo hay pocas personas a las q de veras aprecio de ahí... muy pocas... creo que solo ocho. Respecto a lo demás... estoy escaneando mis fanarts y los estoy pintando en la compu para ver como quedan, subiré uno a mi grupo de soley paradise, es sobre este finc, es eriol y Lizerg jejeje... os avisaré cuando lo termine y lo suba nn pa que lo visiten... mmm el ultimo anime que he visto es Wolf´s rain, uy me encantó, en especial me quede enamorada de Tooboe. Nn vean wolf´s rain os la recomiendo y las canciones son muy buenas nn a mi gusto, claro... también ando bruja... necesito dinero n.n... no se k voy a hacer... ¿alguien sabe si en México puedo conseguir lawful drug en español aunque sea la edición norma? O.o**

**+Recomendaciones: jeje... lean el manga de ****lawful**** drug de Clamp, es genial, y cuando lo hagan dense una vuelta por mis fics de otras secciones (legal drug)**

**+Aviso¿ya os dije que cambié algunas cosas del capítulo dos?... por si las dudas o.k?**

**+reviews, si habia bastantes, algunos de ustedes dejaron mas de dos, e incluso me dajron dos, pero se lso contesto en uno, espero sigan leyendo nn¡ suban mas reviews¡**

**Selene: hola amiga¡ espero que estes bien, y que me dejes oro review, kiero saber como te va con tu finc que subiste, estoy esperando la actualización con ansia nn, respecto al lemon, gracias por la suerte creo que mas bien kerran matarme por habladora u.u... porfa no dejes de leerme que aki estaré¡cuidate mucho¡**

**Kurashte: amiguito... (o.o)gracias por decir que es bueno el finc, luego de tus años de ausencia jajaja... mmm... que te diré... ¿ke vas a andar sabiendo sobre pudor ¬¬?... pero ya que. Estan largos los capitulos, si, exacto y asi seguiran para deliguste de tus ojitos hasta que ardan jajaja. ¬¬.mmmm... vaya renovación de vida o.o. si te enredé lo siento, deberias poner mas atención porke todo esta estable... y eres el unico k se keja ¬¬... mili (es la pekeña mili que sale en Shaman king con las cinco lilis mas bien pertenece al grupo espero la recuerdes), la mataron a ella por placer, dejaron viva a tamao y se llevaron una bitácora es todo lo ke puedo aclarar aunke claro ya estaba u.u- y por demas me alegra que me leas pekeño, espero lo sigas haciendo y me dejes review.**

**Isis Tsurumi: hola amiga¡ yo también te extraño mucho xx y mi messenger sigue sin respuesta, pero me alegra seguir en contacto por medio de reviews nn y sobretodo ke estes bien. Espero que este capitulo te agrade aunque a mi sigue sin satisfacerme t.t, gracias por esos halagos me ruborizo aunque solo sean por cortesía u.u porque no es cierto, soy malísima u.u TT buaaaa¡... u.u. Pero me alegro que cuanto contigo y que sigas leyendo esta cosa que hago nn. Porfa deja review dime ke opinas u.u subeme el animo porke anda or los suelos u.u...uhh desgracia de vida la mía. U.u. Ya salió sahoran como verás... y sobre yuki y toya mmmm ya lo verás nn. Nos leemos. **

**Minineko: holas compañera¡ espero ke te encuentres bien nn. ¿porke quitan tus fics? No me has contado, ya me dio mello de que me fuesen a hacer eso o.o. cuantame si?. Espero que el capi te agrade y no me kieras matar por lo del lemon u.u creo que no tendre´contento a nadie TT buaaaa¡... cambiando el tema, espero ke no tengas que leer dos veces esta vez, espero ser lo mas directa posible nn jeje nn cuidate¡**

**El ultimo rey dragón: por lo que he visto tiens muchas preguntas pero creo que me es imposible contestártelas todas aquí, prefiero que leas mi finc porque todo se responderá ahí, además que si te digo lo ke pasará no tendría chiste jeje... por el momento no tengo messenger, T.t y lo sufro u.u pero algun día lo tendre y te agregaré. Por cierto no he jugado vampire la mascarada pero me tiene en ascuas por que le traigo ganas, luego de que lei un reportaje sobre el juego en una revista TT me gustaria jugarlo debe estar bien chido.(wow hace mucho k no usaba esa palabra¡) respecto a tu petición sobre el no Yaoi para yho, no te preocupes, te puedo decir que no lo habrá aunque parezca que si nn puedes estar tranquilo, solo que no saques deducciones tan rapido respecto a lo que pasara jejeje... u.u el unico favor que pido vale?. nn sin mas espero sinceramente te agrade el capi si no tambien dimelo por review, nos leemos nn¡ por cierto... ¡porke no continuas tu finc de x¡**

**Hermi-black: holas¡ gracias por decir que el fic es magnífico, jeje me rubosizo, no lo catalogaría tan asi... jeje pero gracias por molestarte en decirlo nn... respectoa lo de tus comentarios de len, yho, manta, y sobre tamao, te aclaro que ella no es vampiro, solo fingía serlo para engañar a Mily Anne. nn. Eriol es gay TT si ke desperdici de hombre, hechame la culpa por ser Yaoi fan jejeje... pero no es oficielmente gay, mas bien es bi--- pero a los vampiros por lo general no se les cataloga gay o lesbianas... como ke aki eso es muy normal entre vampiros, la atracción entre ellos es lo ke importa no los status... (al menos en TVApoc. si)...nn... sobre Hao... ya me han dicho antes sobre eso... no te preocupes... tengo algo preparado sobre ´l k espero te agrade... pero aun falta un poco.Y sobre todo, Ren no me cae mal, ya salió mas , lo ke sucede es ke la verdad no se... pero ya va a salir mas, por ke en si tambien es uno de mis favoritos. Si hay mucho lizergx eriol como podras ver, es mi pareja favorita jejeje y sakura x shaoran tambien. Sigue leyendo.gracias por el review.cuidate¡**


	11. midrash

**Tokio Vampire Apocalypse**

"Me he dormido... siento perecer los últimos estragos de la noche dentro de mí... y me he agitado pensando antes de entregarme al sueño profundo: Shal... mi Shal... has huido de mí... y pensar que pudimos tener un gran futuro...

_El Adeín ha tocado mi puerta en medio del sueño... la acudo y me dicho solo una palabra: **Midrash..."**_

Bitácora de Etanus, Shalteonic 12-2

Soley de Lioncourt (poned especial atención) Capítulo undécimo: Midrash 

(_L.hebreo:__búsqueda... estudio de las cosas)_

Shalteonic II 

-buenos días joven Manta-dijo una mujer saliendo de detrás de las escaleras de mármol de la gran casa de Asusa Tokikara; era la mucama.

-buenos días-contestó pesadamente el atractivo joven de cabellos castaños y lacios, mientras ajustaba el corbatín a su cuello. O era la imaginación de la mujer o el joven de verdad tenía el rostro un poco paliducho.-no preguntes-añadió el joven, notando la mueca de preocupación de la mujer.- anoche no pude dormir casi nada... tuve que trabajar en la computadora hasta muy tarde...

-ya veo señor; ¿desea que le prepare un café bien cargado?

-no cafeína mujer... declina las energías-contestó el joven intentando sonreír-por cierto-hizo una pausa.-¿ya ha bajado a desayunar la señorita Pilyca?-añadió con apuro.

-pues si señor, hace unos cinco minutos... pero se fue directo al jardín, y como ni habla... deduje que quizá ella deseaba desayunar con usted... - o era su imaginación o miró por unos instantes un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del joven.

-e... esta bien... puedes servirlo ya Kaine.-dijo él y sonrió nuevamente. Ya había descendido por completo por las escaleras y se encaminó al jardín, sin antes detenerse frente al vitral que aguardaba detrás la sala de estar, para mirar su reflejo. Se alisó los cabellos con la mano y sonrió para sí mostrando su blanca dentadura.

Casi terminaba de cruzar la sala de estar para llegar a la puerta trasera que iba a los jardines cuando el sonido insistente del teléfono rompió el silencio de la residencia...

/Rinngggggg...riiiingggggggg../ 

Manta se detuvo, como si aquel sonido de pronto materializara una barrera entre él y su camino.

-¡¡¡¡¡kaine¡¡¡¡-exclamó, mas el sonido del teléfono siguió crispándole los nervios. Y un poco apesadumbrado fue de vuelta a la sala de estar preguntándose si Kaine había escuchado ese sonido o se estaba haciendo la sorda.

-diga?-preguntó al auricular cuando al fin lo descolgó y el sonido cesó, con un tono de voz bastante poco amable. Un sonido se escuchó del otro lado del auricular, contestándole, los ojos de manta se abrieron un poco a pesar de lo pesados que estaban sus párpados por el desvelo.-si-añadió Manta, transcurridos unos segundos añadió-tengo entendido que no me llamaría a menos que-la voz le interrumpió-ya veo... a las diez de la mañana esta bien.-añadió haciendo un gesto para si mismo, una mueca con la boca un tanto de asco.- ajá -añadió.-¿hoy?-preguntó un tanto sorprendido-¿ya está en Tokio?-preguntó nuevamente y parecieron responderle.-esta bien, esta bien... ya entendí... alas diez.-cesó su voz y colgó el teléfono un tanto violento.

Su rostro reflejaba un poco de preocupación, miró su reloj de muñeca, frunció el cejo y maldijo a un ser invisible. No se dio cuenta que la joven del cabello celeste estaba de pié detrás del vitral frente a sus ojos, a unos metros, donde antes el había mirado su reflejo, hasta que se pasó la mano por la frente como si se limpiara algunas gotas de sudor y alzó la vista.

-Pilyca...-casi en un susurro la voz del chico, levantándose apresuradamente del sillón y caminó hacia ella, rodeó el vitral y miró frente a él sus ojos oscuros, dilatados, radiantes. Vestía un hermosos vestido rosa, ceñido a sus pechos y su cintura, dejaba a la vista sus claros hombros y su cuello, llegaba a la media pierna y ella calzaba sandalias blancas; la saliva del chico se acumuló de sobremanera en su garganta, la tragó, se sintió avergonzado de pronto por mirar a la joven de esa forma, volvió a su rostro y se fijó en él, inexpresivo. No pudo evitar desear tocar su mejilla blanca, tersa... y dejó que su mano derecha se guiara por si sola, y lo hizo, ella no hizo ningún gesto, lo miraba fijamente, como si estudiara detrás de su mirada. Pero eso solo pareció provocar que sintiera un extraño y tibio cosquilleo en el estómago, algo inusual que sin su permiso subió hasta llegar a sus mejillas. No escuchó nada. El ambiente era azul cielo como sus cabellos lacios.

-¡¡ya está servido el desayu...-venía exclamando Kaine, y se detuvo para observar la escena, entrecerrando los párpados con una sonrisita dibujada en sus labios violetas. Manta retiró con rapidez la mano del rostro de Pilyca y miró a la mucama, carraspeó, pero el sonrojo de sus mejillas era bastante notorio por lo blanca de su piel.

-vamos a desayunar juntos ¿ah Pilyca?.-dijo él al fin, como en una especie de balbuceo que provocó que la mucama no pudiera ocultar una discreta risita tonta. El chico se volvió para mirar a la mucama con el ceño fruncido y esta se dirigió al comedor nuevamente, un poco apenada. Pilyca puso su mano en la de manta, él le sonrió tiernamente y la condujo al comedor a pasos lentos, pareciéndole que no tenía ninguna preocupación en esos instantes... que acontecieron casi imaginariamente con lentitud.

**XxXxX**

**En Tokio todavía, en un lugar un tanto alejado de ahí.**

_**Residencia de Shaoran Lí, para ser más exactos.**_

**Tock...tock...tock...**-un golpeteo insistente en la puerta, los golpes de unos fuertes puños, quizá.

-¡Shaoran¡ ¡están tocando la puerta¡ ¡tu tienes la llave¡-exclamó un mujer desde el sofá, resignadamente sentada con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡no te muevas¡-exclamó un joven mientras bajando las escaleras se dirigía a la entrada y señalaba a la chica con un amenazador dedo índice.

-a esto se le llama secuestro¡¡¡...

El joven sacó las llaves de un saco beige que portaba, entreabierto sobre su pecho desnudo y bien trabajado, la introdujo en el candado que había colocado en la puerta, además de otros cerrojos... la abrió.

-¡¡¿quie...

-_Hola Shaoran..._-frente a él se encontraba la silueta de un chico, enmarcada por la luz del sol de fuera, Shaoran apretó los párpados y se cubrió la cara cuando de nuevo el sol se apoderó de su piel en un contacto primero. El que le había dedicado el saludo portaba unas delicadas gafas oscuras, y un sombrero negro sobre una gabardina del mismo color, había hablado en un tono de voz agudo y sensual. Irrumpió en la casa en menos de un parpadeo y Shaoran cerró la puerta de súbito, confundido.

-¿qué haces aquí Eriol?-preguntó Shaoran, sin disgusto alguno.-¿terminaron tus vacaciones?...-añadió mientras observaba de pies a cabeza al joven que se había quitado la gabardina, el sombreo y los lentes y los depositaba sobre una mesa pequeña, rodeada de 4 sillas y ahora estaba mirando con desconcierto y cejo fruncido a la chica que estaba sobre el sofá. Ella también lo miraba desafiante, y a la vez algo temerosa.

-¿quién es ella?-preguntó Eriol a Shaoran, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la chica, y de pronto, adentrándose en aquella mente inválida y humana comprendió su respuesta-oh... si... creo que alguna vez nos hemos visto... pero no presentado... ¿Con que Li Meiling?-preguntó Eriol, a nadie en específico, y sonrió con el cejo fruncido.- Shaoran... parece que tienes problemas familiares...-dijo amablemente Eriol, mirando hacia Shaoran, este frunció el cejo y se cruzó de brazos.

-deja de sonreír de esa manera hipócrita... -contestó Shaoran a pesar de no tener nada que ver con el comentario anterior. Eriol se puso serio unos instantes y habló.-nunca te dije que siempre he odiado eso de ti-Eriol no inmutó.

-deberías hacer a un lado estas cosas dificultuosas...

-¿crees que todo es tan fácil?

-y por que no la matas como lo hiciste con Wey...-dijo Eriol, la Chica resopló y se levantó del sillón. Eriol rió maliciosamente.-¿así que no le dijiste?-añadió divertido, recargando sus brazos en el respaldo alto de una de las sillas del pequeño comedor que se encontraba a unos metros de Mei ling, en el mismo aula que la sala de estar cerca de la entrada principal. Shaoran se quedó en silencio, mirando la nuca de Eriol con enojo.

-¿es verdad eso Shaoran?-preguntó Mei Ling de pié, en voz alta con reproche, y un dejo de frustración. Pero Shaoran no le prestó atención.

-si sigues mirándome de esa forma... me darán escalofríos... Shaoran-dijo Eriol sonriente, colocando sus mejillas entre sus manos, recargado en el respaldo, a un Shaoran que se encontraba a espaldas suyas. Como no hubo respuesta añadió:-vine en son de paz Shaoran... iba a intentar hacer "cositas chistosas" contigo... pero... -dirigió sus ojos nuevamente a Meiling, con el cejo fruncido, Meiling sintió escalofríos y se dejó caer en el sofá nuevamente, con lágrimas en los ojos.-creo-añadió cerrando los ojos e incorporándose nuevamente.-que no podremos hacer nada con ella aquí...

-¡hacer que?¡-volvió a preguntar MeiLing, frustrada por completo. Pero fue ignorada nuevamente.

-¡jajaja¡... ¿y que cosas "chistosas" podrías hacer conmigo Hiragizawa?-preguntó Shaoran riendo con sorna, recargándose en la pared.

-muchas más de las que tu retorcida y sucia mente imagina...-susurró Eriol en su oído, sorprendentemente ya estaba frente a él, había saltado Mei ling sobre el sillón cuando le vio materializarse en menos de un parpadeo frente a Shaoran...

-y ... ¿crees... que a mi me llenaría de placer estar contigo?... –preguntó Shaoran también en un susurro seductor en el oído de Eriol. Éste sin reparar siquiera en la presencia de Meiling se dedicó a olfatear la cabellera de Shaoran.-¡¿con un sucio y retorcido espécimen anormal y homosexual?¡-añadió Shaoran con arrebato, exclamando frente al rostro de Eriol, ahora que lo tenía sujeto por el cuello de su camisa. Y escupió en su rostro... la sangre escurría por el rostro hermoso de Eriol, acariciando su nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios, una seductora salpicadura irrumpiendo en el fango de su propio pensamiento.

Shaoran se separó de él, con asco. Hiragizawa se pasó la manga de su camisa por la cara y sonrió con los labios entrecerrando los ojos.

-eres un pequeño lobo desagradecido...-dijo Eriol secamente, mas luego sonrió para Shaoran con los ojos cerrados, como cuando eran estudiantes de primaria. Shaoran le retó con una mirada soberbia.

-creí que ya te había quedado claro...-dijo Shaoran.-no quiero saber nada de ti... aléjate... ¡aléjate para siempre¡

-no voy a rendirme así como así... solo por que tú lo dices...-dijo Eriol, poniéndose nuevamente la gabardina oscura.-supongo que aquel impulso que te llevó a besarme la ultima vez fue por nada...-añadió Eriol mirando el suelo, serio. Enseguida la voz de Meiling se escuchó nuevamente.

-¡¡¿Quéeee?¡¡-exclamó ella-¡¡Cómo pudiste Shaoran¡¡¡ cómo besaste a un...-Pero Shaoran le había tapado la boca a Meiling.-mhhhMjjjj¡¡¡¡

-¡ya lárgate¡¡vete de aquí¡-exclamó Shaoran a Eriol.

-¿por qué te da miedo que ella lo sepa?... ¿Acaso te vas a ir con ella a Hong Kong a volver con tu madre y te da miedo que lo sepan?...

-no tengo porque tener miedo...

-OH si-contestó Eriol, mientras se acomodaba el sombrero y metía sus manos en los bolsillos.-lo olvidaba, eres fuerte, un vampiro en extremo invencible, una completa bestia asesina... cuya naturaleza humana ha desaparecido por completo de su vida...-musito con algo de burla.-todo gracias a mi estupidez...

-¡¡ya vete¡¡-exclamó Shaoran, pero Eriol ya salía por la puerta con las gafas oscuras puestas, no sin antes dedicarle una tierna sonrisa.

-volverás a mí Shaoran... lo sé-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta... en voz un tanto baja pero audible.

Ya fuera del que ahora era el hogar de un Shaoran muerto, hecho vampiro, Eriol Hiragizawa abordó de nuevo en su camioneta ya cubierto por una buena capa a su alrededor de vidrios oscuros, polarizados y sintiendo la reconfortante sensación de un asiento cómodo bajo sus glúteos, se ensimismó unos momentos justo antes de adentrar la llave para accionar el motor...

Una tibia voz surgió de la nada y prontamente, inundándolo en vivencias, en el recuerdo vivo de una persona y de sus palabras...

_/es solo que en tu lugar no hubiese hecho vampiro a alguien sin antes asegurar que será la persona correcta y que seré correspondido... como tu deseas que sea... simplemente lo que hiciste fue una estupidez...-dijo Lizerg- no me hubiese gustado sufrir por algo como eso... como tu lo haces...-agregó con ligera tranquilidad, con comprensión, con pureza sin entender porqué.../_

No entendía aún porqué, en esos estratégicos instantes estaba pensando en aquel maldito... su voz había llegado a él surgida de la nada de pronto, dejándolo pensativo indefenso, con una inmensa furia albergándose, capaz de expulsarle de él mismo en fantasías inmensas; podría ir a buscarle incluso, e ir a golpearlo, maldecidlo, atacarlo como le fuese posible, buscando alguna manera de desaparecerlo por completo de la faz de la tierra para que dejara de mancharla con su sola presencia... ¿Porqué le molestaban tanto las palabras de Lizerg?...¿su sola voz?...¡¿su solo recuerdo le era molesto?¡... ¿¿porqué?...

_/ es verdad... -dijo Lizerg intentando hacerlo con esfuerzo ya que aquella presión en su garganta le hacía dificultosa la tarea de responder-... no solo no te odia... tu has sido un estúpido... al confiarle esta naturaleza... a alguien como él.../_

La voz de ese Lizerg... nuevamente. Dejó caer la llave a sus pies y se recargó en el volante, sosteniendo su propia cabeza como si estuviera a punto de caerse de su lugar.

_/-/si... sufres...-contestó Lizerg entrecortado..._

_-y ¿acaso eso te preocupa?-dijo Eriol cuestionando, mientras acercaba su rostro al de Lizerg y toco la nariz de este, acariciándola juguetonamente con la suya propia como si de un padre y su hijo clamándose amor se tratara.-silencio... -agregó con voz divertida y canturreada Eriol, como si le hablara a un niño./_

El ultimo recuerdo, fue seguido por un gemido, miró en sus adentros el rostro claro de Lizerg, bañado en sudor de sangre, sus hermosos ojos vibrando con la intensidad de cada una de sus mordidas, de sus besos... bajo la luz de la luna... un verde claro, precioso... sus labios húmedos. Un gemido más...

/-_Hiragi...zawa¡¡/_

Eriol apretó sus uñas contra su rostro fuertemente, mientras apretaba los párpados, impedido por el mismo, parar en sus memorias… los hilitos de sangre comenzaron a bañar su rostro nuevamente, pero no era la sangre de Shaoran... era la suya.

_/-¿Es que acaso crees... que no me di cuenta que... solo pensabas en él... mientras... teníamos sexo?..._

_-era obvio que lo haría... aún así te prestaste al juego... tú eres el estúpido.-/_

Recordó al final la hermosa silueta de Diethel sobre el suelo, echado, ultrajado como un juguete más... y su mirada de reproche, de vacío al mismo tiempo... de sufrimiento tal vez... incluso parecía herido... no... no solo físicamente.

Pero no tendría que sentir remordimiento alguno... ni mucho menos por la forma tan cruel en que sus palabras se habían expresado...¿cierto?...

Maldijo a Lizerg Diethel desde lo mas profundo de su ser por hacerle eso... por provocarle esos míseros pensamientos... por hacerlo recordar... realmente... realmente... ¡cómo deseaba verle extinto¡.

El vehículo tembló, el sonido del motor le sacó de sus pensamientos, de sus divisiones... se sintió un poco débil... pero echó a andar su medio de transporte... ya no deseaba estar ahí de nuevo. Recordando su inmunda realidad.

**UuUuUuU**

**Hotel Saint Dissenter DI' Coll´s**

**Parte de la embajada inglesa **

**Tokio Japón**

La puerta se azotó de súbito. Ni siquiera se escuchó abrirse. Un joven de cabellos verdes claros estaba en la entrada, exhausto y demacrado, dejó su valija en el suelo, junto a él... incluso daba miedo el solo observarlo a simple vista.

-no deberías salir así a la calle... Diethel... te ves desagradable.-los ojos verdes escrutaron al joven rubio, hermoso y algo bajo de estatura, pero ya no estaba en harapos; estaba impecable, en ropas de Lizerg, color beige y que se le veían un poco holgadas para su talla. Pero ni esa visión hizo que Lizerg cambiara la expresión de su rostro, siguió inexpresivo, y hasta ese momento Kami no reparó en la visibilidad de aquellas venas de su rostro y las violetas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Pronto Lizerg volvió su mirada al suelo y se encorvó sobre el mismo, recargándose en la puerta. Estaba Ido completamente.-creí que te quedarías en ese lugar hasta mañana... como dijiste...-silencio en el ambiente. Kami arqueó las cejas observando.-escucha... tú eres una buena persona... -añadió Kami como si eso cambiara la situación, pero no ocurrió nada y supuso que tampoco podría llevar a Lizerg a una nueva y hostil discusión como las de hace dos noches...

La suite que más bien tenía la apariencia de un apartamento, con absolutamente todas las cortinas del lugar corridas, estaba sumido en las sombras a pesar de que afuera, el sol estaba acechante sobre la ciudad de Tokio.

-¿Estas mal verdad?... no has bebido nada...-dijo la dulce voz de Kami, la dulce voz tierna que un adolescente a quien no le a madurado la voz perfectamente dejaría que se escapara de sus labios. Pero Lizerg siguió sin responder, ya se había dejado caer por completo sobre la alfombra de la entrada, con la cabeza gacha. Quizá si hubiese estado en sus cabales en esos instantes, se habría sorprendido de cierto cambio en la forma de hablar de su nuevo huésped... pero parecía que ni siquiera le escuchaba. Kami pensó en algo, no estaba seguro... pero lo intentaría...

Se apresuró a desabotonar la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta hasta dejar su cuello y su hombro completamente descubiertos y se aferró a Lizerg rodeándolo como en una especie de abrazo, ladeando la cabeza de este, con su mano para que sus labios tocaran su blanca piel desnuda.

-bebe... –musitó Kami, aferrándose a un más-no me moveré hasta que lo hagas...-añadió apretando más la débil cabeza de Lizerg contra su cuello. Pasaron unos instantes más cuando al fin sintió a Lizerg moviéndose, quien luchó contra los brazos del muchacho vampiro, tratando de no dañarlo y pudo deshacerse de ellos, apartándose de Kami, levantándose tembloroso del suelo y comenzó a caminar a cuestas, tambaleante.

-déjame... déjame en paz... –dijo Lizerg entrecortadamente y con la voz un tanto ronca, sosteniéndose de la pared, mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

-¡tienes que beber¡...-exclamó Kami-¡tu mismo me lo dijiste la otra noche¡¡por ella vivimos y somos...

-¡¡¿y alguna vez te pusiste a pensar en que podría suceder si no lo hacemos?¡¡-exclamó ahora Lizerg en voz alta, esforzándose para poder usar su voz.

-¡espera...-iba Kami tras él mas no lo alcanzó cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación frente a él...

-...yo quiero averiguarlo...-añadió Lizerg, en voz baja, desde le otro lado de la puerta, tristemente. Kami se inclinó frente a la puerta... y miró al vacío...

**#flash back#**

-_quizá sería como morir_-dijo Lizerg con una sonrisa, mientras los chorros de agua que surgían del monolito del centro de la fuente dibujaban hermosos arcos cubiertos de color al reflejo de las pequeñas luces a su alrededor.-_No beber la sangre_... abstenerse a ella... tu pregunta es muy interesante Lían... creo que resultaría más fácil que dejarse al sol y menos doloroso... para alguien que desee suicidarse...-añadió mientras observaba los juegos de agua.-pero por ella vivimos... creo.-concluyó.

Estaban sentados en la rama de un enorme roble en el parque Ueno de Tokio, bajo la brisa nocturna, y frente a ellos las personas, bordeando la zona de fuentes cuyos chorros de agua jugueteaban de lado a lado, siendo disparadas y cayendo en otro punto, yendo hacia allá y hacia acá... los niños miraban asombrados, la magnificencia del agua.

-hace unas horas... cuando te vi con Courht... me ha dado mucha envidia, Lían-dijo Lizerg, amablemente, la charla entre ellos se había hecho un poco más amena conforme avanzaba la noche... sin explicación alguna.-envidia de la buena, claro-añadió.

-¿por qué?-preguntó tímido el chico rubio... un tanto sorprendido.

-porque vuestro mutuo amor es verdadero... es recíproco...-Kami se sonrojó ante esas palabras, aunque no era muy notoria gracias a la oscuridad de la noche pero Lizerg si lo percibió cuando se volvió hacia él.

-...

-lo sé...-inquirió Lizerg como si Kami le hubiese dicho algo con ese silencio- sé que no entiendes exactamente de que hablo... me refiero, por supuesto a ese lazo que los une, no solo el de la sangre, si no ese algo que nació la noche en que te hizo vampiro, cediste bajo su hechizo de amor...

-... ¿qué

-un vampiro no hace a otro si no le ama...al menos ese siempre ha sido mi pensamiento; él debió amarte desde el primer momento en que te vió, creo yo, la vez primera... la misma noche en que te hizo... te conoció, te poseyó... y tu ... cuando le has visto nuevamente, vi en tus ojos ese amor... el amor puro y verdadero al que me refiero... el que los une... porque tu le correspondes...-musitó Lizerg, mientras Kami mirada a sus piernas, con la cabeza gacha.

-¿qué hay de ti?-preguntó Kami de pronto, serio, mirando a Lizerg... -me refiero... me refiero al vampiro que te ha hecho a ti.-Lizerg lo miró en silencio unos instantes más luego agachó la cabeza.

-por desgracia... mi relación con esa persona no es muy parecida a la tuya... digamos-hizo una pausa mientras movía sus piernas que colgaban de la rama, de adelante hacia atrás y viceversa.-no hubo mucho tiempo para compartir los dos ese sentimiento que compartes con Courht, ella decía que me amaba... cuando al fin supe lo sentía por mi creadora fue tarde... **_ella... está muerta..._**

-pero los vam...

-no importa como haya sido, ella está extinta verdaderamente... nunca supe como fue... ni en que instante... pero estoy convencido de que así es...-interrumpió con una especie de disgusto al hablar, y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿por qué estas tan seguro, Diethel?

-la busqué... y poco tiempo después entendí que así era... no se como pero me he convencido de ello...

Pasaron unos instantes en que ninguno dijo nada más...

-¡bueno¡-dijo Lizerg de pronto, mas animado, cambiando el rumbo de la conversación, en voz mas alta de la que había estado usando la mayor parte de la noche.-espero que todo lo que te he dicho esta noche no lo olvides, todo lo que sé sobre nuestra naturaleza...

-no.-contestó Kami un poco seco, con su tono habitual.

-¿y sabes?

-que?

-no eres un crío tan desagradable, malcriado y hostil después de todo...-afirmó Lizerg sonriendo, aquello hizo hinchar una pequeña vena en la sien de Kami.

-...gracias por el cumplido-contestó Kami con sarcasmo...

-lo digo en serio... no se como pero me estas cayendo bien...-espetó Lizerg, dando un salto para aterrizar en el suelo.

Kami aún con el cejo fruncido a causa de ese comentario, no midió bien la distancia entre el suelo y la rama y cayó de manera equivocada, iba a dar de cara contra la tierra; más las manos de Lizerg lo detuvieron en el aire, sosteniéndolo de la cintura esbelta, procurando no dejarle caer. Y lo colocó en el suelo suavemente, como si se tratara de un objeto delicado, no antes de encontrarse sus mutuos ojos... dos hermosos círculos de azul de cielo y dos igualmente hermosas esmeraldas. Kami se safó lo mas pronto posible de las manos de Lizerg, un poco apenado, e incómodo... no le gustaba que lo tocaran...

-nadie... que no sea Courht-anunciaron las palabras de Lizerg, suavemente, sorprendiendo a Kami, quien lo miró con desconcierto.-cuida lo que piensas Kami... cualquiera puede saber lo que pasa por tu cabeza si no te esfuerzas en poner barreras mentales...

-...-Kami se quedó en silencio, ceñudo nuevamente, un labio de temblaba un poco.

-Eres un chico muy lindo, Lían Kami-repuso Lizerg, con una sonrisa en los labios, cerrando los ojos, sinceramente. El muchacho rubio se sonrojó nuevamente, y dirigió su mirada a otro sitio. Había querido decir algo el también, pero se contuvo, y mientras el ambiente era de cuchicheos de la gente junto a las fuentes, que parecían no percatarse de ellos, el joven miró a Lizerg una vez más, aquellas esmeraldas estaban mirando el firmamento de estrellas en el cielo, aun tenía esa sonrisa dibujada...

Había sido una noche muy agradable... sin duda la más agradable y amable que había tenido nunca antes... y se había dado cuenta de una cosa: ese Lizerg... era un vampiro muy amable... no era desagradable ni mucho menos hostil... sin duda compartían la misma opinión... había algo en él que durante esas horas vagando le había anunciado que las intenciones de Lizerg no eran de maldad... si Courht le había elegido aun sin consentimiento de él había sido por algo, y se sintió un poco más tranquilo.

-¿quieres volver al hotel Lían?-preguntó Lizerg de pronto, sacando a Kami de sus pensamientos.

-si-contestó.

-bien... vamonos entonces nn-dijo Lizerg comenzando a caminar, con voz amable.

-oye...-le llamó Kami, Lizerg se detuvo y le miró.

-dime...

-yo...-parecía que le costaba articular las palabras que iba a decir, mas pronto se decidió-gra... ¡gracias por todo¡...-dijo al fin en voz mas alta, soltando las palabras de súbito. Lizerg abrió de sobremanera los ojos unos instantes, mas pronto sonrió nuevamente.

-de nada-contestó suavemente, y se giró para seguir caminando, con Kami tras él.

El joven Kami también pareció sonreír pero solo fue una ilusión muy fugaz. Instantes después ya se encontraban los dos vampiros caminando lentamente, con tranquilidad hacia un destino quizá no fugaz como las fantasías.(O.o?)

**#fin del Flashback#**

Kami seguía en silencio, tenía la frente recargada en la puerta de la habitación del joven Diethel... no sabía que hacer en esos instantes. _¿Podría ser aquello un berrinche vampírico común?... ¿Debió suceder algo para que Lizerg deseara algo tan cobarde como la extinción?..._

**En Tokio Nuevamente... en la Asamblea General de Vampiros de Tokio (AGVT)**

-vengo a ver al señor Lerathdum...-dijo seriamente la chica, tenía el cabello negro y ondulado, le llegaba a la cintura, tenía la piel blanca y los ojos de un hermoso violeta azulado; No le pareció cortés saludar, el hombre (si se le podía llamar hombre) calvo solo la había mirado hostilmente.

Estaba vestido como una especie de monje, le cedió con desconfianza el paso a la señorita.

-por aquí-le dijo con voz queda. La guió por el majestuoso camino de madera iluminado solo de antorchas, los pasillos infinitos se abrían como laberinto, mas el hombre parecía saberse perfectamente el camino a través de esa enorme mansión japonesa.

El monje calvo se detuvo frente a una puerta gris, adornada en cada esquina con dos serpientes entrecruzadas. El monje tocó tres veces. La puerta se abrió lentamente, rechinando el oxidado y duro metal, la chica no parecía sorprendida y sin inmutarse se apresuró a entrar a la estancia, dejando al monje a sus espaldas. Al principio la minuciosa oscuridad afloró sobre sus ojos, bañándola en su silencio, en su fragante ambiente recreado. Mas ella sabía perfectamente que había alguien ahí dentro, cerró la puerta y se quedó de pié, esperando alguna señal.

En unos míseros instantes dos antorchas se encendieron, la chica fue deslumbrada y se talló los ojos con sus manos. Un hombre estaba en el fondo de la habitación, semi vacía, con unos cuantos muebles que parecían ser bastante antiguos, él estaba echado sobre un sofá enorme y de tapiz rojo oscuro, ataviado de pequeños cojines en los costados, que acariciaban el suelo; tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, el cabello negro y lacio un tanto despeinado, la típica expresión de descaro, su hermoso rostro vampirizado a una perfección casi absoluta y su cuerpo varonil, sus hombros anchos... todo aquello que secretamente parecía volverla loca en sus adentros.

-estaba por salir pero...que milagro que vienes a visitarme...-inquirió Lerath, rompiendo el silencio.-debe ser un asunto muy delicado el que te trajo hasta aquí...

-no tan delicado como para ser desesperado pero lo es...

-vaya-repuso él, resoplando y se incorporó lentamente.-_querida Tomoyo Daidouji..._-la chica lo miró fijamente, tratando de que su barrera mental no fuese derribada, tratar con vampiros, ella sabía, es un asunto de cuidado.

-veo que has adquirido velocidad... y fuerza... lo que tanto deseabas... Touya...-dijo ella, y sonrió. Touya frunció el ceño y caminó hacia ella lentamente.

-¡Lerath¡-dijo seriamente-Le...rath... no se te olvide-añadió y acarició sus labios con su lengua.

-es difícil recordar que tienes un nuevo nombre...-dijo ella amable- Sakura me recuerda al Toya de hace años...

-ya esta muerto-dijo él, ya estaba frente a ella, le acarició el cabello con maldad.

-¿sabes que ella te ha visto?

-si-contestó él.

-¿porqué no la dejas en paz?-preguntó ella insistente, él se apartó unos metros y le dio la espalda.

-creo que... eso es algo que a alguien como tu no le interesa...

-pues si me importa... sabes que siempre he pensado que ella debe saber que...-Lerath la silenció con sus dedos suavemente.

-no va a saber nada porque Toya esta muerto... ¿comprendes?

-¿vas a decirme que no queda nada de él?-preguntó Tomoyo, mirándolo con ansiedad.

-¿Y porqué te interesa tanto que haya algo de él en mí?-le infirió Lerath en cuestión, y se acercó a su rostro, las pupilas de Tomoyo se dilataron un poco pero permaneció firme, aunque un notorio sonrojo se apoderó de la superficie de sus mejillas. Lerathdum sonrió.

-te sigues sonrojando como cuando eras solo una mocosa-dijo Lerath. Tomoyo parpadeó y frunció el ceño cuando escuchó aquellas palabras en un susurro.-aunque-añadió Lerath-sigues pareciéndolo... je.

-...-ella quedó en silencio, sin saber como contestar.

Ya te vas o que?-le preguntó Lerath no muy cortés.

Debo decirte una cosa...

¿Qué?

Tu hermana esta muy extraña últimamente...¿tienes algo que ver con eso?

Toya la miró fijamente y luego negó con la cabeza sonriendo con los labios y cerrando los ojos como si aquello fuera evidente y no una nueva noticia para él.

-ha bebido sangre alucinógena-dijo él con tranquilidad y se recargó en la superficie de la pared, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Tomoyo hizo una mueca de terror.-pero no te preocupes... tu querida Sakura ya está a salvo del vampiro que la sedujo a beber su sangre...

-¿Acaso se iba todas esas tardes a buscar a ese vampiro?... ¿cómo estas tan seguro de que esta a salvo de él?

-porque le maté-dijo tranquilamente.

-¿ah sí?-preguntó incrédula y se puso las manos en la cintura- ¿y como?

-es... un secreto-canturreó Toya y tronó un beso al aire, mirando a Tomoyo.

-No te creo...-repuso ella firmemente.

-ese enfermizo cariño hacia mi hermana te ha cerrado la mente hacia la realidad... pequeña Tomoyo...-dijo él como si esa fuera una buena respuesta. Tomoyo apretó sus puños.

-bien-musitó ella suavemente. Y cambió su mueca seria a una sonrisa fingida, cerrando los ojos, si decir más, se dirigió lentamente a la puerta, la abrió nuevamente para salir, cuando escuchó la voz de Touya.

-espera...

-¿sucede algo señor Lerathdum?-preguntó volviéndose nuevamente hacia él.

-si-dijo él, meditó unos instantes más- ¿entonces es verdad que lo que siempre has sentido por mi hermana es...

-Eso es... algo que a _"alguien como tu no le interesa"...-_interrumpió ella con parsimonia y se volvió de nuevo hacia la puerta sonriendo con los labios, pero no se movió.

-¿quién te viera? pequeña fiera... has de tener tu carácter... nadie lo creería con esa carita de inocencia... antes no eras tan...

-la gente puede cambiar... y tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que es eso-interrumpió Tomoyo y salió por la puerta sin volver a escuchar las palabras del vampiro.

**En otro sitio... mas bien:**

Tokio-Japón Calle Ozuma-Ozuma Residencial Tokikara 

-por aquí señor-dijo la mucama, después de hacer una reverencia al hombre que acababa de llegar, era alto, delgaducho y de piel clara, cabello castaño y ojos azules, usaba gafas, era un extranjero, sin ningún rasgo que lo identificara como Japonés, vestía un traje color hueso camisa blanca y corbata marrón; portaba un portafolios.

-Arika-tou...ko sat masu-intentó decir el hombre, mas su japonés era aun bastante malo en cuanto a pronunciación, la mujer se reservó una risita.-enseguida le llamo al joven Oyamada...

-déjalo Kaine...-dijo Manta desde las escaleras, bajando rápidamente.-no te entiende ni papa-añadió él, sonriendo.-es un hombre griego...

-¿usted habla griego joven Oyamada?-preguntó la mujer al joven, mientras el extranjero los observaba con desconcierto parlar en japonés.-je,-rió Manta-la verdad no soy muy bueno haciéndolo pero me comunico con él en inglés...-añadió y dirigió su vista al hombre quien le sonreía desde el marco de la puerta.

-Good morning Sr. Eurípides…-salud Manta con una reverencia, la mucama hizo lo mismo y se retiró.- espero que no se le haya hecho muy pesado el viaje…

-oh claro que no joven Oyamada, el asunto lo ameritaba, no es algo que se pueda tratar por medio de cartas... y pues aquí me tiene.

-¿desea algo?... ¿Una taza de café, un vaso de agua o..

-nada, muchas gracias, ya he desayunado...

-supongo que quiere ir al grano cuanto antes

-si no es mucha molestia... nn-contestó el hombre con una sonrisita .Manta estaba un poco serio.

-bien, acompáñeme a mi despacho...-dijo Manta, haciéndole una seña al hombre con el brazo, y caminaron hacia el lado contrario del vitral que daba a la sala de estar. Ahí había una puerta más, la cerró cuando accesaron.

-vaya que ha llegado muy puntual...-dijo Manta, mientras se acomodaba en su silla de piel detrás del escritorio, del otro lado se sentó el hombre, un poco intimidado.

-es verdad... me gusta ser puntual en todo.

-me alegra.-contestó Manta.-y bueno, ¿qué es ese asunto del que me tiene que hablar?

-No he venido por parte de la universidad, joven Manta.

-¿ah no?-preguntó un poco desconcertado, y se inclinó sobre el escritorio.

-La... Organización...-pronunció el hombre casi en susurro, como si aquella palabra fuera muy delicada para pronunciarse en alto. Manta se incorporó sobre el escritorio, recargando sus manos en él, mirando fijamente al hombre, dándole a entender que sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

-...¿qué... ha ocurrido...?

-siguen investigando la muerte de Daniel...-contestó el hombre, aun en voz baja.

-¿han encontrado algo?

-muchas cosas... demasiadas... es un infortunio que usted no esté ahí porque ha habido mucho movimiento.

-¿y quien fue?

-_ellos... los __nosferatus...-_dijo el hombre, con voz un poco temblorosa. Manta no se inmutó.-entonces era verdad que usted ya lo sabía y no quiso infiltrarse en las investigaciones-añadió el hombre al ver la no reacción de Manta.

-¿quién te ha dicho eso?-preguntó Manta serenamente.

-el Conde Uriu...-contestó –Eurípides.

-deja lo de conde...-Manta cruzó los brazos-Lo sabía... siempre fue mi espía...

-pero joven... ¿por qué no lo dijo antes?

-tengo mis razones.

-¿cuáles?

-Te lo diré solo porque has sido mi confidente mucho tiempo Euri-dijo Manta un poco sombrío.-yo estuve en la escena del crimen.-añadió un poco entrecortado. Eurípides abrió los ojos de sobremanera, sorprendido.

-...entonces...usted...

-no, no vi los rostros de los asesinos... si eso preguntas.-El hombre inclinó la cabeza.-fue en la oscuridad... y yo... salí huyendo... Sabíamos que era una investigación riesgosa... y aún así...-Manta suspiró con algo de dolor, se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla, pesadamente como si cargara en su espalda las desgracias del planeta.-fue horrible Euri... hicimos la investigación a espaldas de la organización-añadió y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, apretándose los cabellos, como si quisiera arrancárselos en cualquier instante.-y la mañana siguiente encontraron su cuerpo... mutilado...-el hombre pareció dar un incómodo trago amargo de su saliva.-me sentí como un cobarde, y eso fui en efecto-inquirió.-por ello volví a Tokio Euri-san... y no pensaba volver a Grecia...

-entiendo joven Manta-espetó el hombre, abrazando su portafolios.-entiendo perfectamente, mi lealtad hacia usted por sobre todas las cosas.

-gracias Euri-san

El hombre carraspeó en su sitio y prosiguió.

-también, joven, Uriu, él ha metido sus narices en la organización.

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS DICHO?¡¡¡ ¡COMO ES POSIBLE?¡¡-exclamó Manta iracundo, el hombre pareció dar un saltito en su asiento, mas recobró su postura.

-Nos puso en contacto con la organización hermana Talamasca en América nuevamente, pidió autorización para relevarlo a usted de su cargo.

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?¡¡¡-espetó Manta en voz, alta sin poder contenerse-¡¡¿quién demonios le ha dado a ese patán el derecho de hacer eso?¡¡

-la...-titubeó el hombre, un tanto nervioso, sin duda sabía que se atenía cuando el joven Manta estaba realmente enfadado (si que daba miedo...)- la Jefa... es decir... su propia madre señor.-añadió muy intimidado por el hombre bajo el yugo de la Ira.

-mi madre... ¡¡¡mi madre¡¡¡-Manta golpeó el escritorio con fuerza, al hombre se le resbaló el portafolios de las manos en ese instante, tenía las manos demasiado sudorosas.-¡lo sabia, lo sabía¡-siguió golpeteando el escritorio mirando sus puños.

-lo sabía?

-algo así imaginaba-le respondió manta, jadeante por el coraje-siento esto-añadió Manta, un poco apenado-es solo la impresión, y el coraje...

-lo entiendo joven Manta no se preocupe.

- ¿y han enviado respuesta?-añadió Manta, tratando de cobrar su compostura.

-aun no señor, estan dando tiempo a usted de defender su cargo con una contra demanda de derechos funcionales en la Erisca... pero el señor Uriu repuso que esos derechos deberían otorgársele a alguien mayor de edad, ya que usted aun era como un niño para la organización, que un mocoso de solo diecisiete no podía llevar bajo su cuesta la organización entera... y... una sarta de cosas mas que... sin duda rodean el mismo asunto...-inquirió el hombre aun un poco tembloroso.

-lo entiendo...-aventuró Manta, como meditabundo.-ese patán logró manipular a mi madre... ella sabe que ese derecho es mas mío que de un maldito ex presidiario al que acaba de conocer... por el hecho de ser su hijo... ahora representante de Oyamada Corp. Ahora solo falta que mi madre me quite los derechos de la compañía familiar...

-joven Manta...

-seguro se le metió por los ojos con mentiras-añadió Manta sin mirar hacia el hombre, en voz baja como para él mismo, tenía el la faz una severa mueca de disgusto.

-joven, estoy de su lado como usted sabe, estoy dispuesto a irme en contra de la organización y apelar en su nombre si usted lo desea... y creo que sería lo más benéfico.

-La _Erisca_ no puede tener como comandante a un imbésil mediocre... como Uriu...

-bien, comenzaré a preparar el papeleo suficiente para...

-No...-dijo Manta interrumpiendo sus palabras y de pronto sonrió de forma maliciosa y jugó con sus dedos.-esperarás un poco más... mas bien, "esperaremos" un poco más...

-¡pero joven la fecha de...

-no... no interesa... deja que pase el plazo de la apelación...

-¡pero eso sería..-exclamó el hombre mas volvió a ser interrumpido.

-¡¡yo se lo que te digo¡¡-Aclaró Manta, en voz alta-... mis neuronas comienzan a formular una especie de plan... si ellos quieren guerra, incluso mi madre y su amante en turno...-añadió frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo con los labios- GUERRA LES DARÉ...-concluyó el joven Manta, y mas pronto caminó hacia el librero que estaba a sus espaldas y tiró de un de los libros. Hubo un sonido sordo en algún punto de la habitación, Eurípides se levantó de súbito, un poco alterado; el escritorio en medio de ellos comenzó a moverse, tembló primero y luego se movió lentamente de su lugar, arrastrándose hacia la derecha, jalado por un par de rieles debajo de él... dejó al descubierto una trampilla de color negro con una argolla dorada. Manta tiró de ella con fuerza, la trampilla salió fácil de su cuenca y quedó al descubierto un pasaje que iba al interior del suelo, unas escaleras para ser guiados a la oscuridad que parecía reinar ahí debajo. El hombre griego quedó completamente anonadado mirando lo ocurrido.

-no te preocupes... no hay demonios ni nada por el estilo allá abajo...-le dijo Manta tratando de aminorar el asombro del hombre, quien hace unos segundos había tenido la boca abierta.-te dije que me imaginaba que algo así ocurriría... fue entonces cuando recordé la trampilla.

-joven yo...

-te voy a confiar algo...-le dijo Manta-tomé precauciones en caso de algún incidente así... aproveché mis últimos momentos con las llaves del "archivo" de la Organización... y pues... me aproveché de lo lindo. Digamos que... tomé algunas cosas importantes en cuanto a las investigaciones supersecretas de refiere...-añadió y sonrió, parecía que al mirar la trampilla una especie de orgullo le dio de lleno luego del coraje anterior.

-¡¿qué?¡-preguntó el hombre completamente asombrado, una especie de terror parecía acalambrarle los huesos porque temblaba.

-sí, le he robado a mi propia Organización-añadió Manta con una expresión sombría en la mirada, y seriamente.

-¡¡pero...pe...¡pero si descubren lo que...

-tranquilo-le volvió a interrumpir manta con pasividad.-no creo que suceda nada todavía, nadie tendrá acceso al archivo hasta que haya nuevo comandante, que supongo será Uriu...-añadió-pero... aver cuanto le dura el gusto.-el hombre asintió con la cabeza, sudoroso.-y ahora, querido "secretario"... acompáñame bajo tierra...

**En otro lugar, un pequeño apartamento en la ciudad de Tokio...**

**Un hombre joven,** un tanto pálido de cabellos claros y platinos, lacios y un poco largos se encontraba encorvado sobre el sillón, a sus pies habían filosos pedazos de vidrio y un líquido rojo bordeándolos en el suelo de azulejo blanco. Lo miraba con atención, fijamente, con los brazos cruzados y las piernas abiertas. Usaba gafas, pero en esos instantes no las portaba, su rostro muy por debajo de su flequillo se veía un poco demacrado, no se arruinaba su belleza pero sus ojos podían acentuar lo que eventualmente parecería tristeza.

Sus manos se movieron temblorosas, extendiéndose hacia el suelo, cuando la punta de su dedo tocó un pedazo bastante grande y filoso de esos vidrios, el sonido de timbre de la puerta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento (mas bien una especie de paroxismo)... se preguntó si iría o no... si tendría sentido o no. Pero lo hizo sin tener tiempo de responderse.

Tras abrir la gastada puerta de madera barnizada en un casi brillante color vino, unos ojos castaños claros se habían aferrado a los suyos con solo una mirada, el cabello tupido y rojizo lo hizo reaccionar mas debidamente.

-Kaworu...san...-dijo casi en un susurro Yukito, abriendo completamente la puerta. Se llevó la mano izquierda a la cabeza y se alisó un poco el pelo, sin poder ocultar su faz de depresión.

-buenos días...-dijo tímidamente.-siento venir hasta tu casa pero no tuve otro remedio.-añadió el joven Kaworu, tratando de sonreír.-¿no estas bien... verdad?

-mira yo...-iba a decir Yukito, mas la mirada de reproche de Kaworu lo hizo silenciarse. Kaworu lo estaba observando sin ningún tipo de discreción, aquel su rostro sus mejillas, sus facciones desmejoradas, vistiendo una playera de tela delgada y blanca, sin mangas, un pantalón color gris, bastante desgastado, y unos calcetines blancos.-kawo...

-Escucha... no has ido a trabajar estos días, necesitamos que hagas tu trabajo o todo se caerá. Necesitamos que vuelvas.-replicó Kaworu seriamente.

-... sabes bien que mi ocupación tambien la lleva Ikari, y no por eso todo se caerá, puede perfectamente y eso no requiere mi presencia Kawo-san-infirió Yukito, como dejando en claro, como si Kaworu estuviera en un error.-es solo una veterinaria.

-si pero...

-no voy a volver kaworu... ya no.-musitó Yukito y miró a los ojos a Kaworu.

-esta bien... ellos no... ¡yo soy el que quiere que vuelvas¡... no puedes encerrarte aquí... en tu soledad, en tu tristeza...-Yukito se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras.

-¿y porqué no puedo?-preguntó afanado, seria y tristemente.

-porque... tu...-iba a decir Kaworu mas pareció meditar sus palabras-...¡desde lo que sucedió en el restaurante tu...¡¡

-ya no importa...

-¿Te hizo algo aquel sujeto?-preguntó insistente Kaworu, con el ceño fruncido, en voz alta como si Yuki no lo escuchara. Las pupilas de Tsukishirou se dilataron de sobremanera ante aquella mención.-por tu expresión sabes a que me refiero...

-n... no me ha hecho nada...-contestó Yukito y entrecerró los ojos con tristeza como si el mismo se provocara un dolor en el pecho con cada palabra que profería su boca.

-¿es algo que no puedes contarme?...

-yo...

-¿sabes?-preguntó Kaworu, aquello hizo que se volvieran nuevamente a él los ojos de Yukito.- creo que debí haberte propinado un golpe en la cara por haberme besado de esa forma... al principio pensé en seguirte luego de que te fueras casi corriendo, por haberme hecho pasar tal vergüenza y molerte a golpes por ello.-replicó Kaworu, a Yukito le tembló un labio pero no lo miró a los ojos.

-yo...

-pero...-le interrumpió.- luego pensé que... debiste tener tus motivos... que eres débil a mi manera de ver, y que no merecías que te golpearan por tus preferencias ni nada... y que sobretodo... eres mi amigo. Por eso...

-lo siento mucho Kaworu... siento lo que hice... gracias por comprender... no me gustaría que pensaras mal de mí...

-sé que no lo hiciste por que sientas algo por mí, porque sé perfectamente que no es así.-Yukito dejo fija su mirada en él, como contestándole que no se equivocaba.-...lo hiciste... por ese sujeto de los baños...

El gesto que hizo Yukito, y aquellos puños apretados le anunciaron sin necesidad de palabras la verdad a Kaworu.

-¿me equivoco?-añadió en forma de cuestión el pelirrojo, Yukito negó con la cabeza, con una expresión de profundo pesar. Kaworu sonrió con los labios como si ahora comprendiera. Yukito meditó unos instantes, con expresión de profundo sufrimiento, y los ojos a punto de remojarse. Kaworu le puso una mano en el hombro sin mas miramientos y sonrió con los labios.

-quiero ayudarte... Yuki-san...-añadió suavemente. Pero no hubo respuesta en palabras del mismo Yukito, se había refugiado en los brazos de Kaworu sin más, su cuerpo estaba temblando y las pequeñas gotas comenzaron a empapar la camisa blanca de Kaworu Shinkoku. Correspondió a su abrazo, ahí en medio del marco de la puerta del apartamento, sin reprimir sentimientos de consuelo, una tibia llamarada de viático podría haber consumido tal desenfreno interior, delicadamente escrutadas desde distancia, por un par de ojos felinos... desenfrenados.

**En algún sitio de la ciudad de Tokio en esos instantes...**

-mira que llevo bastante tiempo aquí esperando...-se dijo a si misma la joven, estaba echada sobre el suelo, recargada en la puerta de entrada de uno de los apartamentos de ese edificio bastante alto, ya había salido por completo el sol y le había dado calor...-es increíble como cambia el clima en cuestión de instantes... esta ciudad esta de locos-añadieron sus palabras, mientras se quitaba el abrigo de color rosa pastel y lo echaba sobre sus piernas, aun así dejando al descubierto sus brazos desnudos además de parte del pecho, hasta donde le permitía el escote de su vestido; se miró la ropa, se sonrojó cuando se vio el pecho casi descubierto.-sabia que no debí haberme puesto esta ropa...-dijo ella, agachó un poco la cabeza.-no le hubiera hecho caso a la señora Kino.-añadió como si alguien le fuese a responder, aún recordaba a la perfección la voz de la señora Kino/"_¿de que te avergüenzas? Esa es la ropa que usan las chicas en Tokio... tienes que enseñar tus atributos a no sobrevives jejeje"/ _había dicho divertida la señora, pero Tamao, tenía la ligera sospecha que la señor Kino no tenía ni la mas remota idea de lo que estaba diciendo cuando recordó las palabras de la mujer del bar de aquélla noche...

_/-que niña eres... no deberías estar aquí.-dijo la mujer, con un tono bastante altanero, como si de una burla, mientras llenaba el vaso de agua, desde una jarra color azul transparente.-una niña tan atractiva no puede andar vagando así a estas horas... -añadió la mujer, Tamao frunció el ceño.- a menos que seas una pequeña de burdel... –Tamao abrió los ojos con sorpresa, con enfado, y se levantó de su asiento._

_-¡Oiga usted¡ ¡ ¿qué demonios se ha creído insultándome así?¡¡-exclamó Tamao, con indignación, y bastante furia. El volumen de la voz despertó al hombre gordo que dormía a dos asientos a su derecha y la mujer rubia a su lado se giró para mirarla. Detrás de ella escuchó cuchicheos._

_-baja ese volumen chiquilla... lo dije por tu ropa¡ no me hagas escenitas, que ya es muy normal todo eso aquí.-dijo la mujer, con cierta tranquilidad, Tamao se desplazó casi eufórica hacia la puerta._

_-¡no he venido a Tokio a que me insultaran¡-decía entre dientes Tamao, casi llegando a la puerta del bar./_

Se sintió un poco incómoda y pasó por su mente la idea de cambiarse de ropa en cuanto pudiera... o siquiera en cuanto regresara el joven Yho...

En unos instantes pareció dibujarse en sus mejillas una especie de rubor, mas sacudió la cabeza casi al unísono.

Se quedó estática unos instantes, mientras observaba algunas manchas en las suelas de sus botas, su estómago hizo un ruido extraño...

-tengo hambre...-dijo con parcimonia y miró hacia las escaleras de pronto; el sonido de los pasos ascendiendo la hicieron recobrar postura y se levantó del suelo rápidamente, se sacudió el vestido y aguardó a mirar quien era en cuanto fuera visible, el nombre de Yho Asakura resonaba en su mente, mas cuando los pasos se hicieron mas cercanos, dedujo que no era él... sintió una presencia completamente diferente y con un dejo de desilusión aguardo a mirar pasar al sujeto extraño.

Pronto esa persona desconocida estaba ahí, de pié en uno de los escalones cercanos a Tamao, vestido con gabardina negra y sombrero de ese mismo tono, pareció observarla unos instantes detrás de aquellas gafas oscuras y ella a él, sintió una pequeña opresión en el pecho y aguardó a que siguiera su camino.

_Era uno de ellos..._ se sintió completamente sorprendida ante tal hecho, el sujeto estaba rodeado por un aura espectral como la de todos los vampiros, tenía la lucidez en la piel, en andar casi felino... pero en esos instantes no el interés para comunicarse ni mucho menos alimentarse...

Como lo predijo siguió su camino, paso de largo frente a ella sin chistar, siguió ascendiendo hacia algún piso superior del edificio, pero ella se llevó la mano al pecho... y recordó las vagas palabras que le habían hecho sentir lo mismo esa noche...

/-¡Oye niña¡ ¡mejor no salgas¡¡hay _vampiro_s afuera¡-exclamó la mujer desde su posición. Tamao detuvo sus pasos al unísono, en que a su cabeza penetró la palabra "vampiros".Tamao giró para mirar a la mujer con cierto asombro, sus pupilas se dilataron... tenía que averiguar porque la mujer había dicho eso//_"¿vampiros?...¿Vampiros en Tokio... y la gente sabe de ellos?"/ _.../

También recordó al chico misterioso de cabello en pico de aquel bar... había percibido en él la misma aura de "ellos"... había estado sentada junto a uno por unos instantes... y ahora se había encontrado con uno más...

_/quizá sea verdad lo que el señor Lerath sospecha...-pensó ella-algo extraño esta ocurriendo... y tiene que ver exactamente con los vampiros... me dijo que los vampiros se estaban reuniendo en esta ciudad precisamente... al igual que cazavampiros pero no terminó de decirme nada más que eso...-añadió diciéndose a si misma en su mente, y se llevo el índice a los labios-¿qué esta sucediendo/_

-¡es cierto¡-exclamó de pronto, un tanto emocionada, recordando de pronto-¡¡la Asamblea de Tokio¡¡... –añadió y de inmediato se tapó la boca mirando hacia los lados, aunque no había alguna persona cerca, debía tener cuidado al hablar de esa forma sobre asuntos delicados y sobre todo secretos.

_/Masaki se encuentra en la asamblea de Tokio¡¡... hace tanto que no le veo...-añadió en pensamientos-lo malo de todo-frunció el ceño- no tengo ni la menor idea de donde se localice la asamblea...-añadió desmesurada-además... ¿Con que cara voy a mirar a señor Masaki ahora que sabe que han robado la bitácora...?¡¡-se preguntó con un dejo de nerviosismo-luego de que confió en mi...no pude hacer nada-se llevó las manos a la cara-soy tan débil... incluso debieron matarme y no entiendo por que no sucedió eso... /_-la llamarada que se había encendido débilmente dentro de ella se esfumó de pronto...

-ni modo... no me moveré hasta ver al señor Yho.-dijo ahora en voz alta, decidida, sin siquiera sospechar parecía, que pasaría esperando un buen rato más.

**En "Chet Purple" en esos instantes...**

-¡es todo por esta mañana¡-concluyó el profesor, quitándose el mandil- quiero los reportes a computadora, tipo de letra Arial tamaño diez, el lunes a primera hora.

Los alumnos del grupo específico que asistían a la preparatoria Shikigate y que se encontraban actualmente en una práctica estudiantil en las afueras de la ciudad, abandonaron el aula, donde habían tenido su práctica matutina acerca de las propiedades químicas y medicinales de la variedad de plantas que se cultivaban en en el lugar; dos de ellos se quedaron al aire libre en lugar de volver al área de cabañas...

-bueno, al menos si hacemos un buen reporte vamos a exentar la materia...-dijo uno de ellos, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos negros, se encontraba guardando unos cuantos cuadernos en su morral del colegio, el muchacho que estaba frente a él rió.

-já, si te fijaste bien, faltaron unos cuantos de nuestros compañeros... –dijo el chico de cabellos azul celeste y que portaba una banda sobre la frente, de ella caía en cascada su cabello un tanto largo.-por ejemplo... un ser que vino hasta Chet purple y hoy no vi por ninguna parte a Lizerg Diethel... que por cierto parece hacer caso omiso de nosotros... –añadió con el cejo fruncido-y yo que creí que era nuestro amigo...

-que mal que resultó no serlo nn-repuso Yho.

-si...

-¡y nuestro compañero de habitación¡... también despareció

-ese tío raro...-dijo Horo-Horo, por alguna extraña razón se llevó la mano a un costado bajo su vientre, en la cintura, y se quedó mirando unos momentos el suelo, pensativo.

-pero si... ¡a ti te gustó¡

-¡eso no es verdad-exclamó HoroHoro sonrojado y alterado de cierta forma, Yho se divertía mirando sus muecas.

-jeje... por la forma en que lo miraste ayer...

-¡¡no lo estaba mirando a él¡¡ es solo que vi...-repuso HoroHoro meditabundo al mismo tiempo-¡a mi no me gustan los hombres¡-añadió.

-jajajaja

-no te burles-HoroHoro también rió, ver a Yho sonreír era mas de lo que podía pedir ahora que ya había pasado tiempo en que la muerte de su prometida había ocurrido.

**En la colosal Tokio (de nueva vez)**

**-es de mañana...**-aventuró el joven a si mismo, se encontraba sobre la alfombra de su modesta Suite, echado boca abajo, recargando su cabeza en sus brazos, observando atentamente el claro de sol que se colaba por aquel resquicio de las cortinas por debajo, ya no se encontraba soñando, no más, se había tomado muy enserio su aburrición inclusive tomando de manera divertida la rutinaria vida humana, cediéndole paso a esas deliciosas gotas de sangre, ahora más que nunca se merecía una especie de premio para vampiros con un titulo algo quisquilloso:"El más glotón en solo una noche"... pero darle rienda suelta a un solo placer por mero aburrimiento a pesar de la satisfacción corría los terribles riesgos de quebrantar su mente en superficiales maneras de esconder un cadáver cuando dejaba consumir sus deseos o emplear dejándose cansado aquel poder psíquico que solo era partícipe a las criaturas de la noche.

Se preguntó porque los humanos llamaban con tantos sobrenombres raros una sola especie, no era verdad el solo manifestar que eran "criaturas de la noche" cuando en realidad los miserables humanos no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que era capaz aquélla especie ni ,mucho menos de sus cualidades...

Durmió de noche... solo unas horas, estaba cansado de nada, estaba sediento de sangre inmaterial...

Se conservó quieto.

Una pequeña hormiga se dificultaba la vida a cuestas caminando débilmente por la alfombra, era tan pequeña, tan miserable que simplemente con presionarla con le dedo sin imponer fuerza mayor quedaría aplastada. Estaba aburrido. La aplastó con el dedo. Sus felinos ojos casi dorados parecían brillar resplandecientes entre las sombras de la habitación, sus cabellos azulados estaban despeinados, revueltos... simplemente se había delimitado a siquiera tomar el fijador para volver a transformar su peinado en un colosal y amenazante pico.

Estaba desnudo, solo cubierto por la manta blanca que se había permitido desprender de la cama, en su garganta aún podía sentir el sabor de toda esa sangre bebida... había sido demasiada... aun estaba absorto pero el placer... el placer de la sangre seguía pareciéndole insaciable.

Sentía los latidos de su corazón muerto... simplemente parecía que el efecto de toda esa sangre estaba empezando a consumirse dentro de él, y mientras divagaba en él mismo un rostro le vino a la mente: blanco como coral, inexpresivamente hermoso y típicamente vampírico... delicado cabello rojizo oscuro, al igual que sus ojos, dos hermosas, sobrenaturales y brillantes perlas rojas, parecía en mas bello aspecto que un verdadero demonio podría tener...

_Courht... mi padre Courht..._-dijo de pronto Len Tao al aire, sus cejas se fruncieron y un místico y congelante sentimiento a su hilarante antes y ahora apaciguado sentir, le invadió... _¡¡¿Por qué demonios en un momento tan tranquilo tenía que recordarlo?¡¡... recordar a ese maldito entre los malditos... demonio entre los demonios... y amado entre los amados..._

Era para él siniestra, la idea de que aún en su ser se albergara un sentimiento fijo... un maldito sentimiento hacia ese padre...

Se quedó serio unos instantes, mirando cualquier lugar en la alfombra, se sintió frustrado ahora, convaleciente de esa herida nuevamente... una herida completa y ensoñadoramente interior.

Pero el sonido del ingenioso teléfono le distrajo unos momentos de su fatal pensar...

-diga...-dijo él cuando levanto el auricular, extrañamente algo humano se escuchó el trino de su voz, algo completamente distinto a lo que es agudo y grave y a la vez de mortal; estaba tan aburrido que cualquier cosa era lo bastante magnífica (incluso el despreciable sonido del teléfono cuando suena) para osear un rato... estaba realmente aburrido... aburrido completamente... y sin embargo hasta los mortales parecían írsele ese "algo" que le parecía deseable y único entrañable y sobrio...

La voz del otro lado del teléfono... una misteriosa emoción de instantes resentidos...

-...Hola... querido Len...-aquella voz le resultaba extrañamente familiar... sin duda había algo en ella que marcaba una línea entre lo amado y lo mas odiado...

-¡Jun¡-exclamó él agitado por la sorpresa. La sábana con la que se había estado cubriendo instantes atrás estaba flácida sobre el suelo, sin forma, y aun conservaba aquella su virginidad... la que solo las sábanas color de nube vacía presentan y sin embargo puede arrebatárseles en una sola noche... ¿os de dicho que la noche puede estar absorta de pasión?... sí, cada instante, cada segundo...

-¿Tan largas temporadas han acontecido como para ser justificante el olvido de mi voz?... querido hermano...-aventuró la mujer, con una dulce voz. El joven vampiro Len se sabía ofuscado por tan repentina adición de emociones.

-... Jun-su poderosa voz sonó débil, por alguna inquietante circunstancia.

-Me alegra escuchar tu voz nuevamente Len, no pienso tardarme mucho, solo quería saber que estas bien... me ha intrigado mucho la idea de que nunca contestes mis cartas y por ello...

-te dije que no enviaras nada Jun, ya no estoy en esa dirección que posees y que no se como conseguiste, soy nómada ahora...-contestó al fin Len, cortante.

-..e... entiendo-musitó Jun débil-pero... quisiera...-hubo un pequeño espacio de silencio en el que ninguno dijo nada, mas ella, meditabunda aún continuó-Len, yo... necesito verte.-replicó.-ahora.

-¿Qué dices?... yo te...

-es que...-interrumpió ella, con nerviosismo- Estoy en Tokio.

Las pupilas del atractivo vampiro se dilataron casi al unísono en que la palabra Tokio retumbó en las cavernas de su mente...

-¡¡Acaso estas loca¡¡-exclamó él a la bocina, casi iracundo.

-sé que lo que menos deseas es verme pero... por favor... necesito hablar contigo.

-ya estas hablando conmigo...-repuso fieramente.

-si pero... personalmente...

-no hace falta, no me interesa ningún asunto, no me interesa nada... ya debes saberlo.

-Pero Len...

La voz de la mujer dejó de escucharse para él en cuanto le arrancó el cable al teléfono. Era evidente que lo que menos deseaba era volver a verla... le era completamente imposible... era difícil... no solo por diversos motivos obvios... si no porque precisamente de ella había estado huyendo en los últimos tiempos.

**Residencial Tokikara**

**(actual hogar de Manta Oyamada)**

El hombre temeroso bajó las escaleras angostas detrás de Manta, era un espacio bastante comprimido como para dejar acceder a un hombre obeso, aquellas constituciones aun así les causaban dificultades, pero lograron bajar con éxito.

-¿cómo sabia usted que su madre permitiría algo así?-infirió el hombre griego.

-digamos que... últimamente la he hecho enfadar mucho nn... o mas bien mis travesuras...-contestó manta, ya con un poco más de clama, mientras gotas de sudor a causa del reducido espacio y el calor que emanaba de lo profundo del destino que aguardaba esa trampilla, resbalaban por su rostro, lentamente, a cada paso que daban. El hombre griego comenzó a abochornarse.

-hemos llegado-dijo Manta, pisando el suelo firme en medio de la oscuridad, las escaleras habían terminado-espero no sufras de claustrofobia ni en la más mínima cantidad... Manta accionó alguna especie de palanca, las luces encendieron dentro del vestíbulo y al mismo tiempo el mecanismo de la seguridad de la trampilla ocultaba la entrada lentamente con el escritorio. Eurípides tembló un poco.

-la verdad... no se si tengo claustrofobia...-inquirió el hombre, a la vez que con asombro observaba a su alrededor el destino final.

Un vestíbulo un tanto reducido, pero al final lo bastante amplio para todo ese montón de documentos que rodeaban cada uno de los sin numero de estantes en las paredes. Un escritorio pequeño y de color paliducho se hallaba rezagado contra la pared del fondo, unas silla de madera estaba volteada sobre la superficie del escritorio.

-siéntate... –dijo Manta a Eurípides, colocando la silla a un lado de él-pero..

- no te preocupes, me sentaré en el escritorio. Claro...

El hombre accedió un tanto intimidado.

-bien-aventuró Manta, mientras se cargaba con un sobre que al parecer contenía algo grueso y con forma de libro, que había sacado de entre un tanto de documentos mas en una de las repisas cercanas al suelo y a la silla donde Eurípides.-esto-añadió sacando el contenido del sobre; un libro lo bastante viejo como para estar rezagado en un museo, ya con las hojas amarillentas, casi a borrarse las escrituras en tinta, escrituras al parecer hechas en distintos idiomas... –es el corazón, el centro de la investigación prioritaria de la Erisca; la "ERISCA"... la organización Asiática del estudio de lo paranormal... de la cual soy (al menos aun sigo siendo) el comandante... el presidente... fundada hace dos siglos, hermana de la Talamasca en América y el Plelietit en Europa... nos enfocamos a toda clase de estudios que tienen que ver con lo que aun es incomprensible para le hombre, el lado oscuro de la ciencia y el conocimiento: lo desconocido...

Estas últimas décadas, las hemos dedicado al estudio y la comprensión del vampirismo... y volviendo al asunto-Manta golpeó suavemente la portada del libro antiguo, del cual emanó una ligera capa de polvo.- el hallazgo de esta Antigua bitácora, de la cual no sabe nada la Talamasca (cuyos archivos sobre vampirismo son muchos mas extensos que en la ERISCA), me ha llevado a tener la necesidad de robarla para dedicar mi tiempo en turno a ella...

-¿bitácora?-preguntó el griego, como si no comprendiera esas palabras.

-si, La _BITÁCORA Et-ANUS, _incompleta como verás-contestó Manta levantando cuidadosamente el objeto, a pesar de ser grueso parecía faltarle la contraportada... y un pedazo de la pasta. Eurípides miró anonadado- le faltan páginas... y al parecer, bastantes más...-añadió Manta, inspeccionando el objeto cuidadosamente.-durante varias noches me he enfrascado en su estudio, en traducir la mayor parte de los vocablos entendibles y que no se han borrado del todo... latín, griego, japonés, chino, inglés... inclusive egipcio antiguo... y el egipcio antiguo llena la mayor parte de las páginas primeras, he deducido que quizá ha pasado por muchas manos a lo largo de los siglos... un sin número de siglos... inclusive podría llegar a pensar que data desde el tiempo en que los egipcios asentaron en el Nilo, o un poco mas después... cuando se unificó el lenguaje y la escritura de ese sitio...

-¿pero esa bitácora es...

-tiene que ver con ellos... con los vampiros.-el hombre abrió los ojos de súbito, y un labio le tembló.-al haber trabajado en la Erisca como un simple secretario, era absolutamente obvio que no supieras exactamente para que tipo de organización trabajabas, nunca se te dijo y no eras privilegiado a saberlo; sé lo que piensas, lo mismo que piensa la mayoría de las personas sobre los fantasmas, las apariciones, la brujería, los demonios... etc... etc... incluyéndome a mí a los 14 años... antes de tener un encuentro a vivo pulmón con lo sobrenatural, inclusive antes de ser enviado a la Universidad Grecorromana y un año después trasladado por mi eficiencia a la organización Erisca a la que yo no tenía idea que afiliaba la Oyamada Corp. de mi familia; todo ello... inclusive el vampirismo son tan reales como la tecnología, como el hombre en la luna y como tu y yo y el solo hecho de nuestra mísera existencia en la tierra... –El portafolios de Eurípides volvió a resbalarse de sus manos.-puede que no estés convencido, no soy quien para convencerte de nada... eso es solo algo que queda a tu propio criterio... mas después de las muchas cosas que yo he visto y te puedo asegurar; vivido... mi criterio se ha vuelto a una sola verdad existente para mi propio universo exterior. Sabes, todo agente que trabaja en la investigación, en este tipo de organizaciones, tiene un "algo" especial que aporta algo apoyativo a nuestro sistema... ese algo puedo tomarlo como _un sentimiento religioso..._ que no es otra cosa que la cuestión del hombre sobre su existencia, sobre que está ligado a algo más que su propio ser material... algo espiritual, o algo desconocido... es una búsqueda de esa verdad a la mayor parte de esos fantasmas interrogantes dentro de cada ser, que la mayor parte reprime dentro de sí y algunos pocos, la dejamos escapar... guiarnos...

Manta pausó, mirando fijamente y con convencimiento al hombre griego, quien solo asintió tembloroso.

-Eurípides... sé de tus capacidades... has trabajado antes a mi lado y ahora... te invito...-el hombre se volvió hacia él, correspondiendo su fijo mirar- te invito a que dejes tus ataduras internas, tus prejuicios e incluso tus tabúes... los mitos... todo aquello que impide liberar tu sed de respuestas-inquirió seriamente el joven Oyamada- y me acompañes... en la búsqueda de esas respuestas, en la investigación, en la teoría en el conocimiento... en el estudio propio de las cosas... que te afilies a mi persona... aun impropiamente alejados de las comodidades de una organización sin frutos... fundaremos nuestra propia organización...

-Pero señor-advirtió Eurípides levantándose del asiento, aturdido.-eso...

-te lo pido como un favor de amigos... Eurípides... no te pido que dejes por completo la Erisca ni la Oyamada Corp. Solo te pido apoyo... facilidad de información, un poco de ayuda... es todo.- Eurípides pareció mas alterado y apretó sus puños, frunció el cejo y por primera vez se atrevió a inferir en voz alta.

-¡¡ACASO USTED ESTA DEMENTE¡¡-Manta dejó la bitácora sobre la mesa nuevamente y se acercó al hombre, cauteloso, como si ya esperara antes esa reacción.-¡USTED CREE QUE YO VOY A PODER INFILTRARME EN LA MISMA ORGANIZACIÓN SOLO PARA COMPLACERLE... ES DEMASIADO RIESGO... ¡¡¡YO NO...

-NUNCA-interrumpió Manta calmado aunque en voz alta-nunca... dije algo sobre "infiltrarte" en asuntos de la Erisca ni mucho menos... no me refería a espionaje... –Eurípides pareció calmarse un poco... y le miró atento, con las pupilas dilatadas y el inevitable sudor en su frente.

-entonces...

- creo que te estas sofocando... –dijo Manta, para aminorar su discusión- y activó un pequeño botón situado en la pared de una de las esquinas de la habitación...-nos va a llevar un poco de tiempo-un ambiente mas fresco comenzó a invadir a su alrededor cuando se activó el aire acondicionado.-el hablar... y el acordar...

**En las calles de la colosal ciudad sede de esta historia...**

/Yukito-san... estaba muy mal... yo me pregunto, que pudo ser lo que le ha tenido así... no quiso decirme nada acerca de ese "sujeto" de los sanitarios.../

El apuesto joven Shinkoku Kaworu se aventuraba a caminar por las calles sin ningún pensamiento más que el de aquella extraña preocupación, hace menos de tres minutos había abandonado a medio sonreír el apartamento de su joven amigo Yukito Tsukishirou, la calle se encontraba semivacía, lo cual le sorprendía bastante siendo el lugar de vivienda una ciudad como Tokio, se rascó la frente unos instantes mientras caminaba y se metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón después. Había estado mirando fijamente el suelo que al segundo se dedicaría pisar, unos pequeños nacimientos de hierva entre las grietas de los adoquines, y pronto el suelo firme de la avenida; la cruzó calmado, solo tres autos pasaron detrás de él y siguió su camino, no estaba el brillo fulminante del sol sobre su cabeza, sin embargo había nubes que parecían tener luz propia a pesar de estar un poco grises, dobló la esquina siguiente, adentrándose en una calle más vacía aun, bastante sombreada, una mujer del otro lado de la acera y prontamente el eco de unos pasos detrás de él, unos terriblemente resonantes zapatos, pisadas pesadas de hombre. Le molestó un poco el ruido, pero siguió despreocupado.

La mujer cruzó la calle y desapareció adentrándose en la puerta de un local de perfumería. Kaworu suspiró, mas los ecos se mantenían a la misma distancia. Decidió mirar atrás, quería saber que clase de persona se pondría esa clase de zapatos tan molestos... el ruido lejano de una sirena de ambulancia y luego el volumen alto de un aparato estereofónico proveniente de alguna casa: nadie detrás. Un inminente fantasma seguramente.

/debió entrar por alguna puerta/... se susurró a si mismo interiormente, mas no se detuvo ni un segundo en su andar... la música que antes era un tanto lejana se comenzó a escuchar mas cerca, mas detenidamente y mas clara... la ventana de donde provenía estaba abierta al par, quiso acortar distancia de esa avenida a la otra cruzando a través de un túnel que se formaba entre dos casas a corta distancia la una de la otra...

_My name is Ariel (mi nombre es Ariel…)  
And I want to be free (y quiero ser libre…)  
It is your sorrow (ese es tu pesar…)  
That has made a slave of me (Eso ha hecho un esclavo de mí…)_

Las ondas del sonido de aquella canción a alto volumen parecían chocar y retumbar en forma de eco contra las paredes que escrutaban a Kaworu en su andar... mas pronto, sin medir sus pasos había terminado en el suelo, se dio de lleno en la boca y nariz, había tropezado con algo y caído sobre la tierra, aún faltaba un buen tramo para llegar a la avenida mas allá en ese túnel... intentó levantarse, sintió un dolor intenso en los labios, de los que sintió surgir un hilillo de sangre...

_Forgive me (perdóname…)  
Forgive me (perdóname…)  
But you are all I know ( pero eres todo lo que conozco…)  
Forgive me for leaving (perdoname para irme)_

Una risa un tanto fuerte y con un toque macabro se escuchó aún por encima de la música, que en anda iba con aquella melodía armoniosa y un tanto triste...

_The day is breaking now (ahora el día se esta rompiendo…)  
It's time to go away(es tiempo de salir..)_

Los brillantes ojos castaños miraron alarmados a su alrededor, muy abiertos... se giró sobre si mismo aun en el suelo, quedando de cara al cielo... entre las largas paredes: un hombre... gafas oscuras... cabello negro... alto con un atuendo elegante...

_  
I'm so afraid to leave (estoy tan asustado de partir…)  
But more afraid to stay (pero mas asustado de permanecer…)_

En los labios del desconocido se dibujó una sonrisa, mas pronto pasó su lengua por encima de sus labios, humedeciéndolos, aprovechó al sol escondido aún y se arrancó las gafas. Estaban sus ojos puros como el azabache brillante y aros de luz extraordinarios parecían dibujarse en sus pupilas... Kaworu le miró detenidamente, reconociéndole... la música se volvió ligera... unos instantes...

-tu...-exclamó Kaworu con el cejo fruncido, tratando de asimilar ese encuentro...-...tu eres el que...- intentó incorporarse mas aquel hombre se abalanzó sobre él, deteniéndole las muñecas de las manos contra el suelo, dejándolo expuesto... incluso aquellas piernas de Kaworu se encontraban entumidas bajo el yugo de la fuerza de las piernas ajenas... indefenso...

_Forgive me (perdóname…)  
For leavning (para irme…)  
The sadness in your eyes (la tristeza en tus ojos…)  
Forgive me (perdóname…)_

-es que ni siquiera sabes quien soy…-le dijo Lerath al oído, sensualmente, Kaworu alarmado intentaba deshacirse de aquellas manos, mas le era dificultoso. Se sintió débil, expuesto.../ _¿Y si ese sujeto era un maldito ultrajador?... ¿y si estaba intentando hacerle algo?... ¿Podría haber sido verdad que este sujeto le hubiera hecho algo así a Yukito-san a pesar de que él lo negó/_

-y no me interesa saberlo... ¡¡¡¿qué inten...

El volumen de la música se hizo mas alto... dejando al aire las palabras de Kaworu.

_  
Let the wind and ocean water (permito que el viento y el agua del océano)  
Wash across your hands (laven atravez de tus manos)  
Wash away a thousand footsteps( laven lejos miles de pasos…)  
Wash us all away(lavenos a todos lejos…)  
Like sand (como el arena…)  
_

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOO…

_  
The sky has fallen (el cielo ha caido)  
Now the earth is dry and torn (ahora la tierra es seca y agrietada)  
I know you're tired (sé que estas cansado…)  
From the violence of the storm( por la violencia de la tormenta…)  
I love you (te quiero…)_

I love you (te quiero…)  
But you are all I know (pero tú eres todo lo que conozco…)  
Forgive me(perdóname…)  


_Let the wind and ocean water (permito que el viento y el agua del océano)  
Wash across your hands (laven atravez de tus manos)  
Wash away a thousand footsteps( laven lejos miles de pasos…)  
Wash us all away(lavenos a todos lejos…)_

Let the wind and ocean water (permito que el viento y el agua del océano)  
Wash across your hands (lave atravez de tus manos)  
Wash away a thousand memories(lave lejos miles de memorias…)  
Wash us all away(lavenos a todos lejos…)  
Like sand (como el arena…)

La sangre salpicó ambas paredes… dejando su rastro incesante, aun más cuando los ojos del pelirrojo hicieron una especie de danza en el aire, como sintiéndose libres, justo cuando salieron disparados de sus cuencas... en donde ya no estarían aprisionados jamás... incluso las pupilas aun permanecían dilatándose y normalizándose animadamente, aun cuando el nervio que las unía a Kaworu se había roto...

La inquietante e incesante agonía parecía escucharse en todas partes y al mismo tiempo en ninguna... las palabras faltaban cuando el llanto se hizo infortunio y las heridas embriagantes...

El ultimo grito desesperado se ahogó cuando aquel corazón antes palpitante, pudo también mirar el exterior, las arterias vividas sonrieron ante tal hecho, tímidas al principio, ahora florecidas fraternizaron con la brisa, y su hogar aun latiendo, a través de aquella piel del pecho, pálida, ahora completamente bañada en aguas del antiguo Nilo envenenadas por la plaga...__

My name is Ariel…

To be continued...

¡¡¡¡KOÑAÑACHIWA¡¡¡¡

Soy Soley… (nooo¡¡¡ ¿de veras?)

Que gusto en saludarte después de tantas eternidades... se me están haciendo cortos los capítulos... (¿qué os parece?) me gustaría alargarlos muuucho hasta llegar a las 46 páginas... mas no podría (es demasiado exasperante no saber como plasmar la escena que deseas u.u) quizás esa sea la razón por al que no puse completamente la muerte de Kaworu como aconteció... mas claro que la pondré... ¿en ke capi? Sepa dios, dejen saber si vivo entonces (je P)... y como comenzaran ya a venir las muertes del docho al hecho... pues necesito estudiar más (¿estudiar? O.o) para que me queden pasables y les agrade...

(¡¡¡¿k carambas caramboleiras es "docho"?¡¡)

La canción utilizada pertenece a October Project y se llama Ariel (me encanta y no se porke¡¡)(la traducción es mía u.u (con razon ... esta como patas de araña ... lo siento por mi inglés u.ú))

_nosferatus: habla de vampiros nn_

_Talamasca: hago una mensión honorífica al best seller de mi amada Anne Rice(¡¡¿amada?¡¡) kien ya lo haya leído bien por él... quien no... pues... (ya lean flojos¡¡)... En esta susodicha obra de mi amada, la Talamasca (ke le pertenece a mi amada y son suyos todos los derechos u.u) juega un papel importante (no tanto como el de mi querido hombre de Lioncourt) ya que es una organización que casi tiene la misma función de la Erisca... (u.u que original soy TT espero que mi amada no me demande u.u) no diré mas... espero que podais leer el tercer libro de las crónicas vampíricas nn?¡¡_

_No sé ni de que va mi vida... se me acaban las ideas si no es que ya lo hicieron... asi que no se cuando podré acabar el capi doce TT anímenme con sus reviews no sean gachouuuuuusssss._

_extra ¿Alguien de por ahí es algo así como "adicto" al anime (no hablo de los que salen en la tele(por cierto no se pierdan Naruto por cartoon network)) si no a todo el material anime japonés no doblado habido y por haber que es subtitulado y que se puede conseguir en convenciones, lugares inesperados y hasta en tianguis con los que pierdes toda tu quincena y no mas no acabas por estar satisfecho por tanto que hay que ver?_

_Bueno pues kien cumpla con esa característica, kiero recomendarle ampliamente un anime que (creo que no es para menores de edad y que sin embargo llegó a mis manos n.n) se llama **"Ganz"** esa serie es la ostia... no pierde ese toque raro y a la vez realista e inhumano... (que me llegó por k por lo general esa tipo de series no me gustan)... no a menores n.n_

_Bueno me voy les dejo los reviews... jejeje... les deseo un gran día... o una gran tarde o una gran noche... sonreíd please¡¡¡¡¡_

_Kurashte sonríe tu también¡¡nn… por cierto please si pueden pasennce por los fics de kurashte, porke escribio un fic sobre Soley de Lioncourt (o sea mua) y por supuesto merece acreditación y felicitación… gracias amiguicho nn_

_Yuni:gracias por tu review, siento la tardanza pero me absorbe la school u.u TT a pesar de las vacaciones u.u no pude actualizar pronto pero aquí está, gracias por decir que está buenísimo t-t (ojala fuera asi u.u en k mal concepto me tengo u.u nn pero gracias¡(¡_

_Cirihtt Awen:gracias por tu review, si lei tu fic, y espero dejarte pronto un review porque como no he entrado en fanfiction últimamente, me perdi capitulos por lo que veo TT deja otro review, aki esta la actualización nn_

_Hermi-black: oye ¡¿Cómo que reina del yaoi?¡ o.o mi no entender si soy un fracaso TT pero gracias, aki esta el capitulo nuevo, y sobre Hao… sin comentarios aún, ya lo veras a su debido tiempo nn, y sobre la rubia creo que andas por buen camino pero aun asi ya lo veras pronto nn muy pronto nn demasiado. Gracias, deja otro mensaje nn._

_Minineko: hola amiguita ¡¡¡¡¿ me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior, sobre todo saber que no me abandonas como algunos lo han hecho TT pero no importa, lo han hecho keske por el yaoi (al fin y al cabo es mi fic y escribo lo ke kiero ¿no? Nn) claro que me pasaré por solo kedate en silencio (en cuanto me permita esta mugre maquina u.u) si, erial es un ciego… bueno mas bien ya no usa lentes porke su vista de vampioro es perfecta, pobre lizerg, supongo ke ya viste lo que ocurrio con él u.usineto la tardanza del capi TT de verdad lo siento. Pero gracias por tu review, deja mas n.n_

_Rey dragon utimatum (jeje) eso ke: hola compadre nn que bueno ke sigues leyendo, jaja, y ademas de tus dudas, te van a kedar muchas mas u.u debo informarte. Tt pero es inevitable. Erial es cruel… si un poco… pero todo es acausa de su naturaleza vampírica (desde mi teoría) es la que los vuelve asi pero ya lo veras (no a todos u.u pero si) ke bueno ke te guste tamao a mi tambien (jeje que cosas digo o.o¡¡) y sobre sxs pues ke te puedo decir, seguiran alejados hasta que asi lo desee mi mente jejeje deja otro review compadre please y perdona por cambiarte el apodo nn con cariño nn._

_Gabrielle Lefrent: hola amiguis¡ como te ha ido? Me alegra saber de ti y de tu fic que me deja kada vez mas picada ¿Cuándo actualizas?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ tampoco me has constestado mi correo que no se si te llego pero bueno, lo espero n:n cuidate nn_

_Kurashte: hola pekeño, como de lunes a viernes te veo casi no hablamos de los fics menester u.ú pues te dire que me alegra que no entiendas ni madres, ponte a leeer hasta que entiendas si no abandonalo u.u me alegra yo si entender tus fanfics u.u… pero bueno… ya sabes que ya lei tu fic sobre Soley ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡por cierto¡¡ leanlo ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ me ha sorprendido de sobremanera como evoluciona su escritura nn_

_Isis tsurumi:¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡felicidades¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ (creo k ni gracia da, hasta ahorita voy leyendo tu review ¡ perdoname (soley se inclina apenada¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ tt sorry soprry) pero no habia podido ver nada de reviews perdoname TT pero aki esta, please deja un review, de nuevo mil disculpas isis u.u (no tengo perdón¡¡)ttTT_


End file.
